Maraudeurs de toutes les époques 2
by kedavra666
Summary: FIC TERMINÉE Alors que tous semble pour le mieux, on découvre que tous ont des secrets à cacher... Préface supprimé!
1. James Potter et Lily Evans

Chapitre 1

JAMES POTTER ET LILY EVANS

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR IMPORTANTE ! Dans cette fic, il y aura des Flashback collectifs en quantité industrielle. Pas du genre « Remus, tu te souviens de ce truc ? » « Oui, levons tous les yeux au ciel pour voir une petite bulle s'allumée et revoir ce souvenir qui m'est si cher mais inévitablement lié à une de mes transformations ! » En fait, il s'agira plutôt comme dans le premier volume : un personnage voit un truc qui lui rappelle un souvenir. Il y a également des extraits du journal de guérison des trois gars. L'histoire se déroule quand ils viennent de quitter Poudlard. Maintenant, on peut commencer. **

James Potter sourit en se réveillant. Son nez était dans une masse de cheveux roux qui sentait bon le lys Se réveiller en sentant son corps nu contre le sien était la meilleure sensation du monde.

_-Jamey ? James, réveille-toi ! Il est presque midi !_

_James ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il vit Lily étendue à côté de lui qui s'étira sans se réveiller. Puis, il regarda la porte, qui tremblait sous les coups de sa mère. _

_-James, réveille toi TOUT DE SUITE ! Viens ouvrir, sinon je mets un verrou sur ta porte pour que Lily ne vienne pas te rejoindre cette nuit !_

_James se leva en vitesse et enfila un pantalon. Puis, il alla entrouvrir la porte à sa mère. _

_-Maman… _

_-James, il est midi. Vous vous levez tous les deux. _

_-Mais maman…_

_-Pas de mais, jeune homme. _

_-Et puis pourquoi tu mettrais pas aussi un verrou sur la porte de Sirius et de Remus ? _

_-Parce que Sirius s'est levé à l'aube et que Stéphany était dans sa chambre quand je l'ai trouvée. _

_James grogna. _

_-D'accord, je vais la réveiller. _

_James ferma la porte._

James poussa un petit gémissement lorsqu'il sentit sa petite amie, Lily Evans, se tourner et embrasser doucement son cou.

-Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Merveilleusement bien. Et toi ?

-Très bien aussi. Je me demande à cause de qui…

James sourit et l'embrassa.

-Je t'aime, Lils.

-Je t'aime aussi, James.

James sourit et se leva.

-Pourquoi tu te lèves tout de suite. On peut rester encore au moins une heure avant que ta mère ne vienne nous réveiller.

James se tourna, n'ayant enfilé qu'une paire de caleçon, son pantalon dans une main. Lily, quant à elle, sourit d'un air supérieur.

-Ne te moque pas de ma mère. Et puis je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ce matin. Je dois aller postuler pour entrer à l'Institut et…

-Même rapidement ?

James jeta un rapide coup d'œil au corps de Lily, enveloppé dans un drap blanc, puis ferma les yeux.

-Je vais sans doute regretter ce que je viens de dire pour le restant de mes jours, mais non, je n'ai pas le temps.

Lily se leva et s'habilla.

-Dommage. Moi non plus.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement et partit pour la salle de bain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as de prévu pour aujourd'hui ? demanda James.

-Journée de cours à l'école. La norme, quoi.

James enfila sont chandail, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain afin de se raser. Il jeta un vague coup d'œil à la douche, mais la vapeur condensée sur la porte faisait qu'il ne voyait strictement rien de sa douce. Il soupira et prit le rasoir.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes à te raser, Jamey. Tu n'as pas de poils sur le menton.

-Attend un peu, toi !

James ferma le rasoir et entra dans la douche. Il y découvrit Lily qui riait déjà aux éclats, et ne put résister à la tentation de la chatouiller, ce qui fit doubler son rire. Puis, d'un seul coup, il arrêta et l'embrassa passionnément, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle lui enleva rapidement sa chemise, puis son pantalon et son caleçon, avant de finalement recommencer à l'embrasser. Lily enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'il la levait, ses mains se promenant allègrement sur ses fesses. Il la plaqua contre un mur alors qu'elle enserra un peu plus ses hanches et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou alors que ses yeux passaient à la recherche d'un savon. Il sourit lorsqu'il en trouva, écarta Lily qui protesta vivement. Il savonna rapidement leurs corps et jeta le savon. Il embrassa doucement Lily, puis se repositionna et la pénétra, sans pour autant cessé de l'embrasser. Ils commencèrent un mouvement de va et vient et tous deux vinrent quelques instants plus tôt.

James se laissa tomber dans le fond de la douche et échangea sa place avec Lily, qui s'assit sur ses genoux.

-On devrait y aller…, murmura-t-elle.

-Non, une seconde. Laisse-nous profiter du moment, murmura-t-il avec un sourire stupide sur son visage.

Lily accota sa tête dans son cou.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, puis James se leva, laissant Lily dans le fond de la douche. Il sécha rapidement ses cheveux – qui devinrent encore plus en bataille que d'habitude – et s'enroula la taille avec la serviette. Puis, il en prit une autre et y enroula Lily, qu'il prit dans ses bras. Il la déposa dans son lit et mit des vêtements secs.

Lily se leva et enfila une paire de sous-vêtements rouges assortis. Elle enfila une paire de jeans et un chandail noir à une manche.

-Tu étudies vêtue comme ça ?

-Oui. Ça te dérange, mon chéri ?

James la regarda de haut en bas.

-Je n'ai pas choisie la bonne branche.

Lily s'approcha de lui et passa son bras autour de son cou.

-Ah oui ? Alors tu aimes comment je suis habillée ?

-Je… Oui, naturellement ! Je veux dire… Tu es habillée de manière osée, et comme il y a plusieurs mecs mal intentionnés dans tes cours, je ne suis pas là pour les empêcher de t'approcher.

-Tu parles du professeur Michelet ?

_-Le professeur de contamination par créatures magiques est quelqu'un avec qui il est tellement intéressant de parler ! soupira Lily à table, quelques jours après son premier cours. _

_-Tu parles de Daniel ? Oui, c'est quelqu'un de très gentil et de très intelligent, commenta Mathilda en lui souriant. _

_-Il est mignon ? demanda James. _

_Mathilda et Lily se regardèrent et sourirent._

_-Il a effectivement un petit quelque chose, fit Lily._

_James se renfrogna._

-Pas spécifiquement, mais je crois qu'avec ce qui est arrivé à Steph en sixième, tu dois faire attention.

-Peut-être, mais moi, je ne suis pas en mal d'amour. Tu m'as très bien rassasiée cette nuit, et puis je suis trop fatiguée pour aller voir autre part que toi.

James sourit et l'embrassa.

-Tu viens ? Maman doit nous attendre pour le petit déjeuner.

Il prit la main de Lily et tous deux descendirent en bas. Bien que le fait de vivre chez les parents de James comportait quelques désavantages, le fait d'avoir toujours quelques choses à manger sur la table les équivalait tous.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la cuisine, où ils virent Mathilda qui sirotait un café fumant et Edwardo qui lisait la Gazette.

_-Maman, papa, ça tombe bien que vous soyez là parce que…_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, James ? demanda Mathilda en levant les yeux de la Gazette._

_-C'est que je me demandais si ma petite amie pouvait venir habiter à la maison durant le reste des vacances d'été. _

_Edwardo leva également la tête du Sorcier des Affaires._

_-Ta petite amie ?_

_-Oui._

_-C'est sérieux entre vous ?_

_-Assez. Je dirais même beaucoup._

_-Tu ne comptes pas t'en lasser dans trois semaines ?_

_-Papa, j'ai assisté au mariage de sa sœur, je ne m'en lasserai pas._

_Mathilda et Edwardo échangèrent un regard. James avait changé depuis les vacances d'été. Il était euphorique, il mangeait moins, il faisait moins de farces, et il pouvait rester des heures à fixer la fenêtre avec un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Si cette fille avait procuré un tel changement dans le cœur de leur fils, il valait peut-être la peine de la rencontrer._

_-Bien. Elle peut venir._

_-À partir de quand ?_

_-Aussi tôt que tu le voudras. _

_-Bien ! Lily ?_

_Une jeune fille rousse arriva, vêtue d'une jupe blanche et d'un chandail vert. _

_-Je… Bonjour Mr et Mrs Potter… Je… Désolée d'arriver comme ça, je ne voulais pas… Mais James m'a dit qu'il n'y aurait probablement aucun problème et je me suis dit que… _

_Mathilda se leva et alla poser ses mains sur les épaules de sa belle-fille._

_-Comment tu t'appelles ?_

_-Lily Evans, Madame. _

_-Bien, Lily. Si James t'a choisie, c'est que tu es quelqu'un de très spéciale. Je fais confiance à mon fils dans ses amours, et je compte bien découvrir pourquoi il t'aime autant. _

_Et là, sans aucune raison, Lily commença à pleurer, et Mathilda la serra dans ses bras._

-Bonjour vous deux ! fit Edwardo.

-Mon chéri, comment peux-tu être aussi heureux le matin , demanda Mathilda, vêtue d'un pyjama très large et de pantoufles en forme de lion.

-Parce que la vie est belle, les oiseaux chantent en chœur et que j'imagine déjà la tête de James quand je lui dirai qu'il est déjà onze heures moins le quart !

-Quoi ?

James regarda l'horloge.

-Merde ! Je dois y aller.

Il embrassa Lily, attrapa un muffin et son cartable.

-Bye M'man ! Bye P'pa !

-Match de Quidditch ce soir, fiston ?

-Promis, p'pa !

Et James sortit.

_James faisait les cents pas devant le bureau de son père. _

_-Tu devrais lui dire, fit Remus. Il comprendra, et il aimera savoir que tu joues au même poste que lui._

_-Quoi ? Mais t'es dingue, Moony ? Mr Potter va le tuer ! Le Quidditch, ça a été sa vie à une certaine époque ! Il était le meilleur Attrapeur des Falcons. Si seulement il n'avait pas eu cette chute en '63 quand il jouait contre les Linchens de Tokyo, ce serait l'Attrapeur le plus célèbre du monde, aujourd'hui ! rétorqua Sirius. Non, Prongs, si tu veux garder ta peau encore quelques années, ne lui dit pas. _

_-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais de ce match où les parents sont invités, Sirius ?_

_-Tu fais comme moi, et tu invites Ted et Andromeda. _

_-Sirius… Ted et Andromeda ont refusé de venir parce que Nymphadora doit aller dans la famille de son père durant quelques temps parce que son oncle est décédé. _

_-C'est pour ça que j'ai invité Mr et Mrs Strapski._

_-Alors tu me proposes d'inviter Mr et Mrs Evans ?_

_-Tu veux rire ? Un homme avec des cheveux sur seulement un côté de la tête et une femme maniaque de la religion catholique, qui détestent tous deux leur fille ? Non, c'est ta mort assurée. _

_James secoua sa tête. _

_-Et toi, Moony, qui as-tu invité ?_

_-Mon père et ma belle-mère. _

_-Génial. Je pourrais inviter mes grands-parents maternels, c'étaient eux qui finançaient l'équipe de papa…_

_-Ton grand-père est paralysé, James. _

_-Merde, c'est vrai. Je dois vraiment aller le lui dire ?_

_-Oui._

_-Et Steph, elle invite qui ?_

_-Ses parents. Elle veut nous présenter._

_Sirius éclata de son rire, tout à fait semblable à celui d'un chien._

_-Bonne chance, Moony. Ses parents sont aussi conservateurs que les miens._

_Remus poussa un grognement. _

_-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je ne vois pas ça d'un très bon œil._

_James s'arrêta soudainement et poussa la porte du bureau. _

_-Papa, on doit parler. _

_James figea net. Son père avait levé les yeux d'une pile de papiers qui semblaient relativement importante et deux hommes s'étaient retournés. James reconnut instantanément le chef du bureau des Langues-de-Plomb et le premier ministre de la Magie. _

_-James ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Edwardo._

_James comprit qu'il venait de gaffer. _

_-Je… Ce n'est rien. Je reviendrai…_

_-C'est à cause de Lily ?_

_Mais James se retournait déjà vers la porte. _

_-James, répond moi. _

_Mais James était beaucoup trop intimidé pour parler. Ces deux types dirigeait des départements pour lesquels il pourrait un jour travailler !_

_-James ? Lily n'est pas enceinte ?_

_Lily, enceinte ? L'idée était intéressante… Lui et elle, entourés d'une tonne de marmots… Oui…_

_-James ?_

_-Non, papa… Rien de tout ça._

_Il se retourna. _

_-Il y a un match de Quidditch Gryffondor contre Serpentard et les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch ont le droit de venir et je me demandais si toi et maman pourriez y assister. _

_James pris une grande inspiration. Inspirer, expirer. Ne surtout pas oublier d'inspirer avant d'expirer._

_-Tu… joues au Quidditch ?_

_-Je sais que je ne suis pas sensé. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, excuse-moi. _

_Il se tourna, mais aussitôt, une main l'arrêta. Edwardo s'était levé. _

_-Je n'ai jamais dit que tu n'étais pas sensé jouer au Quidditch. James, c'est merveilleux ! À quelle position ?_

_-Je suis Attrapeur. _

_-Excellent, jeune homme, fit le ministre. Ce poste développe les réflexes ! J'y aurais probablement joué, si votre satané père n'avait pas pris ma place dans l'équipe. _

_-Tu dis ça, amis tu n'aurais pas vu le Vif même s'il était sous ton nez, Archibald ! fit Edwardo. Quel dommage que ce soit le lendemain de Noël, je t'aurais emmené jouer une partie, James._

_-Mais… Les médecins ont dit…_

_-Les médecins, les médecins, on s'en fout ! Parce que tu restes tout le temps quand Pomfresh te dit de rester à l'infirmerie ? Un match de Quidditch n'a jamais tué personne. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas me laisser de chance. _

_James sourit. _

_-Promis._

_Et, contre toute attente, il serra son père dans ses bras. Celui-ci fit de même. _

_-Je suis fier de toi, mon fils. _

_-Je suis fier de toi, papa. _

_Ils se séparèrent._

_-Je vais aller retrouver Sirius et Remus. Désolé pour le dérangement._

_-Aucun problème, jeune homme ! Vous devriez venir plus souvent, ces dossiers sont d'un ennui mortel ! _

_James sourit et s'apprêta à fermer la porte lorsque la voix de son père retentit. _

_-James ? Pour ce match, prend un billet pour ta mère et moi._

-Tu dois partir bientôt, Lily ? demanda Mathilda.

-Oui. Steph doit venir me prendre dans quelques minutes avec Sirius et Élise.

-Remus travaille aussi, je crois ? questionna Edwardo.

-Oui, mais il travaille de soir, alors en ce moment, il est en train de dormir.

_-J'ai trouvé un job._

_Remus venait de s'asseoir._

_-Ah oui ? questionna Stéphany._

_Elle se cala dans ses bras et posa son front dans son cou._

_-Ouais. Je vais être commis chez l'apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse. _

_-Quoi ?_

_-C'est un très bon job, payer au dessus du salaire minimum. _

_-Mais… C'est tout à fait en dessous de tes capacités ! Tu devrais diriger ce magasin, pas être simplement un commis._

_Remus soupira. _

_-Tu acceptes de sortir simplement avec un commis ?_

_Pour toute réponse, Stéphany lui sauta dessus et l'embrassa longuement. _

Lily sortit en vitesse lorsqu'elle entendit un klaxon à l'extérieur. Elle alla s'asseoir et trouva Stéphany assise derrière le volant de la voiture de Remus.

-Salut ! fit Lily en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Enfin, quelqu'un avec qui parler. Sirius, arrête de récurer les amygdales de ta copine et dit bonjour.

Un faible bruit parvint aux oreilles de Lily, qui se tourna. Sirius était étendu sur Élise et l'embrassait passionnément.

-Essayez de ne pas trop salir la voiture, Remus y tient. C'est un miracle qu'il accepte de me la passer.

Lily soupira. Il dut se passer une bonne demi-heure où Stéphany zappa sur différentes chaînes de radio avant de trouver enfin une chanson qu'elle appréciait.

-C'est le dernier succès que vous avez sorti, Sirius.

Elle monta le son au maximum, et la voix de Sirius retentit dans le camion.

_Échappé belle, grâce à toi_

_Échappé belle…_

_Échappé aux minettes_

_Échappé aux gamines_

_Qui te brisent le cœur _

_En te trouant les jeans_

_Elles ne s'excusent pas_

_Pour le corps de granite _

_Qu'elles pavanent en riant_

_Sans mêm' voir que t'existe_

_Échappé à toutes celles_

_Qui veulent refaire ton look_

_Et qui jettent aux poubelles _

_C'qu'avait choisi ton ex_

_Qui elle-même avait mis_

_Tout ton linge à l'index_

_Comprenez-vous pourquoi_

_On n'a plus rien à s'mettre_

_Échappé belle, alléluia_

_À toutes celles pas faite pour moi_

_Échappé belle, grâce à toi_

_Échappé belle_

_Échappé belle_

_Échappé à la belle _

_Qui te rêve en couleur_

_Il faudrait pour lui plaire_

_Être un bum au grand cœur_

_L'enlever en moto_

_En citant du Rimbaud_

_Mais revenir à temps _

_Pour le biberon d'quatr'heures_

_Échappé à toutes celles_

_Qui te voient au sommet_

_Qui te dressent, ô misère !_

_Tout un plan de carrière_

_Allez, fini les siestes_

_Rêveries et paresse_

_Elles te laisseront jamais_

_Rater ta vie en paix_

_Échappé belle, alléluia_

_À toutes celles pas faite pour moi_

_Échappé belle, grâce à toi_

_Échappé belle_

_Échappé belle_

_Échappé à « Jeune Biche,_

_Boîte vocale 203_

_Qui attend méchant loup, _

_Non-fumeur pas d'enfants »_

_Échappé dans le noir_

_À une fausse Madonna_

_Qui sous un collier de cuir_

_Cache sa pomme d'Adam_

_Échappé aux revues_

_Que l'on tient d'une seule main_

_Aux vieilles blonde qu'on _

_Appelle à quatre heures du matin_

_Échappé, Dieu merci !_

_Au rendez-vous suprême_

_À la pire des blind dates_

_Échappé à moi-même !_

_Échappé belle, alléluia_

_À toutes celles pas faite pour moi_

_Échappé belle, grâce à toi_

_Échappé belle_

_Échappé belle_

-Je t'aime, murmura Sirius.

Élise sourit et tous deux recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Stéphany se stationna précautionneusement dans le stationnement de l'Association des Médicomage et Professeurs Sorciers. Lily et elle sortirent de la voiture et Stéphany ouvrit la portière arrière. Elle tira de force son cousin à l'extérieur de la voiture.

-Tu te fous en avant ! Toi, tu sors !

Élise sortit docilement.

-Et vous vous êtes embrassés assez longtemps, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous faire un baiser d'au revoir.

-Mais Steph ! tenta Sirius.

-Dans la voiture IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Sirius ne put que s'incliner et retourna dans la voiture, suivi par Stéphany. Puis, Élise et Lily entrèrent dans l'Académie. Il s'agissait d'un immense palais de marbre blanc, caché dans des jardins privés de la reine moldue, auquel personne n'avait droit d'entrée. Elles montèrent quelques marches, puis se séparèrent, Lily ayant un cours sur les Poisons et Élise un cours de psychologie.

La journée se passa relativement bien (si on ne comptait pas le fait que le chaudron de son voisin avait explosé, l'aspergeant légèrement d'une substance odorante qui l'avait quitté sur l'heure du midi). Lily sortit de l'Académie sans attendre Élise, car celle-ci n'avait pas de cours cet après-midi là.

Elle descendit les marches et sourit en voyant James qui l'attendait, assis sur le par-choc.

-Tu es ici depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant et en l'embrassant doucement.

-Un peu, mais ça en valait largement la peine.

Lily sourit et entra dans la voiture.

_-Bien, il ne reste apparemment qu'un cadeau, fit Sirius en se levant._

_Il prit l'enveloppe qui était sous le sapin et lit ce qui était inscrit._

_-James. De tes parents._

_Sirius s'approcha et la lui tendit. James, qui avait Lily assise sur ses genoux, la prit et l'ouvrit doucement. Il regarda à l'intérieur et eut un sourire._

_-Un… trousseau de clef ?_

_-Oui, fit Edwardo. Le reste du cadeau se trouve dehors. _

_James déposa Lily doucement à côté de lui et se leva, suivit du reste des personnes qui étaient là. Sirius fut le premier à réagir. _

_-Une voiture !_

_James resta estomaqué. Devant lui se tenait une Mustang rouge, luisante et cirée. _

_-C'est… C'est…_

_-Une voiture ! James, bon sang !_

_James se tourna vers ses parents._

_-Moi et Lily, on peut vous laisser ? demanda-t-il._

_-Oui, si tu…_

_James n'attendit pas que sa mère ait fini sa phrase. Il prit la main de Lily et l'entraîna vers la portière passager et l'ouvrit. Lily sourit et entra dans la voiture, puis James la contourna et alla s'asseoir derrière le volant. Il mit ses clefs dans le contact et ils partirent. Ils roulèrent sur l'autoroute durant une bonne heure avant de prendre une route secondaire et de s'arrêter aux abords d'une falaise escarpée. _

_-Mes parents m'emmenaient souvent ici, quand j'étais gamin. Tu vois, là ?_

_Il pointa une suite de lumière. _

_-C'est le seul aéroport sorcier de Grande-Bretagne. Mon père partait souvent durant de longues périodes, mais il était prévu qu'il rentrerait telle date à telle heure, et ma mère et moi, on venait l'attendre ici. _

_Le regard de James se perdit dans le vague. Lily eut un sourire et se pencha vers lui. Il sourit et l'embrassa doucement._

_-On serait peut-être mieux sur la banquette arrière, non ? murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres. _

_Elle enleva sa ceinture de sécurité et alla s'étendre sur la banquette. James la regarda faire._

_-Tu viens ? demanda-t-elle doucement. _

_James secoua la tête, enleva sa ceinture et vint s'étendre sur elle._

_-Je t'aime, Lils, murmura-t-il en embrassant doucement son cou._

_-Je t'aime aussi, James._

_-Je t'aime plus._

_-Non, c'est moi._

_-Non, je te jure que je t'aime plus. _

_-Je te garantis que…_

_-Veux-tu m'épouser ?_

_Lily se tut instantanément._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Veux-tu m'épouser ?_

_Lily sourit et l'embrassa doucement. _

_-Oui oui oui !_

_James sourit et sortit de sa poche un écrin noir, qu'il ouvrit, laissant voir une bague d'or blanc avec quelques diamants placés en forme de cœur._

_-James, elle est magnifique…_

_-Elle sera encore plus belle sur toi._

_Et il lui glissa la bague au doigt en l'embrassant doucement. _

_-Je t'aime tellement, Jamey, murmura Lily._

_-Je t'aime autant._

_Lily sourit alors que James continuait à embrasser son cou._

_-James ?_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Fais-moi un bébé. _

_James releva la tête. _

_-Quoi ?_

_-Fais-moi un bébé._

_James se rassit et se prit la tête entre les mains. _

_-James, ça va ?_

_-Je… oui, tu m'as surpris, c'est tout…_

_-Tu ne veux pas un bébé ?_

_James se tut._

_-Tu… Tu ne veux pas un bébé de moi ?_

_-Non !_

_Il s'était retourné vivement et la regardait._

_-Lily… Un bébé, c'est un tas de responsabilité… Tu dois entrer à l'Académie de Médicomagie à l'automne, et j'ai mes cours à l'Institut des Aurors qui commencent une semaine après la fin de Poudlard. Je veux un bébé. J'en veux un de toi, depuis des années. En fait, probablement à partir du moment où j'ai commencé à comprendre que je t'aimais, mais je n'y ai… jamais songé… aussi jeune, tu comprends ? Pas… pas tout de suite. Dans quelques années, quand on aura nos diplômes et un bon job, ok ?_

_Lily eut un sourire triste. _

_-Ok…_

_-Lils… Je t'aime, ce n'est pas la question. C'est justement parce que je t'aime que je veux qu'on attende. Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste parce qu'on n'aura pas les moyens d'offrir tout ce que tu veux à notre enfant, ok ?_

_Lily sourit et l'embrassa doucement. _

_-Je t'aime, James. Et le fait que tu ne veuilles pas avoir un bébé ce soir ne signifie pas que ça nous empêchera de baiser. _

_James sourit et se recoucha._

-James, bon sang, on se croirait dans un four, soupira Lily en ouvrant la fenêtre.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as pris une heure à arriver.

Lily soupira. À ce moment, elle vit le professeur Michelet qui était à côté de la voiture.

-Professeur.

L'homme entre deux âges se pencha et leur sourit. Il avait de fins cheveux poivre et sel, quelques cicatrices d'acné et une peau craquelée.

-Bonjour, Miss Evans.

-Bonjour, Professeur. Je vous présente mon petit ami, James. James, voici le professeur Michelet. Il enseigne la contamination par créatures magiques.

-Ce doit être intéressant, commenta James.

-Oh, oui, mais certaines matières le sont bien plus.

Lily eut un sourire.

-Miss Evans, n'oubliez pas cette dissertation. Demain, à neuf heures, sur mon bureau.

-Promis, professeur.

Et le professeur partit.

-Alors c'était le professeur Michelet ?

-C'était le professeur Michelet. Tu sens encore ton territoire menacé ?

-Tu n'es pas mon territoire.

-Je t'aime James.

-Je t'aime aussi.

-Sommes-nous réellement obligées de vous suivre à chaque match ? Edwardo, ton genou ! soupira Mathilda.

-Oui, vous êtes obligées de nous suivre à chaque match. Et mon genou va très bien, Mattie, tu n'as pas à t'en soucier.

James passa devant eux et alla sur le terrain, où il fit un tour. Edwardo enfourcha son balai et le suivit, alors que Mathilda et Lily allait s'asseoir dans les gradins.

_-Il fait froid, non ? dit Lily, le sourire aux lèvres. _

_Les vacances de Pâques venaient de commencer et un grand vent soufflait sur Londres et ses banlieues. James, Edwardo, Remus, Sirius et Stéphany faisait un match « amical » de Quidditch. Élise, fatiguée, était restée au manoir et se reposait. Mathilda et Lily était ensemble dans les gradins. _

_-Un peu, mais ce n'est pas le pire que j'aie eu à supporter. Un jour, quand James avait quatorze ans, Edwardo nous a traînés de force un match de Quidditch à Whitehorse, dans le Nord Canadien. En plein hiver._

_Lily frissonna. _

_-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Il faisait un froid glacial. Le match à durer trois jours. James a eu un rhume. C'était assez grave. Remus nous a dit qu'il sortait avec une fille, mais son nom m'échappe. _

_Le regard de Lily se perdit dans le vague._

_-James… Il ne nous a jamais parlé d'aucune de ses petites amies, dans ses lettres. Nous n'avons su… que pour toi. Tu es la seule dont il nous a parlé. Tu es la seule qu'il nous ait présentée. Tu dois être vraiment très importante pour lui si nous pouvons avoir une discussion ensemble en ce moment. _

_Lily sourit. À ce moment, James passa entre les rangées à la vitesse de l'éclair et s'assit à côté de Lily, lui arrachant un cri et un baiser. _

_-Vous parliez de moi ? demanda-t-il._

_Lily sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau._

_-Je t'aime, James. _

_James fronça les sourcils, puis son visage se détendit et il sourit. _

_-Je t'aime aussi, Lily. _

James arriva à toute la puissance de son balai et prit Lily au vol.

-James ! James, dépose-moi !

-Non, regarde la vue…

-James, j'ai le vertige !

Lily s'accrochait désespérément à lui. James l'avait pris sur son balai sans se soucier de savoir si elle était bien assise. Elle se cramponnait à sa taille alors qu'il avait passé son bras autour de la sienne. Il alla se percher sur la plus haute tour du terrain et s'y assit avec Lily.

-James, laisse-moi redescendre, mon amour, s'il te plait… Jamey…

-Regarde…

Il désigna du menton la forêt du domaine Potter où disparaissait le soleil.

-C'est magnifique, murmura Lily en accotant sa tête sur son torse.

-Pas autant que toi, chuchota-t-il en embrassant doucement son cou.

Soudainement, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, puis se retira.

-Je t'aime.


	2. Remus Lupin et Stéphany et Amélie Grange

Chapitre 2

REMUS LUPIN, STÉPHANY ET AMÉLIE GRANGER

**Alors, dans ce chapitre, vous allez en apprendre d'avantage sur le personnage d'Amélie Granger, que je rêve de développer depuis très longtemps, mais je compte vous dévoilez son plus grand secret uniquement dans le tome 3, et peut-être même dans le tome 4… Je suis sadique, mwahaha !**

_-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses avoir ton propre appartement , répéta pour la centième fois Stéphany à Remus. _

_-Ça doit faire mille fois que tu me le dis, mon ange, répliqua-t-il. _

_Il se pencha par-dessus son épaule et commença à grignoter son cou en passant une main autour de sa taille pour déboutonner son jean. _

_-Remus, s'il te plait… _

_-Désolé, j'allais oublier. _

_Il disparut du salon et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Stéphany partit à sa suite. _

_-Remus, je t'ai blessé , demanda-t-elle en le regardant avec des yeux de chien battu._

_-Non. Tu ne peux pas me blesser. Je t'aime trop pour ça. C'est juste que j'ai oublié que tu avais été élevé par des Sœurs et qu'elles t'ont mis des idées sur la pureté et tout ça en tête et que tu ne veux pas qu'on… _

_Elle l'embrassa tout doucement, faisant immédiatement arrêter les excuses de son petit ami. Elle plaça doucement ses mains autour de son cou tandis qu'il en mettait une autour de sa taille et l'autre dans la poche arrière de son jean. Elle plaça une main sur son torse et il s'éloigna immédiatement. Elle leva des yeux pleins de désir vers lui. _

_-Remus, je n'ai rien contre le fait qu'on couche ensemble… Mais juste… Pas tous les jours… Qu'on soit raisonnable, tu comprends… Pas qu'on en dépende… _

_-Eh, j'ai dit que c'était correct, c'est compris ?_

_Stéphany lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement. _

_-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche. _

_Remus sourit à son tour et lui répondit par un baiser. _

Remus se leva lentement, ayant peur de réveiller sa petite amie. Il enfila une paire de pantalon, puis alla dans la cuisine préparer un petit déjeuner frugal. La pluie tombait dru dehors. Il sentit quelques instants plus tard deux bras encerclés sa taille et deux lèvres embrassées doucement son cou.

-Tu as bien dormi ? murmura Stéphany contre sa peau.

-Oui. Tu n'étais pas obligée de m'attendre sur le sofa hier soir, tu sais ?

-Je sais. Mais j'ai beaucoup de difficultés à dormir quand la pleine lune arrive. Et aussi quand tu as un contrôle à passer tout de suite après.

-Steph, tu dois t'y faire… Rien ne nous arrivera, à tous les quatre. Sirius et James sont assez grand pour m'arrêter si quelque chose arrive.

-Ils pourraient très bien trouver ça amusant et te laisser aller détruire tout un village.

_Sirius entra en trombe dans le dortoir de la Préfète-en-Chef, persuadé d'y trouver son meilleur ami. Effectivement, entre les rideaux mal fermés du lit qui se trouvait à gauche de la fenêtre, il aperçut James qui dormait. Il s'approcha lentement et ouvrit les rideaux rouges. _

_-Potter… Réveille-toi…, fit-il en frappant l'épaule du jeune sorcier, sans prêter attention à la tignasse rousse qui se trouvait dans les bras de son meilleur ami. _

_-Black… Laisse-moi dormir, marmonna-t-il en remontant les couvertures par-dessus son nez. _

_-James, tu ne devineras jamais la farce que je viens de faire à Rogue…_

_-Quoi encore , demanda Lily en se tournant pour faire face au deux jeunes hommes. _

_-Raconte vite, qu'on en finisse, fit James en s'asseyant. _

_-Voilà, vous savez à quel point Rogue nous tournait autour pour savoir où Remus disparaissait à chaque mois… _

_-J'ai dit vite, répliqua James. _

_-Et bien je l'ai croisé et il venait de le voir partir avec Pomfresh dans le Saule Cogneur, alors il m'a demandé comment faire pour le rejoindre et…_

_-Sirius, tu n'as pas fait ça , murmura Lily. _

_-Je lui ai dit comment le rejoindre. _

_-Tu as fait quoi , cria James. _

_-Je lui ai dit de peser sur la plus grosse racine et de suivre le tunnel jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à une porte. _

_-Tu sors d'ici ! _

_-Hein ?... _

_-Dégage ou je te tue, c'est clair ?_

_Sirius sortit rapidement en fermant la porte derrière lui. _

_-C'est un crétin fini, marmonna James en se levant. _

_Il se dirigea vers sa valise et s'habilla avec ses vêtements d'hiver. Lily enfila un pyjama rouge. Elle enfila une robe de chambre par-dessus. _

_-Je vais essayer de le sauver, fit James en s'approchant d'elle. Reste dans la salle commune. Je demanderai à Sirius de veiller sur toi. _

_-James, tu parles comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'on se voyait. _

_-Ce l'est peut-être…_

_-James… Tu ne vas pas… Tu ne peux pas…_

_-Je vais aller le chercher. _

_-Mais… Tu peux essayer de le sauver en allant voir Dumbledore ou McGonagall ? Tu risques de te tuer ! Même sous ta forme d'Animagus, Remus va vouloir attraper Rogue et… _

_-Je le sais, murmura James. Mais c'est ça ou le faire renvoyer de Poudlard. Et à date, c'est la meilleure chose qu'il ait jamais eue avec Steph. Alors pas question de la lui enlevée. _

_Des larmes jaillirent des yeux de Lily. James accota son front sur le sien. _

_-Lily… Lily, écoute-moi…_

_Lily détourna le regard. _

_-Lily, je t'aime… Je vais survivre… _

_Des larmes coulèrent de nouveau lorsque James l'embrassa tout doucement, avec amour, pour ce qui leur semblait être la dernière fois. _

_Il lui prit la main et l'emmena en bas. Élise et Stéphany attendaient déjà dans la salle commune, et Sirius semblait vaguement inquiet. _

_James s'approcha de lui, tenant toujours Lily par la main. _

_-Tu les surveilles, ordonna-t-il. Quoique vu le nombre de bêtise que tu as fait aujourd'hui, ce serait plutôt à elle de te surveiller. _

_-James, je me sens assez coupable comme ça, alors n'en rajoute pas, tu veux , fit Sirius d'un ton agressif. _

_-Très bien. J'y vais. Ne bougez pas d'ici. _

_Il embrassa rapidement Lily et partit au pas de course. Lily alla rejoindre les deux filles sur le divan. Stéphany pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle la serra dans ses bras et la berça tout doucement, comme l'aurait fait Remus. _

_Élise se leva et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, à côté de Sirius, qui tentait vainement de faire sa dissertation pour les Sortilèges : « Nommez les trois sortilèges impardonnable et leur faculté, ainsi qu'une brève histoire de leur apparition. »_

_-Sirius ?_

_Il releva la tête et la regarda, se retenant à grande peine pour ne pas pleurer. _

_-Sirius, tu peux pleurer, ça ne dérange pas. _

_Elle passa doucement sa main sur sa joue. _

_-Je suis un crétin. À cause de moi, mon meilleur ami trouve la mort, Remus va quitter l'école parce que Rogue va avoir dit à tout le monde qu'il est un loup-garou, et si ce n'est pas pour ça, ce sera parce que Rogue est mort. _

_-Sirius, tu exagères. _

_-Ce serait de ma faute. _

_Une larme coula sur sa joue. _

_-Sirius, murmura-t-elle en essuyant doucement sa joue, ce n'est pas de ta faute… _

_Sirius se mit à genou par terre et enfonça sa tête dans le ventre de sa petite amie, qui fut tout d'abord surprise, mais le serra dans ses bras. _

_James arriva finalement dans le parc. Il fouilla rapidement les buissons et les abords de la forêt interdite, sans succès. Il s'avança donc vers le Saule Cogneur : Rogue devait déjà être à l'intérieur. _

_Il attrapa une branche et pesa sur la plus grosse racine. Aussitôt, le Saule s'immobilisa et s'ouvrit. Il s'engouffra dans l'écorce. _

_Il descendit tout d'abord une pente abrupte, puis le sol devint plat, quoiqu'on y trouvait souvent des cailloux et des fentes. Pour ne pas se casser la figure, il attrapa sa baguette et jeta un Lumos. Un filet de lumière sortit de sa baguette, éclairant les parois sanguinaires du tunnel. Lorsqu'il arriva à un tournant, il aperçut un pan de robe. Il courut et attrapa l'épaule de son pire ennemi. _

_-Potter… Tu veux impressionner Evans une fois de plus, murmura Rogue. _

_-Rogue, il ne s'agit pas de ça. On doit rentrer au château. _

_-Pas question ! Tu as eu ta chance, maintenant c'est à mon tour !_

_-Écoute, c'est Lily que tu veux, et bien si ça peut te faire sortir d'ici, prend-la. _

_-Tu profites d'elle, hein ? Ce devait être un pari que tu as fait avec Black et Lupin ou un truc du genre…_

_-Si tu me cherches, tu vas me trouver !_

_James pointa sa baguette vers lui alors qu'un énorme rugissement leur déchirait les tympans._

_-Qu'est-ce que c'était , demanda Rogue d'une voix apeurée. _

_-Écoute, je suis prêt à te laisser entrer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor si on fait demi-tour…_

_-Et tu me laisses Evans pour la nuit, aussi. _

_-QUOI ? PAS QUESTION ! _

_-C'est ça ou je reste. _

_James tendit les mains comme s'il aurait voulu l'étriper, mais les rabaissa. _

_-Très bien, tu as Lily pour cette nuit. Mais je te jure que si je l'entends crier, tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour dire « Quidditch ». _

_Rogue sourit et tourna les talons. _

_C'est alors qu'une forme jaillit de l'obscurité et se posta devant Rogue, qui recula et trébucha sur une pierre. _

_La bête qui se trouvait devant eux n'avait rien d'un humain. Elle était à peine plus petite que Hagrid et ses yeux jaunes était plus perçant que ceux d'un chat dans l'obscurité._

_-Très bien, si on y va doucement…, commença James en reculant tranquillement. _

_Rogue est stupide , pensa-t-il aussitôt. Celui-ci c'était mis à courir vers la sortie en criant comme un déchaîné. Remus se jeta aussitôt sur James qui sortit sa baguette magique de justesse et lança un sortilège d'Entrave. Remus vola sur le mur et y resta accroché. Aussitôt, James en profita pour se transformer en cerf et s'en occuper pour le reste de la nuit. _

_James entra en titubant dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. La pleine lune avait été difficile – peut-être parce qu'il était seul, ou encore parce que Remus était vraiment déchaîner –. Il remarqua Sirius qui était assis sur un divan, Élise sur ses genoux, et Lily et Stéphany qui dormaient sur un autre sofa. Il s'approcha d'elles et posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Lily. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et sourit. _

_-Tu es encore en vie , demanda-t-elle en murmurant. Ou es-tu un ange descendu du ciel?_

_-Les deux, Miss Evans, répondit James. _

_Lily sourit. Stéphany ouvrit les yeux. _

_-Rogue n'est pas mort ? Remus va bien ? Il est où , demanda-t-elle en un souffle. _

_-Une question à la fois. Rogue est bien vivant, et Poudlard garde toujours son Mangemort attitré. Remus est plus fatigué que d'habitude et en moins bon état, mais il va bien. Pomfresh est venu le chercher dès les premières lueurs. _

_-James, tu t'es fait quelque chose , demanda Lily en pointant sa manche qui se teintait de rouge. _

_-Ça ? Oh non, ce n'est qu'une griffure, rien de vraiment grave… _

_-Je t'interdis d'aller en cours aujourd'hui, annonça Lily. Et je vais m'occuper de toi. _

_Elle lui prit la main et monta les marches avec lui. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre de Préfète-en-Chef et le fit entrer à l'intérieur. _

_-Va dans ma chambre, ordonna-t-elle. Et enlève ton chandail. _

_Elle se dirigea vers la pharmacie tandis que James se dirigeait vers la chambre. _

_Il enleva son chandail et se glissa sous les couvertures, restant tout de même assis. _

_-Alors, Monsieur Potter c'est fait un gros bobo d'homme, demanda Lily. _

_James leva les yeux vers Lily, vêtue d'un pyjama rouge où des lions or bougeaient. La camisole était très moulante alors que le bas était plutôt large. _

_-Tu sais que je ne pourrai jamais regretter de t'avoir offert ça à ta fête , demanda-t-il. _

_Lily sourit._

_-Ça fait une bonne centaine de fois que tu me le dis. _

_James sourit à son tour. _

_-Tu restes comme ça, d'accord ? J'ai des bandages. _

_Elle montra ses bras plein à raz bord de différents médicaments. James sourit alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Elle déposa les dizaines de milliers de médicaments, les regarda un instant et prit un pot de crème rouge. _

_-Ça aidera à cicatriser. _

_James lui tendit son bras et elle appliqua la mixture douteuse. Il étouffa un cri de douleur et Lily lui jeta un regard coupable. _

_-Je suis vraiment…_

_-Non, ce n'est pas grave, fit James en levant son bras encore correct en l'air. On en a fini avec cette crème-là ?_

_-Elle est à renouvelée à toutes les trois heures. _

_James soupira. _

_-Je te fais un bandage , proposa Lily. _

_-Ah ! Ça, je connais ! Ça sera sans doute moins douloureux. _

_Lily sourit et lui fit tendrement un bandage. _

_-Ça devrait cicatriser, annonça Lily en regardant le bras de James. _

_-C'est sûr, répliqua-t-il. De toute façon, j'ai la meilleure infirmière au monde. _

_Lily sourit et l'embrassa doucement. _

_-Bonne nuit, James, murmura-t-elle avant de se coucher à côté de lui. _

-Peut-être… Mais couche-toi, la prochaine fois. Ou va chez Lily. Ou chez Élise.

-Non. Nous sommes toutes les trois aussi stressée.

Remus sourit et se tourna pour l'embrasser doucement.

-Ça ne te dérange pas…

-Quoi ? demanda Stéphany.

-De rester ici les soirs de pleines lunes ? Je veux dire… Avec tout ces Mangemorts et…

-Remus, ces Mangemorts, comme tu dis, ce sont pour la plupart des gens de ma famille. Je suis en sécurité, assura-t-elle.

Remus eut un sourire et l'embrassa.

-Et bien, moi, je n'ai plus faim, murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena vers le canapé sous ses cris de protestation. Ils s'y laissèrent tomber en riant. Ça faisait du bien de rire, pensa Remus.

_Des coups retentirent à sa porte. Remus quitta le travail de Métamorphose qu'il relisait avant sa première journée de classe, le lendemain, et se leva. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Stéphany, vêtue de la chemise dans laquelle elle était venue le rejoindre dans le train._

_-Salut, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant. _

_Elle mit son bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle se retira du baiser quelques secondes plus tard, lui souriant. _

_-Salut, murmura-t-il. _

_-Je viens voir ta nouvelle chambre._

_Remus sourit. _

_-Ce n'est pas grand-chose. _

_-Ça ne fait rien._

_Elle prit sa main et le traîna à l'intérieur. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au bureau recouvert de parchemin et s'en approcha, le tirant toujours derrière elle. _

_-Tu n'as pas fait tes devoirs de vacances et nous sommes le premier ? Étais-tu fiévreux ?_

_Elle prit sa main libre et la posa sur son front._

_-Non, je relisais. Au cas où j'oublierais quelque chose._

_-Mais qu'est-ce qui aurait pu te faire oublier quelque chose ?_

_-Peut-être la jolie châtaine qui est à mes côtés en ce moment. _

_Stéphany sourit et l'embrassa doucement. _

_-J'ai envie de toi, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres. _

_Remus sentit des frissons traverser son corps et ferma les yeux. _

_-Apparemment, toi aussi._

_-Steph, arrête de jouer. Je ne pourrai pas me contrôler si tu passes trop de temps près de moi._

_**Le Loup, pensa Remus. Éloigner le Loup. Le mettre le plus loin possible au fond de moi.**_

_-Et si j'avais envie que tu ne te contrôles plus ?_

_Remus ouvrit les yeux et la regarda. _

_-Mais…_

_-Tu peux ne pas contrôler tout ton monde, Mus…_

_-Je le contrôle probablement moins que ce que tu sembles penser. _

_Stéphany s'approcha de son oreille._

_-Fais-moi l'amour…_

_Remus la prit par les fesses et la souleva de terre. Elle monta ses jambes autour de sa taille et commença à embrasser son cou. Il la laissa tomber sur le lit aux couvertures rouges et l'embrassa doucement, lui transmettant tout son amour et sa tendresse. _

_-Génial le pyjama, murmura Stéphany. _

_Mais il s'en fichait. Son pantalon rouge et noir était usé jusqu'à la corde et était parsemés de trou, mais il était trois tailles trop petites pour le moment. _

_Il déboutonna un à un les boutons de la chemise de Stéphany, embrassant ce qu'il découvrait, lui arrachant des gémissements. Il l'ouvrit finalement au grand complet et la lui enleva. Il resta un instant à admirer sa poitrine ronde et ferme. Puis il leva les yeux vers le regard craintif de sa petite amie et l'embrassa doucement._

_-Magnifique. Tout simplement magnifique._

_Il l'embrassa doucement, puis descendit dans son cou, puis sur ses épaules. Il embrassa doucement son sein et suçota son mamelon durcit. Il la sentit se cambrer sous lui et elle griffa son dos. Puis, il s'attaqua à l'autre sein, titillant l'autre avec ses doigts. _

_-Mus…_

_Il sourit doucement et l'embrassa. _

_-Une seconde, ma chérie, je suis occupé._

_Il descendit entre ses seins en l'embrassant et alla jusqu'à son nombril. Il jeta un regard à sa culotte blanche, puis à sa petite amie qui le regardait doucement, attendant la suite. _

_-Sexy, murmura-t-il. _

_Elle rougit rapidement et il lui enleva sa culotte. Il s'éloigna un peu pour lui faire passer ses pieds et revint s'installer confortablement entre ses jambes. Elle vint les réinstaller autour de ses hanches, le serrant un peu plus que nécessaire. Remus l'embrassa doucement._

_-Si tu ne veux pas, on ne le fait pas. _

_-Non, on doit…_

_-Steph, on ne doit rien faire. On doit juste s'aimer. Tu ne me perdras pas si on ne fait pas l'amour. Je veux t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. _

_Stéphany sourit et l'embrassa. _

_-Pour vrai ?_

_-Jurer. _

_-Alors on le fait._

_Remus eut un sourire. Il redescendit jusqu'à son sexe et le lécha doucement, lui arrachant un petit cri. Il glissa sa langue en elle alors que ses doigts partaient à la recherche de son clitoris. Il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé lorsqu'elle poussa un petit cri. Instinctivement, elle commença à suivre le mouvement des hanches. Remus releva la tête, sans lâcher son clitoris. _

_-Si tu continues comme ça, je ne pourrai pas continuer ma tâche. _

_Il arrêta un moment son mouvement, provoquant un grognement de la part de Stéphany._

_-Ne t'arrête pas…_

_Il sourit et continua. Il ne fallut plus qu'un court moment avant de finalement entendre crier son nom. Il arrêta et s'approcha de son visage, se couchant par-dessus elle, essayant de ne pas l'écraser de son poids. Il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres souriantes de contentement. _

_-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il._

_-Moi aussi. _

_Il roula un peu sur le côté et accota sa joue dans sa main. Elle vint s'accoter près de lui. Accidentellement, elle toucha son sexe tendu. Elle sourit en le remarquant mordre sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir. _

_-Aurions-nous oublier quelque chose , murmura-t-elle._

_-Tu n'es pas obligée… _

_-Et si j'en avais envie ?_

_Elle enleva lentement le pyjama de Remus, puis son boxer. Elle passa un doigt sur son sexe, et sourit lorsqu'il se cambra et se laissa tomber sur le dos. Elle embrassa doucement son gland, le faisant frissonner. _

_**Calme-toi, Remus. Pense à…Seigneur, si elle continue ça…**_

_Stéphany venait de lécher doucement son sexe. _

_-Steph…_

_-Prends-moi, Remus._

_Remus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il la remonta jusqu'à lui et embrassa son cou alors qu'il la pénétrait. _

_-Ça va , demanda-t-il, la voix rauque. _

_Pour toute réponse, Stéphany commença à onduler des hanches sous lui. _

_**Le Loup, Lupin, le Loup…Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça ! Et puis merde… Non, le Loup, espèce d'idiot pervers !**_

_Mais il entendait à peine sa conscience, ses mains se perdant dans ses cheveux. Il accéléra rapidement ses mouvements de vas et vient, encouragé par les gémissements de plaisirs et les ongles de son amante sur son dos. Finalement, dans un dernier râle, il se vida en elle, alors qu'elle criait son nom._

_Il se laissa tomber sur son corps traversé de frissons. Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. _

_-Désolé pour la fin… J'y ai été un peu brusquement…_

_-Tu étais parfait, Mus. Juste parfait._

_-Toi aussi. _

_Elle l'embrassa doucement et le serra contre lui._

_-Désolée, j'y ai été un peu fort avec mes ongles. _

_Remus fronça les sourcils, un peu fatigué. _

_-De quoi tu parles ?_

_-Je t'ai griffé assez fort. _

_-Je n'ai rien senti…_

_-Il y a une ou deux griffures qui saignent…_

_-Ce n'est pas grave. Elles seront fermées d'ici demain. _

_Stéphany le força à rouler sur le côté, lui arrachant un grognement. _

_-Ça va prendre une seconde. _

_Il la sentit s'approcher de lui._

_-Steph, non… NON !_

_Il se tourna si brutalement qu'il la frappa accidentellement. Il se jeta sur elle et lui embrassa la joue. _

_-Je suis désolé… J'ai réagi trop excessivement…_

_-Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas ? Je veux dire… Ce n'était pas bon ?_

_-Non, c'était tout le contraire. C'était du sexe merveilleux ! _

_-Mais c'était quoi, alors ?_

_-Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer, murmura-t-il. _

_Il alla s'asseoir sur son lit. _

_-Remus, explique-moi… _

_-Tu ne comprendrais pas._

_-On parie ?_

_Remus secoua la tête et l'enfonça dans ses mains. _

_-Si tu ne veux rien dire, refais-moi l'amour. _

_Remus releva la tête et la vit s'approcher. _

_Elle l'embrassa sur la pomme d'Adam, le faisant frissonner, et l'embrassa doucement. Elle approcha son sexe du sien et serra ses jambes autour de sa taille, se laissant pénétrer. Elle commença doucement à onduler des hanches sur lui, mais voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. _

_-Remus… Je veux bien faire ma part pour que tu prennes ton pied, mais mets-y du tien…_

_-Non, je suis épuisé. _

_-Et bien je ne te laisse pas sortir de moi tant que tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui te tracasse. _

_Elle serra encore plus sa taille de ses jambes et serra son cou dans ses bras._

_-Tu ne m'aimerais plus si tu savais._

_-Remus, je t'aimerais même si tu étais un Mangemort. _

_-Bien. Je suis un vampire. _

_Stéphany fronça les sourcils. _

_-Bien. Mais à l'avenir, ne me fait plus de suçons. _

_-C'est faux. _

_-Je sais. Tu ne pourrais pas suivre les cours si tu l'étais._

_Remus soupira._

_-Je suis un loup-garou._

_-Est-ce que c'est un test pour voir si je t'aimerais quand même ou c'est vrai ?_

_-Je préfèrerais que ce soit faux. _

_Stéphany eut un sourire triste et l'embrassa doucement. _

_-Je t'aime, Mus. Je t'aimerai toujours. Peu importe ce qui arrivera. _

_-Je t'aime aussi._

_Il l'embrassa et la fit basculer sur le lit. _

Remus embrassa doucement son cou et commençait à défaire les boutons de sa chemise lorsqu'il entendit cogner à la porte.

-On fait comme si on n'était pas là, murmura Stéphany en embrassant doucement son cou.

-C'est peut-être important, murmura-t-il, sentant toutes ses résolutions s'envolées au rythme des baisers de sa douce.

-S'il te plait, Remus…

-Allez, ouvrez, on sait que vous êtes là ! cria la voix de James.

-Et merde ! marmonna Remus.

Stéphany s'assit rapidement et reboutonna sa chemise. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée et se recoiffa un peu, puis ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver devant Lily, James, Sirius et Élise. Elle leur adressa un sourire.

-Vous voulez entrer ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

-Merci très chère cousine !

Sirius entra le premier, suivi des autres. Stéphany secoua la tête et ferma la porte. Elle les suivit à la cuisine, où elle vit Remus préparer du café.

-Ils ont un timing génial, marmonna-t-il en l'embrassant doucement.

Stéphany sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

-On se reprendra ce soir, murmura-t-elle.

-Excellente idée, mademoiselle Granger, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

-Désolé de vous interrompre, mais où t'as planqué tes croustilles, Remus.

Remus et Stéphany se séparèrent instantanément.

-Troisième placard à droite.

-Merci.

James s'y dirigea et prit le sac, puis sortit de la cuisine.

-On devrait aller les rejoindre, proposa Remus.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et s'assirent sur le canapé qu'ils venaient de quitter. Remus allongea ses jambes et Stéphany vint s'étendre contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule alors qu'il encerclait sa taille de ses bras. Sirius s'était assis par terre et Élise était sur ses genoux, alors que James et Lily étaient étendus sur l'autre sofa.

-Steph, le coach m'a donné ça hier. Il veut qu'on la regarde pour analyser la technique de l'équipe adverse.

_-Je vous remercie de vous être tous rassemblés aussi rapidement. _

_Un vieil homme chauve avec un ventre constitué uniquement de bière faisait les cent pas. _

_-Comme vous le savez, on a regardé votre dernier match et on a choisi les candidats pour l'équipe des Falcons._

_Sirius se redressa. Les Falmouth Falcons étaient son équipe préférée. _

_-On a choisi Granger, Stéphany comme nouvelle Poursuiveuse, Black, Sirius comme Batteur et Potter, James comme Attrapeur principal. _

_Il s'approcha des trois bureaux de l'avant. _

_-Les autres, vous pouvez partir._

_Les quatre autres membres de l'équipe sortirent de la salle de classe désaffectée. _

_-La manière dont vous avez vaincu les Serpentard… C'était étonnant. Le premier point que vous avez marqué, mademoiselle Granger ! Sincèrement, vous étiez seule devant les buts, avec un des meilleurs Gardiens de tout Poudlard… _

_-Remus Lupin est un meilleur Gardien qu'Ardemius Flint. Il a plus d'instinct et moins de technique, fit James d'un ton catégorique. _

_-Je sais, mais nous faisons des recherches sur nos futurs candidats et… enfin, c'est…_

_-Un loup-garou ? Nous le savons._

_Le visage de l'homme se décomposa, puis il sembla reprendre un peu de contenu._

_-En tout cas, contre trois Poursuiveurs, un Cognard lancé par cet immense armoire à glace et vous avez réussi à marquer ! Nous ne regretterons jamais le renvoi de Morgan Taylor. Et vous !_

_Sa voix était devenue soudainement plus aigue alors qu'il se tournait vers Sirius._

_-Vous avez réussi à envoyer avec autant de précision qu'un professionnel ce Cognard sur le revers ! _

_-C'est de l'entraînement, comme tout le reste, marmonna Sirius._

_-Et vous, Mr Potter, ce serait un honneur d'avoir le fils de la chef de la première ligne et du plus grand Pacificateur du Ministère de la Magie !_

_-C'est tout ce que vous trouvez à dire ?_

_-Je… Non, naturellement, vous êtes un excellent Attrapeur ! Digne de votre père ! Quel dommage, cette blessure au genou…_

_-C'est correct, soupira James._

_-Bien ! s'exclama l'homme, visiblement soulagé. Alors, si vous voulez bien signez ici, vous serez nos Batteur, Attrapeur et Poursuiveuse vedette !_

_Sirius attrapa son exemplaire et signa. Stéphany en prit un, le survola, puis signa. Mais James ne fit aucun mouvement pour le prendre._

_-Mr Potter, si vous voulez bien…_

_-Vous ne nous dites rien d'autres. Combien de congé avons-nous par année ?_

_-Deux mois en été, sauf quand il y a la Coupe d'Europe ou la Coupe du Monde, et les vacances de Noël assurées. _

_-Vous acceptez les congés de paternité ?_

_Sirius et Stéphany se tournèrent vivement vers lui._

_-Je… Nous… Oui, mais pas un moi avant un match et deux avant une compétition…_

_-Bien, dans ce cas, je ne signe pas. _

_-QUOI ?_

_L'entraîneur était devenu plus rouge qu'un homard et semblait avoir prit plus de cinquante livres d'un seul coup. _

_-Je ne signerai pas vos papiers, annonça James en se levant et en ramassant tranquillement ses affaires, pas le moins du monde intimidé par l'imposante stature de l'homme. Ma fiancée veut des enfants et je suis persuadé qu'elle n'aimerait pas particulièrement l'idée de les élever seule. Et puis, j'ai toujours préféré les Catapultes. Oh, et Mr Flacking, sachez que quand mon père jouait pour vous… Vous connaissez le Dangereux ?_

_-Oui, naturellement, une mort si tragique…_

_-Et bien, c'était lui._

_Et James sortit. _

-On est obligés de l'écouter tout de suite ? demanda Stéphany, la tête cachée dans le cou de son petit ami.

-Je me doutais que ce serait aussi ce que tu en penserais.

Sirius prit la cassette et, d'un lancer, la mit aux poubelles.

-Remus, je peux te prendre la Gazette ? demanda James.

-Oui…

James tendit le bras et prit le journal, qui traînait sur la table basse.

-Serait-ce possible, James Potter qui regarde autre chose que la section des sports ? ironisa Remus.

-La ferme Moony, grommela James.

-Pourquoi tu fais la tête ? demanda Sirius.

-Parce que sa mère lui a dit que si elle devait encore venir le réveiller un jour de semaine alors qu'il était en retard et qu'elle me trouvait avec lui, elle nous jetait dehors.

-Belle façon d'insinuer que si on ne trouve pas d'appartement d'ici la mi-août, on est à la rue, expliqua James.

Stéphany et Remus échangèrent un regard. Stéphany acquiesça.

-Vous pourriez toujours venir habiter ici, si vous vouliez, proposa Remus.

James leva les yeux du journal.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Mais oui, il y a la chambre à débarras qu'on pourra vider.

-Mais où tu mettras ces trucs ?

-Dans la chambre d'amis.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui !

-On peut emménager quand ?

Remus et Stéphany échangèrent un regard. Leur fin de semaine en amoureux tombait à l'eau.

-Demain, si tu veux, proposa Stéphany.

-D'accord !

Un coup retentit à la porte. Ils échangèrent tous un regard.

-Tu attendais quelqu'un ? demanda Sirius.

-Non…

Ils se levèrent tous d'un commun accord. Les trois garçons prirent les devants (Peter habitait en Cornouaille et recevait aujourd'hui sa famille pour l'anniversaire de sa grand-mère), alors que les filles restaient à l'arrière avec leurs baguette.

Remus s'approcha le premier et ouvrit la porte sur une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds en broussaille, vêtue d'une robe de soirée rouge qui la moulait sous toutes ses formes à cause de la pluie.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

-Je… Oui… Ou peut-être que non…

-Amélie !

Stéphany passa devant Remus et tira de force ladite Amélie.

-Mais bon sang, tu es trempée ! Vite ! Entre !

Amélie et Stéphany entrèrent à l'intérieur.

-Je… Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangé…

Elle leva les yeux et aperçut les quatre autres personnes.

-Tu recevais des gens ? Oh, je suis tellement, tellement désolée ! Je vais revenir !

Elle allait sortir mais Stéphany l'attrapa par le bras.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne te laisserai pas sortir dehors par ce temps ! Tu es trempée, tu vas attrapée froid.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais, jeune fille. Les sœurs, c'est fait pour ça.

À ce moment, Amélie éclata en sanglot et Stéphany la serra dans ses bras, en faisant signe à Remus d'aller préparer du café.

Sirius s'approcha d'elle.

-Comme ça, tu es la sœur de Steph ? Ravi de te rencontrer. Sirius Black. Je suis ton cousin. Ou plutôt ton ancien cousin, si on compte que mes parents m'ont renié.

-Ah oui ?

-Ouais. Longue histoire.

Elle sourit. Stéphany lui frotta les épaules alors qu'elle commençait à grelotter.

-Viens, je dois avoir un ou deux vêtements à ta taille. Ils ne seront probablement pas aussi riches que ceux que tu as, mais ils seront secs, au moins.

Elles allèrent dans la chambre de Remus et Stéphany.

-Enlève tes vêtements mouillés, ordonna Stéphany.

La jeune fille s'exécuta. Elle enleva rapidement la robe rouge aux reflets dorés qui la recouvraient. Les manches avaient été ramenées de manière à former un tout bouffant sur les côtés et le bas laissait voir des bottes noires boueuses.

-Tu as trouvé facilement ? demanda Stéphany.

-Plus ou moins. J'ai dû faire la rue quatre ou cinq fois pour trouver la maison.

Stéphany sourit.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui.

-Montre-moi ton dos.

-Quoi ?

-Ta robe est enlevée, mais tu tiens à te mettre face à moi. Montre-moi ton dos.

Amélie s'exécuta. Stéphany s'en approcha. De longues griffures, semblables à celles laisser par des ongles ou des coups de fouets, se trouvaient tout le long de son dos. L'une d'elle semblait particulièrement profonde et douloureuse, longeant le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

-Comment… Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Stéphany.

-Je leur ai dit que je ne voulais plus aller à Durmstrang. Ils se sont fâchés et papa a sorti sa ceinture.

Stéphany frissonna intérieurement.

-Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? On va commencer par demander à Lily de te mettre un onguent pour que tes blessures cicatrisent, et après tu dormiras. Demain tu prendras une douche et j'enverrai un hibou à Poudlard pour que tu fasses ta sixième et ta septième là-bas. Okay ?

Amélie hocha la tête et s'assit sur le lit. Stéphany allait sortir lorsque sa sœur lui prit le bras.

-C'est lequel, ton petit ami ?

Stéphany sourit.

-Le blond.

-Il est mignon.

-Il l'est.

-Il a l'air d'être un type bien.

-Il l'est.

Et elle sortit. Elle s'approcha de la cuisine. Sirius et James s'étaient assis sur les comptoirs. Lily fouillait dans les armoires pour trouver quelque chose à préparer pour le repas du soir. Élise s'était assise sur Sirius. Remus l'attendait avec une tasse de café fumant.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Elle prit une longue gorgée.

-Alors ? demanda Remus.

-Mes parents l'ont brutalisée. Ils l'ont aussi blessée mentalement. Lily, tu devrais venir jeter un coup d'œil à son dos. Je crois que c'est grave.

-Ok.

Lily la suivit à l'étage. Elle entra dans la chambre et vit Amélie qui s'était assise en indien sur le lit, le dos tourné vers la porte, et qui regardait les photos posées sur les tables de chevet.

-Salut.

Amélie se tourna et lui sourit.

-Salut.

-Je viens voir ton dos.

-Tu dois être Lily. Ravie de te rencontrer. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

-Enchantée.

-Quelle est la date de ton mariage ?

Lily piqua un fard.

-Le 25 décembre.

-Génial, tu auras plus de cadeau à Noël que les autres.

Lily éclata de rire.

-Allonge-toi. Tu devrais enlever ton soutien-gorge pour que je puisse soigner tes blessures au complet.

Amélie s'exécuta en essayant de cacher le plus possible ses seins de la vue de sa sœur et de Lily. Celle-ci s'approcha et plaça ses mains sur son dos, puis les retira lentement. Une faible lumière blanche s'éleva dans ses mains, ressemblant un peu à un soleil.

_-Viens, je veux te parler, fit James, un soir de septembre._

_Ce n'était pas une phrase normale. C'était un ordre. _

_Lily se leva et suivit James à l'extérieur. Ils commencèrent à marcher dans le parc de Poudlard, vide par une vague de froid qui s'y était installée lors de l'arrivée du PoudlardExpress._

_-Tu sais… cet été, à notre première sortie, tu as dit…_

_-Pas de secret l'un envers l'autre. On doit être capable de tout ce dire, sinon on n'est pas capable d'avoir de relation. _

_-Ouais. Exactement ça. Mais le « pas de secret » s'appliquait à nous deux, hein ?_

_-Tu as entièrement raison. _

_Ils s'arrêtèrent. _

_-James Potter, fit-il en lui tendant une main. Père sorcier de longue souche et mère sorcière de longue souche. Animagi cerf non déclaré. _

_-Lily Evans, père moldu iroquois et mère féerique. _

_-Ta mère est quoi ?_

_Un poisson sauta hors du lac._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça , répliqua sèchement James. _

_Le poisson ne réapparut pas._

_-On va en parler à quelque part d'autre, tu veux bien ? Je connais un parc magnifique près d'ici… fit tendrement Lily._

_Elle prit la main de James et le dirige dans la forêt interdite, puis hors des sentiers battus. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans un parc et s'assirent sur un banc. _

_-Ma mère est une fée. Elle a marié mon père parce qu'elle ne pouvait devenir humaine qu'en en épousant un. Mais les fées n'ont pas été contente et ont maudit ma mère, alors elle est encore une fée, mais seulement en partie. _

_-Donc, elle est immortelle. _

_-Oui. Ma mère a toujours insisté pour que l'on respecte la religion au pied de la lettre parce que c'est le seul moyen pour qu'elle devienne une humaine. Une entière, pas seulement en apparence. _

_-Tu as hérité de certaines de ces caractéristiques ? demanda James._

_-Oui. Je suis capable de maîtriser ma magie sans baguette et aussi de soigner les gens à l'aide de certaines techniques ancestrales. Les sorciers ont tendance à oublier certaines choses._

_Ils gardèrent le silence. _

_-Et ton père , demanda James. Tu m'as dit qu'il était quoi ?_

_-Moldu Iroquois._

_-Et… euh… C'est son métier ?_

_-Non, c'est une nation. _

_-Oh…_

_-Tu ne sais pas ce que sont les Iroquois, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Moi ? Tu me prends pour qui ?_

_Il croisa le regard de Lily. _

_-Ok, je ne connais strictement rien aux Iroquois. Qu'est-ce que c'est, exactement ?_

_-C'est un peuple amérindien. Mon père est né dans la seule bourgade qui n'est pas encore en réserve. Tu t'entendrais bien avec lui. Si tu enlèves le côté mélangé des religions, en tout cas._

_-Lily, s'il te ressemble, c'est sûr que je vais bien m'entendre avec lui. Et de toute façon, si je ne m'entends pas, je vais me forcer. _

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Parce que c'est ton père. Et je vais bien paraître quand tu vas me le présenter, promis. _

_Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa doucement dans les cheveux. _

_-Tu es gelée , murmura James en lui frictionnant les épaules. Viens, on retourne à l'école. _

_Il lui prit la main et ils partirent. _

Lily jeta la boule de lumière sur une plante qui se dessécha immédiatement.

-Ça va ? demanda Lily.

-Oui. Un peu mieux.

-Tu devrais dormir. Ça t'aidera.

-Je… J'aimerais beaucoup, mais… Je n'ai pas…

-Je te passe un pyjama, décida Stéphany.

Elle se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit un pantalon chaud rose et une camisole de la même couleur.

-Tiens, ça devrait t'aller.

Elle jeta les vêtements à sa sœur. Lily était sortit de la chambre. Amélie enfila la camisole, puis le pantalon.

-Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier. Je ne dérangerai pas longtemps. J'ai volé la clef du coffre-fort de Gringott avant de partir.

-Tu ne me déranges pas. Dors bien.

Amélie se glissa sous les couvertures et Stéphany la borda jusque sous le cou, puis embrassa doucement son front.

-Tout ira pour le mieux, maintenant.

Et elle partit à la cuisine en prenant soin de fermer la porte. Elle alla à la salle à manger et les trouva tous attablés autour d'une pizza, apparemment commandée depuis le restaurant du coin. Elle alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de Remus et enserra sa taille de ses bras après avoir niché sa tête dans son cou. Remus sourit et la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement sur la tête. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas parler, et il ne la forcerait pas.

-Vous savez, on peut retarder notre emménagement, proposa James.

Remus se tourna vers Stéphany.

-Mais non. Vous pourrez arriver demain, annonça-t-elle.

-Ok.

Tout le monde commença à manger. Stéphany leva la tête et embrassa Remus.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.


	3. Sirius Black et Élizabeth Strapski

Chapitre 3

SIRIUS BLACK ET ÉLIZABETH STRAPSKI

-Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal au dos de toute ma vie, marmonna Sirius en se laissant tomber sur le ventre sur le sofa de la chambre d'Élise.

Celle-ci sourit alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bain.

-Franchement, un réfrigérateur ! Au deuxième étage ! C'est tout à fait… Humph !

Élise était revenue de la salle de bain et s'était mise à califourchon sur ses fesses. Il la sentit appliquer une huile chaude sur son dos et poussa un gémissement alors que ses mains se promenait sur son dos, passant ses épaules, puis ses omoplates et s'y arrêtant un long moment.

-Ça fait du bien, murmura-t-il.

-Contente que ça te plaise.

-Plus bas…

Élise descendit ses mains plus bas et commença à masser le creux de ses reins. Elle l'entendit pousser un autre gémissement.

-Tu vas être capable de venir les aider demain ?

Sirius se contenta de s'asseoir, de se tourner et de l'embrasser doucement. Le baiser s'éternisa durant quelques minutes. Élise garda les yeux fermés alors que Sirius caressait doucement ses joues.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

_Sirius se tourna dans son sommeil et plaça un bras autour de la taille d'Élise. Il y eut un hululement répétitif à l'extérieur et sa douce se leva, ne le réveillant pas le moindrement. _

_Elle revint bientôt avec une lettre alors que son amant s'était assis après s'être rendu compte que le lit avait perdu presque toute sa chaleur.. _

_-La lettre est pour toi. _

_Il la prit et elle se recoucha. _

_Sirius la décacheta, faisant bien attention puisqu'il s'agissait du seau Black. _

_**Cher Sirius, **_

_**Si tu lis ceci, c'est parce que je suis mort. De quelle façon ? J'ai été voir seize tireuses de cartes, elles m'ont donné seize manières différentes avec seize dates différentes. Mon notaire se chargera de t'annoncer les détails. **_

_**Ce papier est mon testament. Je te lègue ma maison, située au 18, Kingston Avenue, Londres, Angleterre, et aussi le contenu de mon coffre fort, c'est-à-dire le 819. Ma maigre fortune s'élève à 189 000 Galions, 37 Mornilles et 5 Noises. **_

_**Profite de tes dernières années à Poudlard. Ce sont les meilleurs moments. Les années qui suivent seront plus dures que tu ne le penses. **_

_**Prends bien soin de la femme que tu aimes. **_

_**Ton oncle Alphard, qui, comme tu me l'as demandé, ne t'a pas oublié. **_

_Sirius étouffa un cri de joie. Il plia soigneusement la lettre et la mit sur sa table de chevet. Il se recoucha finalement et embrassa doucement la nuque d'Élise. _

_-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il. _

_-Je t'aime aussi, répéta-t-elle. _

_-Tu veux qu'on vive ensemble après Poudlard , demanda-t-il en lui souriant. _

_Élise s'assit et le regarda. Il s'était assis lui aussi et lui souriait._

_-Quoi ?_

_-Un de mes oncles est décédé et il m'a laissé sa maison en héritage. On pourrait partir tous les week-ends jusqu'à la fin de l'année et la mettre à notre goût. Tu veux venir habiter avec moi là-bas après la fête de fin d'année ?_

_Élise l'embrassa doucement durant une bonne demi-douzaine de minutes._

_-C'est un oui , demanda Sirius, le visage à quelques centimètres du visage de sa petite amie. _

_-Avais-tu vraiment besoin de me demander de venir habiter avec toi ?_

_-Je voulais être sûr que tu étais d'accord. _

_-Je te suivrais au bout du monde, Sirius. _

_Elle mit son front dans le cou de son fiancé et s'endormit profondément quelques minutes plus tard. Il la déposa lentement dans les couvertures et la regarda dormir quelques minutes, puis se leva et enfila un pantalon. _

_Il se dirigea vers la salle commune et s'assit sur un fauteuil avant de ramener ses jambes à lui. Il sentit son regard se perdre dans le feu. Il entendit à peine James s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ils restèrent en silence une dizaine de minutes. _

_-Sirius…, demanda prudemment James. _

_-Mon oncle Alphard est décédé. _

_-Oh… Je suis désolé, murmura James, se sentant plutôt mal. _

_-Ça va. J'ai juste l'impression… Comme si ce que je pensais qui n'allait jamais partir venait de le faire. C'est tellement… étrange… _

_James hocha la tête pour démontrer qu'il comprenait. _

_-James, murmura une voix timide. _

_Celui-ci se retourna et aperçut Lily, les yeux plissés, vêtue d'une robe de chambre rouge, qui était accotée sur un mur. _

_-Tu viens ?_

_James jeta un regard à Sirius. _

_-Mais oui, vas-y. Je vais me coucher de toutes façons. _

_Sirius se leva. James en fit autant et alla prendre Lily par la taille. Il l'embrassa doucement. _

_-Bon, passez une bonne fin de nuit, tous les deux, fit Sirius en leur souriant. _

_-Toi aussi, fit James. _

_Et ils partirent. _

Élise l'embrassa doucement et se retrouva quelques instants plus tard sous lui. Il déboutonna lentement sa chemise, libérant sa poitrine et un soutien-gorge noir très sexy.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il doucement, ses lèvres contre la peau tendre de son cou.

Il la sentit doucement frémir. Il l'embrassa lentement jusque sur la clavicule, puis désagrafa son soutien gorge qu'il envoya valser au loin. Élise se releva un peu et réussit à le renverser. Sirius passa lentement ses mains dans son dos.

-Élizabeth, le dîner est…

Sirius s'assit en voyant sa belle-mère entrer dans la chambre de sa petite amie. En un éclair, il serra Élise contre lui. Sirius se gifla mentalement. Ils n'avaient pas fait ça ? Ils n'avaient pas oublié de jeter un sortilège d'impénétrabilité sur la porte ?

Mrs Strapski était figée. Elle jeta un regard à sa fille, puis à son gendre, s'attardant sur ses abdominaux bien développés, puis retourna à sa fille.

-Et bien, tu as de la chance que j'aie insisté pour venir vous chercher.

Elle sortit et ferma la porte.

-Étienne, ils dorment ! Ils ne dîneront pas ce soir !

Sirius poussa un soupir.

-Merde ! Je… Merde !

Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chemise.

-Sirius ?

Sirius s'était dirigé vers la fenêtre et s'était assis sur le rebord.

-Sirius, parle-moi… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-C'est la première fois. La première fois que j'oublie ce putain de sortilège.

-Sirius… Ce n'est pas grave…

-Si, c'est grave. Tu étais à moitié nue !

-Sirius, au moins, tu n'étais pas encore nu.

-Une chance ! Ta mère m'aurait tué !

-Mais non…

Elle s'approcha et embrassa doucement son cou.

-Tu devrais remettre ton soutien-gorge. Ton père va probablement venir.

Élise sourit et embrassa doucement son épaule.

-Je t'aime, Sirius.

Il sourit et elle vint s'installer entre ses jambes. Ils regardèrent longtemps les étoiles, puis décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

-Tu retourneras les aider demain ? Tu devrais au moins aller nettoyer le plâtre que tu as fait tomber dans la cuisine, questionna Élise en enlevant son chandail, laissant voir un soutien-gorge noir pigeonnant.

-Je vais voir comment mon dos va demain, et je déciderai après avoir pris le petit déjeuner.

-Sirius…

-Quoi ?

-Ils nous aident énormément avec la maison, c'est la moindre des choses de les aider en retour.

_-Sirius, arrête de courir partout, je n'en peux plus !_

_-Je ne peux pas ! Merlin, comment tu fais pour être aussi calme ? On va avoir une maison, tu te rends compte ? _

_Sirius l'avait traîné en courrant sur tous les planchers de la maison, lui montrant à la hâte chacune des pièces, expliquant ce qu'il comptait en faire. Ils descendirent du quatrième étage, où il comptait aménager une salle de musculation, et descendirent au troisième. _

_-Sirius, nous sommes déjà passés sur cet étage, protesta Élise. _

_-Je sais, mais j'ai oublié de te montrer une pièce. _

_Il semblait plus calme, plus posé. Moins apte à courir ici et là. Élise sourit et serra un peu plus sa main. _

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle. _

_-Vois-tu, ça fait un mois que je peux entrer dans la maison sans que la police ne vienne m'arrêter pour infraction dans une propriété privé, et je suis venu durant les week-ends avec James et Remus pour faire cette pièce. Je me suis dit qu'elle te plairait. _

_Il ouvrit la porte du fond, et Élise se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas du tout remarquée. Elle était blanche, sans aucun ornement. _

_-Sirius… _

_Elle le vit ouvrir la porte, un peu trop lentement à son goût. Elle vit alors une chambre bleue pâle, avec un lit pour enfant et des étoiles collées au plafond, et une lune, et des rideaux bleus plus foncé, et des couverture blanches, et une chaise berçante, et une armoire recouverte de canard jaune, et une table à langer, et…_

_-Sirius ! Explique-toi, immédiatement ! _

_Non. Il ne lui avait pas caché ça ? Il ne lui avait tout de même pas caché qu'il avait eu un enfant d'une autre !_

_-Je me suis dit que, plus tard, on pourrait penser que ce serait bien d'avoir un enfant. Un à nous, je veux dire, pas comme Nymphadora. Au fait, j'ai déjà demander à ma cousine si je pouvais l'avoir une fin de semaine de temps en temps, et elle a accepté, je pensais la mettre dans la chambre de…_

_Mais Sirius ne put finir sa phrase, car Élise l'avait interrompu d'un baiser. _

_-Tu veux vraiment qu'on aille un bébé ensemble ? demanda-t-elle en jouant avec son collet, gardant les yeux rivés sur son cou. _

_Il les lui remonta. _

_-Oui, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant. _

_-Je t'aime, Sirius._

-Je verrai si je peux aller connecter leur cheminée au réseau demain.

-C'est une belle façon de penser, murmura Élise alors qu'ils se couchaient dans le lit.

-Tu dois avoir raison.

Il se coucha sur le dos et mit ses bras sous sa tête. Élise alla poser sa tête sur son torse. Il la serra dans ses bras, et un peu plus tard, tous deux s'endormirent.

Sirius se réveilla le lendemain matin avec la ferme intention d'aller aider ses amis à emménager chez ses autres amis. Puis, il se rendit compte que cette ferme intention ne durerait pas tant qu'Élise n'arrêterait pas d'embrasser son cou.

-Beauté…, murmura-t-il doucement.

-Quoi ?

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-_Inpenetrare_, murmura doucement Sirius en pointant sa baguette sur la porte.

-Tu sais que ça ne servirait à rien s'ils t'entendent gémir comme un Auruguey ? demanda Élise.

-_Silencio_.

Et il la renversa sur le lit, l'embrassant doucement, puis plus passionnément à mesure qu'il se réveillait.

-Tu sais que si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurais été les aider dès mon réveil ?

-Et bien ils attendront qu'on ait fait l'amour et que tu aies déjeuné.

Sirius sourit.

-Bonne réponse, Miss Strapski.

Il descendit jusqu'à son cou qu'il embrassa doucement, puis caressa ses seins doucement alors qu'il la regardait dans les yeux.

-Tu es sûre que tu veux qu'on le fasse ici ? demanda-t-il. Tes parents…

-Mes parents ne peuvent pas entrer… Sirius, s'il te plait…

-C'est que déjà qu'hier…

Élise soupira bruyamment et le renversa, l'aplatissant sur le matelas.

-Et bien, si tu ne veux pas être sur le dessus, libre à toi. Mais moi, je le serai.

Elle l'embrassa doucement, puis descendu jusqu'à son cou, et sur son ventre, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Elle sourit en l'entendant gémir et enleva rapidement son pantalon rayé blanc et bleu.

-Sirius, tu sais que je fais des efforts pour te plaire ? Je mets des nuisettes en satin en plein mois de février, et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est enfiler ça.

Elle lui montra le pantalon d'un air accusateur.

-Pourrais-tu faire des efforts toi aussi ?

Sirius s'assit, l'obligeant à se mettre à genoux sur ses cuisses.

-Tu veux que je porte aussi des nuisettes en satin ?

Elle éclata de rire et l'embrassa doucement.

-Non… Juste… tu veux bien dormir en caleçon ?

Il sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

-Tout ce que tu voudras.

Elle sourit et enleva doucement son caleçon, libérant son sexe en érection. Elle commença par le lécher doucement, puis le prit en entier dans sa bouche, le faisant doucement gémir.

Puis, elle le retira rapidement et retourna l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Il la renversa et enleva sa camisole rose. Il embrassa doucement ses seins, suçotant ses mamelons durcit, puis enleva son pantalon moulant de la même couleur.

-Merlin, c'est fou l'effet que tu me fait, murmura Sirius en l'embrassant doucement.

Il enleva son string en quelques secondes, puis la pénétra doucement, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à l'avoir en lui.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et de commencer un mouvement de va et vient, lui arrachant un gémissement. Il commença également, puis la cadence augmenta, l'obligeant presque à la pénétrer de nouveau à chaque fois, allant chercher son clitoris à chaque nouveau mouvement. Puis, dans un dernier râle, il éjacula alors qu'elle criait son nom. Il se laissa tomber sur elle, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il l'embrassa doucement et prit ses mains.

Au moment où il allait se retirer, elle encercla ses jambes autour de sa taille et le tira de nouveau contre elle.

-Reste, murmura-t-elle doucement. Tu ne me déranges pas.

-Tu en es sûre ?

-Absolument certaine.

Il embrassa doucement son front et resta aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaitait. Puis, il entendit des pas dans les escaliers. Le sortilège ne devait plus faire effet. Il entendit les souliers à talons haut de sa belle-mère dans le couloir, puis des coups à la porte. Elle avait retenu la leçon.

-Sirius ? Élise ? Le petit déjeuner est servi !

-Nous arrivons, Mrs Strapski.

Elle partit. Sirius embrassa doucement Élise, puis se leva et enfila une paire de jeans et un caleçon. Il regarda Élise qui était restée allongée.

-Tu ne viens pas manger ?

-J'aurais aimer passer la journée avec toi, aujourd'hui.

Sirius soupira et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle, caressant ses cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je te disais que ce soir, je te sors ?

-James et Remus seront là ?

-Non. Ce sera nous deux, en couple solitaire.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa.

-J'aimerais beaucoup que tu me dises ça.

Il sourit et la serra contre lui. Elle lui était si précieuse, et elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte… Où peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'elle lui était si précieuse ? Parce qu'elle ne savait pas le bien qu'elle lui faisait ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais qu'on se fasse un resto et un ciné, ce soir ? demanda-t-il.

Elle l'embrassa longuement.

-C'est une bonne idée.

-Je passe te prendre à dix-huit heures.

Il prit son balai et ouvrit la fenêtre.

-Sirius, le petit déjeuner !

-Dis merci à ta mère, mais je mangerai chez James et Remus en les connectant. Moins je prendrai de temps, plus on en aura ce soir. Elle sourit et le regarda partir.

-Laisse-moi juste prendre une douche, murmura Sirius en embrassant doucement Élise.

-Non… Allez, on sort tout de suite…

-Quinze minutes, juste pour qu'ils me laissent entrer. Et enlever le plâtre dans mes cheveux.

Élise sourit et l'embrassa une dernière fois sous le regard amusé de sa mère.

-Ne prend pas trop de temps.

-Chaque seconde que je passe sans toi est une seconde de trop dans ma vie.

Élise sourit.

-Dans ce cas, passe le moins de temps possible loin de moi.

Sirius sourit à son tour et l'embrassa langoureusement.

-Je reviens vite, promit-il.

Il monta les marches en courrant.

-Ton petit ami est romantique, commenta Mrs Strapski.

Élise se tourna vers sa mère.

-Tu trouves ?

-Oui. Son romantisme doit être un peu moins là dans votre chambre puisque vous dormez à la maison.

Élise rougit, presque honteuse. Elle ne comptait pas le nombre de fois où Sirius l'avait repoussée sous prétexte qu'ils étaient chez ses parents.

-Mais il t'aime. C'est apparent.

Élise sourit. Elle entendit l'eau commencer à couler à l'étage.

-Je vais te laisser.

Mrs Strapski quitta l'entrée. Sa fille s'assit sur un banc et commença à feuilleter une revue.

Sirius arriva une demi-heure plus tard, les cheveux secs. Il portait un pantalon et un veston noirs et une chemise bleu foncé.

-Tu es prête ?

Elle hocha la tête et se leva. Sirius lui ouvrit la porte et elle alla à l'extérieur.

-Sirius, tu comptais t'y rendre comment ? demanda Élise.

-Avec la moto, pour… Merde !

Élise portait une longue robe du même bleu que la chemise de Sirius, qui laissait très peu de place au mouvement mais une agréable vue sur sa poitrine. Prendre la moto était une option à oublier d'avance.

-On prendra un taxi, alors.

Ils marchèrent quelques instants avant d'arriver sur une artère passante. Sirius héla un taxi. Ils y entrèrent. Sirius donna une adresse et ils attendirent une quinzaine de minutes avant d'arrivée devant un restaurant français.

-Ça fera trente livres, annonça le chauffeur.

Sirius les lui tendit et ils allèrent se mettre en file. Ils attendirent encore une heure, puis eurent finalement une table.

-C'est un beau restaurant, commenta Élise.

Elle regarda les boiseries, les tables recouvertes de nappes de lin blanches et la banquette sur laquelle ils étaient assis qui était richement décorée. Sirius passa un bras sur son épaule.

-Rien n'est aussi beau que toi aujourd'hui.

Elle sourit alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur ses lèvres. Toute la pièce semblait illuminée par leur amour.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fête, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle.

Sirius la regarda dans les yeux.

-Ça fait deux ans.

-Quoi ?

-Ça fait deux ans aujourd'hui que je suis venu chez tes parents pour la première fois.

Élise sourit, se rappelant vaguement de l'évènement.

-C'est vrai, murmura-t-elle en jouant doucement avec le col de sa chemise.

Sirius l'embrassa de nouveau. Ils commandèrent leur repas et commencèrent à manger, regardant le flot de visiteur qui ne cessait d'affluer.

-Tu attends quelqu'un ? demanda Élise.

-Non, j'ai simplement l'impression que quelqu'un que je connais va arriver d'un instant à…

À ce moment, son regard se figea. Élise le regarda, puis regarda l'entrée. Un homme grand aux cheveux noirs coupés courts, une femme à l'air pincé et un jeune homme un peu plus jeune que Sirius venaient d'entrer.

-Sirius, qui est-ce ?

-Mes parents et mon frère.

Il fit un signe discret au serveur, qui s'approcha.

-L'addition. Rapidement.

Le serveur partit. Le placeur s'approcha et proposa un siège juste à côté de leur banquette aux trois Black. Sirius lui vola un menu et l'ouvrit, cachant son visage. Élise le regarda étrangement.

-S…

Depuis l'arrière de son menu, Sirius lui fit signe de se taire.

-L'addition de Monsieur et de Madame.

Sirius prit rapidement l'addition et en regarda la somme.

-Monsieur a repris un menu, monsieur veut-il quelque chose d'autre ?

Sirius lui tendit les cinquante livres exigées.

-Monsieur va-t-il bien ?

-Oui, merci, bonne soirée.

Sirius prit la main d'Élise et se leva.

-Sirius !

Il vit son père le regarder et lui faire signe de s'approcher.

-Prend un taxi et retourne chez tes parents. Si je ne suis pas revenu à vingt-deux heures, appelle Prongs.

Élise hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

-Non, mademoiselle, venez également.

Les deux jeunes gens s'approchèrent de la table.

-Asseyez-vous.

Ils s'assirent.

-Sirius, Mademoiselle, fit poliment Mr Black.

-Père.

-Monsieur.

-Sirius, si tu nous présentais.

-Ma fiancée, Élise. Mes parents et mon frère.

-C'est donc pour elle que tu es partie.

-Effectivement.

-Commandez quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Je le paierai.

Sirius prit son menu et le regarda avec Élise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu prends ? demanda-t-il.

-Je prendrai bien le gâteau au chocolat.

Sirius hocha la tête et fit signe à la serveuse de venir.

-Un gâteau au chocolat. Deux fourchettes.

La serveuse commença à glousser et partit.

-Bien, Miss Strapski. Que font vos parents ?

-Mes parents sont historiens.

Sirius posa une main sur sa cuisse. Élise posa une main sur la sienne.

-De quelle période ?

-Ils touchent à tout. Principalement le Moyen Âge et la Renaissance.

-Ils doivent donc connaître notre arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-tante, Aggripa. Sirius, tu nous avais dit que c'était une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Le mince sourire qu'Élise s'efforçait de maintenir se décomposa.

-Les parents d'Élise sont effectivement Moldus.

-Merlin, murmura Mrs Black en sortant son éventail.

-Maintenant, excusez-nous, mais nous sommes attendus autre part.

Sirius se leva, prit la main d'Élise et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il sentit la main de son père sur son épaule.

-Nous n'en avons pas fini avec toi, mon garçon !

-Et bien moi, j'en ai fini !

-Pas si vite.

Il les jeta à terre. Sirius amortit un peu le choc d'Élise.

-Avada…

Mais Sirius et Élise avaient déjà transplané.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon des Strapski. Mrs Strapski tricotait un long foulard rouge et or alors que Mr Strapski écoutait une retransmission d'un match de hockey France-Belgique.

-Vous revenez plus tôt, commenta Mrs Strapski en les voyant arriver dans le salon, étendus.

-On a croisé mes parents.

Mr Strapski regarda sa fille.

-Tout va bien ?

-Je… je crois que je me suis fait mal à la cheville.

-Je vais te chercher de la glace, annonça Mrs Strapski.

-Tu veux quelque chose d'autre ? demanda Mr Strapski.

-Il lui faudrait sa baguette. Au cas où mes parents rappliqueraient. Elle est sur notre table de chevet.

-Je vais te la chercher.

Mr Strapski partit. Sirius prit Élise dans ses bras et la déposa sur le sofa. Il essuya doucement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

-Tu ne dois pas t'en faire avec ça.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne m'aiment pas ?

-Parce que tu es la plus merveilleuse des femmes, que tu n'es pas une « Sang Pur » et que je t'aime tellement qu'ils ont perdu l'héritier aîné dont ils étaient si fiers.

-Je suis désolée.

Il embrassa doucement son front.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux depuis ma naissance. Et le fait de respirer.

Élise éclata de rire.

-Ils me détestent.

-Je t'aime. Je me fous de leur avis.

Elle sourit et il l'embrassa doucement.


	4. Voldemort et pleine lune

Chapitre 4

VOLDEMORT ET PLEINE LUNE

Stéphany se réveilla la première. James et Lily avait été dormir chez les parents de celui-ci, question d'habituer tranquillement Mrs Potter à ne plus avoir constamment son fils unique dans les jambes. Remus dormait, épuisé par le déménagement. Il fallait dire que la pleine lune n'était que dans une semaine… Elle se dirigea vers le salon et découvrit sa sœur qui était devant la télévision. Celle-ci était restée fermée. Sa sœur avait ramené ses jambes à elle et avait posé son menton sur son genou.

-C'est le bouton du haut. À droite.

Amélie sursauta et se tourna vers sa sœur. Elle lui adressa un sourire.

-Je sais. Sirius me l'a montré. Il est sympa.

-Attention, il peut être dangereux quand il te déteste.

Amélie sourit de nouveau.

-Tu veux quelque chose à manger.

-Non merci. Je n'ai pas trop faim.

-Un café ? Un thé ?

-Non merci.

Stéphany souleva ses épaules et se dirigea vers la cuisine. À ce moment, Remus entra, encore à moitié endormi, dans la pièce.

-Salut !

Il ouvrit les yeux, lui fit un vague signe de la tête et alla s'asseoir à l'autre extrémité du fauteuil.

-J'ai hérité du beau-frère le plus matinal qui existe sur la terre.

Remus eut un sourire. Stéphany arriva à ce moment et s'installa entre les jambes de son petit ami, qui embrassa doucement son cou.

-Rems, tu irais bien nous préparer un petit déjeuner ?

Remus hocha la tête, l'embrassa doucement et se leva. Stéphany le regarda quitter le salon pour la cuisine. Puis, elle se tourna vers sa sœur.

-Amélie, tu dois absolument me dire pourquoi tu es partie. Pour assurer ta sécurité.

-J'en ai eu assez.

Amélie baissa les yeux. Ne pas le lui révéler. Gardez tout ça enfouit au plus profond d'elle-même. Pour la protéger. Et surtout se protéger elle-même.

-Ça n'a pas seulement rapport avec Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non. Il y a d'autres choses aussi.

-Tu veux me le dire ?

Amélie se contenta de se jeter sur sa sœur en pleurant. Stéphany caressa doucement ses cheveux.

-Ça va aller pour ce soir ? demanda James.

Lily sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

-Oui, ça va aller.

-Tu en es sûre ? Je peux rester, si tu veux.

-Non. Je dois étudier, et étudier avec toi à mes côtés est une combinaison dangereuse pour mes notes.

-C'est parce que tu n'y mets pas assez de volonté.

Lily lui jeta son dictionnaire à la figure, mais il l'attrapa.

-Dehors !

-Je t'aime ma Lily.

James s'approcha rapidement et l'embrassa.

-Vous avez pas fini, vous deux !

Stéphany venait d'entrer avec Remus. Celui-ci était blafard, mais semblait tout de même en forme.

-Ça va aller ce soir ?

Stéphany hocha la tête. Amélie entra à ce moment et passa entre eux pour aller rejoindre le garde-manger.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ce soir ? demanda-t-elle en prenant une boîte de céréales.

-Le résultat d'un accident de chasse.

_La lune était pleine. Il faisait nuit noire. Minuit devait approcher. Le feu de la cabane des Loups s'étaient laisser mourir, et la volute de fumée s'échappait par le trou fait dans le plafond de bois. Perdus en plein cœur de la forêt mixte québécoise, sans savoir pour autant qu'ils l'étaient, la seule bourgade iroquoise qui n'avait encore eu aucun contact avec les Visages Pâles dormaient paisiblement. _

_En fait, il y avait déjà eu contact avec les Blancs, mais le seul homme assez idiot pour s'en approcher – ou pour connaître son existence – s'était si habilement mêlé à la société amérindienne qu'on arrivait même à l'oublier. Il s'agissait de John Lupin, un sorcier au Sang Pur qui avait renié ses parents pour parcourir le monde. Il s'était marié selon les traditions ancestrales à une jolie amérindienne au corps ferme et lui avait fait deux enfants, les jumeaux Remus et Romulus. Ceux-ci étaient le mélange parfait des deux cultures : Remus avait le corps et la pensée d'un Européen, si ce n'était qu'il parlait avec sa mère et ses amis du village en Iroquoïen, et Romulus était de corps et d'âme Iroquois._

_Toutefois, leur mère leur avait appris à respecter et à craindre l'esprit du Loup, qui veillait sur leur famille. Ils ne devaient pas manger sa chair sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Par contre, le tuer donnerait lieu à la vénération du clan._

_Remus dormait profondément lorsque son jumeau le poussa sur le bras. _

_-Remus, réveille-toi._

_-Laisse-moi dormir. _

_-Remus !_

_Il ouvrit les yeux, puis les referma. _

_-Il ne fait pas encore jour. Nous jouerons à la crosse en avant-midi, laisse-moi dormir. _

_-Remus, tu n'entends pas ?_

_Remus ouvrit les yeux, s'assit dans son lit au matelas fait de branchage de sapin, et tendit l'oreille. Un long hurlement lui parvint. _

_-Il y a une meute de loup dans la forêt, expliqua Romulus. Allons chasser. _

_Remus était définitivement réveillé et il ne pourrait sans doute pas s'endormir. Il se leva donc, et, avec son frère, évita quelques chiens pleins de poux et sortit à l'air libre. _

_Ils quittèrent la palissade qui entourait le village et marchèrent dans la forêt. Remus poussa un hululement. Un hibou lui répondit, puis un hurlement lui parvint. _

_-Il est près de la clairière, annonça Romulus. _

_Remus hocha la tête. Romulus était impatient et autoritaire. _

_Ils s'y dirigèrent. La clairière était vide. Remus s'aventura en son centre. _

_-Génial. Il est parti. _

_À ce moment, un hurlement rapproché leur parvint. Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent des feuilles bougées. _

_-Remus…_

_Un loup immense sortit de la forêt et fonça sur eux. Ils crièrent en chœur et partirent en courrant. Remus trébucha sur une roche et fit quelques culbutes. _

_-Romulus, je me…_

_Il ne pouvait plus se lever. Il s'était probablement fouler la cheville en tombant. Romulus était plus agile et plus rapide que lui._

_Il leva les yeux et vit le loup fondre sur lui, puis il les ferma et il sentit une douleur fulgurante à la jambe. Mais il ne cria pas. Sa mère lui avait enseigné que les vrais guerriers iroquois se faisaient un honneur de mourir sans pousser un son. Il ferait de même. On le vénérerait…_

_Il les ouvrit. La plaie saignait abondamment. Il trouva tout de même le courage de se lever, faisant fi de la douleur, et courut jusqu'à l'immense massif qui surplombait les rapides. Le camp devait être à plus d'un kilomètre. Il vit le loup arriver. Il poussa un cri et tomba sur le sol. _

_Au moment où il voyait les immenses crocs de l'animal fondre sur son visage, il le vit reculer vers l'arrière. Il entendit également les halètements d'un homme. Le loup tomba et Remus vit son père qui frappait la bête à coup de tomahawk, une espèce de hache décorée. _

_À ce moment, le loup se transforma en homme. Il portait un pagne de peau et ses pantalons étaient déchirés. Il regarda d'un regard suppliant John Lupin, qui poussa un cri de désespoir et l'acheva d'un coup de tomahawk sur le crâne. _

_Puis, sans un regard pour son fils aîné, il mit son enfant sur son épaule et le transporta jusqu'au village, où Remus perdu conscience. _

Élise entra dans l'appartement avec Sirius. Celui-ci l'embrassa doucement.

-Je reviens te chercher demain matin. Mais tu peux dormir. Je transplanerai directement dans notre lit pour ne pas te réveiller.

-Je dois étudier. Je ne pourrai pas dormir de toute façon.

James s'approcha de la fenêtre. Au loin, on voyait déjà la pleine lune. Elle était pâle, mais là.

-On devrait partir tout de suite.

Remus hocha la tête et embrassa doucement Stéphany, qui retint ses pleurs.

-Fais attention.

Remus hocha la tête et la serra dans ses bras, où elle donna libre cours à ses sanglots.

-Je vais être correct, murmura-t-il.

Stéphany hocha la tête, sécha ses larmes et lui fit un sourire tremblotant.

James serra Lily dans ses bras et embrassa doucement le dessus de sa tête.

-Tout va bien se passer.

-Ne sortez pas trop, okay ? On ne sait jamais.

-Promis.

-James, je suis sérieuse. C'est ça ton problème, tu crois toujours que tu es au dessus de tout, et ça finit toujours par foiré.

-On n'ira pas trop loin. On restera sur le terrain de la Cabane Hurlante.

Lily hocha la tête et James se retira un peu, pour résister à la tentation de rester près d'elle et de l'embrasser durant toute la nuit.

Durant ce temps, Sirius embrassait passionnément Élise qui le lui rendait bien. Remus regarda sa montre, puis tira Sirius pas le collet.

-On n'a pas toute la soirée, Roméo.

Et tous trois transplanèrent. Stéphany s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda le ciel à l'extérieur. Lily et Élise s'approchèrent de la table et étalèrent leurs livres dessus.

-Quelqu'un va-t-il se décider à m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

Élise et Lily échangèrent un regard, puis regardèrent Stéphany.

-Remus est un loup-garou. Peter, James et Sirius sont des Animagi. Ils l'aident à traverser les pleines lunes, annonça-t-elle.

-Peter ?

-Un de leurs amis. Il vit en Cornouaille, il devrait venir passer un peu de temps à l'appartement durant l'été.

Amélie hocha la tête, puis se dirigea vers un tiroir, d'où elle sortit un paquet de carte.

-Un poker, ça vous dit ?

-Je dois étudier.

-Moi aussi.

-Je ne serai pas capable de me concentrer.

-Et bien je gagnerai.

Les trois aînées sourirent.

-Je vais te faire regretter ça, petite sœur.

-Amène tes cartes.

-On va te montrer comment jouer.

-Ça va aller, Remus ?

Celui-ci avait enlevé sa chemise et son pantalon, ne gardant qu'un caleçon. Il avait accoté ses mains sur le mur et était en proie à une montée de fièvre.

-Oui, c'est toujours comme ça.

_Remus délira durant vingt-sept jours, durant lesquelles de fortes vagues de fièvres le traversaient. Il recrachait la nourriture que ça mère lui donnait et seul la viande rouge semblait le calmer. _

_Le vingt-huitième jour, son frère et trois guerriers armés le portèrent dans la clairière. _

_Le vingt-neuvième, il se réveilla au massif qui surplombait la rivière dans un état d'extrême fatigue. Il chercha tout d'abord où il était, puis se rendit lentement jusqu'au village. Lorsqu'il arriva en vue des portes de la palissade, il poussa un long hululement, ce qui lui éviterait de se faire atteindre par des flèches. Le gardien ouvrit la porte et il entra. Il se dirigea vers sa cabane, celle qui était le plus au fond. _

_Il passa à côté du jeu de crosse où son frère, décoré de peintures guerrière, disputait un match avec treize autres gamins. _

_Il s'agissait d'un jeu étrange, sans vraiment de règlement autre que de marquer le plus de point durant une période de temps prédéterminée. Il n'y avait pas de limites, on devait se passer une balle de cuir de filet en filet, qui étaient au bout de bâtons que chaque joueurs possédaient. On devait marquer dans des buts, placés aux extrémités du terrain, gardé par l'un des joueurs. Remus n'aimait pas se sport, qu'il trouvait barbare : les joueurs adverses n'hésitaient pas à occasionner des fractures du crâne et à pratiquement tuer leurs adversaires pour quelques points. _

_-Remus !_

_Romulus sortit du jeu. _

_-Où tu étais, ce matin ? Les guerriers sont ressortis et tu n'étais plus dans la clairière…_

_-J'étais dans la clairière ?_

_-On a été t'y porter hier sous ordre de papa…_

_-Où est-il ? Je dois le remercier de m'avoir sauvé du loup !_

_Romulus regarda son frère, interdit. _

_-Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?_

_-À vrai dire, je ne me souviens de rien depuis notre chasse. _

_Romulus entraîna son frère à l'écart. _

_-Papa t'a ramené et t'a déposé sur ton lit. Il a dit que la journée où la lune serait pleine, on devrait aller te porter dans la clairière. Pas te tuer. Juste te porter, pour que tu ne fasses pas de mal. Toi, tu délirais. Tu avais le front chaud._

_-Et papa ? Il a dit autre chose ?_

_Romulus détourna le regard, puis l'enfonça tout droit dans les yeux de son frère, interrogateur. _

_-Il a dit que tu étais un loup-garou. _

_Remus se laissa tomber contre la cabane des femmes, un endroit maudit où les femmes allaient lorsqu'elles saignaient ou qu'elles accouchaient. Quiconque s'en approchait était puni par Okki, le dieu suprême. _

_-Tu sais ce que c'est ?_

_Remus ferma les yeux et hocha la tête. _

_-Et… Remus… papa est parti après. Il est retourné en Angleterre. _

_Remus hocha les yeux et partit en courrant. Il sortit de la palissade, puis mis ses mains en porte-voix._

_-Papa !_

_Seul le son de sa propre voix lui parvint. _

_-PAPA !_

_Il vit à côté de lui deux personnes l'éviter. _

_Tuer un loup apportait la gloire. Le devenir apportait l'exclusion._

À ce moment, Remus sentit son dos se tordre. Il poussa un cri de douleur. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit ses amis se transformer en leurs animaux respectifs. Son dos et ses membres s'allongèrent, il se recouvrit de poil et des crocs lui poussèrent. Tous ses sens étaient aux aguets, aiguisés au maximum.

Il était devenu un loup-garou.

La porte s'ouvrit. Lily, Élise et Stéphany prirent leur baguette.

-C'est nous, annonça James.

Elles virent passer James et Sirius qui traînèrent Remus jusqu'à la chambre de Stéphany et Remus. Un jeune homme un peu grassouillet, avec de fins cheveux blonds et de yeux bleus, entra dans la cuisine.

-Hey, Peter, fit Lily.

Stéphany se leva et alla prendre une couverture. Elle en recouvrit Amélie, qui s'était endormie sur la table.

-Salut… Steph, on a branché la cheminée ?

-Oui, Sirius l'a programmé il y a deux semaines.

-Je peux…

-Mais oui, vas-y. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à ta mère, cette fois-ci ?

-Pas grand-chose. J'ai dit que je venais jouer aux cartes ce soir. Je lui dirai que je me suis endormi durant la partie et que vous n'avez pas pensé à me réveiller.

Stéphany hocha la tête et Peter disparut. James et Sirius revinrent dans la pièce.

-Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? demanda James en s'approchant de Lily.

Elle se leva et l'embrassa doucement. James s'assit et elle vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, nichant son nez dans son cou.

-Oui. On a joué aux cartes.

-Remus va bien ? demanda Stéphany.

-Oui, il s'est endormi dès que sa tête a touché l'oreiller, annonça Sirius, qui s'était approché d'Élise et avait entouré sa taille de ses bras.

-Je vais aller me coucher également.

-On rentre à la maison ? demanda Sirius à Élise.

-Vous pouvez rester, vous savez. Le canapé est très confortable.

Le couple se consulta du regard.

-On restera.

-Bien. Sirius, tu veux aller porter Amélie dans sa chambre.

Sirius hocha la tête et prit Amélie dans ses bras. Il suivit Stéphany, qui lui ouvrit la porte, et alla déposer sa cousine dans son lit, toujours recouverte de la couverture que sa sœur lui avait donné. Puis, il sortit. Stéphany se dirigea dans sa chambre et enfila un pyjama bleu. Elle se coucha devant lui et sourit lorsque, inconsciemment, il glissa ses bras autour d'elle.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

Puis elle s'endormit, n'entendant pas l'inaudible « moi aussi » qu'il venait de prononcer.

Le soleil s'était levé depuis longtemps lorsque Lily se réveilla également. Elle étouffa un bâillement afin de ne pas réveiller James, qui dormait toujours longtemps le lendemain d'une pleine lune. Elle regarda l'heure et poussa un cri. Il était treize heures moins le quart !

Elle se leva précipitamment et courut à la salle de bain. Elle brossa ses dents en vitesse et sortit une brosse à cheveux lorsque James entra dans la salle de bain et la prit par la taille. Il embrassa doucement son cou.

-James, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ce matin ! Je suis en retard pour mon examen !

-Allez, embrasse-moi juste une fois…

-James, lâche-moi !

Elle se dégagea rapidement et brossa ses cheveux, puis repartit en courant dans sa chambre où elle enfila une paire de jeans en vitesse, un soutien-gorge et un chandail vert moulant. Puis elle courut au salon où elle s'arrêta à l'arrière du sofa où Sirius et Élise étaient endormis.

-Élise, réveille-toi… Merde !

Lily courut à la cuisine où elle prit rapidement une tranche de pain.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a , demanda Élise d'une voix endormie.

-Il est 13h55 !

-Merde !

Lily vit Élise s'asseoir puis se recoucher.

-Sirius, où tu as mis ma culotte ? Sirius, réveille-toi !

-J'en sais rien, demande à Lily.

-Sirius, où tu as… Merde, tu l'as jeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Accio !

Deux minutes plus tard, Élise s'était habillée et avait pris en vitesse un café. Elles transplanèrent dans la salle prévue à cet effet et retinrent de justesse un cri.

Le cadavre du préposé au transplanage étaient étendu sur le carrelage, sans aucune marque de sang.

-L'Avada Kedavra, murmura Élise.

Lily enleva ses souliers, question de surprendre l'ennemi. Silencieusement, elle fit signe à Élise de faire de même. Lorsqu'elle eut finie, toutes deux prirent leur baguette.

À ce moment quelqu'un d'autre transplana dans la salle. Elles se tournèrent et virent Sirius et James tenant tous deux le sac d'école de leur petite amie respective.

-Vous l'aviez… Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Sirius s'était approché du cadavre.

-Il a été assassiné.

Sirius leva les yeux vers James.

-L'Avada Kedavra.

-Voldemort.

_Le départ du PoudlardExpress s'était effectué sans encombre. Ils roulaient maintenant à un bon rythme lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta. Jean Dubois, le professeur de balai, entra dans la pièce, l'air grave. _

_-Voldemort et quelques Mangemorts ont fait une infiltration dans le PoudlardExpress. Tout est bien ici ? _

_-Oui, rien a déclaré. _

_-Restez dans le compartiment. De toute façon, la porte sera barrée par un sortilège inventé par Dumbledore. Vous n'avez aucune chance. N'essayez même pas. _

_Et il sortit. À ce moment, des matelas apparurent sur le plancher et les bancs s'étirèrent. Une couchette apparut au-dessus de chaque banc. _

_-On doit en avoir pour la nuit, conclut Élise en se levant. _

_Un homme aux yeux rouges rappelant vaguement la forme de ceux des serpents apparut dans la porte, les regarda, puis partit. _

_-Qui s'était ? demanda Stéphany, vaguement paniqué._

_-Un Mangemort, fit sombrement Remus. _

_-Et il sait que nous sommes là. On doit quitter le compartiment, annonça James. _

_-Quoi , s'offusqua Lily. _

_-Il reviendra avec d'autre. C'est préférable de partir. _

_-Mais…_

_-Lily, nos vies sont en jeu. _

_La jeune fille jeta un regard à ses amis, puis à Nymphadora, qui commençait sa première année. _

_-D'accord. Mais on reste groupé. _

_James hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte. Tout le monde le suivit, excepté Stéphany, qui était assise et prit donc plus de temps à sortir. _

_Aussitôt, une main la tira vers un poteau. Elle se retrouva contre Remus, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle planta ses yeux sur sa tempe, au lieu de ses yeux puisqu'ils étaient tournés vers le couloir. D'ailleurs, tous ses sens étaient aux aguets. Il se mordait la lèvres en tendant l'oreille et était tendu de partout. Stéphany ne put résister plus longtemps et l'embrassa dans le cou. _

_-Steph, gémit-il. _

_-Laisse-toi faire, murmura Stéphany. _

_-Ce n'est pas le moment… Voldemort est ici…_

_-Si je dois mourir aujourd'hui, je préfère le faire avec toi plutôt que seule. _

_Remus se tourna vers elle et chercha une quelconque raison à ce manque soudain._

_-Et puis merde, marmonna-t-il. _

_Il l'embrassa longuement. Stéphany répondit au baiser. Il y eut un éternuement et Remus rompit immédiatement leur embrassade, la cacha derrière lui et pointa sa baguette sur leur attaquant, tout ça en moins de trois secondes. _

_-Tu relaxes, Moony, fit James en levant les yeux afin de regarder la baguette qui pointait son front. _

_-Désolé. Le nerf. _

_-Mouais… _

_Le plancher craqua et ils se retournèrent tous. Là, au bout de l'allée, un homme aux cheveux blanc et aux yeux rouges ressemblant vaguement à ceux d'un serpent se dirigeait vers eux._

_-Très bien, les enfants, fit-il doucement. Déposez vos baguettes sur le sol et envoyez-les vers moi. _

_Remus poussa un grognement et ils déposèrent tous leurs baguettes. James donna un petit coup dessus et elles partirent dans la direction du mage noir. _

_-Vous êtes de gentils petits enfants. Maintenant, la fille, tu vas venir avec moi, on va aller s'amuser à côté. _

_-Vous la touchez et je vous jure que vous ne vivrez pas assez longtemps pour dire Mangemort, grogna Remus._

_-Vous rendez-vous compte de la personne que vous venez de provoquer ?_

_-Sûrement plus que vous ne le pensez. _

_-En garde !_

_Remus esquiva de justesse un éclair vert. Il roula sur le ventre avec Stéphany qu'il plaça derrière l'une des colonnes du train. _

_-Tu restes ici et tu ne bouges pas sous aucuns prétextes , ordonna-t-il. _

_Il se leva et pointa sa baguette vers le mage. _

_-Experliarmus !_

_Voldemort vola au travers du wagon et s'arrêta quelques centimètres avant de frapper le mur. _

_-Manquer. Endoloris !_

_Les jambes de Remus ne le portèrent plus et il tomba au sol avec un cri de douleur. Stéphany laissa échapper un cri, qui fut couvert par le bruit de quelqu'un qui tombe. _

_Elle leva les yeux et aperçut James, qui se tenait debout, devant Voldemort, sa baguette sortit pointée sur son assaillant. _

_-James. Edwardo. Thomas. Andrew. Potter. Un plaisir de vous rencontrer. _

_-Pardonnez-moi si le plaisir n'est pas partagé. _

_-Il s'agit de très mauvaise manière. Ta mère ne serait pas fière de toi. _

_-Au contraire. Savoir que son fils vous a tué serait probablement la plus grande fierté qu'elle pourrait ressentir. _

_L'homme éclata de rire. James entendit à peine murmurer le contre sort pour Remus. _

_-Pour me tuer, il faudrait que vous soyez choisi par Satan. Et vous ne l'êtes pas. _

_James ne broncha pas. Sa concentration était poussée à l'extrême. _

_-Maintenant, inclinez-vous. Je veux vous tuer dans un duel à la loyale. _

_-Je ne m'inclinerai pas devant un être aussi mesquin que vous. _

_-Incline-toi ! Imperium !_

_James sentit son esprit s'envoler. Et alors, une voix surgit au plus profond de sa tête. _

_**Incline-toi !**_

_C'était stupide, mais il le fit tout de même. _

_-Bien. Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. Endoloris !_

_James fléchit et tomba. Il entendit à peine Voldemort prononcé le contre sort. L'homme s'approcha de lui et porta sa tête à quelques centimètres de sa figure, de manière à ce que James sente son haleine putride de sang._

_-Savez-vous pourquoi je m'acharne autant à tuer tous ces traîtres de Sang-de-Bourbe ?_

_James ne répondit pas. _

_-Parce que des idiots comme vous s'amuse à tomber en amour avec eux. _

_-Ne l'insultez pas. _

_-Quoi ? rit Voldemort. Excuse-moi, je ne crois pas que tu aies prononcé quoique ce soit ?_

_-Je vous ai dit de ne pas insulter ma petite amie !_

_-Il me semble que tu n'aies pas retenu la leçon. Endoloris. _

_James fléchit de nouveau. Puis, soudainement, il se sentit mieux, comme si tout à coup, rien ne s'était passé. _

_Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Lily, qui tenait dans ses mains une immense boule ressemblant à un soleil. Elle sembla essayer de la maîtriser et la jeta sur Voldemort, qui poussa un cri de douleur et disparut._

_Ensemble, ils venaient de vaincre Voldemort pour la première fois. _

_-Tu vas mieux ? demanda Lily, semblant épuisée. _

_-Je… Oui… Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_

_-Je suis une demie-fée. _

_Et elle s'évanouit. James l'attrapa et l'amena près de Stéphany et Remus. Celui-ci avait sa tête sur ses cuisses._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? demanda Remus. _

_-Je ne sais pas…_

_Leur cacher qu'elle était une fée._

_Les fées étaient des femmes d'une grande beauté, mais avec un caractère exécrable. Leurs cheveux étaient verts, bleus ou rouges, selon qu'elles s'occupaient des forêts, des cours d'eau ou de la terre. Elles protégeaient ce dont Merlin leurs avaient ordonnés la protection, mais détestait les humains, particulièrement les hommes. Le père de James lui avait autrefois dit qu'on pouvait les comparer aux Amazones de l'Antiquité. Pour cette raison, le peuple les exécrait. _

-Retournez à l'appartement, ordonna Sirius. On va s'en occuper.

-On reste. Vous ne savez pas combien ils sont. Ce serait préférable qu'on soit là au cas où, rétorqua Lily.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et retournèrent la tête vers leurs petites amies.

-Ok. Mais on reste groupé, annonça James.

Ils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers la porte et passèrent le couloir. Ils montèrent les escaliers du hall et arrivèrent au premier étage.

Un Mangemort surgit d'une salle de classe et les regarda, étonné. Il pointa sa baguette sur eux.

-Endol…

Il vola à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sa baguette vint se poser dans la main de Lily.

-C'est bien jouer, Miss Evans. Très bien jouer.

Ils se retournèrent vers les escaliers où ils virent un homme d'environ deux mètres qui les montaient. Il avait la peau jaune et les yeux rouges.

-Vous feriez une Mangemorte extraordinaire, si je puis me permettre.

-Non, vous ne le pouvez pas.

Voldemort monta les marches et se dirigea vers elle. James s'interposa.

-Je vous interdis de l'approcher.

-Ne vous en faites pas, elle ne sentira rien. Ou presque. Je ne sais pas ce que cela fait de mourir car je ne suis jamais mort moi-même.

Voldemort s'approcha de manière à regarder James dans les yeux. Ils étaient à moins d'un mètre de distance.

-Maintenant, Mr Potter, je vous prierais de vous enlever de mon chemin.

-Il est hors de question que je me pousse de votre chemin.

-Mr Potter, cessez de faire l'idiot. Poussez-vous.

-Êtes-vous sourd, milord ? Je vous ai dit que je resterai sur votre chemin.

-Avada…

La baguette de Voldemort s'envola et vint se poser dans les mains de Lily, qui la brisa.

-Pensez-vous sérieusement que le fait d'être privé de ma baguette m'empêchera de vous tuer ?

-Au moins, ça vous retardera.

-En…

-Impedimenta !

Voldemort se retrouva coller au plafond. Sirius garda sa baguette pointée sur lui.

-Tu peux y aller, James.

-Expelimenta !

Voldemort disparut.

À ce moment, Mrs Potter entra dans le hall et poussa un cri. Elle monta les escaliers.

-Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

-On vient passer nos examens, expliqua Lily.

-Elles avaient oublié leurs livres, alors on est venu leur porter, ajouta James.

Les yeux de Mrs Potter s'arrondirent.

-Il… Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec vous ?

-On est… Où est Élise ? demanda Sirius en se tournant.

-Merlin ! Vous avez perdu l'un des vôtres durant une bataille contre Voldemort ?

-Où est-ce qu'elle est ? questionna Sirius.

-Ce serait plutôt à vous de me le dire !

-Où est-elle ? hurla Sirius.

Mrs Potter s'approcha de Sirius, qui semblait sur le point de pleurer.

-Allez vous cacher dans les sous-sols, je vais la chercher et je viendrai vous rejoindre. James, le même code qu'à la maison.

James hocha la tête.

-Tu préfères que je reste ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, tu ne connais pas encore toutes les techniques. Tu me ralentirais. Dépêchez-vous.

James hocha la tête et prit la main de Lily.

-Sirius, va-t-en.

-Je reste ici. Je vais vous aider, Mrs Potter.

-Non. Ce serait dangereux.

-Je les connais, Mrs Potter, je sais comment ils réagissent.

-Sirius, va avec James et Lily. Élise aura plus de chances de s'en sortir si j'y vais seule.

Sirius réfléchit quelques secondes et hocha la tête, puis partit devant James et Lily qui les suivirent. Ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers et descendirent au troisième sous-sol. Puis, James se pencha et commença à donner de petits coups sur le plancher.

-James, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? questionna Lily à voix basse.

-Je suis déjà venu ici avec maman quand j'étais petit, elle m'a montré… Ici !

James souleva magiquement une trappe et s'y laissa tomber. Sirius et Lily hochèrent la tête. Lily y mit ses jambes et James l'aida à descendre. Sirius y sauta alors que des bruits de pas résonnaient plus loin. Ils fermèrent la porte et tendirent l'oreille. Les bruits s'arrêtèrent au-dessus d'eux.

-C'est ici, fit une voix rauque et caverneuse d'homme.

-Siry, fit une voix flûtée au-dessus d'eux.

Sirius serra les points.

-Dégage Bellatrix , répliqua Sirius.

James lui donna un coup de coude.

-Oh, mais mon cher cousin Siry est sous terre, on dirait. Papa, tu sens quelque chose , continua la voix flûtée.

-Il est avec le dernier des Potter et… Cette odeur… c'est… cette odeur, c'est celle d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, rétorqua la première voix.

-Siry, je t'avais dit de ne pas t'associer avec eux, répliqua la voix flûtée. Les cousines adorées sont là pour données de bon conseil que leur cousin chéri doit suivre.

-Primo, Bellatrix, je ne suis pas ton cousin chéri, et secundo, tu n'es pas et ne seras jamais ma cousine adorée !

-C'est que tu me froisses, là, mon cousin chéri, répliqua de nouveau la voix.

-Tant mieux, c'est ce que je voulais !

-Je crois que ce ne sera plus ce que tu diras quand tu verras le cadeau que nous avons pour toi.

-Un cadeau ? Génial, ma poubelle commençait à manquer de « détecteurs de sang pur » ou d'autres trucs du genre. C'est quoi, cette fois-ci ?

-Sirius , cria une voix féminine.

Sirius fut soudain extrêmement livide.

-Bellatrix, lâche-la , ordonna Sirius en donnant des coups d'épaule sur la trappe.

-Black calme toi , cria James.

-COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE ME CALME , hurla Sirius. Élise ? Élise, tu m'entends ?

-Sirius, reste caché , répliqua la voix féminine.

-Non ! Élise, dis-moi ce qu'ils t'ont fait !

-Absolument rien, Sirius !

-Bellatrix, lâche là !

-Siry, tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser une Sang-de-Bourbe me filez entre les doigts ? Le maître m'a conseillée de m'entraîner à jeter des sortilèges interdits sur eux. Ce sont des proies faciles, pour commencer. Alors, petite Sang-de-Bourbe… Un Doloris ? Ou un Avada Kedavra ? Qu'est-ce qui te tente, petite Sang-de-Bourbe ?

-NON , hurla Sirius.

Il donna un coup puissant contre la trappe qui s'ouvrit et l'expulsa à l'extérieur. Lily et James se regardèrent.

-Très bien, murmura James. Lorsque je dirai « Vas-y », tu vas chercher de l'aide. C'est compris ?

Lily fit signe que oui et ils sortirent du caveau.

Un spectacle atroce se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Une jeune femme, sa capuche de Mangemorte sur les épaules, des cheveux noirs tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, ses yeux rouges regardant fixement Élise qui se débattait, les mains liées dans le dos par un Mangemort.

Sirius, de son côté, était retenu par trois d'entre eux à qui il donnait des coups de pied à n'en plus finir. Il frappa l'un d'eux au mollet. Celui-ci lâcha l'étreinte qu'il tenait sur son bras et Sirius en profita pour lancer un coup de poing dans la figure d'un Mangemort qui porta ses mains à son nez. Le troisième reçut un sourire maniaque de Sirius et un Stupéfix de plein fouet de la part James.

-Très bien, Siry, murmura la jeune femme qui regardait la prisonnière. Tu peux peut-être renié ta famille, tes parents et la voie qu'on avait choisi pour toi, mais il y aura deux choses que tu garderas en souvenir. Ton talent pour les Duels et tes cheveux. Mais malgré cela, rien ne pourra la sauver, maintenant.

Elle jeta un sortilège à son cousin et des lianes lui lièrent les jambes, les bras et formèrent un bâillon. On entendit Sirius pousser un grognement. Et Bellatrix pointa sa baguette vers la jeune femme.

-VAS-Y, LILY , cria James.

Lily sortit en courant. Deux Mangemorts s'apprêtèrent à la suivre lorsqu'un cri retentit.

-Laissez-la partir ! Ce n'est qu'une stupide Sang-de-Bourbe, le maître veut les Sang Pur, vociféra Bellatrix.

-JE VOUS INTERDIS DE L'INSULTER , cria James.

Il sortit sa baguette vers Bellatrix.

-Potter… Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec cela ? Laisse ça au grand, les petits garçons ne peuvent pas jouer avec ça.

Sirius émit une série de grognement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit , demanda Bellatrix en se tournant vers son cousin.

L'homme à la voix rauque lui enleva son bâillon et Sirius lui cracha dans la figure.

-C'est moi que tu veux, Bellatrix, et bien viens me chercher.

-Oh, un acte de sacrifice ! Comme c'est touchant ! Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut te faire souffrir avant de mourir. Alors…

Elle s'approcha de la jeune prisonnière.

-Alors, avant de partir dans un autre monde, tu vas souffrir. Tu vas voir ce que tu as fait à tes parents et à ta famille. Nous allons t'épargner la honte, cependant. En échange, tu devras vivre en te sentant coupable de la mort de… disons… on va commencer par cette jeune fille.

-Lâche-la , cria Sirius.

Dans un accès de colère, il déchira ses liens et se jeta sur sa cousine, qui fut surprise et tomba sur le sol, les mains du jeune homme serrant son cou délicat.

-Père et Mère voulaient que je parte.

-Tu es la honte suprême de la famille, Sirius. Même Andromeda n'en a pas emporté autant.

-Non, répliqua Sirius en appuyant fermement sur sa gorge. Tu sais ce qui cloche avec votre « Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black, toujours pure » ?

-C'est que deux de la famille vont se marier avec des Bâtards ou des Sang-de-Bourbe ?

-Nan, c'est que dès qu'un membre de la famille commence à être à peu près fréquentable, vous le reniez.

-Alors… ta vision… d'être fréquentable… c'est de s'associer… avec des Moldus ?

-Très juste, chère cousine.

-Et bien… il y aura… une association… de moins.

Bellatrix commençait à devenir légèrement bleuâtre.

-Black, lâche-la, fit James.

-Pourquoi ? Tu vois bien que c'est une Mangemorte ! Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que le Ministère me donne un beau petit tas d'or pour sa mort…

-Ah oui, mais si elle meurt, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que le Ministère te réserve une belle petite chambre à Azkaban.

Sirius jeta un regard noir à sa cousine et se leva, lui lâchant ainsi la gorge.

-Très bien, répliqua Bellatrix comme si elle parlait à un petit bébé. Petit Potter sait où sont ses priorités. Le maître serait fier de te savoir de notre côté…

-Plutôt mourir.

-Et bien, Potter, ton vœu vas être exaucé.

Bellatrix leva sa baguette et la pointa vers James.

-Avada Ked…

-Ne touchez pas à mon fils, fit une voix forte derrière elle.

Bellatrix se retourna et vit Mr Potter dans l'encadrement de la porte, sa baguette pointée sur elle et un bataillon d'élite d'Auror derrière lui.

-Potter… Tiens tiens tiens… Je retrouve mon cousin et le pire ennemi de mon fiancé… C'est bien, vraiment bien. Rodolphus !

Un Mangemort s'approcha.

-Potter tient à te faire comprendre ses opinions sur nous, murmura Bellatrix.

-Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que tu penses des fidèles , demanda Rodolphus.

-Azkaban est beaucoup trop clément avec vous.

-En garde , hurla Rodolphus.

Il se jeta sur Mr Potter. Celui-ci fut projeté dans les airs et atterrit sur ses pieds, près de James et Sirius. Le Mangemort qui retenait Élise s'envola en l'air, se fracassa la tête sur le plafond avant de retomber, inconscient, sur le sol.

-Qui a fait ça , rugit Bellatrix.

Personne ne répondit.

-Qui ? Potter !

-Non, murmura Mr Potter.

Bellatrix attrapa sa baguette.

-Dis-le-moi, Potter. Sinon, c'est lui qui en paiera les conséquences !

Elle pointa sa baguette sur James.

-C'est moi !

Bellatrix se tourna et aperçut Lily, les mains jointes, ses cheveux roux volant autour d'elle.

-Mais oui ! J'avais oublié ! Les Sang-de-Bourbe font de la magie pure sans baguette et le Père Noël existe !

-Très bien. Vous avez peur de me défiez.

-Ah Ah Ah, répliqua Bellatrix du ton le plus démotivé possible. D'accord. Qu'on en finisse, je n'ai pas toute la journée. Avada Kedavra !

Un jet de lumière verte sortie de la baguette de Bellatrix.

Lily défit l'alliance de ses mains et les mit, paume vers l'avant, devant elle. Lorsque le sortilège les frappa, il s'accumula afin de faire une gigantesque boule de lumière verte. Lorsque Lily rejoignit ses mains, la boule se jeta sur les Mangemorts inconscients qui furent réduits en cendres.

-Non , hurla Bellatrix. Siry, fait attention à toi, je n'en ai pas fini de te faire souffrir ! Quant à toi, la Sang-de-Bourbe, voilà qui t'apprendra à détruire une bonne partie de l'Élite avec de la magie pure.

Un éclair blanc sortit de sa baguette et frappa Lily en pleine poitrine avant que Bellatrix ne transplane. Les trois hommes restèrent un instant surpris. James fut le premier à sortir de sa torpeur. Il fit une glissade et attrapa Lily quelques centimètres avant que sa tête ne touche le sol.

-Elle va bien ? demanda Élise en s'approchant de son amie.

James passa une main dans son cou.

-Elle respire encore et son cœur bat toujours.

Élise sourit.

-Alors pourquoi est-elle inconsciente ? demanda Mr Potter.

-Elle s'est simplement vider d'une bonne partie de sa magie.

-Elle s'en remettra, James. Ta mère m'a chargé de vous reconduire tous les quatre à votre appartement.

James hocha la tête et se leva en prenant Lily dans ses bras. Sirius s'approcha et prit délicatement la main de sa fiancée dans la sienne, la serrant peut-être un peu trop. Mais Élise ne laissa rien paraître.

Mr Potter posa une main sur leur épaule et transplana.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine de l'appartement. Amélie s'assit dans le fauteuil et les regarda.

-Ça va ?

Sirius hocha la tête.

-Ça peut aller.

Stéphany descendit les marches, traînant Remus par la main.

-Hey, comment…

Elle se figea.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Une attaque de Mangemort. À l'Académie, expliqua Élise.

-Merlin !

James allongea Lily sur un sofa et resta avec elle. Edwardo alla en cuisine faire du café. Sirius s'assit sur une chaise et embrassa doucement Élise.

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? insista Sirius.

-Je vais parfaitement bien.

-Tu en es sûre ?

-Absolument certaine, Sirius. Pourquoi tu t'en fais autant ?

-Parce que j'étais là. Je t'ai vu. Et que je n'ai quand même rien pu faire.

-Sirius, je…

-Je t'aime tellement, Élise. Je ne saurais pas quoi faire si tu partais.

Élise sourit et il la sera dans ses bras.

À ce moment, le feu de la cheminée tourna au vert et Mathilda entra dans la pièce.

-Maman !

James se leva et alla vers sa mère.

-Ça va ?

Mathilda marcha jusqu'à la cuisine.

-Il y a eu trois Mangemort d'arrêter. Vous allez bien ?

-Oui. Lily a usé sa réserve de magie, mais elle s'en remettra.

-Bien… Faites excessivement aux gens que vous choisissez dans votre entourage.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il y a eu trois Mangemort d'arrêter. Le premier est un immigrant bulgare, qui s'appelle Igor Karkarof. Le second était déjà mort. Il s'appelle… De toute façon, ce n'est pas grave, puisqu'il ne peut rien faire. C'était un Inferius.

Voyant le visage des jeunes adultes, Mathilda se lança dans des explications un peu plus poussées.

-Les Inferi sont des sorciers décédés. Voldemort a récemment acquis une armée de nécromancien.

Élise fut traversée d'un frisson. Sirius la serra un peu plus contre lui.

-En fait, ce qu'ils font, c'est qu'ils agissent après Voldemort et les autres Mangemorts. Ils prennent les corps des sorciers qui étaient contre lui, et ils leur redonnent « vie ».

Lily se leva à ce moment et vint s'approcher de James, qui la serra dans ses bras.

-C'est cruel, murmura-t-elle.

-Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer. Ils leurs mettent une puce dans le cerveau. Et ils obéissent à Voldemort comme des… chiens de poche. Le corps a été envoyé dans nos laboratoires et on en saura plus demain. On enverra des communiqués dans les journaux pour prévenir la population.

-On nous apprendra comment les combattre ? s'inquiéta James.

-Oui. Probablement. Si on trouve le moyen de les battre.

-Que ferez-vous du corps ? s'inquiéta Élise.

-Il sera remis à la famille. On fera des obsèques nationales.

-Vous avez parlé d'un troisième Mangemort, poussa Remus.

-Il était dans la même année que vous. Il y a des Aurors qui l'interrogeront demain.

-De qui s'agit-il ? insista Sirius.

-Severus Rogue.


	5. Severus Rogue

Chapitre 5

SEVERUS ROGUE

James sourit en entendant la cloche sonner. Il allongea ses jambes sous son bureau et plaça ses bras derrière sa tête.

-Stop !

Le professeur Nilo leva les mains.

-Il n'y aura pas de pause pour vous aujourd'hui.

Il y eut des protestations parmi les étudiants de deuxième année d'Auror.

_-James, une lettre !_

_James rit la lettre des mains de Sirius. _

_**Cher Mr Potter, **_

_**Il nous fait grand honneur, compte tenu des résultats à vos tests d'aptitudes et que, dans ce cas, la première année ne serait, pour vous, que répétition, de vous acceptez directement en deuxième année à l'Institut de Formation des Aurors du Royaume-Uni. **_

_**Avec nos salutations, **_

_**Kaloum Issouf**_

_**Directeur de l'Institut de Formation des Aurors du Royaume-Uni. **_

-Nous allons au Ministère assisté à un interrogatoire.

Il y eut des cris de joie et dans un immense désordre, tout le monde transplana dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie. Ils suivirent leur professeur jusqu'à la mère de James, qui les accueillit en souriant.

-Il nous fait un plaisir de vous accueillir dans ce hall. Nous sommes désolée pour les inconvénients causés par la construction de la fontaine de la Fraternité. Nous vous prions cependant de ne pas lui en tenir grève car les fonds versés dans la fontaine serviront à l'amélioration de la recherche de l'Hôpital Ste-Mangouste. Donc, si vous voulez que nos Médicomages puissent encore sauver vos fesses après les combats contre Voldemort, versez-y des Gallions.

Il y eut quelques sourires.

-Maintenant, je vous prierais de me suivre. Pas besoin d'enregistrer leur baguette, Olympus, ils sont avec moi.

Ils marchèrent rapidement jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Les étudiants s'y enfoncèrent en chahutant. James, sa mère et le professeur Nilo y entrèrent en dernier.

-Qui sera interroger ? demanda James.

-Tu le verras. Aucun nom ne sortira de la salle.

Ils arrivèrent à l'étage du bureau des Aurors Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bureau, puis Mathilda se tourna vers le groupe.

-Bien, il s'agit d'une salle d'interrogatoire, pas d'un bar de danseuse. Je vous prierais donc d'être silencieux. N'applaudissez d'aucun prétexte.

Une jeune fille leva la main.

-Mademoiselle ?

-L'interrogé nous verra-t-il ?

-Non. Nous utilisons depuis cent ans une technique moldue qui vous protège de la vision de l'interrogé tout en pouvant le voir.

Les jeunes adultes hochèrent la tête alors qu'ils entraient. Ils prirent place dans des estrades. James se trouva au premier rang, entre Frank Longdubat et la jeune fille qui avait levé sa main.

Deux Aurors entrèrent et fermèrent la porte derrière eux. Ils serrèrent la main de Mathilda et, pour l'énième fois, James se sentit fier de savoir que sa mère dirigeait le ministère.

-Bien. L'interrogé entrera dans cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un…

Une porte dans la salle d'interrogation s'ouvrit. À ce moment, Severus Rogue entra, les mains menottées, entouré de deux Aurors.

Les deux Aurors transplanèrent. Un autre homme, habillé en Moldu, entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

-Severus Rogue, je parie ?

Rogue hocha la tête.

-Je vous serrerais bien la main, mais quelque chose m'en empêche.

L'homme parut surpris, puis sourit.

-Simple mesure de sécurité. Nous ne voudrions pas que vous saccagiez le Ministère pour vous échapper. Vous pouvez cependant vous déplacer à votre guise dans cette salle.

Rogue regarda les neuf mètres carrés qui composaient la salle.

-Je pourrais le saccager sans même bouger le petit doigt. Alors pouvez-vous m'expliquez l'utilité de me séparer de ma baguette ?

Aussitôt, une baguette sortit de la poche arrière de l'Auror et vint se poser dans la main droite de Rogue.

-Cependant, je vous remercie de me donner si gentiment la votre, Monsieur.

L'Auror s'avança d'un pas furieux et reprit sa baguette.

-Comment avez-vous pu faire cela ? Seules les fées peuvent le faire !

-Le soir de notre acceptation, le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous fait faire deux choses. Premièrement, ils nous gravent la Marque dans l'avant-bras. Et il nous fait boire du sang de fée.

James fut soudain pris d'une soudaine envie nauséeuse, mais il se retint. L'Auror interrogateur ne semblait pas très à l'aise lui non plus. Il jeta un regard au miroir, comme pour avoir un quelconque encouragement de la part de sa supérieure, puis continua.

-Vous avez commis beaucoup de meurtres ?

-Quelques uns.

-Pourriez-vous mettre un chiffre sur ces quelques meurtres ?

-Environ une trentaine.

James sentit la fille à côté de lui frissonner.

-Vous aviez prévu en faire un autre ?

Rogue se leva. Et commença à marcher dans la salle. Puis, soudainement, il s'arrêta, à l'opposé complètement du miroir-vitre.

-Avouez que ça vous arrangerait que je dise que nous avions prévu de tuer tel ou tel sorcier ! Vous sortiriez d'ici, content comme un enfant le matin de Noël, on vous donnerait un bonus pour avoir empêcher des meurtres. On enverrait une division d'Auror d'élite chez ces sorciers, on les enverrait dans une salle sous la protection du Ministère. Et ensuite, vous y retourneriez et vous captureriez des tas de Mangemorts, parce que vous croyez qu'ils sont assez stupides pour tomber dans un panneau aussi visible.

Rogue reprit son souffle, laissant son regard dans celui de son interrogateur.

-Mais même si je vous le disais, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça.

Il s'approcha.

-Vous aviez prévu d'en tuer combien d'autres ?

-Cinq.

-Des gens célèbres ?

-Non. Trois Sang-Mêlés qui s'opposent au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un Sang Pur qui désire quitter les rangs. Et une sale petite garce de Sang-de-Bourbe…

-Faites attention à votre langage. Vous êtes dans une salle d'interrogatoire, pas en train de jouer une partie de billard avec vos amis…

Rogue sembla marmonner quelque chose. L'interrogateur fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait cette enfant de Moldus pour que vous vouliez la tuer ?

-Elle existe, simplement.

-Rien de plus pousser ? Vous voulez tuer les enfants de Moldus simplement parce que vous pensez que ce sont des êtres inférieurs.

-Je ne le pense pas. Ils le sont.

L'Auror détourna de nouveau sa tête vers le miroir. James vit du coin de l'œil sa mère lui faire signe de continuer.

-J'allais diriger cette mission.

Rogue se rapprochait lentement du miroir.

-Une sale petite salope de Sang-de-Bourbe qui sort avec un petit connard de Sang Pur.

-Faites attention à vos propos, jeune homme. Je ne vous le redirai pas encore. La prochaine fois, ce sera un aller simple pour Azkaban.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

-Voldemort vous a-t-il donné des informations au sujet de cette jeune fille ?

Rogue le regarda.

-Voldemort ne donne pas d'informations. Nous les trouvons. Il nous donne des instructions.

-Des instructions ? Par exemple ?

-Pour ce cas-là, c'était délicat. Il faut tuer la Sang-de-Bourbe en premier. Devant son copain. Et ensuite, récolter son sang. Il faut le ramener au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puis on doit tuer le Sang Pur. Et le mettre dans la fontaine que vous construisez.

-Y a-t-il un lien entre cette fontaine et ce jeune homme ?

-Certainement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne laisse jamais aucun signe au hasard.

-Quel est ce lien ?

-Ses parents en ont ordonné la construction.

Lorsque Rogue prononça ces mots, il se trouvait devant le miroir, regardant exactement dans les yeux de James.

Presque aussitôt, l'Auror blanchit et claqua des doigts. Deux Aurors arrivèrent dans la pièce et transplanèrent avec Rogue. L'Auror paniqué sortit de la pièce et s'arrêta. Il croisa le regard de Mathilda croisa le sien.

-Ça va aller, Matya ?

-Oui, Allan. Tu peux aller te reposer dans ton bureau.

L'Auror hocha la tête et sortit de la salle. Mathilda alla au devant des étudiants, se forçant à sourire.

-Et bien, il est rare d'avoir autant de révélations lors du premier interrogatoire.

Aucun élève ne sourit.

-Il s'agit de la première fois que nous entendons de tels propos. Voldemort ne fait pas boire du sang de fée à tous ses Mangemorts, vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter.

Mais Mathilda adressa un regard à James.

-Vous pouvez retourner en classe. Ou chez vous. Closter ?

Le professeur Nilo hocha la tête.

-Vous avez fait du bon boulot pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez retourner chez vous.

-James, reste s'il te plait.

Les élèves sortirent petit à petit. Mathilda et le professeur échangèrent quelques paroles, puis le professeur sortit, après un regard à James.

-Viens. Nous serons plus à l'aise dans mon bureau pour discuter.

James suivit sa mère sans rien dire. Ils montèrent au premier étage, puis passèrent par la fontaine. Alors, à ce moment, James vit pour la première fois une inscription sur le bassin de la fontaine.

_Le montage de la Fontaine de la Fraternité_

_A été ordonné par _

_Mathilda Potter, chef de la première ligne des Aurors_

_Et financé par son mari et Médicomage, _

_Edwardo Potter_

_En vu que, dans un monde meilleur_

_Tous les êtres, magiques ou moldus, humanoïde ou créature_

_Soient traités de façons égales_

_Les fonds amassés dans cette fontaine iront à _

_L'hôpital pour blessures magique de Ste-Mangouste._

-Maman… commença James.

-Nous parlerons de tous cela dans mon bureau, James.

Ils prirent un autre ascenseur et descendirent à l'étage du bureau des Aurors. Mathilda marcha droit, ne rendant pas son salut aux Aurors qui la saluaient, puis entra dans un immense bureau.

James était entré plusieurs fois déjà dans ce bureau, mais il s'étonnait toujours du désordre qui y régnait. Sa mère, autant insistante sur la propreté au manoir, n'était pas capable de garder son bureau propre plus de deux secondes. Des tonnes de paperasses étaient posées un peu partout sur son bureau, à la vue et au su de tout le monde. Les murs étaient tapissés de bibliothèque, ayant pour la plupart deux rangées de livres par étage. Le plancher était couvert de chiottes de hiboux séchées. Trois capes de couleur disparates tombaient sur un crochait, à l'endos de la porte.

-Assied-toi.

Mathilda agita sa baguette dans les airs. Une chaise apparut en face de son bureau. James s'y assit alors que Mathilda faisait le tour de son bureau et allait s'asseoir dans son fauteuil de faux cuir.

-Alors. Cet interrogatoire. Tu en as pensé quoi ?

-Vous pourrez être plus préparés à affronter les Mangemorts. Il y aura peut-être moins de morts dans nos effectifs.

-Sinon…

James regarda son téléavertisseur.

-James, Remus et Sirius t'appelleraient s'il arrivait quelque chose à Lily.

James leva la tête.

-Quoi ?

-Ils t'appelleraient. Jamais ils ne te garderaient dans l'ignorance à propos d'elle.

James hocha la tête.

-Ça va aller.

-Oui. Il y a simplement… un groupe de Mangemort qui veut tuer ma fiancée, et me tuer en même temps.

-Après.

James jeta un regard courroucé à sa mère.

-On ne commencera pas à jouer sur les mots.

Mathilda sourit.

-Ce ne doit pas être si difficile à prendre sur ses épaules. Tu le fais depuis vingt-trois ans.

-C'est toujours un choc de savoir que quelqu'un veut nous tuer.

-Je savais déjà qu'il voulait me tuer. Rogue… il aimait Lily. Quant on était à Poudlard.

_-Je ne suis pas d'accord, Black, répliqua énergiquement James. Ce sont les Falmouth qui vont gagner. _

_Ils étaient assis à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, tous mangeant une glace et discutant de Quidditch. _

_-Pas du tout, mon amour, répliqua Lily. C'est la preuve que tu ne connais absolument rien au Quidditch. Ce sont les Holyhead Harpies qui vont remporter la coupe. _

_-Impossible, ce sont des filles, répliqua Sirius. _

_-Et qu'est-ce que tu as contre ça , demanda Élise. _

_-Absolument rien, ma beauté, mais… _

_-Vous avez tous tord, fit doucement Remus. _

_Ils arrêtèrent tous leur engueulades respectives. _

_-Et comment ça , demanda hautainement Sirius. _

_-Vous savez, un des pouvoirs qui vient avec… vous savez, mon anomalie, c'est justement de pouvoir prédire certaines choses et de lire dans les pensées. _

_-Qui va remporter la Coupe , demanda James. _

_Remus ferma les yeux et se concentra. _

_-Les Wigtown Wanderers. _

_-Et qu'est-ce que Sirius penses des femmes , demanda Élise. _

_Remus se concentra de nouveau. _

**_Ne lui dit pas que je pense qu'elles ont leur place à la maison avec des dizaines d'enfants !_**

_-Il pense qu'elles ont leur place à la maison à élever leurs enfants. _

_Élise attrapa sa chope de Bièraubeurre et la lança au visage de Sirius. _

_-Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé , cria-t-il alors qu'il levait les bras sur sa tête pour se protéger des coups que lui portait sa petite amie. _

_-Tu es un triple idiot macho et arrogant, Sirius Black , cria-t-elle. _

_-Mais ce que Remus ne dit pas, c'est à quel point je t'aime. _

_Élise sourit et lui donna une dernière tape, quoi que moins forte. _

_-Tu es quand même un triple idiot. _

_Elle lui donna un rapide baiser, bientôt suivit de quelques autres. _

_-Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. _

_Il lui donna un nouveau baiser. _

_-Si on vous dérange, dîtes-nous-le, fit Remus. _

_-Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie, répliqua Sirius en s'asseyant à côté de James, alors que Élise prenait place à côté de lui. _

_-Au fait, où est Steph , demanda Lily. _

_-Elle dort. Elle disait qu'elle était fatiguée, répondit Remus. _

_-Espérons qu'elle se soit remise d'ici la fin de l'été, on a besoin de notre Poursuiveuse. En tant que Capitaine, je ne veux pas me taper plus de sélection qu'il n'en faut, marmonna James. _

_-Comment peux-tu savoir que tu seras le prochain capitaine de l'équipe , demanda Lily. _

_-Mon intuition, mon ange, répliqua James en mettant son bras autour de ses épaules. _

_Lily lui jeta un regard lui disant « tu te prends vraiment pour un idiot, hein ? », mais lui sourit et se blottit dans ses bras. Il embrassa ses cheveux. _

_-Lily, tu as reçu une lettre pour le poste de Préfète-en-Chef , demanda Remus. _

_-Non, toi , demanda Lily. _

_-Aucune nouvelle. Tant que ce n'est pas…_

_-Tiens tiens…, fit une voix traînante derrière eux. _

_Ils se tournèrent et aperçurent Lucius Malefoy, qui étaient à un mètre de la table._

_-Malefoy, dégage, fit sèchement James. _

_-Non, on a le potin de l'année, répliqua Malefoy. _

_-Quoi ? Tu as mis seulement six tonnes de gel au lieu de sept dans tes cheveux ?_

_Malefoy dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur James. Lily s'était retournée et pointait sa baguette sur Malefoy. _

_-Evans, tu tiens tant que ça à mourir , demanda-t-il. _

_-Tu sors avec Potter ?_

_Cette voix était venue de l'arrière. Malefoy se tourna pour apercevoir un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et gras, qui était pâle et squelettique. _

_-Je suis désolée, Severus, murmura Lily. Si James n'avait pas changé… _

_-Je comprends, pas besoin de t'expliquer. Après tout, tu ne me dois aucune explication. Tu es heureuse, au moins ?_

_-Oui. Je le suis énormément. _

_-Tu l'aimes ?_

_Lily fit oui de la tête. _

_-C'est tant mieux. Je suis content pour toi, Evans. Je… Excusez-moi, ma mère doit m'attendre… C'est elle qui doit s'occuper de moi, cette année ! Je… Au revoir, Evans. _

_Il se tourna vers Malefoy. _

_-Et toi, ne t'avise pas de la toucher d'un cheveux, tu entends, grogna-t-il. Si j'apprends que tu lui as lancée un sort, tu peux te considérer comme maudit pour les cinquante prochains siècles. _

_-Compris, marmonna Malefoy. _

_Rogue fit quelques pas._

_-Et Potter ?_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, espèce d'ordure ambulante ?_

_-James !_

_-Je suis désolé ! Je veux dire… Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Rogue ?_

_-Rends lui son amour en double, sinon tu en as pour encore plus longtemps que Malefoy à être maudit. _

_Et il quitta la terrasse, sa cape flottant au vent, dans le sens inverse de Malefoy qui les quittait également. _

_-Rogue m'a parut… Quel est le mot déjà , demanda Sirius. _

_-Humain ? proposa Remus. _

_-C'est ça. _

_-Étrange. _

_Élise et Lily échangèrent un regard. Elles sourirent. Lily se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de James, qui la serra contre lui avec son bras. _

_-Pourquoi Rogue semblait déçu qu'on sorte ensemble ? demanda-t-il, le nez perdu dans ses cheveux. _

_-Oh… En sortant de la gare, on s'est croisé… Et il m'a plus ou moins fait une déclaration d'amour. Je n'avais pas trop envie de devoir affronter seule une famille de Mangemorts, alors j'ai dit que j'allais y penser. Je crois qu'il a pris ça comme une manière de lui dire que je voulais me calmer pour ne pas lui sauter dessus en plein milieu de la rue. _

_James hocha la tête. Remus, sentant que le couple avait besoin d'intimité, avait traîné Sirius et Élise à la librairie. _

_-Et… commença James. Tu ne regrettes pas ton choix ?_

_Lily l'embrassa doucement. _

_-Jamais. _

-Bien. On s'arrangera pour le surveiller de près. En attendant, vous devriez…

La porte du bureau claqua. James et Mathilda sortirent leur baguette et la pointèrent sur le nouvel arrivant. James reconnut Kigali Adams, une jeune Auror récemment graduée.

-Mrs Potter, votre maison a été attaquée !

-Quoi ? Ed…

-Votre mari est au travail. Il devait classer quelques dossiers et est resté plus longtemps que prévu.

-Et…

-Il n'y a aucun dommage matériel, si ce n'est que le gazon est un peu aplati.

-Je… Bien. Merci, Kigali.

La jeune fille fit un vague signe de tête. Mathilda s'assit. James sourit, se leva et lui tapota la main.

-Tu allais me proposer de venir rester au manoir.

-Tu devrais peut-être rester chez toi, finalement.

-Tu veux venir, avec papa ?

Mathilda regarda son fils.

-Quoi ?

-Viens rester à l'appartement. Ça ne dérangera personne. Aller, viens, on va chercher papa.

James prit la main de sa mère de force et la traîna jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Ils attendirent plus ou moins patiemment d'atteindre le niveau trois, puis James tira sa mère jusqu'au bureau de son père.

Il ouvrit la porte. Edwardo leva la tête.

-James, Mattie. Comment allez-vous ?

-La maison a été attaquée et tu me demandes comment je vais ? Comment peux tu être aussi calme, Edwardo Potter !

-Simplement parce que je sais que demain, on pourra réintégrer la maison.

Mathilda soupira.

-Ton fils nous invite chez lui en attendant.

-Bien, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi !

Edwardo se leva, et, d'un commun accord, ils transplanèrent.

L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre. James ouvrit les lumières.

-Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? On a du café et du thé.

-Un thé, s'il te plait.

-Un café.

Mathilda jeta un regard courroucé à son mari.

-Tu es obligé de toujours demander le contraire de moi ?

-J'ai envie d'un café, je prendrai un café si mon fils m'en offre.

Mathilda soupira.

Il y eut des pas dans le corridor et Amélie entra dans la pièce. Elle portait une paire de jeans à tailles basse avec une camisole qui aurait pu faire à une fillette de cinq ans, ses cheveux avaient été frisé et retenus à l'arrière par un bandeau rouge, de la même couleur que la camisole. Ses souliers étaient à talons aiguilles rouge foncé et d'immenses anneaux tombaient de ses oreilles.

-Oh, salut James !

James se tourna.

-Salut Amélie.

Elle lui sourit, puis se tourna vers Mr et Mrs Potter.

-Oh… je… bonjour…

-Amélie, voici mes parents, Mathilda et Edwardo Potter.

-Oh… je… je vais aller rejoindre Steph.

Et elle partit en courrant.

-James Potter.

James regarda son père, qui semblait soudain froid et distant.

-Quoi ?

-Ne me regarde pas avec ton regard courroucé, jeune homme ! Tu sais très bien ce que je vais te reprocher !

-Quoi ?

-Et arrête de dire quoi ! Ce n'est pas ainsi que nous t'avons éduqué et ce n'est pas comme ça que tu feras parler de notre éducation ! Tu n'as pas honte ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu trompes Lily avec cette… cette…

Stéphany entra à ce moment dans la cuisine.

-Salut James !

Elle se tourna vers Mr et Mrs Potter.

-Oh ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on vous avait vu ! Vous restez à souper ?

-Mes parents restent pour le dîner.

-Génial ! Remus me disait justement qu'il voulait vous inviter pour nous avoir hébergé durant presque tout l'été passé. Ce ne sera rien de compliquer, on commande une pizza, promis. Mr Potter, ça va ? Vous êtes tout rouge…

-Qui est-elle ?

Stéphany fronça les sourcils, puis se tourna vers James, qui détourna la tête.

-Oh… vous voulez parler d'Amélie ? C'est ma sœur. Mes parents l'ont jetée à la rue, alors on l'héberge durant les vacances, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille à Poudlard.

Elle jeta un regard paniqué aux parents de James.

-Elle ne vous a pas trop importunés ?

-Non, c'est correct, Stéphany, fit James.

-Oh… je…. Je vais aller commander la pizza. Élise, Lily et Sirius ont appelé il y a quelques minutes, ils devraient arriver dans une ou deux… Je vais y aller.

Stéphany partit résolument dans sa chambre.

James s'approcha de son père.

-Tu dois t'excuser.

-Je sais, désolé, j'ai mal compris… J'ai été introduit en erreur. Excuse-moi, James.

-Bien, maintenant, avant qu'une autre erreur de ce genre se reproduise : Lily est trop fantastique pour que j'aie envie d'aller voir ailleurs.

-C'est bien que tu aies précisé maintenant, parce qu'elle est derrière toi.

James se tourna et vit Lily qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il s'approcha d'elle à pas de loup et la serra dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser doucement.

-Je t'aime.

Elle la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Le souper fut relativement calme, ou du moins autant qu'on pouvait l'espérer en étant assis à la même table que Sirius et James. Le soir arriva assez tôt. Élise et Lily furent les premières à quitter la table, suivies par Remus et Stéphany sous les railleries générales. Amélie quitta la table, bombardée d'excuses de la part de Mr Potter, puis Sirius quitta également. James alla prendre deux couvertures et deux oreillers.

-Les sofas sont très confortables. J'aurais dû prévenir Lily, on y aurait dormi. Désolé.

-Mais non, vous n'avez pas dormi depuis deux jours. Avec la pleine lune et l'attaque…

-Ça ne nous aurait pas dérangé.

-James. Vas la rejoindre.

James sourit et partit.


	6. Discussion philosophique entre adolescen

Chapitre 6

DISCUSSION PHILOSOPHIQUE ENTRE ADOLESCENTS PRESQUE ADULTES

Le soleil était levé depuis longtemps. Le sort d'Obscurité créé par Amélie commençait à diminuer d'effet. Elle avait enfoncé sa tête dans son oreiller. Ses bras étaient tendus en croix de chaque côté de son corps, comme ses jambes. Stéphany lui avait prêtée un pyjama dont les short roses moulaient parfaitement ses fesses et la camisole blanche sa poitrine.

Son cadran émit un cri strident. Elle leva un bras et lui jeta un coup d'une violence inouïe, avant de pousser un gémissement et de tourner sa tête.

Cependant, son repos fut de courte durée car la porte de sa chambre claqua.

-Réveille-toi, paresseuse ! Le soleil brille et les oiseaux chantent joyeusement en cœur, s'écria Stéphany en jetant un sortilège de clarté à la fenêtre.

-Ferme-la, marmonna Amélie en cachant sa tête sous son oreiller.

-Les garçons !

Il y eut des pas désordonnés et, à ce moment, elle tomba de son matelas. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Sirius, Remus et James qui riaient en se tenant les cotes.

-Vous n'avez aucune conscience sociale !

Elle se leva et alla dans la douche. Elle lava ses cheveux et sortit. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette et sortit rapidement de la salle de bain pour aller dans sa chambre, où elle trouva sa sœur.

-On va devoir t'habiller convenablement pour ton entrevue.

-Steph, c'est un examen.

-Oui, mais la première impression compte pour beaucoup.

Stéphany secoua sa baguette dans les airs et un tailleur apparut devant elle.

-Ce sera parfait. Enfile-le !

Stéphany se pencha dans la garde-robe. Elle en sortit des escarpins noirs.

-Ils sont bien, commenta Amélie.

-Essaye-les.

Les escarpins ajoutèrent un certain sérieux à l'ensemble rouge foncé d'Amélie.

-Je suis comment ?

-Il y a un miroir dans la chambre de James et de Lily.

Amélie s'y dirigea. Elle entra sans frapper, comme le lui avait montrer Sirius lors de son arrivée. Elle se regarda et sourit, satisfaite. Pour la première fois depuis que ses parents savaient, elle se sentait bien. Elle sentait qu'elle était une personne. Une femme. Une humaine. Pas un monstre dénaturé.

Elle sortit et alla à la cuisine. Elle y trouva Remus, Sirius et James, avec Lily, Stéphany et Élise, puis se rajoutèrent Mr et Mrs Potter, qui revenaient de la cuisine avec leur café. Tous les huit avaient une mine d'enterrement.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

-Père et mère ont envoyé tes affaires, annonça Stéphany.

-Où elles sont ?

Sirius montra du menton le salon. Elle s'y précipita. Elle ouvrit une a une, les trois immenses malles, puis se figea devant la quatrième, interdite.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Sirius. Ils ont oublié quelque chose ?

Les maraudeurs et leurs petites amies s'approchèrent. Amélie leur montra les trois morceaux de bois et le tas de paille.

-Ils ont brisé mon balai. Ils ont détruit MON balai !

-C'est tout ce qui t'importe ? Il y a un magasine masculin dans une de tes valises, tu en étais consciente ? fit Sirius.

Amélie jeta un regard à la deuxième malle.

-Il a encore oublié ça dans MA salle de bain. Je vais le TUER !

-Père ? questionna Stéphany.

-Non. Ce petit crétin de Regulus Black.

Sirius sourit.

-C'est son genre.

-Amélie, on doit y aller. Nous allons être en retard.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Elles s'approchèrent de la cheminée et partirent.

-Nous allons retourner à la maison, consulter les Aurors qui sont sur le plancher et regarder l'étendue des dommages.

-Kigali a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de dommages matériels à part la pelouse aplatie, rétorqua James.

-Oh, tu sais. Une cinquantaine d'Auror tous plus fiers les uns que les autres de protéger la maison de leur chef, on ne sait jamais. Il restera peut-être l'équivalent d'un cure-dent du manoir. J'espère juste qu'ils ont gardé l'ensemble de porcelaine de maman. Je trouve que les jeter sur ta mère est un sport très divertissant, dit Mr Potter d'un ton nonchalant à l'adresse de James.

-Parce que mon département fait plus de dommage que le tien ? Je te signale que si la moitié seulement de tes Médicomages était capable de guérir une simple écorchure, je ne serais pas obligée de donner des congés à tous mes Aurors pour se remettre des blessures qu'ils leur font et Voldemort serait déjà anéanti ! rétorqua Mathilda.

-Peut-être, mais si tu écoutais mes…

Et ils transplanèrent.

-Tes parents sont… commença Lily.

-Sur le point du divorce ? proposa Remus.

-Non, répliqua James d'un ton désinvolte. Ils font ça depuis vingt ans. Je les connais. Dans le fond, très très très au fond, ils s'aiment bien.

-Dis plutôt que ton père trouve que ta mère est un bon coup, répliqua Sirius.

-Sirius ! S'il te plait ! répliqua Élise.

Sirius sourit et l'embrassa.

-En tout cas, on est samedi, et moi je compte bien profiter au maximum de cette journée.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau, mais elle enleva son cou de sa trajectoire.

-N'essaye même pas, Sirius ! Je dois aller faire du shopping avec Lily.

-Allez ! Sois sympa !

-Non !

Lily embrassa doucement James.

-On va y aller avant que ça dégénère.

-Bonne idée.

Lily se dégagea des bras de James et prit Élise par la main pour la tirer hors de l'appartement. Sirius soupira.

-Elle me manque.

-Putain, fais-lui l'amour, Sirius, si ça te manque tant que ça, répliqua James.

-C'est déjà fait.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Remus en prenant une couverture et en la pliant.

-On l'a déjà fait deux fois ce matin. Et une hier soir. Et trois avant-hier.

-Putain… T'es en manque, analysa James.

-Je suis parti deux semaines en tournée, rétorqua Sirius. Je suis ici pour deux jours encore.

-Elle le sait ? demanda Remus.

-Non. Je compte partir en lui laissant une note. On passe tellement peu de temps ensemble que je ne compte pas le lui gâcher.

-Tu vas la tuer à force de partir comme ça.

-Je ne veux pas la voir souffrir. Je ne suis pas capable de la voir pleurer.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Quand je suis parti… Vous faîtes des tournées à la maison… Pour voir si tout est correct, si elle a besoin de quelque chose, si…

-Ce dont elle a besoin, c'est de toi.

Sirius se mordit la lèvre.

-Je sais, mais quand on a emménagé ensemble, elle savait que j'allais souvent devoir partir pour mon job.

-Tu aurais pu faire comme moi et refuser ce job.

-Oh, oui, railla Sirius. Le refuser parce qu'il n'accorde pas de congé de paternité. Et au fait, tu le regrettes. Je ne vois pas le ventre qui serait sensé pousser sur Lily…

James lui jeta un coussin.

-La ferme, Pad.

-Quoi ?

Sirius écarta les yeux.

-Vous avez arrêté de baiser.

-Non. On attend.

-Elle te demande toujours de lui faire un enfant ? demanda Remus.

-Oui, de temps en temps. Ça ne lui est pas sorti de la tête, elle en veut vraiment rien. Mais j'en sais rien, je ne me sens pas… près pour avoir un enfant.

-C'est sûr qu'on a dix-huit ans. C'est assez jeune.

-Non, je veux dire… Écoute, c'est… c'est difficile à expliquer. Lily veut un enfant, c'est évident, elle m'en demande tout le temps un… Mais… On n'a pas d'argent…

-Peut-être, mais tu es capable de lui en faire un.

-Je sais, mais…

-Et tes parents t'aideraient.

-Justement. Ses parents la détestent et les miens seraient prêts à tout pour nous rendre heureux. J'ai l'impression que ça la frustre un peu.

-C'est normal. Elle a passé presque deux étés chez tes parents alors que les siens la déteste, répliqua Sirius.

-Désolé, Pad, je ne…

-C'est correct. Et toi, Remus ? Comment ça va avec ma cousine.

-Bien…

-Tu penses te fiancer avec elle bientôt ?

Remus se gratta la tête.

-J'en sais rien. Elle est plus libre que l'air, je crois que les attaches lui font peur.

-Elle a surtout peur que tu la laisses tomber. Crois-moi, ce dont elle a le plus besoin, c'est de stabilité.

Remus hocha la tête.

-Elle… C'est indescriptible. Je veux dire, je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Je pourrais donner ma vie pour elle, mais il y a les pleines lunes et…

-Et alors ? Tu es un être humain aussi, rétorqua James.

Remus eut un sourire.

-Je sais. En fait, elle apprécie surtout la semaine qui précède. Elle dit qu'elle aime quand on baise et que je me laisse aller. Que je retiens le moins possible le Loup.

-C'est sûr que plus tu le retiens, moins elle doit penser que tu penses à elle.

-Peut-être. Je n'en sais rien. Mais je déteste quand ça m'arrive. J'ai l'impression de la laisser totalement de côté.

Il y eut un « pop » caractéristique de transplanage et Amélie apparut.

-Tu sais que tu n'es pas sensée transplaner ? questionna Sirius.

-Laisse-moi rire, cria Amélie depuis sa chambre. Parce que vous ne transplaniez pas avant vos dix-sept ans ?

Elle réapparut.

-Oh, et la prochaine fois que vous voulez parler de vos baises respectives, assurez-vous que les filles dont vous parlez soient vraiment parties.

Et elle transplana.


	7. Le mariage de Pétunia Evans

Chapitre 7

LE MARIAGE DE PÉTUNIA EVANS

**Dans ce chapitre, vous verrez uniquement un flashback reconstruisant le mariage de Pétunia Evans et de Vernon Dursley. Donc, comme tous le chapitre est en flashback, je ne l'écrirai pas en italique, mais c'est important que vous sachiez que c'en est un quand même. **

James était assis sur le siège passager, à côté de son père, et tapotait nerveusement sur ses genoux. Sirius s'était levé à l'aube pour aller rejoindre sa petite amie mystère, qu'il voyait tous les jours depuis la fin de leur sixième année.

Lily avait envoyé une invitation à James pour assister au mariage de sa sœur. Il n'avait rien dit à ses parents, seulement qu'il allait faire une sortie avec sa fille, mais en le voyant arriver dans la cuisine avec un veston et une cravate, son père avait insisté pour venir le reconduire. Le voyage s'était passé dans un silence lourd, mais tout de même de manière agréable.

-Tout ira bien, James, prédit Mr Potter. C'est une fille. Elle ne te mangera pas.

-Je sais. Mais elle est vraiment… Différente.

Nouveau silence.

-C'est cette maison là.

Mr Potter arrêta la voiture.

-Je reviens te prendre à…

-Je prendrai un taxi, papa.

-Bien. Sirius venait ?

-Non, il sortait avec une fille. Je serai là pour minuit, sinon je t'appellerai, annonça James en détachant sa ceinture.

-James.

-Oui ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment fait de cours sur comment ce font les bébés et tout ça parce que la seule fois où j'ai essayé, tu semblais avoir assez d'expérience, mais n'oubliez pas les protections, hein ? Je ne veux pas être grand-père à quarante ans.

-Oui papa.

Mr Potter sourit.

-Ok. Passe une bonne…

Mais James avait déjà claqué la porte de la vieille Mustang de son père. Il se frotta les mains et s'approcha de la porte où était posées des milliers de fleurs d'orchidées. Complètement affreux.

Il cogna trois coups secs avec le heurtoir et Lily vint lui ouvrir.

James en eut le souffle coupé. Elle portait une paire de jeans brodée à taille basse avec une camisole rouge qui laissait voir une bonne partie de sa poitrine. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement à la naissance de l'oreille.

-J'adore ton parfum, murmura-t-il. C'est du lys, non ?

-Oui…

Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, puis l'entraîna dans des baisers de plus en plus passionnés. Elle posa finalement une main sur son torse, le forçant à s'éloigner.

-James, ma famille est ici… Et elle est super conservatrice… Ma mère s'est signée quatre fois en voyant comment j'allais être habillée pour le mariage de ma sœur…

James sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau, mais arrêta en entendant des pas dans l'escalier. Il offrit son bras à Lily, qui, surprise par ses manières, le prit délicatement. Ils s'approchèrent des escaliers et virent Mrs Evans, vêtue d'une robe noire et d'un collier de perle blanche, qui descendait les escaliers.

-Lily, qui est-ce ?

-James Potter, Maman. C'est mon cavalier.

-C'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance, Mrs Evans.

-Moi aussi, Mr Potter, moi aussi. Lily, tu veux bien aller voir si toutes les fleurs sont arrivées pour la réception. Merci mon ange, je t'adore.

Et Mrs Evans remonta à l'étage. Lily tira un peu sur le bras de James et celui-ci la suivit.

-Ta mère s'habille en noir pour le mariage de sa fille aînée ?

-Ouais. Mon oncle est mort.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave. J'avais trois ans.

James calcula le tout… La mère de Lily portait le deuil depuis plus de quatorze ans.

-Ma mère est excessive lorsqu'il s'agit de religion. Tu verras, on s'y habitue.

James eut un sourire qui se fondit en une expression de profond dégoût lorsque Lily ouvrit la porte du patio.

-Affreux, non ? questionna Lily. C'est ma sœur qui a choisi la décoration.

-Moi, j'aurais mis des lys.

Lily sourit face à cette remarque toute douce dite aussi spontanément. James lui jeta un coup d'œil.

-Quoi ?

-Merci. C'est la première phrase que j'entend pour moi.

James fronça les sourcils et repassa tout ce qui s'était dit depuis qu'il était arrivé au ralenti.

-Tu parles des lys ?

-Oui.

-Ça a toujours été ma fleur préférée. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dit autre chose.

Elle accota sa tête sur l'épaule de James, qui sourit doucement, puis déposa un baiser sur la tête de sa petite amie.

-On va en avant ? On doit attendre Sirius et Élise.

-Tu as invité Sirius à un mariage moldu ?

-Non. J'ai invité Élise qui sort avec Sirius en lui disant d'emmener un cavalier parce que ma sœur ne veut voir que des couples.

-Lily !

La jeune fille se tourna et sourit à son père. James lui envia instantanément son bronzage alors que sa peau blanche n'attrapait que des coups de soleil.

-Mais qui est-ce ?

-James Potter, papa. C'est mon cavalier.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer, James, vraiment. Lily, ta sœur fait une crise de nerfs. Est-ce que tous tes amis sont arrivés ?

-Non, mais ils ne devraient plus tarder.

-Bien. Je suggère que vous allier tous à l'église dès qu'ils arriveront. La seconde limousine sera pour vous, d'accord ?

Lily hocha la tête.

-Tu vérifieras si le père Bonneville y est, d'accord ? Et aussi s'il ne s'est pas saouler avec le vin de messe.

Nouveau hochement de tête.

-Je dois y aller. Pétunia vient de décider qu'elle détestait la cravate que j'ai choisie.

Et sans autres mots, Mr Evans partit vers le second étage. James sourit et rattrapa le bras de Lily qu'il avait lâché pour serrer la main de Mr Evans.

-Original, murmura-t-il.

-Mouais. Tu viens, on va aller attendre les autres.

Elle le traîna à l'avant de l'immense maison où Stéphany et Remus attendaient déjà. Ils s'assirent à côté d'eux. Ils attendirent quelques instants avant d'entendre le bruit d'un moteur dans les airs. Ils levèrent la tête et virent une immense moto atterrir à l'extrémité de la rue pour venir s'arrêter devant la maison. Ils se levèrent et allèrent accueillir les nouveaux arrivants.

Élise débarqua de la moto et enleva son casque, libérant une cascade de cheveux blonds, avant de le remettre à Sirius. Celui-ci enleva également son casque et jeta un sort à la moto afin qu'elle ne se fasse pas voler. Il se leva et alla serrer les mains de James et Remus avant d'embrasser les joues de Lily et de sa cousine.

-On a une limousine pour nous, fit Lily en se dirigeant vers la limousine noire.

Elle y embarqua. James s'y engouffra, puis les autres suivirent. Il glissa un bras autour des épaules de Lily et sourit lorsqu'elle fit apparaître des flûtes de champagne dans leurs mains.

-Ça, c'est la vie, fit Sirius en s'étirant afin de poser soi-disant discrètement son bras sur les épaules d'Élise.

-Tu avais la même vie avec la famille, Sirius, rétorqua Stéphany en prenant délicatement une gorgée.

-Non. L'alcool était limité et je n'étais pas en aussi bonne compagnie, fit-il en embrassant Élise qui sourit doucement.

Stéphany leva les yeux au ciel et but une autre gorgée sous le regard amusé de Remus. Lily se cala un peu plus dans les bras de James.

-Cette journée va être un enfer, marmonna-t-elle.

-Il faut toujours que tu exagères les choses, rétorqua Élise en souriant.

-Non. Ma sœur, qui pourrait remplacer toutes les harpies de la Terre, se marie à un homme aussi gros que l'entreprise qu'il dirige.

-Il dirige une entreprise ? s'intéressa Sirius.

-De perceuses.

-Il n'est pas net.

-Je sais. Et ça, c'est sans compter sur sa sœur, Marge, qui élève des bouledogues. On s'est vu une fois, l'été passé, et elle m'a tenue un long discours des plus ennuyeux sur leur éducation. Vous imaginez mes futurs neveux ?

-Tu n'as qu'à t'arranger pour te faire renier. Sirius connaît plein de truc, proposa Stéphany.

-De un, tu t'arranges pour être tout ce qu'il ne veule pas que tu sois. De deux, tu t'arranges pour que ta différence soit plus qu'apparente. De trois, tu t'arranges pour fuguer. De quatre… Est-ce qu'ils m'ont enlevé de la tapisserie familiale ?

Stéphany hocha la tête.

-Génial ! De quatre, tu t'arranges pour sortir avec des gens avec qui ils ne veulent pas que tu sortes.

-James fait l'affaire. Ils détestent les personnes persévérantes. Si Dieu t'a fait échoué, ne le provoque pas en recommençant une seconde fois.

James sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

-Alors notre pote Jamesie a réussi à amadouer sa Lily ?

James eut un petit sourire.

-Non. J'ai plutôt réussi à lui faire voir que j'étais mieux que le calamar.

Lily sourit et nicha sa tête sous la sienne.

-Lily, je crois que tu es suicidaire, confia Sirius. Primo, tu sors avec James alors que tu es une Préfète-en-Chef. Secundo, tu invites trois sorciers « pur » à un mariage complètement moldu.

-Je vous invite justement pour ça.

-Lily ! s'outra Élise.

-C'était une blague.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas invité Peter ? questionna Stéphany.

-Parce que ma sœur ne veut voir que des couples.

La réponse parut les satisfaire et ils arrivèrent bientôt à l'église.

-Bonjour, je suis Thomas Andrew, le placeur. Vous êtes ? demanda un homme vêtu d'un chapeau melon.

-Lily Evans. Et voici les Morgan.

-Deuxième étage, bancs 231 et 232.

-Merci.

Lily prit la main de James alors que les quatre autres la suivait.

-Je n'accepte pas de porter le nom de Morgan ! fit Sirius. C'est contre mes principes !

-Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de changer les noms, fit Lily en levant les yeux au plafond.

-Ce n'est pas…

-Black, come on, shut up, please.

-Potter, je déteste quand tu parles en français. Je ne comprends rien. Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire ?

-Allez, Black, ferme-la, s'il te plait.

-Il suffisait de le demander…

Ils arrivèrent au deuxième étage et Lily les emmena vers le milieu.

-C'est votre banc, annonça Lily. Bonjour Marge. James, tu veux bien passer ?

James alla s'asseoir au fond et Lily s'assit à côté de lui, se signa et posa une main sur celle que James avait mit sur sa cuisse.

-Bonjour Lily. Comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien, Marge. Vous ?

-Bien aussi. Il y a quelque chose qui a changé sur vous… Vous avez une nouvelle coupe de cheveux ?

-Non.

-Des verres de contact ?

-Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de porter de lunettes.

-Alors ce doit être dans vos traits. J'ai lu quelque part que lorsqu'une femme perdait son innocence, ses traits se métamorphosaient. Votre mère en serait réellement très déçue.

-Cela ne s'est pas encore posé et je vous prierais de ne pas apporter ce sujet glissant sur le plancher. Il est hors de question de l'inquiéter inutilement.

James cligna des yeux. Lily venait clairement de mentir à sa belle-sœur. Ou peut-être que l'innocence n'avait pas le même thème chez les Moldus. Il aurait dû écouter son prof quand il avait parlé des expressions des gens sans pouvoirs magiques !

La porte du deuxième étage s'ouvrit et Pétunia entra, vêtue d'un jeans et portant encore un masque.

-Lily, tu as encore oublié ce fichu sac à main.

Pétunia le lui lança et elle l'attrapa rapidement.

-Je…

Son regard croisa celui de James. Elle blanchit, puis rougit et partit en courrant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda James en se penchant à son oreille.

-Va savoir. Elle a dû réaliser que vous étiez comme moi.

La cérémonie commença une heure plus tard et se termina longtemps après. Ils réussirent à embarquer à grand peine dans la limousine et en ressortirent dans un parc de Londres que Pétunia avait loué pour la cérémonie.

-Mais… Et ton jardin ? demanda James.

-Pour le souper, on invitera les intimes. Nous en faisons malheureusement partie.

Mais Lily dut se taire car un petit garçon tira sur sa robe. Elle sourit et se pencha.

-Oui, Lewis ?

-C'était un beau mariage, hein ?

-Oui, un très beau mariage, Lewis.

-Un jour, ce sera notre mariage à nous, hein ?

James fronça les sourcils, sentant son territoire menacé, mais il fut rassuré lorsque Lily frotta la tête du petit garçon.

-Non, ça ne pourra pas l'être, Lewis, parce que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Le petit garçon sembla faire un gros effort pour ne pas pleurer.

-Qui ?

-James. Mon petit ami.

James se pencha pour être à la hauteur du petit garçon.

-Alors tu essayes de voler ma petite amie ?

-C'est pas vrai ! Je suis pas un voleur !

-Mais tu as essayé de draguer ma petite amie juste là, non ? Avoue, je t'ai vu !

-Je l'ai pas dragué ! Pour draguer quelqu'un, il faut lui donner des bisous !

-Mais tu as voulu te marier avec elle, hein, avoue ?

-C'est même pas vrai !

Le petit garçon lui donna un coup de poing sur le ventre et, malgré la force inférieure à la sienne du petit garçon, James se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il ne se défendit que très moyennement lorsque le petit garçon commença à lui donner des coups de poing sur ses abdominaux durs comme de l'acier. Il le prit sur son épaule et il commença à rire alors qu'il effectuait des demi-tours sur lui-même, comme s'il le cherchait.

-Lewis !

Il vit apparaître une femme d'une trentaine d'années en rose et déposa le petit garçon.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Lewis, tout va bien ? Il ne vous a pas trop embêté ?

-Non, madame, nous nous amusions…

-Oui, maman, le nouveau petit ami de Lily est trop cool !

-Lewis, un peu de respect ! Alors, vous êtes le nouveau petit ami de Lily ? Enchantée, Ann Lawrence.

-Ravi de faire votre connaissance. James Potter.

-Et bien j'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt. Excellent choix, Lily. Au revoir.

Elle prit la main du petit garçon, qui se délogea de son emprise et vint serrer le ventre de James. Celui-ci le serra dans ses bras, et le petit garçon partit en leur faisant de grands signes de la main.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle entendait par « excellent choix, Lily » ? demanda James en se tournant vers elle.

-Que tu étais très mignon et qu'en plus, tu étais doué avec les enfants.

James sourit et Lily l'embrassa à pleine bouche, le faisant tomber sur le sol.

-Je suis fatigué, je vais appeler mon père pour lui dire que je reste ici et je vais me coucher dans ta chambre, murmura James à l'oreille de Lily.

-D'accord. Je viens te rejoindre dans une heure.

James hocha la tête et monta à l'étage : son plan pouvait commencer.

-James ?... Merde, les fusibles ont dû sauter… Lumos !

Presque aussitôt, une vingtaine de bougies s'allumèrent, éclairant le visage de James qui souriait. Lily lui rendit son sourire et alla se blottir dans ses bras.

-Ça fait tellement de bien de te revoir enfin, tu m'as tellement manqué…

-James ?

-Oui ?

-Tais-toi et fais moi l'amour.

James sourit et défit un à un les fils d'argent qui retenait les manches ensemble et qui maintenait la robe dans son dos en l'embrassant à chaque parcelle de peau. Lily eut un sourire lorsque la robe tomba et embrassa doucement James avant de lui enlever sa chemise et son pantalon.

Sirius s'était couché sur son lit et attendait patiemment qu'Élise vienne le retrouver. Il se releva et cru qu'il serait bon d'explorer sa chambre. Il fouilla le plafond, puis les tiroirs et, n'y trouvant rien de compromettant, il se traîna jusqu'à la fenêtre verrouillée pour apercevoir les étoiles.

-Sirius ? Tout va bien ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Le ciel est grand, ce soir.

Élise s'approcha derrière lui et embrassa son épaule.

-Tu as raison.

-Il est noir, sans la lune.

-Comme à chaque nuit sans lune, Sirius.

-Non. Il est plus noir, cette nuit.

James passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux roux de Lily.

-Tu es merveilleuse, Lils.

-Laisse-moi dormir. Je suis fatiguée.

James sourit et continua à caresser les cheveux de sa douce.

-James, je suis sérieuse quand je te dis que je suis fatiguée.

-Et moi je suis sérieux quand je te dis que tu es merveilleuse.

La terre trembla violement. Les deux amants s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre lorsqu'ils entendirent un cri. La terre arrêta de trembler et ils se levèrent. Lily enfila rapidement ses sous-vêtements, un pantalon et le sweat de James. Celui-ci se contenta d'un caleçon, d'un jean et d'un t-shirt. James la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Fais attention. Je t'aime.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Lily.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était vrai, mais James savait maintenant qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose d'assez fort pour prononcer les trois mots.

Ils descendirent les marches en courrant, suivi de Sirius, Remus, Élise et Stéphany. Ils arrivèrent à la porte et furent bloqués dans leur course par Mrs Potter.

-Le couvre-feu est à dix heures, et il est déjà trois heures du matin. Où comptez-vous allez comme ça ?

-Il y a des Mangemorts, Mrs Evans, et ils sont en train de tuer des gens ! La marque était dans le ciel ! hurla Sirius.

-Mais ils ne nous attaqueront pas. Un bouclier a été placé autour de cette maison. Maintenant, retournez dormir, cette bataille ne nous concerne pas.

-Mais… tenta James.

Mrs Evans claqua des doigts et tous les six se retrouvèrent dans leur chambres, endormis.

James se réveilla le lendemain en sentant un poids sur son torse. Il leva la tête et sourit en voyant la chevelure flamboyante de Lily. Il se retira doucement, prenant soin de poser sa tête sur l'oreiller, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il avait dû s'endormir épuiser, car il portait toujours ses vêtements.

Il retint avec difficulté un cri en voyant que, de la somptueuse maison d'en face, il ne restait plus qu'un tas de cendres. Chez les voisins, les arbres étaient brûlés et il y avait des cadavres. Puis les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Ils auraient pu y faire quelque chose…

Il regarda Lily dormir paisiblement et la réveilla.

-Bonjour…

-Non. Mauvais jour.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

-Ton quartier a été démoli par les Mangemorts.

Lily s'assit dans son lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle enfila rapidement une jupe blanche et un chandail vert et partit dans la cuisine, suivi de James, où ils trouvèrent le reste du groupe qui avait une triste mine en compagnie des Evans. Le mari de Pétunia n'était pas là.

-On a lu ton journal. J'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas trop, annonça Sirius.

Il tendit le journal à James. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et pâlit.

-Quoi ? demanda Lily.

-Vingt-cinq morts de notre côté. Trois captures par les Aurors. Les Détraqueurs ont quitté Azkaban.

-Les… commença Pétunia.

-Ce sont les gardiens de la prison pour sorcier d'Azkaban, répliqua James.

-Mais… Ils ne peuvent pas être venu jusqu'ici, murmura Lily.

-Apparemment oui.

-Comment ont-ils pu détruire tout le quartier sans s'intéresser à la maison.

-On en discutera plus tard. On doit partir d'ici au plus vite. On ira chez moi, annonça James.

-Je vais avec Élise, annonça Sirius.

-On ira chez Steph et ensuite chez moi, annonça Remus.

Ils transplanèrent d'un commun accord.

Lily monta à l'étage, suivie de James, et, d'un tour de baguette, jeta un sortilège qui fit apparaître deux malles. Elle y envoya tout sa garde-robe d'un mouvement de la main et, de l'autre, vida ses tiroirs. Elle fit apparaître une troisième valise et claqua des doigts. Tout son matériel scolaire s'y retrouva en quelques secondes.

-Je crois que j'ai tout, annonça Lily.

-On doit parler.

James s'assit en indien sur le lit et Lily vint le rejoindre. Elle l'embrassa doucement, mais James se retira du baiser.

-N'essaye pas de t'en tirer. On doit vraiment parler, Lils.

Lily s'assit.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi ils ont épargné la maison ?

-Je ne crois pas qu'ils l'ont épargné. Ils ont du sentir beaucoup de joie, et ont voulu la transformer en malheur pour pouvoir l'absorber. De plus, nous sommes les seuls sorciers du quartier, ils ont dû nous sentir. Mais ma mère a jeté un bouclier. Tu te souviens ? Elle nous l'a dit.

-Tes parents sont moldus.

-En fait, ma mère est une fée.

-Une fée ?

-Oui. Je suis donc une demie fée.

-Et tu me l'avais caché ?

-Oh. Désolée.

-Non, Lily, tu ne m'as pas compris. Tu m'as caché le fait que tu étais une demie fée. C'est super important si on veut que ça marche.

-Bien.

Elle se leva et ouvrit sa valise. Elle prit un chandail et le jeta dans un des tiroirs.

-Lily…

-Non.

-Lily, s'il te plait…

-Écoute, Potter, toi et ton putain d'ego, c'est la seule chose qui pourrait nous empêcher d'être ensemble. Je peux avoir des secrets envers toi, ok ? Si tu l'avais su, tu ne m'aurais jamais adressé un regard.

-Excuse-moi ?

-Tu m'as parfaitement compris. Tu crois que tu es mieux que tout le monde, mais finalement, tu n'es qu'un crétin de Sang Pur comme tous les autres.

-C'est fou ce que tu es sexy quand tu es fâchée.

Lily allait riposter, mais James l'embrassa doucement.

-Tu es un idiot, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

James prit le string qui se trouvait dans les mains de Lily et le jeta dans la malle avant de caresser doucement son visage. Lily sourit et poussa doucement James vers le lit.

-Miss Evans, vous êtes délinquante…

-Non, j'ai envie de vous, Mr Potter

James sourit et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il glissa doucement ses mains sur ses hanches, jusqu'à ce qu'il passe son jeans, et alla chercher les deux cordes. Il passa ses mains dessous et les remonta, arrachant un cri à Lily. Celle-ci s'assit sur James et commença à faire des mouvements de bassin alors qu'elle sentait James se durcir sous elle.

-Arrête ça, murmura-t-il en s'asseyant pour l'embrasser.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne pourrais pas me retenir et qu'on doit être là dans vingt minutes.

-On a le temps, alors.

-Lily…

-Lily !

Les deux amants se tournèrent vers la porte et aperçurent une Mrs Evans plus que scandalisée.

-Maman je…

-Sors d'ici ! Immédiatement !

Lily jeta un sortilège de réduction à ses valises et les glissa dans sa poche avant de partir en courant, suivi de James. Il la tira dans le feu et hurla 'Manoir Potter'. Lily s'accrocha à lui et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds quelques minutes plus tard et elle tomba dans les bûches de la cheminée de James.

Celui-ci l'aida à l'en sortir et s'approcha de la porte, avant de s'arrêter et de l'embrasser.

-Reste ici. Je veux juste aller prévenir mes parents que je sors avec la plus sensationnelle des filles du monde.

James sortit de la pièce et arriva devant ses parents. Edwardo lisait _Le Sorcier des Affaires_ alors que Mathilda lisait _La Gazette_, la mine sombre.

-Maman, papa, ça tombe bien que vous soyez là parce que…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, James ? demanda Mathilda en levant les yeux de la Gazette.

-C'est que je me demandais si ma petite amie pouvait venir habiter à la maison durant le reste des vacances d'été.

Edwardo leva également la tête du Sorcier des Affaires.

-Ta petite amie ?

-Oui.

-C'est sérieux entre vous ?

-Assez. Je dirais même beaucoup.

-Tu ne comptes pas t'en lasser dans trois semaines ?

-Papa, j'ai assisté au mariage de sa sœur, je ne m'en lasserai pas.

Mathilda et Edwardo échangèrent un regard. James avait changé depuis les vacances d'été. Il était euphorique, il mangeait moins, il faisait moins de farces, et il pouvait rester des heures à fixer la fenêtre avec un sourire idiot sur les lèvres. Si cette fille avait procuré un tel changement dans le cœur de leur fils, il valait peut-être la peine de la rencontrer.

-Bien. Elle peut venir.

-À partir de quand ?

-Aussi tôt que tu le voudras.

-Bien ! Lily ?

Lily entra dans la cuisine.

-Je… Bonjour Mr et Mrs Potter… Je… Désolée d'arriver comme ça, je ne voulais pas… Mais James m'a dit qu'il n'y aurait probablement aucun problème et je me suis dit que…

Mathilda se leva et alla poser ses mains sur les épaules de sa belle-fille.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Lily Evans, Madame.

-Bien, Lily. Si James t'a choisie, c'est que tu es quelqu'un de très spéciale. Je fais confiance à mon fils dans ses amours, et je compte bien découvrir pourquoi il t'aime autant.

Et là, sans aucune raison, Lily commença à pleurer, et Mathilda la serra dans ses bras.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Lily cessa ses sanglots et Mathilda alla ouvrir, revenant avec Sirius, Élise, Remus et Stéphany. James glissa sa main dans celle de Lily.

Mrs Potter se laissa tomber sur la chaise qu'elle venait de quitter.

-Vous allez bien ? J'ai envoyé une équipe pour l'attaque, mais je ne pensais pas que vous y étiez, sinon, je me serais déplacée moi-même… annonça la mère de James.

-C'est correct, maman, annonça James.

-Ma mère nous a forcé à rester à l'intérieur, fit Lily.

-C'est un miracle. Tout le quartier a été détruit, sauf la maison. Lequel de vous six à créer le bouclier ?

C'est moi, annonça James.

Il prenait un immense risque, puisque Mrs Evans avait avoué l'avoir fait la veille. Mais apparemment, personne ne semblait s'en souvenir.

-Il y a eut beaucoup de perte , demanda James.

-Le quart de l'effectif envoyé. La Gazette dit vingt-cinq, mais je dirait une trentaine, plus des blessés.

-Apparemment, ta maison semblait particulièrement les intéresser Lily.

-Les parents de Lily sont moldus.

-Et tu y étais. N'oublie jamais que tu es un « Sang Pur », et notre fils, par-dessus tout. Une pièce de choix pour des Mangemorts.

-Je sais me défendre ! riposta James.

-Tu es capable de lancer des sortilèges de défense face à des professeurs qui n'ont pas le droit de te faire de mal et si un élève t'attaque dans les corridors. Eux, ce sont des Mangemorts entraînés pour tuer, James ! Il est hors de question que tu les affrontes !

James et sa mère se toisèrent du regard.

-C'était prévu.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Sirius.

-Quoi ? demanda Mrs Potter.

-J'ai entendu… Mon père et un de mes oncles… Ils en avaient parlé, l'été passé. Ils parlaient de… d'une attaque… Pour purifier. Un quartier. En été.

Mrs Potter se leva presque aussi vite que l'éclair.

-Tu as entendu d'autres trucs du genre, Sirius ? N'importe quoi…

-Oui. Une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse. Au mois d'août.

-Tu ne peux pas être plus précis ?

-Non, désolé. Mes parents savaient que je trouvais ça stupide et que je vous voyais durant les vacances. Ce sont des bribes de conversation que j'ai entendu en passant devant une porte avant de me faire surprendre.

-Préviens-nous la prochaine fois, d'accord, Sirius. Maintenant, vous devez avoir tous bien mieux à faire que de rester avec de vieux croulant. Aller montrer vos chambres. Remus, tu prendras la même que la dernière fois. Et je suis sûre que la jeune fille à ta gauche sera très triste de dormir avec toi. Sirius, tu dors avec…

-Elle s'appelle Élise.

-Bien. Bon après-midi.

Et les trois adolescents partirent en courrant, tirant leur petite amie par la main.


	8. Parents

Chapitre 8

PARENTS

Les gens qui auraient qualifiés Stéphany comme étant une femme excessive se seraient royalement trompés. Le fait qu'elle est passée trois heure dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche, se parfumer, se maquiller, puis quatre heures pour choisir ce qu'elle allait porter, pour finalement opter pour une robe rouge qui la moulait sous toutes ses formes et s'attachait derrière son cou, arrivant un peu au dessus du genou, pour finalement passer deux heures devant le miroir de la salle de bain pour se coiffer, pour finalement laisser ses cheveux lâchés sur ses épaules.

Elle attendait maintenant, assise sur le sofa, pensant à la journée de congé qu'elle avait dû prendre pour venir ici. Elle se tourna vivement quand elle vit Remus entrer dans l'appartement. Elle attendit qu'il enlève ses souliers, puis qu'il mette son manteau sur le crochet qu'on lui avait assigné. Jamais elle n'avait vu un homme aussi rangé. Elle, depuis que sa sœur était partie pour Poudlard, occupait son crochet, celui d'Amélie, et parfois celui de Lily ou de James. Par contre, personne ne pouvait toucher à celui de Remus sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Elle le vit entrer dans la pièce, puis sourire.

« Tu es magnifique » murmura-t-il doucement.

Elle sourit et se leva.

« Merci. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa doucement.

« Tes parents nous attendent pour… »

« Dix-huit heures. Je vais dormir un peu et… »

« Quoi ? Mais j'ai passé toute la journée à me préparer ! J'ai dû prendre congé ! Tu te rends compte de tout ce que je vais devoir faire pour… »

Il l'embrassa à son tour et la prit dans ses bras.

« Remus ! Tu froisses ma robe ! »

« Je m'en fiche. »

« Remus ! »

Il l'embrassa doucement et marcha jusqu'à leur chambre. Il l'allongea sur le lit et commença doucement à l'embrasser alors qu'il détachait lentement sa robe.

« Remus… On va arriver en retard… »

« M'en fiche, que je t'ai dit. »

« Mais Remus… »

« Je t'aime. »

Elle sourit alors qu'il l'embrassait de nouveau.

« J'aime t'entendre le dire. »

« Et j'aime te le dire. »

« La pleine lune est dans combien de temps ? »

« Quatre jours. »

« Génial. »

Lily sortait de l'école un peu plus tard que prévu. Elle avait mal comprise la matière du cours de Soins Moldus. Elle regarda dans son sac pour voir si elle avait bien son livre et fonça dans un homme. Les feuilles qu'elle transportait tombèrent sur le sol.

« Excusez-moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. »

Elle se releva en regardant l'identité de l'homme.

« Ce n'est rien, Lily. J'espère que les feuilles seront encore lisibles. »

« Elles le seront probablement, papa. »

Mr Evans sourit.

« Tu veux aller boire quelque chose ? C'est moi qui invite. »

Lily secoua la tête.

« James doit m'attendre. »

« Aller. Je veux avoir une discussion avec toi. »

Lily réfléchit.

« Laisse-moi l'appeler et j'accepte. »

Mr Evans sourit.

Remus était allongé dans son lit et regardait Stéphany qui raffinait son maquillage.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes à te maquiller » murmura-t-il. « Tu es parfaite comme ça. »

« Parce que je rencontre tes parents pour la première fois, ce soir. Je veux qu'ils me voient sous mon meilleur jour. Et puis lève-toi, fainéant ! Tu as une heure encore, et dans cette heure-là, le trajet est compris ! »

Remus se leva et enfila un caleçon.

« En fait, on en a une et demie, puisque pendant que Maria cuisinait, papa a dû l'interrompre pour baiser. »

« Remus ! »

Elle se tourna et essaya vainement de le frapper, mais Remus lui attrapa les poignets et l'embrassa doucement.

« Mais tu as raison, il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps. Viens, on va prendre notre douche. »

Et il la prit sur son épaule.

« Alors, comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien. Mrs Potter – ma belle-mère – a réussi à me faire entrer directement en deuxième année dans mes études. James et moi allons nous marier en décembre, à Noël. Je vis avec lui, dans un appartement qu'on partage avec nos meilleurs amis. Et toi ? »

« Petty me rend folle et si j'entends une fois de plus ta mère me parler de Dieu, je te jure que je la scalpe sur-le-champ. »

Lily sourit.

« Arrête de stresser. »

« Je ne suis pas stressée. »

« Mais non… »

« Remus, essaye de me comprendre. »

« Steph, ils vont être ravis de te rencontrer. En fait, je ne crois pas que Maria ait compris qui tu étais pour moi, mais bon… »

« Tu ne… »

« Non, elle ne parle pas très bien anglais. Je leur ai dit que tu étais ma petite amie. »

Stéphany sourit. Remus posa une main sur sa cuisse.

« Tout va bien aller, mon amour. Je te le jure. »

« Vous comptez me faire un petit-fils bientôt ? »

Lily rougit.

« En fait… »

« Dis moi au moins qu'il te fait l'amour de temps en temps ! »

« Papa… »

« Quoi ? Je vais aller dire ma façon de penser à ce petit crétin ! »

« Papa, on fait l'amour. »

« Bien. Était-ce si difficile de répondre à cette question ? »

« N'oublie pas que tu es mon père. Je suis sensée faire ça dans ton dos. »

« Si tu n'étais pas ma fille et que tu soufflais mon allumette, j'accepterais volontiers. »

« Papa ! »

« Calme-toi ! »

« Je sais mais… »

Remus s'approcha de Stéphany et l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle glissa ses bras derrière son cou alors qu'il posait ses mains sur ses fesses.

« J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas. »

Stéphany se sépara instantanément de Remus. Devant elle se dressait John Lupin, accoté contre la porte. Remus poussa un grognement.

« En fait, oui, tu nous déranges. »

« Le franc-parler de ta mère, à ce que je vois ! »

« Tu as eu neuf ans pour t'en rendre compte, non ? »

John haussa un sourcil.

« Vous devez être Stéphany Granger. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. John Lupin, pour vous servir. »

Il lui fit une révérence et un baisemain, la faisant sourire.

« Vous entrez ? Maria a commencé à cuisiner. »

Et John partit, laissant les deux amoureux entrer. Remus se pencha et embrassa légèrement la joue de Stéphany.

« Tu vois ? Je t'avais dit qu'ils ne seraient pas près. »

« Et alors ? »

« Quoi, 'et alors' ? »

« Mon petit-fils, il arrive quand ? »

« Entre le digestif et le dessert. »

« Tu es enceinte ? »

« Non. James ne croit pas que ce soit le bon moment. »

« Quoi ! »

« Papa, nous sommes aux études et nous n'avons pas d'argent. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison ! »

Mr Evans sembla faire un grand effort pour se calmer.

« S'il n'accepte pas, c'est qu'il ne doit pas être capable de t'en faire. »

« Papa ! »

« Rémous, la ensalada, por favor. »

« Je… Quoi ? »

« Elle te demande la salade, Remus. »

« Oh… Sûr. »

Remus passa la salade à sa belle-mère, puis jeta un regard à son père.

« Papa, y a-t-il un quelconque aimant sur les doigts de Stéphany qui te force à les regarder ? »

Mr Lupin releva les yeux.

« Non… »

« Alors pourquoi tu la regardes comme ça ? »

« Tu m'avais dit que c'était ta fiancée. Je croyais qu'elle aurait sa bague. »

Remus jeta un regard assassin à son père et lui lança sa fourchette.

« Excusez-moi. »

Stéphany se leva et alla au salon. Remus se leva et alla à sa suite.

« Steph, ça… »

« Si ton intention était de me demander si ça allait, je me tairais parce que je vais t'égorger. »

« Excuse-moi, je… »

« T'excusez, mais pourquoi ? Parce que tu m'as emmenée ici alors que j'aurais préféré passer toute la soirée avec toi ? Parce que ton père m'a mise mal à l'aise en me regardant les doigts durant toute la soirée ? Ou encore parce que tu as dit que nous étions fiancés alors que nous ne faisons que sortir ensemble ? »

Des larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sofa et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux. Elle enfonça ensuite son visage dans ses mains et Remus s'assit à côté d'elle, passant son bras sur ses épaules.

« Pour tout. Absolument tout. »

Il embrassa ses cheveux. Stéphany se calma un peu. Remus allongea ses jambes sur le sofa et elle vint mettre son front dans son cou.

« Pourquoi tu leurs a dit que nous étions fiancés ? »

« Parce que je croyais que j'aurais assez de courage pour te le demander d'ici là. »

Stéphany sourit.

« Donc, tu… »

Remus sortit un écrin.

« Tu veux bien m'épouser ? »

Stéphany sourit encore plus et l'embrassa doucement.

« Oui » murmura-t-elle.

Remus ouvrit l'écrin noir, dévoilant une bague en or blanc où était posé un unique diamant.

« Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais… »

« C'est magnifique, Remus. Je n'aurais pas rêvé d'autre chose. »

Il prit la bague et la lui glissa au doigt.

« Comme c'est touchant ! »

Mr Lupin entra dans la pièce et s'assit à l'autre extrémité du sofa.

« Si vous voulez rester ce soir, ce serait bien. Je suppose que James et Lily voudront profiter de l'appartement. Ta chambre est libre, Remus. »

Remus consulta Stéphany du regard.

« On restera. »

« Tant mieux. Maria a dit qu'elle allait préparer des crêpes pour le petit déjeuner. Ou peut-être qu'elle allait utiliser la poêle pour aplatir mon visage en forme de crêpe si je ne vous laissais pas seul. Je n'ai pas très bien compris. Je vais vous laisser. »

Il se leva.

« Oh, et Remus ? Je crois que ta mère serait ravie d'apprendre que tu vas un jour te marier. Tu devrais aller la voir avec Stéphany. »

Lily entra dans l'appartement. Elle déposa son sac à terre et, lorsqu'elle se releva, James se tenait devant elle, le visage signalant clairement qu'il était inquiet.

« Alors ? Ça va ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu veux en parler ? »

« Non. »

Elle enleva ses souliers et son manteau. Le mois d'octobre était déjà bien entamé. La semaine suivante, les enfants passeraient pour Halloween.

« Ça s'est bien passé ? »

« Oui. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

« On a parlé de l'école, de la vie dans ma famille, de toi, de moi… Il m'a demandé si tu me faisais l'amour, si… »

« Quoi ? »

« … on prévoyait un bébé pour bientôt et… Tu sais quoi ? »

« Non ? »

« Il m'a dit que si je n'étais pas sa fille, il me baiserait. »

« Oh bon sang ! »

Lily sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

« Je t'aime, James. »

Sirius était assis dans la chambre rose. Ils avaient emménagé dans la maison durant la journée. Élise et lui avait fait l'amour trois fois (une dans la cuisine, l'autre dans le salon et la dernière dans la salle de musculation du dernier étage), puis il l'avait porté dans sa chambre. Ne trouvant pas le sommeil alors qu'elle s'était endormi dans ses bras, il avait été prendre une bière et un tabouret, puis était monté au troisième étage, dans la salle du fond. Il s'était assis, avait ouvert sa bière et la buvait lentement, regardant tout le rose qui s'y trouvait.

Il se voyait bien, ici, berçant une petite fille. Ou un petit garçon. Il peinturerait de nouveau, mais ça en vaudrait la peine. Devenir père l'effrayait, mais il aurait adoré serrer ce petit être dans ses bras, le fruit de son amour pour Élise…

« Ça va. Tu as l'air pensif. »

Élise glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et embrassa ses cheveux.

« Ce serait bien. »

« Que tu sois pensif ? Ce point là, je te l'accorde. »

Sirius sourit.

« Non. Qu'il y ait quelqu'un dans cette chambre. »

« Tu veux qu'on la loue ? »

Sirius secoua la tête.

« Non. Qu'il y ait un bébé ici. »

Élise sourit et l'embrassa.

« Excellente idée. »

« Tu dois avoir raison. »

« Tout de suite ? »

Sirius la regarda.

« Si tu veux. Je suis partant pour un quatrième round. »

Élise le frappa légèrement.

« Je verrai si la coupe de Quidditch d'Europe se déroule en Angleterre. Si oui, je serai plus présent pour les trois prochaines années. Ce serait bien d'essayer. »

Élise sourit.

« Oui, ce serait bien. »

Lily était allée se coucher quelques instants plus tard. James avait été prendre sa douche et en sortait maintenant. Il chercha à tâtons dans l'obscurité la porte de sa chambre, la taille enroulée d'une serviette blanche, puis attrapa la poignée et la tourna. Il entra et s'approcha du lit.

« Lils ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tes parents ne t'ont jamais dit de ne pas jouer avec les allumettes. »

« Tu fumes au lit, je ne vois pas la différence. »

« Je mets mes mégots, la cendre et les allumettes dans un cendrier. Pas dans les draps. »

James prit les allumettes éteintes.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

« En discutant avec mon père, je me suis rendue compte que je perdais mes racines. »

James hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il comprenait.

« Donc, j'aimerais te proposer quelque chose. »

Nouveau hochement, l'intimant de continuer.

« À chaque fois que tu voudras faire l'amour avec moi, je devrai souffler une allumette, ok ? »

James fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre, je veux juste… »

James attrapa le paquet d'allumettes et en alluma une. Lily fronça à son tour ses sourcils.

« James, qu'est-ce que tu… »

« Souffle ! Je n'ai pas envie de me brûler les doigts. »

Lily eut un sourire.

« Je n'en ai pas envie. »

Elle éteignit la lumière et se tourna de manière à faire dos à James. L'allumette arrivant à la fin de sa consumation, James la secoua et la mit dans le cendrier.

« Lily… »

« Non. »

« Mais mon amour ! »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Lily s'assit et rouvrit la lumière.

« Parce que tu ne veux pas de bébé. »

« Lily, ne recommence pas avec ça ! »

« Bien, dans ce cas, va prendre une douche froide ! »

Elle s'apprêtait à se tourner, mais James empoigna ses poignets et l'embrassa doucement.

« Tu es sexy même quand tu es fâchée. »

Elle se tut. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

« Ne pleure pas… Je t'en supplie… »

James essuya la larme de son pouce.

« Écoute… Nous sommes trop jeune… »

« Il y a plein de fille qui ont un bébé à 18 et même à 16 ou 14 ans. »

« Lily, nous n'avons pas d'argent… »

« Tes parents nous aideront. Et mon père voulait tellement un petit-fils qu'il nous aiderait probablement. »

« Tu sais que ça signifie probablement pour toi d'abandonner tes études et une partie de ta carrière ? »

« Oui. James, je veux un bébé. »

James la jugea du regard.

« Tu en es sûre ? »

« Oui. »

Il se mordit la lèvre.

« Tu comprends que je ne pourrai probablement pas être souvent là pour toi ou le bébé à cause des études et le temps que je me fasse un nom au ministère, ce qui pourrait prendre au moins trois ou quatre ans ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors on pourrait. »

Elle sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

« Je t'aime. »

Elle s'allongea sur lui et commença à l'entraîner dans des baisers de plus en plus langoureux.

« Attends une seconde. »

James s'étira et prit une allumette, qu'il alluma. Lily sourit et la souffla. James sourit et commença à l'embrasser.

Élise, Sirius, Remus et Stéphany s'étaient installés dans les gradins comme des milliers d'autres pour savoir où la coupe du monde d'Europe allait se dérouler.

« C'est avec grand plaisir que nous annonçons que la quatre cent vingt et unième coupe Européenne de Quidditch sera accueillie par l'Angleterre… »

Sirius se jeta sur Élise et l'embrassa doucement.

« Sirius, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« La Coupe aura lieu en Angleterre ! Je vais rester ici pour trois ans pour les entraînements et les matches ! »


	9. Shopping

Chapitre 9

SHOPPING

Lily se leva tôt le matin du 31 octobre. Elle enfila rapidement une paire de jeans et un chandail, puis alla à la cuisine. Elle prépara rapidement un petit déjeuner, puis tendit l'oreille en entendant les pas lourds de Sirius résonner dans l'appartement.

« Pourquoi avez-vous décidé d'aller faire les boutiques un dimanche matin ? »

Lily sourit, puis adressa un vague signe de la main à Élise tandis que Sirius allait s'asseoir à la table. James arriva quelques instants plus tard et vint encercler sa taille.

« Salut mon amour… »

« Salut… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas acheter, aujourd'hui ? »

Lily sourit.

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse soudainement. »

« Si c'est des sous-vêtements pour la nuit de noces, je suis prêt à en payer une partie. »

Lily se tourna vers lui et l'embrassa doucement.

« Crétin… » murmura-t-elle.

« Je t'aime aussi, ma chérie. »

Stéphany arriva quelques instants plus tard, vêtue d'une paire de jeans et d'une chemise blanche.

« Vous êtes prêtes ? »

« Ils manquent encore Amélie » annonça Lily. « James, tu comptes sortir également ? »

James sourit.

« On doit avoir nos vêtements également pour le mariage. Et vous, vous allez faire quoi ? »

« Acheter une robe. »

James fronça les sourcils.

« Stéphany n'a pas dit… »

« Ne me parle plus de confection de robe de mariée ! » cria Stéphany. « Je n'en fais plus ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Jamais je n'ai vu quelqu'un d'aussi difficile ! La robe est trop blanche, pas assez, trop cintrée, pas assez… »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui disait que ta sœur était une vraie peste avec sa robe de mariée ? »

Lily sourit doucement.

« Bien, on commence par où ? » demanda Amélie.

« Je dirais par la robe de Lily, puis les nôtres. » annonça Stéphany.

« Excellente idée. »

Elles entrèrent dans une petite boutique sorcière du chemin de Traverse. La place était tamisée, et les robes étaient toutes suspendues dans les airs.

« Vous désirez quelque chose ? »

Les quatre filles poussèrent un cri. Une vieille dame venait du sortir de derrière le comptoir. Ses cheveux blancs et crépus étaient aplatis par un long chapeau noir dont le bout tombait vers l'arrière et où pendait une araignée. Sa robe noire était d'un vieux modèle et son nez, brisé et crochu, était couvert de verrues.

« Nous… Nous venons pour… » commença Stéphany.

« Laquelle de vous quatre se marie ? »

« Je… C'est moi, madame. »

Lily fit un pas vers l'avant.

« Hmm… »

« Vous avez quel âge ? »

« J'aurai dix-huit ans le trois octobre. »

« C'est donc votre premier mariage. »

La vieillarde sourit, la rendant du même coup un peu plus humaine.

« C'est toujours le plus romantique. La robe est plus belle, les fleurs plus parfumées… »

« Vous vous êtes mariées souvent ? » demanda Stéphany.

« Dix-sept ou dix-huit fois. Je ne me souviens plus. »

Stéphany haussa les sourcils.

« Alors, vous voulez investir beaucoup ? » demanda la dame en se tournant vers Lily.

« Euh…. Je n'en sais trop… »

« Mais bien sûr qu'elle veut investir. Je paierai. »

Les quatre jeunes femmes se tournèrent et aperçurent Mathilda.

« Dans ce cas, Mrs Potter… »

« Lily, laquelle te plait le plus ? »

« Je n'en sais rien… Et puis il y a les retouches et… »

« Ne t'en soucie pas. Choisis une de ses robes et on verra ce qu'il faut faire pour qu'elle t'aille comme un gant. »

« Préférez-vous qu'elles les essayent toutes, Mrs Potter ? » demanda la vendeuse.

« Pourquoi pas. Oui, ce serait une bonne idée ! »

Lily, rouge comme une tomate, regarda autour d'elle pour trouver une cabine.

« Ces enfants de Moldus, toujours à regarder autour pour voir un petit détail semblable pour ne pas déraper et… Croyez-vous qu'il soit réellement obligatoire que vous essayer… »

Mrs Potter jeta un regard à la sorcière qui se tut immédiatement.

« Si nous commencions par la création numéro trente-deux ? Une robe magnifique, d'un blanc nacré et le corsage recouvert de diamants. »

La vendeuse fit un petit coup de baguette et Lily se retrouva bientôt recouverte d'une robe longue dont le bas devait avoir au moins trente-deux jupons de tulles transparentes. Le haut n'avait aucune manche et des motifs de diamants étaient un peu partout. Ses vêtements sur retrouvèrent suspendus à un crochet et elle se retrouva instantanément devant un miroir.

« Alors ? Splendide, non ? » commenta la vieille dame.

« Est-ce que James va l'aimer ? » s'inquiéta Lily.

« La question serait plutôt de savoir s'il va être capable de parler en te voyant avec ça » rétorqua Mathilda.

« C'est trop osé ? »

Mathilda sourit.

« Non. Juste assez pour le faire dérailler un peu et pas trop pour qu'il puisse se rappeler qu'il est dans une église. Vous avez un voile pour aller avec la robe ? »

Un nouveau coup de baguette de la part de la dame fit apparaître un long voile à deux épaisseurs. Une ligne de lys et de rose en diamant séparait l'avant et l'arrière du voile.

« Bien. L'ensemble te plait, Lily ? »

« Je… Oui, bien sûr, mais… Je ne pourrais jamais me le payer… »

« Emballez-le, je vous prie. »

« Mais… »

« Lily, je t'avais prévenue que je te le payais. Élise, pendant qu'on y est, choisis ta robe. »

Élise et Lily échangèrent un regard et Élise commença à essayer des robes.

« James, quelle cravate ? »

James regarda les dix-huit cravates que son père avait choisies et soupira.

« Je suis vraiment obligé de choisir ? »

« Ce serait préférable. »

« Pourquoi pas… Oh, et puis Sirius, choisis pour moi. »

« Je dois également choisir, je te signale. »

« Je vais le faire pour vous. Mr Potter, Sirius va prendre la bleue pâle. Non, pas celle-là, celle en soie. Donnez la noire à James. »

Remus lança les deux cravates à ses amis et sourit. Ils étaient tous deux vêtus d'une chemise blanche et d'un complet noir un peu trop grand.

« Pourquoi Élise a-t-elle tenu à ce que j'aille un ensemble queue-de-pie ? » questionna Sirius.

« Dis-toi que tu ne vas pas aller visiter toute la famille de son père comme voyage de noces. »

« Dis-toi qu'au moins, toi, tu as un voyage de noces. »

« Dites-vous qu'au moins, vous, vous vous marier. »

Les deux autres se turent.

« James, arrête un peu de paniquer. Lily a bien rencontré tes parents. » l'encouragea Mr Potter.

« Mais vous n'avez pas failli la tuer quand elle vous a rencontré. »

Mr Potter sourit.

« Les fées… Un peuple fascinant. Tu n'as pas idée… »

« Ne t'approche pas de ma fiancée. »

« Possessif ? »

« Non. Prudent. »

« Chapeau ? »

« Obligé ? »

« Avec tes cheveux, Jamey, ce serait préférable. » commenta Sirius. « Ça pourrait faire changer l'idée de Lily devant l'autel. »

« La ferme, Pad. Et ne m'appelle pas JAMEY ! »

« D'accord, si tu veux, Jamey. Et tu as de la chance que nos mariage ne soient pas le même jour, Lily aurait tout bonnement pu me préférer à toi et me dire oui… »

James se jeta sur Sirius, qui tomba de son podium en s'étalant sur le sol.

« James ! James, lâche la gorge de Sirius ! JAMES ! »


	10. Mariage

Chapitre 10

MARIAGE

Lorsque Lily se réveilla, le matin du 25 décembre, elle sentit une énorme boule de stress la traverser pour finalement trouver refuge dans son ventre. Elle se leva en vitesse et se dirigea vers la toilette en courrant, où elle vida le contenu du maigre repas dont Élise l'avait forcée a avalé une bouchée la veille.

Elle sentit un bras se poser sur ses épaules et une main un tendre un verre d'eau. Elle leva les yeux et aperçut Remus, assis à côté d'elle.

« Rince-toi la bouche » ordonna-t-il. « Ça m'étonnerait que James veule savoir que tu as vomi parce que tu te maries avec lui. »

Lily sourit et s'exécuta.

« Ça va mieux ? » demanda-t-il.

Lily hocha la tête.

« Élise t'attend en bas. Tu as de la chance qu'on ait décidé de déjeuner ici. »

« Je n'ai pas faim » gémit Lily.

« Vas t'habiller et descend. »

Il se leva et disparut. Lily fit de même et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle enfila rapidement un jogging et une camisole, puis descendit en bas.

« Eh, la future mariée ! » s'exclama Stéphany. « Alors, bien dormie ? En forme pour ton mariage ? »

Lily sourit, extrêmement pâle.

« Avale ça » ordonna Élise en lui tendant un flacon rempli d'une substance rougeâtre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tu verras. »

« Je t'interdis d'empoisonner ma future épouse » répliqua James en souriant.

Lily regarda le flacon, pas si sûre d'elle. Après tout, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait fabriquer un poison, c'était bien Élise.

« T'en fait pas, j'en ai bu aussi » murmura James en la prenant par la taille.

Lily sourit et attrapa la fiole. Elle ouvrit le bouchon et but le liquide rouge. Étrangement, elle trouvait que ça avait le goût des framboises.

« Tu voies, ça ne peux pas te faire de mal » murmura James. « Je te préfère avec un peu de rouge sur les joues plutôt que pâle comme la mort ».

Lily sourit et il lui donna un baiser sur les lèvres.

« Arrêtez de parler » supplia Sirius.

La tête enfoncée dans les bras, on pouvait facilement deviné qu'il s'était levé parce qu'il y était obligé. Les maraudeurs avaient dû fêter en grand l'enterrement de vie de célibataire de James.

« Avale ça » ordonna Élise en lui attrapant les cheveux et en lui levant la tête.

« Aïe ! Tu me fais mal, ma chérie » s'exclama-t-il.

« C'était à toi de ne pas boire autant » répliqua sa fiancée. « Avale. »

Elle lui enfonça le goulot dans la bouche et lui fit avaler la potion d'un vert douteux.

Presque aussitôt, Sirius se leva et monta les marches en courrant.

« Faire sortir le mal par le mal » répondit Élise en souriant.

« Tu vas bien vouloir le faire arrêter de vomir ses tripes avant qu'on parte ? » demanda James.

Élise lui sourit.

« Je vais aller voir ce que je peux faire. »

Elle monta tranquillement les escaliers et disparut de la vue des quatre adultes.

« Au fait, où est-ce que vous avez fêté, hier soir ? » demanda Lily.

Les trois maraudeurs restant rougirent violemment.

« Euh… » marmonna Peter.

« Ils ont été dans un bar de danseuses » expliqua Stéphany.

« Comment tu sais ça, toi ? » demanda Remus en se tournant vers elle.

« C'est fou ce qu'on peut te faire avouer quand tu es ivre, Remus » répliqua doucement Stéphany.

Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent.

« Vous avez quoi ! Et tu l'as laissé faire ? » cria-t-elle en regardant Peter et en pointant James.

« En fait, d'après ce que je me souviens, même elles ne voulaient pas de Peter » murmura doucement Remus. « Je crois que c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il s'est mis à ingurgiter une quantité phénoménale de whisky. »

« Tu as fêté ton enterrement de vie de garçon dans un bar de prostituées » fit Lily en regardant James et en articulant bien chaque mots.

« Relaxe, Lils, je comptais te le dire après le mariage… » fit James en la serrant dans ses bras et en lui donnant un baiser dans le cou.

« Ne me touche pas, James Potter ! » cria-t-elle.

Elle se débattit, mais James la serrait assez pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se détacher de son étreinte.

« Lily, si tu veux bien, je vais t'expliquer comment c'est déroulé notre soirée. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir avec laquelle des danseuses tu as couché, James » répliqua sèchement Lily.

« James n'a couché avec aucune fille » fit Remus en lui souriant par-dessus sa tasse de thé. « En fait, c'est plutôt lui qui nous a empêcher de faire des bêtises. »

« Comme… ? »

« Coucher avec les danseuses, prendre le volant… Il n'a pas bu de la soirée pour pouvoir nous ramener en minimisant les chances d'accidents… »

« Je savais que tu m'aurais tué si jamais je n'avais pas pu assister au mariage » répliqua James en se tournant vers Lily. « Tu veux bien entendre notre version des faits avant de me tuer ? »

Lily lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

« C'est un oui ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. »

« Alors… Remus, si tu commençais ? Je raconterai le bout où vous avez tous perdu la tête. »

« Vous racontez la soirée ? » demanda Sirius en arrivant avec Élise, apparemment parfaitement guéri.

« Oui. Tu veux participer ? » demanda James.

« Mais bien sûr. Je commence. Alors, nous sommes partis prendre un verre afin de préparer James aux dures responsabilités que le mariage allait lui apporter. Vous n'imaginez pas la déception que l'on a eut quand on s'est aperçu que le restaurant du coin ne servait pas de bière. Alors, nous nous sommes précipités dans la première bâtisse qui semblait en vendre. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point nous avons été surpris de découvrir, qu'en fait, il s'agissait d'un… »

« … bar de danseuse » continua Remus. « Alors, je suis allé chercher les verres pendant qu'ils allaient nous prendre des places. Après une bonne heure et quelques whiskys, Black a commencé à perdre la tête et a payé une des danseuses pour qu'elle vienne à notre table. »

« Elle était plutôt canon » se souvint Peter.

James jeta un regard à Peter.

_-Que s'est-il passé ?_

_Lily et James s'étaient une fois de plus disputer. Lily était allée dans sa chambre de Préfète-en-Chef, adjacente à la salle Commune, et James venait de rentrer après un entraînement qu'il avait voulu particulièrement dur. Il s'était assis sur un fauteuil et avait mis sa tête dans ses mains._

_Il leva la tête de l'appui-bras et regarda Peter, qui venait de déposer son livre. James se demanda alors comment il faisait pour avoir des notes aussi médiocres alors qu'il avait toujours la tête dans un bouquin. _

_-On s'est disputé. Elle est certaine que je vais rompre, et elle est sûre que je lui mens quand je lui dis qu'elle est belle et intelligente. _

_-Mais tu le penses vraiment ?_

_-Bien sûr que je le pense. Franchement, Wormtail, même toi tu as déjà dû ressentir ça pour une fille. _

_-Enfin… des sentiments comme ça, oui… Mais pas pour une fille. _

_James agrandit les yeux. _

_-Oh. Et pour qui ? _

_-Quelqu'un que j'ai connu dans le PoudlardExpress. Mais nos destinées ne se sont pas croisées. Il aime quelqu'un d'autre. _

_-C'est triste… Enfin, s'il l'aime sérieusement, c'est bien pour lui. Mais c'est triste pour toi. _

_-Si tu le dis. _

_Il y eut un grand moment de silence, que James décida de briser : _

_-Il est mignon ?_

_-Plutôt. Il a une certaine… popularité. _

_-Et sa copine ?_

_-Quand même pas mal. Enfin, pour un hétéro, elle doit être vachement canon. _

_-Quelle maison ?_

_-Je ne te le dirai pas James. _

_-Comme tu veux. Tu devrais le lui dire. On ne sait jamais… _

_-Non. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient fiancés depuis plus d'un mois._

_-Dans ce cas. Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles, avec Lily ?_

_-Dis lui à quel point tu l'aimes. Achètes-lui des fleurs. Et aussi un bijou… C'est le genre de choses que les filles adorent… _

« Oh oui, Wormtail, tu as raison, elle était… Aïe, mais qu'est-ce qu'y te prends ! » demanda Sirius en jetant un regard outré à Élise.

« Continue, Remus » fit Lily.

« La seule chose dont je me souviens d'elle, c'est qu'elle était brune… »

« Et qu'elle avait les yeux bleus » commenta Peter.

« Elle était en sous-vêtement » continua James.

« Et elle avait un assez gros bonnet. Aïe ! Ma chérie, lâche mes côtes, elles ne t'ont rien fait ! » s'écria Sirius.

« Remus » supplia Lily.

« C'est là que tout a dégénéré. Mais l'alcool peut avoir parfois de drôle d'effet sur un homme, il faut que vous le compreniez. »

« Tu as tout oublié après ça » conclut Lily.

« Oui, mais pas juste ça… »

« C'est elle qui m'a provoqué ! » s'exclama Sirius.

« Comme je suis le seul à avoir été « normal » pendant le reste de la soirée, je crois que c'est moi qui conclut » fit James.

« Tu permets que je m'éloigne légèrement avant ? » demanda Sirius.

Il attrapa sa chaise et la déplaça pour arriver entre James et Lily.

« Tu peux continuer » annonça Sirius.

« Alors, tout a commencé à dégénérer quand la danseuse à enlever son soutien-gorge. »

Il avait rougi en disant cela. On aurait dit un enfant pris en train de voler une sucrerie.

« Alors, Black a voulu aller avec elle dans les isoloirs et… »

« Sirius Black ! » cria Élise.

« Je suis désolé ! » s'exclama-t-il en levant les mains en guise de paix.

« … j'ai réussi à l'empêcher d'y aller et il a fallu que je les ramène ici. Vous n'imaginez pas le temps qu'il va falloir pour enlever toutes les traumatisassions que j'ai eu hier. »

« James, l'histoire, je te prie » répliqua sèchement Élise en jetant un regard assassin à Sirius.

« Donc, grâce à un sortilège de Légèreté, j'ai réussi à monter les trois idiots en haut. J'ai calez Peter dans un coin, j'ai déposé Sirius dans le lit d'Élise – il a semblé légèrement mieux après ça –, j'ai casé Remus avec Steph et j'ai été me couché.

« Tu as eu une excellente soirée, à ce que je peux voir » fit Lily en se collant sur lui.

James lui sourit, soulignant les deux immenses cernes qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux noisette.

« James, tu es mort de fatigue » fit Lily en mettant sa main sur sa joue.

James l'attrapa et posa un baiser dans le creux de sa main.

« Allez, on va être en retard ! » dit Stéphany en regardant l'heure. « Allez enfiler des vêtements moldus, vous deux. Et ne traîner pas dans la chambre, vous n'êtes pas encore mariés. »

Les deux futurs mariés sourirent et allèrent à leur chambre. Lily fouilla un peu dans sa penderie avant de trouver ce qu'elle voulait. Lorsqu'elle se tourna pour voir où était rendu James, elle fut surprise de le voir déjà habillé, vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une chemise noirs.

« J'ai pris autant de temps que ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

James fit oui de la tête.

« Ce n'est pas grave » répliqua James. « Ne change rien, je t'aime comme ça. »

Lily sourit alors que James l'enlaçait et lui donnait un baiser.

« Je dois partir. »

« Non, reste » supplia Lily qui essayait de déboutonner la chemise de son fiancé.

« Lily, je dois y aller. »

Il défit son étreinte et lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

« Je t'aime Lily » murmura-t-il.

« Moi aussi. »

Il l'embrassa rapidement et tourna les talons. Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte et qu'il posa sa main sur la poignée, il se tourna et regarda Lily.

« Tu te rends compte ? » demanda-t-il en souriant. « La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, on sera marié… »

Lily sourit alors que James sortait. Elle enfila lentement le pantalon blanc avec la camisole qu'elle avait choisis et sortit à son tour en attrapant son sac à main.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit la cuisine, elle remarqua que les garçons étaient partis. Élise et Stéphany était l'une à côté de l'autre et regardait l'autre personne qui était là.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en chignon et on voyait son tailleur blanc dépassé de la chaise.

Lily s'approcha de la femme, mais celle-ci se retourna subitement, faisant sursauter Lily.

« Lily ! Comment vas-tu ? » s'exclama Mrs Evans.

« Je vais bien, très bien même, mais je dois partir, alors du vent » répliqua Lily.

« Lily, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ? Et puis, pourquoi es-tu pressée à ce point ? »

« Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer. Allez, sors ! »

« Et bien, ça tombe mal, j'ai tout mon temps, moi. Alors, tu vas me l'expliquer. »

« Très bien. Je me marie aujourd'hui, et je devrais déjà être à l'église. Ça te suffit comme raison ? »

« Tu te maries ! Parle-moi un peu de ton époux… Il est riche ? »

« Oui. »

« Il est beau ? »

« Comme un dieu. »

« Il s'appelle ? »

« James Potter. »

« Tu te maries avec ce… ce… ce… »

« Oui, maman, je me marie avec James. Tu es contente, maintenant ? Au revoir. »

Stéphany et Élise étaient déjà dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Attendez » ordonna Mrs Evans.

Les trois plus jeunes soupirèrent et se retournèrent.

« Je vais vous reconduire. J'appellerai ton père en chemin, Lily. Il t'en faut un pour ton mariage. »

« Maman… »

« Non, ne me remercie pas, ça fait plaisir. »

Les trois jeunes filles sortirent de l'appartement, suivie de Mrs Evans. Ils descendirent les escaliers et se retrouvèrent devant Mrs Potter.

« Excuse-moi, Lily. Je suis un peu en retard. Edwardo est déjà à l'église avec James, il a amené des tonneaux entiers de potions anti-stress. Je… Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Marianne Evans. »

« Oh ! Vous devez être la mère de Lily. Enchantée. »

Mrs Potter lui tendit une main. Mrs Evans la regarda et fit une grimace.

« Et vous êtes ? »

« Excusez ma grossièreté. Mathilda Potter, la mère de James. »

« Alors vous êtes la mère du playboy qui a défloré ma fille ? »

« Maman, s'il te plait. »

Mais Mrs Potter semblait conserver son calme. »

« Je ne sais pas si mon fils a 'défloré' votre fille, Madame, mais si tel est le cas, j'espère simplement qu'ils ont profité du moment, et je suppose qu'ils ont simplement été responsable puisque Lily n'est pas mère et que je n'ai eu aucune facture indiquant qu'ils auraient consulté une clinique de MST. Et puis, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait encore des mariées vierges de nos jours. »

« Mais… »

« Ne nous disputons pas en ce jour, Madame. Je crois que nos enfants ont beaucoup mieux à faire. Lily, ta robe est déjà rendue. Oh, et qui a fait venir une limousine ? Nous n'avions pas convenu que nous allions transplaner ? »

« Merlin » murmura Lily.

Juste devant l'appartement, on voyait une immense limousine blanche.

« J'avais envie de voir ma fille et de faire une ballade avec elle. Je me suis souvenue que tu aimais bien faire des ballades en limousine. »

En fait souvent était un doux euphémisme. Elle était allée en limousine une fois pour aller à l'aéroport.

« Vous n'y aviez pas pensé ? Ou peut-être ne le saviez-vous pas. Si James ne te l'a jamais demandé, c'est qu'il ne t'aime probablement pas, Lily. Il fait ce qu'il veut faire, pas ce que tu veux faire… »

À ce moment, Mathilda se planqua devant Mrs Evans.

« Excusez-moi, mais je refuse que vous remettiez en question l'amour que mon fils porte à cette jeune fille. »

Mrs Evans renifla dédaigneusement et se tourna vers Lily.

« Si tu veux mon avis, Lily, et tu sais qu'il sera toujours pour ton bien car une mère ne tient jamais plus à sa fille qu'à autre chose, tu ferais mieux de l'abandonner et de revenir dans ton monde… Celui où coule l'argent. »

Un, ils n'avaient pas d'argent quand elle était enfant. Ou, s'ils en avaient, ils ne faisaient rien avec. Deux, elle s'en fichait bien.

« Madame, je vous prierais de ne plus insulter mon fils. James aime Lily. C'est visible à l'œil nu. »

« Et, maman, je ne retournerai pas à la maison » répliqua sèchement Lily. « On monte ? »

Elle ouvrit le portière et s'engouffra dans la limousine, suivie de Stéphany, d'Élise, de Mrs Evans et, finalement, de Mrs Evans.

Si l'extérieur était impressionnant, il n'en était pas moins de l'intérieur. Les sièges étaient en cuir véritable et une télévision se trouvait dans un coin. Il y avait un minibar et tout le sol était recouvert d'un tapis de velours noirs.

Lily s'assit dans le coin le plus près du bar, en d'autre terme celui qui était le plus éloigné de sa mère.

« Lily, tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » demanda sa mère en s'approchant du bar.

« Non, je n'ai pas envie d'être ivre à mon mariage » répliqua sèchement Lily.

« C'est comme tu veux. J'avais pris du champagne, pour te faire plaisir. »

« Français ? » demanda Lily d'une petite voix.

Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup l'alcool, mais avait toujours eu un petit faible pour le champagne de la France.

« Mais bien sûr. »

Lily secoua sa tête.

« Pas question. »

Elle regarda par la fenêtre les maisons qui défilaient sur les rues londoniennes.

« Lily, tu m'écoutes ? » fit la voix de sa mère.

Lily releva la tête et la regarda.

« Non » répliqua-t-elle.

« J'ai dit : que trouves-tu à ce James Potter ? »

Lily soupira et détourna le regard.

« Ce n'est pas de tes affaires » répondit-elle.

« Si, ce l'est. Tu es ma fille et je veux que tu sois heureuse. »

« Je le suis. »

« Tu n'en as pas l'air. »

Lily vit Mrs Potter qui semblait prête à tuer Mrs Evans.

« Alors, Li… »

« Très bien, tu veux savoir pourquoi j'aime James ? Et bien c'est parce qu'il est beau, charmant, intelligent, attentionné, attentif, vigilant, extraordinaire, surprenant, drôle et, par dessus le marché, qu'il m'aime. »

« Mais es-tu certaine que tu l'aimes pour ce qu'il est et non pas parce qu'il t'aime ? Rappelle-toi, au début de ta scolarité, à quel point tu le haïssais. »

Lily douta soudainement. Peut-être sa mère avait-elle raison…

« Lily, tu viens ? » demanda Élise, assise près de la porte. « On fait une partie d'échec. »

Contente d'éviter sa mère, Lily se leva et se dirigea vers elles.

« Lily, tu veux bien arrêter de bouger » supplia Stéphany.

Lily se tourna vers elle. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda Stéphany.

« Je… Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus… » murmura Lily.

« C'est pourtant clair » répliqua sèchement sa mère. « Elle n'aime pas ce James Potter et lui la force à l'épouser. »

« Vous, fermez-la » répliqua sèchement Mrs Potter.

Stéphany se tourna vers son amie.

« Lily, tu veux que j'aille voir James pour qu'il vienne ? »

Lily fit oui de la tête tout en pleurant et Stéphany sortit de la pièce au pas de course.

« Prongs, relaxe » marmonna Sirius alors que James faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. « Tu me donnes le tournis. »

James s'arrêta et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

« Padfoot ? »

Sirius le regarda.

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui arriverait si je faisais l'erreur de ma vie en me mariant avec Lily ? Ou si… »

« Tu l'aimes ? » demanda Sirius.

« Oui, je l'aime, Sirius. Je l'adore, même. »

« Et bien tu ne feras pas d'erreur avec elle. »

James hocha la tête et regarda la porte s'ouvrir sur Remus, qui entrait avec trois verres de liqueurs.

« Tiens » fit-il en lui en tendant un.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Stéphany apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Remus.

« Lily… voudrait voir… James » haleta-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » s'inquiéta James.

« Sa mère l'a fait douter » répondit-elle.

« Quoi ? Comment elle a su ? Elle n'était pas supposée d'être ici ! »

« Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer. Va juste la voir si tu veux que ton mariage ait lieu. »

James poussa un grognement et se leva. Il emprunta un long couloir et se dirigea vers la pièce où Lily s'était engouffrée en arrivant.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et il aperçut sa belle-mère dans l'encadrement, les bras croisés.

« Rebroussez votre chemin, Mr Potter. Voir sa femme en robe de mariée avant le mariage porte malheur » fit-elle.

« Excusez-moi, Mrs Evans, mais ma fiancée m'a demandé et je vais aller la voir. »

« Lily ne vous aime plus. Vous n'êtes plus et n'avez jamais fait parti du monde dans lequel elle a été élevée. Disparaissez. »

« Je veux l'entendre me dire ça de vive voix, alors poussez-vous. »

Il entra dans la pièce et vit Lily qui était assise sur une chaise de bois, dans sa robe de mariée, à moitié coiffée.

Elle leva les yeux et l'aperçut. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues comme de petits ruisseaux. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

« Tu sais… _snif_… que ça porte malheur de voir… _snif_… de voir sa femme en robe de mariée avant le mariage ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« C'est ce que ta mère m'a dit » admit James. « Mais rien ni personne ne m'empêcherait d'être près de toi quand tu en as besoin. »

Lily sourit tristement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Je ne sais plus… » murmura Lily. « James, si on faisait une gaffe en se mariant… Si on n'allait vraiment pas ensemble… »

« Lily, si tu ne le veux pas, je ne le veux pas » répondit James. « Je ne brusquerai jamais rien avec toi parce que je t'aime. Est-ce que tu préfères qu'on laisse tout tomber ? On peut repenser au mariage dans quelques années, après tout. »

Lily sourit.

« Non, je veux me marier avec toi aujourd'hui » répliqua-t-elle en l'embrassant doucement.

James rompit au baiser et lui prit les mains. Il se leva, la forçant à faire de même.

« Laisse-moi te regarder, Lils » murmura-t-il.

Lily rougit. La robe ne portait pas de bretelles et le haut était fait par du satin blanc, brodée de diamants. Le bas était également fait en satin, mais était très large, contrairement au haut qui la moulait sous toutes ses formes.

« Tu es parfaite » fit James.

« Tu en es sûr ? » demanda craintivement Lily.

« Tu es la plus belle des mariées au monde. »

Il la serra dans ses bras et commença à lui donner une série de petits baisers dans le cou.

« James… » murmura Lily.

« Quoi ? »

« Ton père est là… »

Les yeux de James s'agrandirent et il se tourna pour apercevoir l'homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux bleu qui était accoté dans la porte.

« James, nous devons y aller » fit Mr Potter.

« Ah… euh… oui, bien sûr… » répondit James. « Pars devant, je te rejoins. »

Mr Potter disparut, laissant place à Stéphany.

« Alors, Lil, prête à te faire coiffer ? »

Lily fit oui de la tête, toujours dans les bras de James.

« Je vais y aller » annonça celui-ci. « Je t'aime, Lils. »

Il lui donna un baiser dans les cheveux et partit.

« Bon, maintenant que tout est réparé, tu t'assis et tu ne bouges plus » annonça Stéphany en reprenant sa coiffure.

« Ça va aller, Lily ? »

C'était Mr Potter qui faisait le père de Lily. Un oncle de James faisait le sien.

« Je crois que oui » dit-elle avec un faible sourire. « Après tout, c'est sensé être le plus beau jour de ma vie. »

« Nous pouvons… »

« Excusez-moi, j'aimerais conduire ma fille à son nouvel époux. »

Lily se tourna et sourit en voyant son père.

« Papa… »

« Allez, viens. »

Il prit son bras et alors que commençait la marche nuptiale, ils entrèrent dans l'allée centrale.

« C'est maman qui… »

« Non. Le vent m'a apporté que la plus belle des jeunes filles se mariait aujourd'hui. J'en ai déduit que c'était toi. »

Lily sourit.

« Où en est mon petit-fils ? »

« James Edwardo Potter, acceptez-vous de prendre Lily Jennyfer Evans ici présente pour votre légitime épouse ? »

« Euh… oui… »

« Je le veux » lui souffla Lily en souriant.

« Euh… oui, je le veux » répéta James, plus pâle que Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête.

« Mettez-lui au doigt cet anneau en gage d'amour et de fidélité. »

James attrapa d'une main tremblante le second anneau, identique à celui que Lily lui avait mis quelques instants plus tôt, et la mit au doigt de sa presque-épouse.

« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée » annonça le prêtre en fermant son livre.

James s'approcha de Lily et bientôt, leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Il entendit des dizaines de personnes applaudirent, et le hurlement de Quidditch à sa gauche devait sans doute appartenir à Sirius.

Lorsqu'ils rompirent le baiser, il vit Lily qui souriait. Elle vint se blottir dans ses bras et il embrassa doucement ses cheveux.

« Je t'aime » murmura-t-il.

« Moi aussi. »

Sirius se jeta sur James et lui attrapa la tête qu'il coinça sur son bras. Dans un geste d'affection typiquement masculine, il la lui frotta.

« Vous êtes mariés ! » cria-t-il.

« Oui, Padfoot, mais si tu veux être en vie au tien, tu ferais mieux de me lâcher. »

Sirius le lâcha en souriant.

« Alors, es-tu toujours persuadé d'avoir fait une erreur ? » demanda Sirius.

James jeta un regard attendrit à Lily.

« Et bien si c'en est une, c'est la plus belle que j'aie fait de toute ma vie » murmura James.

Il embrassa doucement les cheveux de son épouse.


	11. Cérémonie et voyage

Je suis désolée! Je sais que l'histoire est difficile à suivre parce que les changements entres persos ne sont pas évident... j'ai mis des étoiles, des et des ..., mais rien ne marche et refuse de prendre quoique ce soit! J'essaierai de remédier à la situation dans les prochains updates.

Un merci tout spécial à ma cousine silk345 pour ses encouragements! Je lui dédis ce chapitre, même si je l'entends hurler à tous vents que je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça ! On se voit au bowling, silk!

Chapitre 11

CÉRÉMONIE ET VOYAGE

James sourit. Le buffet avait été succulent et Sirius avait renoncé à faire la bataille de nourriture qu'il prévoyait. Il avait même réussit à ouvrir la danse en dansant comme il se devait une valse, sans marcher sur les pieds de Lily qui plus est. Il se tenait maintenant à la table centrale, à la droite de ses parents et à la gauche de Lily, qu'il tenait par la taille. Celle-ci soupirait, la tête entre les mains, et écoutant d'une oreille les conseils de sa mère sur la tenue d'une maison.

« Le ménage n'est pas le pire dans tout ça, car un plumeau peut faire l'affaire avec un bon coup de balai, mais le pire sera l'arrivée des enf… »

James prit la main de Lily et la tira rapidement sur la piste de danse alors que le DJ sorciers qu'ils avaient loué pour la soirée mettait un slow. James passa ses mains autour de sa taille et Lily encercla son cou de ses bras.

« Je t'adore ! » murmura-t-elle dans son cou. « Encore un mot et je la tuais. »

James sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

« Ça fait du bien de savoir que je peux faire ça sans risquer que ta mère ne m'envoie en enfer sur le champ. »

Lily sourit et accota sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je t'aime… »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

« On doit partir dans combien de temps ? »

« C'est ma dernière préoccupation en ce moment, Lily. »

« S'il te plait… »

James jeta un regard rapide à sa montre.

« Deux heures. »

Lily allait lever sa tête pour embrasser James de nouveau lorsque la musique s'arrêta. Lily leva la tête et se détacha lentement de James tout en tenant toujours sa main. Sirius se tenait sur l'estrade avec le micro et Remus adressait quelques mots au DJ, qui souriait. En fait, Lily s'aperçut que Sirius souriait de la même manière quand ils étaient à Poudlard et qu'un tour allait bientôt se réaliser.

« Avant de ruiner la vie de nos jeunes mariés, nous aimerions tout d'abord leur souhaiter une vie longue et heureuse remplie de petits mômes. »

Il se tourna vers Remus.

« C'était ce que je devais dire, non ? »

Remus hocha la tête.

« Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. Nous avons décidé d'instaurer une nouvelle tradition dans notre groupe d'amis qui visera à ridiculiser le nouveau marié. »

« Attends-toi à avoir la même chose au tien ! » cria James.

Sirius sourit et alla s'installer à la batterie alors que Remus prenait sa guitare.

_J't'aime comme un fou,_

_J't'aime comme un fou,_

_J't'aime comme un fou,_

_Mais tu t'en fous._

_J't'aime comme un fou_

_J't'aime comme un fou_

_J'me tatoue ton nom tout partout_

_Pour que tu m'trouves plus beau quand tu m'verras tout nu_

_J'ai perdu vingt kilos t'en es-tu aperçue ?_

_Pour retrouver ma ligne pour retrouver mon swing_

_J'fais du bodybuilding, du tennis, du jogging_

_M'as-tu vu courir ?_

_M'as-tu vu courir ?_

_M'as-tu vu courir dans ta rue ?_

_J't'aime comme un fou_

_J't'aime comme un fou_

_J't'aime comme un fou_

_Mais tu t'en fous_

_J't'aime comme un fou_

_J't'aime comme un fou_

_J'me tatoue ton nom tout partout._

_Tu m'donnes de l'énergie comme j'n'en ai jamais eu_

_À cause de toi, ma vie a pris d'la plus-value_

_J'me sens comme un champion qui court le marathon_

_Chaque fois que tu m'dis non, j'redouble d'ambition._

_Depuis qu'j't'ai rencontré_

_À une séance d'aérobic_

_Toute ma vie a changé_

_Maintenantn j'me réveille en musique_

_M'as-tu vu courir ?_

_M'as-tu vu courir ?_

_M'as-tu vu courir dans ta rue ?_

_J't'aime comme un fou_

_J't'aime comme un fou_

_J't'aime comme un fou_

_Mais tu t'en fous_

_J't'aime comme un fou_

_J't'aime comme un fou_

_J'me tatoue ton nom tout partout._

_J't'aime comme un fou_

_J't'aime comme un fou_

_J't'aime comme un fou_

_Mais tu t'en fous_

_J't'aime comme un fou_

_J't'aime comme un fou_

_J'me tatoue ton nom tout partout._

Lily riait ouvertement avec James tout en enchaînant quelques pas de swing avec son mari. Sirius arrêta de chanter sous les applaudissements et les rires de l'assemblée. Lily se tourna vers l'estrade et aperçut sa mère qui avait arraché le micro des mains de Sirius et qui se tenait sur l'estrade.

« J'aimerais votre attention ! »

Lily soupira et regarda James dans les yeux.

« On s'en va tout de suite. »

« Suite à cette chanson pour le moins déplacée, j'aimerais tout d'abord adresser mes félicitations à James et Lily, le couple de la soirée, et également préciser qu'en tant que mère de la mariée, nous paierons la partie qui nous revient des coûts de ce mariage à Eddie et Mattie, qui sont des gens d'un charme fou. »

Elle adressa à la famille de son beau-fils un large sourire trop plein de rouge à lèvre.

« Je crois qu'il est temps de remettre les cadeaux, non ? Lily, James, si vous voulez bien retournez à votre table. »

Trop interloquée pour esquisser le moindre mouvement, Lily se fit en partie traînée par James jusqu'à la table principale. James s'assit et prit Lily sur ses genoux. Il posa un baiser dans son cou.

« Ça va bien se passer » murmura-t-il.

Mrs Evans s'approcha et donna une immense enveloppe jaune bombée de chaque côté à Lily.

« Merci » dit-elle froidement.

Lily l'ouvrit rapidement et vit une montagne de billets de cinquante livres sterling.

« Merci maman. »

James adressa un vague signe de la tête à sa belle-mère, qui, offusquée, alla se rasseoir avec Mr Evans, qui lui adressa un sourire à sa fille.

Les autres cadeaux arrivèrent rapidement. Sirius, Remus et Peter s'étaient cotisés pour acheter des sous-vêtements coquins pour Lily. Puis arriva le cadeau de Mr et Mrs Potter.

« Vous savez que vous étiez sensés le remettre en premier ? » fit Mrs Evans.

« Nous voulions être sûr qu'ils ne recevraient pas deux fois le même cadeau, et qui plus ait, Marianne, vous vous êtes précipitée à une vitesse si effarante sur eux qu'il aurait été difficile de le donner avant le votre. » fit Mathilda en jetant un regard assassin aux beaux-parents de son fils.

Mrs Evans piqua un fard alors que Mr Potter tendait en souriant une immense enveloppe aux nouveaux mariés. James l'attrapa et l'ouvrit rapidement alors que Lily adressait un sourire aux parents de son fiancé et les remerciait de leur attention.

« James, tu pourrais peut-être te lever et remercier tes parents ? » proposa Lily.

« Oui oui… » James se leva, sortant une longue feuille et regardant le titre alors qu'il tendait une main vers son père. À ce moment, ses yeux s'agrandirent et il se laissa retomber sur sa chaise.

« James ? Qu'y a-t-il ? » s'inquiéta Lily.

« Je… Nous… »

Il tourna son visage vers ses parents.

« Ils nous ont offert une maison. »

« Quoi ! »

Lily regarda le papier.

_Nous certifions que la propriété située au _

_1413 boulevard Merlin _

_Godric's Hollow_

_A été payé par Edwardo Lee Potter et Mathilda Susan Staples Potter_

_En cadeau pour le mariage de leur fils, _

_James Edwardo Potter, avec Lily Jennyfer Evans Potter_

« Mais… c'est beaucoup trop ! »

« Oh non, vous devrez peinturer, c'est vraiment moche. »

« On ne peut pas accepter ! C'est beaucoup trop ! »

« La propriété a déjà été acheté et nous ne ferions aucun profit à la revendre. Gardez-la. »

Lily sourit à sa belle-mère et murmura un imperceptible merci.

James regarda rapidement l'horloge. Le Portoloin s'activerait d'ici dix minutes.

« Lils, on doit y aller » murmura-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Le Portoloin va bientôt s'activer. On doit y aller. »

Il prit sa main et serra ses parents dans ses bras, puis se dirigea vers Sirius, Remus, Stéphany et Élise qui attendaient déjà près de la porte.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! » marmonna Remus.

Il sortit de son sac à dos un vieux livre qu'ils touchèrent tous d'un doigt.

D'un coup, ils se sentirent happés par le nombril et retombèrent brusquement sur le sol, en plein milieu d'une forêt.

« Nous sommes arrivés. » annonça Remus.

Le soleil n'était pas tomber. Ils étaient à l'intérieur d'une immense palissade de bois où se trouvaient une demi-douzaine de longue habitation de bois également doux s'échapper une longue ligne de fumée.

« Ils sont par là » murmura Lily à l'oreille de James.

Elle lui prit la main et le tira vers une maison, resserrant contre elle son manteau. Sirius décida de les suivre, entraînant Élise. Remus sourit à Stéphany et ajusta rapidement son manteau.

« Tu veux que je te présente à ma mère ? »

« Non. Mais je suis obligée, non ? »

« Non. Si tu ne le veux pas, je ne te présenterai pas. »

« Non, j'en ai envie » murmura Stéphany en regardant le sol et en jouant avec le sol de la pointe de ses pieds. « Je suis juste… certaine qu'elle va me détester. »

Remus releva son menton.

« Pourquoi te détesterait-elle ? »

« Remus… Regarde-moi. »

Remus la détailla. Elle portait une paire de jeans délavée, avec des bottes à talons aiguilles en cuir noir et un manteau brun couvert de fausse fourrure sur le bord. Ses cheveux étaient impeccablement coiffés.

« Tu es magnifique. »

Il alla l'embrasser, mais elle l'arrêta.

« Maintenant, regarde le décor. »

Remus regarda autour de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je ne… Je ne vais pas avec le décor. Je suis trop chic et tout ça c'est trop pauvre pour moi et… »

Remus se pencha et l'embrassa doucement.

« Steph, je m'en fiche. Je t'aime comme tu es, et le fait que ma mère te vénère ou te déteste ne changera rien à mes sentiments pour toi. »

Elle sourit et l'embrassa à son tour, plus longuement cette fois.

Remus prit sa main et l'incita du regard à marcher. Il poussa une des peaux qui couvrait une entrée, fit passer Stéphany, puis lui. Il exerça une petite pression sur sa main, puis se dirigea vers un des lits qui s'étendaient le long des murs. Là, il mit un genou à terre, força Stéphany à faire de même et dit quelques mots dans sa langue.

_Alors que la première tempête de neige faisait trembler les murs de Poudlard, une seconde sortie à Pré-au-Lard fut annoncée aux élèves le samedi suivant, leurs permettant ainsi d'accomplir leurs commissions pour les fêtes de Noël. _

_Remus se réveilla tôt, comme à son habitude, et fut assez surpris de voir qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il fronça les sourcils et tendit l'oreille afin d'entendre quelque chose. Effectivement, la douche coulait dans la pièce d'à côté. Cela le rassura un peu et il se leva. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il posa la main sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Il se dirigea vers le miroir plein de buée et forma un immense rond. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et se risqua à regarder en direction de la douche. _

_Les cheveux mouillés tombant sur ses épaules, Stéphany avait coupé le jet d'eau et le regardait. Remus lui sourit et elle lui renvoya son sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle et ouvrit la porte vitrée. _

_-Bonjour mademoiselle Granger, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant. _

_-Bonjour Remus, fit-elle en répondant à son baiser. _

_-Tu sais que je me suis inquiété et que j'ai même été outré du fait que tu ne sois pas avec moi ce matin. _

_-J'en suis navrée, Mus, chuchota-t-elle en collant son corps contre le sien. _

_-Hmm… Je t'aime à un point, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer _

_-Je suis certaine que c'est la même chose que je ressens pour toi… Mais n'empêche, on est dans une salle de bain commune, alors si on nous voyait nous embrasser moi toute nue et toi en boxer, je ne crois pas qu'on ferait long feu à l'école… _

_-Dommage… _

_-Ouais… _

_-Écoute, je vais m'habiller et on se rejoint dans la salle commune pour la sortie. _

_-Ok. _

_Elle l'embrassa chastement sur la joue et il quitta la pièce. Il remercia le ciel qu'elle est été mouillée, permettant ainsi de cacher un peu la bosse qui s'était formée dans son caleçon. ..._

_-James, tu sais que le but premier de cette opération est de nous habiller, pas le contraire, fit Lily en l'embrassant tendrement. _

_-Ah ouais, c'est ça que tu m'as expliqué il y a dix minutes, réalisa James. _

_Il lui donna un baiser dans le cou et l'allongea doucement sur le lit alors qu'elle souriait. Il se coucha à côté d'elle et l'embrassa longuement. _

_Des coups retentirent à la porte._

_-Oui , demanda Lily. _

_-On part dans dix minutes, alors arrêter de vous embrasser et descendez, fit la voix de Sirius. _

_-On arrive dans cinq minutes , cria James. _

_Ils entendirent Sirius descendre les marches et ensuite un grand silence. _

_-Alors, où étions-nous rendu , demanda l'amant. _

_-Nulle part. _

_James la regarda se couvrir d'un drap blanc et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il se leva et se dirigea également vers l'endroit. _

_-Je t'ai froissée , demanda-t-il d'un ton coupable. _

_-Non… C'est juste que…_

_-Tu peux me le dire, je te jure d'y remédier. _

_-J'en ai assez que tout le monde sache qu'on a des relations sexuelles ensemble…_

_-Attends une minute… Pour qu'une fille ait autant de problèmes avec sa virginité, c'est que… _

_Les yeux de James s'agrandirent. _

_-Tu étais vierge avant moi !_

_Lily rougit._

_-Non…_

_-Oui, Lily Evans, avant qu'on couche ensemble, tu étais vierge !_

_-Peut-être. Et qu'est-ce que ça fait ?_

_-Tu as été ma première pucelle, fit James en souriant._

_Lily le poussa brusquement. _

_-Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça !_

_-Tu relaxes, mon ange, je t'aime pour toi, pour ta personnalité, pas seulement pour ce à quoi tu penses. _

_-Tu es un… _

_Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent. _

_-Tu avais couché avec d'autres filles avant moi ?_

_-Ma chérie… Je t'aimais à un point effrayant et tu me repoussais, alors j'ai cru me délivrer en couchant avec une ou deux autres filles et ça n'a pas marché, alors j'ai oublié…_

_-Seulement une ou deux ?_

_-D'accord, mais en bas de dix, c'est juré !_

_Une larme coula sur la joue de Lily. _

_-Tu ne couches plus avec des filles pour m'oublier, maintenant, hein ?_

_-Lilou… Allez, viens me faire un câlin, fit-il d'un ton extrêmement immature. _

_James ouvrit les bras et Lily vint s'y réfugier. Elle cala sa tête dans son cou et James la berça doucement. _

_-Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, ma Lily d'amour, murmura-t-il dans son oreille. Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux. _

_-Je t'aime. _

_-Je t'aime aussi. _

_Il lui donna un baiser qui s'éternisa. _

_-On doit y aller, fit-elle quelques minutes plus tard. _

_-Je vais être dans mon dortoir. _

_Lily hocha la tête et lui donna un baiser léger. _

_James marcha rapidement jusqu'à son dortoir et ouvrit la porte en coup de vent. Ces yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il aperçut Élise, vêtue d'une jupe blanche moldue et d'un soutien-gorge blanc, lever les yeux. _

_-Je suis désolé , s'exclama-t-il en refermant la porte. _

_Il se laissa tomber sur le plancher, le dos accoté au mur, et se massa les yeux. Si Sirius l'apprenait, il serait mort. _

_La porte s'ouvrit, laissant voir Élise vêtue de la jupe blanche et d'un chandail à manche longue rouge. James se releva et elle passa une main dans ses cheveux afin de ramener l'une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille. _

_-Je suis désolé de t'avoir vu… _

_-Oh non, je ne devais pas me trouver là de toute façon. _

_Un silence empli de malaise s'installa. _

_-Bien, je vais aller retrouver Sirius. _

_-D'accord. _

_Ils partirent dans des directions opposées et James changea sa robe de sorcier pour un jean et un chandail à capuchon..._

_Après une demi-heure passée chez Zonco et trois quarts d'heure chez Honeydukes, Remus et Stéphany entrèrent aux Trois Balais, la main de Remus se promenant de temps en temps sur le postérieur de sa petite amie. Stéphany jeta un regard à la salle et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. _

_-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici , s'exclama-t-elle. _

_Elle se mit immédiatement face à Remus, se cachant ainsi de la vision d'horreur qu'elle venait d'apercevoir. _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu as , demanda Remus en lui soulevant le menton. _

_-Mes parents sont dans la salle. _

_-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour aller les voir ?_

_-Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Mes parents sont les plus grands duellistes de l'Angleterre et j'ai des notes moyennes en sortilège ! Ils devaient être au Japon en ce moment, pas ici, pas dans cette salle, pas quand je suis avec toi, pas quand je ne suis pas maquillée et que je suis vêtue comme une prostituée avec une jupe qui pourrait à peine couvrir une enfant de trois ans…_

_Remus pencha la tête et l'embrassa doucement. Stéphany poussa un soupir de satisfaction. _

_-Stéphany ! Stéphany ! STÉPHANY ! _

_Ils rompirent le baiser et Stéphany se tourna vers ses parents. _

_-Oui maman ?_

_-Viens t'asseoir et présente-nous donc ce charmant jeune homme, ordonna sa mère d'une voix douce. _

_Stéphany attrapa la main de Remus et se dirigea vers la table en l'entraînant dans son sillon. _

_-Maman, papa. _

_Elle embrassa les joues de ses parents et alla s'asseoir à côté de son père. Remus, ne sachant trop que faire, les salua d'un geste de la tête et prit place aux côté de Stéphany. _

_-Alors ? Qui êtes-vous , demanda Mr Granger en portant une coupe de Whisky pur feu à ses lèvres. _

_-Papa, s'il te plait, supplia Stéphany. _

_-J'essai de savoir qui est ton copain, à moins que ce ne soit ton am…_

_-Je suis son fiancé. Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, fit Remus. Et le terme amant ne me convient pas puisque nous n'avons pas encore couché ensemble._

_Mrs Granger cligna des yeux et s'étonna de la vivacité d'esprit du jeune lycanthrope. _

_-V… Vraiment , demanda Stéphany en regardant Remus avec des yeux ronds. _

_-Mais oui, Stéphany, fit-il d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu. Vous savez, elle avait un peu peur de vous le dire, elle pensait que vous seriez contre le fait que nous sortions ensemble, ajouta-t-il de sa voix naturelle aux parents de sa petite amie. Après tout…_

_-Vous allez souvent à l'église , demanda Mrs Granger aussi rapidement que ses 49 ans le lui permettaient. _

_-Bien sûr. J'y ai passé pratiquement toute mon enfance. Papa s'est fait prêtre quelque mois après ma naissance et ma mère est entrée au couvent un an après mon entrée à Poudlard. _

_-Quelle maison , demanda Mr Granger. _

_-Remus est à Gryffondor, fit Stéphany. Il est dans l'équipe. C'est le meilleur Gardien que Gryffondor n'a jamais eu. _

_-Vous prenez une Bièraubeurre , demanda Mr Granger. _

_-Avec plaisir. Je paye la tournée , annonça Remus._

_Les Bièraubeurres arrivèrent et Remus et Mr et Mrs Granger parlèrent beaucoup. Stéphany resta en retrait. Elle évaluait Remus. Selon elle, ses parents le trouvèrent aimable et cultivé. Le premier aspect qu'ils avaient eu face à ses vêtements miteux avait été surpassé par la vivacité d'esprit du jeune homme. _

_Les chopes se vidèrent rapidement et il fut bientôt l'heure de rentrer au château._

_Alors qu'ils avançaient dans l'allée principale, Stéphany glissa sa main dans celle de Remus. Elle regarda son visage impassible et essaya d'y trouver une quelconque émotion. Elle soupira et retourna à son chemin. ..._

_-Nous avons l'honneur d'accueillir les deux plus grands duellistes de Grande-Bretagne, actuellement, j'ai nommé Mr Johnny Granger et son épouse et coéquipière de Duel, Mrs Humberta Granger. Ils passeront la nuit ici avant de repartir au Japon finir leur tournée de Duel, et emmèneront leur fille, Stéphany Granger, avec eux. Sachez, chers élèves, que si nous perdons une camarade, le monde gagnera sûrement une excellente Duelliste. Et si ce ne sera pas Poudlard qui la formera, elle apprendra dans le véritable monde à affronter par magie des personnes comme Voldemort. _

_La Grande Salle fut parcourut d'un frisson. _

_-Et maintenant, si cela ne vous déplait pas, mangeons, mais avant, trois mots : Groin de porc ! Maintenant, bon appétit !_

_Stéphany regarda vaguement les millions de plats qui arrivèrent sur la table. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux et vint tomber dans son décolleté. Remus passa un bras autour de sa taille. _

_-Ne pleure pas pour ça, Steph, murmura-t-il à son oreille avec une voix qu'il essayait de contrôler, mais qui tremblotaient tout de même. _

_-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne devrais pas pleurer , demanda Stéphany en le regardant. On va nous séparer, Remus ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Comprends-tu ça ?_

_Elle le serra dans ses bras longuement alors qu'il lui donnait un baiser dans le cou. _

_-Je t'aime aussi tellement. Mais on se verra à la fin des classes, c'est juré. Je t'entraînerai dans mon appartement et puis après… _

_Remus passa le reste du repas à consoler Stéphany en lui racontant ce qu'ils allaient faire après ses études et à l'embrasser de temps en temps. _

_La Grande Salle se vida peu à peu et il ne resta plus que le petit groupe, McGonnagall, Dumbledore et les Granger. _

_-On va dans la Salle Commune , demanda Remus en un murmure. _

_Stéphany hocha la tête et ils se levèrent. Ils arrivèrent bientôt sous les portes de la salle lorsque Stéphany se retourna et marcha jusqu'à la table des professeurs, bousculant au passage Sirius. _

_-Pourquoi vous me faîtes ça , cria-t-elle à ses parents. Vous savez que ma vie est ici que j'ai mes amis à Poudlard, que j'ai toujours voulu faire des études ! Si c'était une mauvaise farce, elle est réussie, je souffre en ce moment. Si vous voulez un conseil, allez les voir, ils vont vous donner des millions d'idées, mais cessez celle-là !_

_-Stéphany, tu te donnes en spectacle, fit sa mère. Nous en reparlerons plus tard dans la chambre que ta directrice adjointe nous a attribuée. _

_-Non, tu as annoncé à tout le monde que je devais quitter l'école, alors je crois que tu te dois de l'expliquer à mes meilleurs amis !_

_-Steph, calme-toi, murmura Sirius à son oreille en lui tenant les épaules. Ils n'en valent pas la peine. _

_-Peut-être pas eux, mais moi, je tiens à savoir ! Répondez !_

_-Tes fréquentations ne sont pas correctes, répliqua son père. _

_La bouche de Stéphany s'ouvrit._

_-Mais vous aviez l'air d'apprécier Remus, aux Trois Balais ! Vous aviez parlé avec lui et vous avez même ri !_

_-Ce n'est pas un Black, répliqua Mrs Granger. _

_Les épaules de Stéphany tombèrent mollement. Sirius se mordit la lèvre. Les Granger eurent un sourire vainqueur. _

_Stéphany descendit de l'estrade et partit en courant, les larmes tombant de ses yeux l'aveuglant. ..._

_Le lendemain arriva si vite que Stéphany ne put même pas vider ses larmes. À quatre heures, les trois maraudeurs – Peter dormait –, Lily et Élise étaient à l'extérieur et serraient tour à tout Stéphany dans leurs bras. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras des deux filles, qui pleuraient également, serra longuement James dans ses bras, qui lui promettait de menacer ses parents à mort s'il ne lui rendait pas la meilleure Poursuiveuse de l'Histoire de Poudlard, sourit alors que Sirius lui jurait d'aller la voir à chaque fin de semaine pour aller lancer des pierres aux voisins et embrassa Remus durant une bonne minute avant que son père ne la prenne par la collet et l'emmène dans la calèche qui les attendaient. Ils attendirent devant le château jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue. Sirius serra Élise dans ses bras, les deux ayant besoin de réconfort. Lily s'approcha de Remus. _

_-Remus, ça va aller ?_

_Pour toutes réponses, le loup-garou s'assit sur les marches de marbre. _

_-Remus !_

_-Elle va revenir. Ses parents vont se rendre compte que c'est une fille de plein air, qu'elle ne peut pas vivre chez eux, qu'il faut qu'elle soit ici… _

_-Remus, rentre à l'intérieur, murmura Lily en s'agenouillant près de lui. _

_-Lily, elle va revenir, hein ?_

_-Oui, mais elle ne voudrait pas que tu attrapes froid. Allez, on va rentrer. _

_-Non, je vais l'attendre. Elle doit déjà être en train de revenir. _

_Lily leva les yeux vers James. De tous les maraudeurs, Remus était le plus mature. Là, il agissait comme un enfant de quatre ans dont le chat à été écrasé et à qui les parents annoncent qu'il est simplement parti en voyage. James souleva les épaules et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. _

_-Je vais l'attendre avec toi. Vous pouvez rentrer à l'intérieur, annonça-t-il. _

_Les autres le regardèrent, puis entrèrent. Seule Lily resta à côté de James, la tête accotée sur son épaule, et s'endormit bientôt. _

_-James , demanda Remus._

_-Oui , demanda-t-il en mettant sa cape sur les épaules de Lily. _

_-Elle… Elle ne reviendra pas, hein ?_

_-Pas aujourd'hui. Mais peut-être bientôt. _

_-J'ai été idiot de m'amouracher d'une fille qui avait déjà un fiancé. Je crois que je n'ai jamais fait quelque chose de plus idiot. _

_-Mais non. Tu l'aimais. Et elle t'aimait. _

_Lily s'éveilla à ce moment, mais préféra ne pas le montrer, de peur d'embarrasser Remus, et laissa sa tête sur l'épaule de James. _

_-Tu as été chanceux avec Lily, il n'y a eu aucun obstacle à votre amour. _

_-Attend, là, tu plaisantes ? Elle m'a détesté durant au minimum cinq ans, ses parents me détestent également, elle est Préfète-en-Chef et je suis un maraudeur, elle déteste le Quidditch et n'oublions pas Diggory. _

_-Toi, il n'y a que ses parents, moi j'ai toute une famille. _

_James sourit doucement et embrassa la tête de Lily. _

_-Tu as raison. On a eu de la chance. J'ai eu de la chance. ..._

_Le soleil se leva et se coucha sur Poudlard plus lentement qu'à l'ordinaire pour Remus. Il avait passé les vingt-quatre heures à respirer l'odeur toujours présente sur les oreillers de sa chambre étonnement vide. _

_La semaine passa extrêmement lentement. Les cours étaient assez monotone et aucun professeur n'avait le cœur à regarder la place vide à côté de Remus, et encore moins le lycanthrope. _

_Lily commença à s'inquiéter de la santé de son ami lors de la cinquième soirée, alors qu'il paraissait plus maigre et fatigué qu'après une pleine lune. Remus la fit taire d'un « Ce n'est pas important » et elle ne relança pas le sujet. _

_Le soleil tomba lentement sur Poudlard. Remus était assis dans l'embouchure d'une fenêtre. Sirius avait tiré un fauteuil et s'y était assis, Élise sur les genoux. James avait déplacé un fauteuil avec l'aide de Lily et tous deux y étaient maintenant couchés. Ils étaient partis dans une discussion palpitante, ou plutôt James et Sirius parlaient, Remus écoutait de son mieux et Élise et Lily écoutaient plus ou moins. _

_-Non, je crois que Les Applebys…, commença Remus. _

_Il s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. Lily s'assit et sembla chercher. _

_-Elle est ici, murmura Remus. _

_Il se leva et partit en courant. Lily s'apprêtait à le suivre lorsque James la retint par la taille. _

_-Qui est ici , demanda-t-il._

_-Steph !_

_Remus descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'au hall où il trouva Stéphany qui serrait la main du professeur Dumbledore en souriant. _

_-Steph !_

_Elle leva les yeux et sourit. Remus courut jusqu'à elle et la serra dans ses bras en la faisant tournoyer dans ses bras. _

_« Ne me quitte plus jamais, tu m'entends ? Je n'y survivrais pas ! »_

_Il l'embrassa longuement. _

_« Je ne compte pas repartir. »_

_« Les parents de Miss Granger lui ont permis de rester jusqu'à la fin de ses études et ensuite d'avoir le travail qui lui plairait à condition d'avoir des cours de rattrapage en Duel et Sortilège et qu'elle respecte les fonctions prévues à son rang. » expliqua Dumbledore. « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller compter le nombre de marshmallow dans la cuisine. »_

_Et Dumbledore partit. Remus embrassa de nouveau Stéphany. _

_« Ne pars plus, s'il te plait… »_

_« Je ne te quitterai plus, c'est juré… »_

_Soudain, ils tombèrent sur le dos, renversés par Sirius._

_« Tu es REVENUUUUUE ! »_

Remus lui flanqua un coup de coude. Elle le regarda.

« Quoi ? »

« Elle te dit bonjour. »

Stéphany regarda la dame d'une maigreur incroyable qui avait de longs cheveux noirs. Elle était enroulée dans des couvertures de toutes les couleurs.

« Je… Bonjour également, Mrs Lupin »

Remus adressa quelques mots dans sa langue à sa mère. Celle-ci répondit. Il lui répliqua, l'air vaguement fâché.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? »

« Rien, elle… »

« Remus. »

Celui-ci soupira.

« Elle… elle dit que tu as l'air d'une prostituée. Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! » s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. « Tu es splendide. »

Elle sourit à moitié. À ce moment, Remus se retourna et attrapa quelque chose au vol. Stéphany s'aperçut que c'était un couteau.

« Romulus… »

Un homme grand et élancé, les cheveux d'un noir d'ébène, s'avança.

« Les réflexes toujours aussi bien développer, à ce que je vois. »

« Merci de t'en soucier. »

« De rien. »

« Et toi ? »

« La vie quotidienne. Je m'occupe des plus vieux des garçons. »

« Combien ? »

« 7. En tout, 13. »

Remus hocha la tête.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Romulus en la pointant du menton.

« Ma fiancée. Stéphany Granger. »

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard supérieur.

« Il y aura un match de crosse demain. Tu y assisteras ? »

« Non. Nous repartons vers midi. »

« Bien. Je crois qu'il serait juste de dire au revoir ? »

« Effectivement. »

Et l'homme partit. Remus se tourna vers sa petite amie, qui semblait assez chamboulée.

« C'est mon unique frère. Les treize autres ne le sont qu'à moitié. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Viens, on va dormir à la belle étoile. »

« Mais Remus, il doit faire moins vingt degrés Celsius dehors ! »

« On n'aura pas froid, tu vas voir. »

Remus la tira hors de la couverture et ensemble, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la clairière. Arrivés là, il creusa un trou dans la neige et s'y installa, suivi de Stéphany qui se colla contre lui. Il les recouvrit d'une couverture et ils s'endormirent bientôt.

À midi, le lendemain, ils étaient de retour en Angleterre.


	12. Fausse couche

Chapitre 12

FAUSSE COUCHE

Sirius entra comme à son habitude depuis cinq mois chez lui. Il eut un sourire en sentant le festin qu'Élise avait préparé. Après son diplôme, elle avait décidé de prendre une année avant de se diriger vers Poudlard pour enseigner les Potions. Il avait donc le droit à un souper chaud chaque soir, à son plus grand plaisir.

« Chérie ? Je suis rentré ! »

« Va dans la salle à manger, Si' ! »

Sirius haussa les sourcils surpris, puis enleva ses bottes.

« Je vais aller prendre une douche avant. »

« Ne t'attarde pas trop ! »

Sirius monta et entra dans la douche. Il alluma un jet plus froid que tiède car ses muscles étaient étirés après son entraînement intensif de Quidditch. Il mit un peu de shampoing dans sa main et commença à se laver les cheveux. Il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir et enleva la vapeur qui s'était condensée sur la porte de la douche.

« Ça va, beauté ? »

Il ne voyait pas très bien, mais le son qui se faisait entendre n'était pas très rassurant.

« Oui, c'est simplement que je suis un peu stressée. Ça va. »

Sirius, peu rassuré, se dépêcha tout de même de se rincer. Il ferma le jet et prit une serviette, qu'il enroula autour de sa taille, puis sortit, pour voir une Élise un peu pâle qui se tenait sur le comptoir.

« Salut toi… » murmura-t-il en l'embrassant doucement.

« Salut… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as préparé, ce soir ? »

« Tu verras bien… »

« Aller, un indice ! »

Élise sourit et l'embrassa.

« Je crois que tu vas aimer ça. Oh, et met un costume, ok ? »

« C'est si important ? »

Elle hocha la tête et partit.

Sirius, de plus en plus intrigué, se dirigea vers la chambre où il enfila un complet noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate rouge. Il retourna ensuite à la salle de bain, puis peigna ses cheveux vers l'arrière. Il descendit et trouva Élise vêtue d'une robe rouge moulante et faite de plusieurs épaisseurs.

« Tu es magnifique… »

« Merci. »

Sirius n'aimait pas particulièrement la salle à manger, qui était beaucoup trop impersonnelle à son goût. La table était beaucoup trop longue et, à moins de parler dans un magnétophone, il était impossible de tenir une conversation avec la personne de l'autre côté. Il avait donc été décidé que la salle ne servirait que lors des grandes occasions.

« Rôti d'agneau avec pommes de terres dans leur robe et asperges enroulées dans du jambon avec sauce hollandaise. »

Élise arriva avec deux assiettes qu'elle déposa sur deux napperons.

« Bon appétit, Sirius. »

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Au dessert. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que. »

Sirius mangea consciencieusement chaque bouchée, commentant à chaque fois les talents culinaires de son épouse, mais celle-ci ne fléchit pas. Elle partit bientôt et arriva avec une pièce montée de chocolat.

« Je vais pouvoir avoir deux morceaux ? » demanda Sirius.

« Mais oui. Je te donne le mien. Je ne peux pas en manger. »

« Quoi ? »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Élise sembla soudain perdre toute l'assurance qu'elle avait depuis le début de la soirée et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il encercla sa taille de ses bras.

« Si tu ne peux pas en manger parce que tu es au régime, je te contredis. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça. »

« Non, ce n'est pas pour ça. »

« Alors c'est pour quoi ? »

« Je dois simplement faire attention à ce que je mange. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Et évite d'acheter du vin, ok ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux si tu me dis pourquoi. »

« Je suis enceinte. »

Sirius se leva brusquement, faisant tomber Élise sur le plancher. Il se pencha vers elle en se répandant en excuse, mais la fit éclater de rire.

« Sirius, je ne vais pas me casser… »

« Désolé… je… tu… »

« Sirius, mets les mots en ordre dans ta tête avant de les dire. »

Sirius sourit.

« Tu es enceinte ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« De moi ? »

Elle sourit et lui donna un petit coup.

« De qui voudrais-tu que je sois enceinte ? »

Sirius sourit.

« Je suis tellement content… »

Et il l'embrassa.

Sirius était toujours en Élise, étendus dans leur lit. Il parsemait son cou de baisers volages, laissant un sourire béat sur les lèvres de la future mère.

« Ce sera une fille ou un garçon ? »

Élise eut un sourire.

« Quand j'ai été voir Lily pour le test, elle a dit qu'elle nous le dirait à notre prochain rendez-vous. »

Elle parut soudain inquiète.

« Qu'est-ce que tu préfèrerais ? »

Sirius sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Ce serait bien d'avoir un garçon pour le Quidditch. »

« Mais si c'est une fille, elle pourrait également jouer au Quidditch. Comme Stéphany. »

« Et tu pourrais t'amuser à l'habiller… Oui, une fille se serait bien. »

« Plus ou moins qu'un garçon ? »

« Égal. »

« Lils ? »

James revenait d'une séance d'entraînement particulièrement exténuante. Tous les muscles de sont corps étaient endoloris et il avait un immense ecchymose dans le bas du dos. Il enleva sa cape et ses bottes.

« Lily ? »

Il regarda dans la cuisine et le salon, puis alla à la chambre. Il était dix-neuf heures, Lily ne pouvait pas être déjà couchée…

Il ouvrit la porte et entendit des sanglots.

« Lily ? »

La lumière était fermée. Il essaya de l'ouvrir, mais n'y arriva pas. Il avança alors prudemment, car leur chambre pouvait être caractérisée de zone de guerre. Il arriva finalement au lit et vit Lily, qui s'était mise en boule.

« Lily ? Mon amour, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Il enleva son chandail et se coucha à côté d'elle, parsemant son visage de baiser.

« Lily… Lily, parle moi… »

« Élise est enceinte. »

James fronça les sourcils.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle, non ? » dit-il prudemment. « Élise et Sirius voulaient un bébé depuis quoi ? Six mois ? Ils en auront un… »

« Et nous, James ? Je te demande de m'en faire un depuis combien de temps ? »

James soupira.

« Je sais. Je suis désolé. »

« Mais ce n'est pas le pire. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas pu déterminer le sexe du bébé. »

« Hey, Jamey ! »

James soupira. Il était assis au Chaudron Baveur, où lui et Sirius se rencontraient à chaque midi depuis que la Coupe d'Europe avait été annoncée pour l'Angleterre.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. »

Il savait bien que ça ne servirait à rien, que Sirius l'appellerait toujours ainsi, mais bon…

« Comme tu veux, Prongs. Alors, Lily te l'a dit ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Pour le bébé ? »

« Oh, oui… Félicitations, vieux ! »

James essayait vainement d'avoir l'air enjoué. Le fait que Lily n'ait pas réussi à déterminer le sexe du bébé était inquiétant. Soit elle n'avait pas bien prononcé la formule, soit Élise le perdrait, car c'était ainsi que cela marchait chez les sorciers. Dès qu'il y avait fécondation, le sexe était déterminé.

Le sourire de Sirius se défit.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

« Non, c'est rien. »

« Lily t'a tenu éveiller longtemps cette nuit ? »

James lui aurait volontiers jeté son assiette de spaghettis à la figure. Oui, il avait dû rester réveiller durant une bonne partie de la nuit pour consoler son épouse, mais Sirius n'avait pas besoin de le lui rappeler.

« Ouais. »

« Je suis désolé de te l'avoir annoncé ainsi. »

James regarda Sirius et vit qu'il était sincère.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça à moi ? C'est Lily qui veut un bébé. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« Mais… Tu en veux un aussi, non ? »

« Je ne sais plus, Sirius. »

« Mec… Dis-le-lui. Elle en veut vraiment un. Alors si tu n'es pas sûr… »

« Non, je veux un bébé, je ne veux juste pas… »

Il se tut.

« Tu ne veux juste pas quoi ? »

Comment lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre également ? Qu'il ne le supporterait pas si ça arriverait ?

« Rien. Mademoiselle ? Je prendrais un Whisky Pur Feu. »

Sirius venait d'entrer chez lui. Il déposa son balai sur le support qu'il avait acheté à cet effet, enleva ses bottes pleines de boue et suspendit sa cape. Il pleuvait pour la première fois depuis le début de la grossesse d'Élise, et ce n'était pas une petite pluie ! Orage, tonnerre, et selon la météo, vingt millimètres de pluie !

« Élise ? » cria-t-il. « Je suis rentré ! »

N'ayant pas de réponse, il commença à fouiller la maison. Après au moins une demi-heure de recherche intensive, il arriva dans la salle de bain. Élise était assise sur les marches qui menaient au plus que somptueux bain deux places qu'il avait posé. Elle avait les mains sur les yeux et Sirius entendait de faibles sanglots.

« Élise… Ma beauté… Qu'est-ce que tu as… » demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Il la plaça sur lui et commença à la bercer.

« Je… je l'ai perdu, Sirius… »

Sirius se tut.

« Sirius… j'ai perdu le bébé… »

« … »

« Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas fâché ? »

« … »

« Sirius, crie moi dessus… S'il te plait… Sirius, s'il te plait ! »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te crierais dessus. »

« Parce que je l'ai perdu. »

« Tu ne l'as pas perdu. On l'a perdu. C'est autant de ma faute que de la tienne. »

Il lui embrassa les cheveux et la prit dans ces bras, façon jeune marié. Il la porta jusqu'à leur chambre et la déposa sur leur lit.

« Tu vas voir, demain, tout ira mieux. »

« Sirius… »

« On en aura un autre, et celui-là restera. Le bébé savait que ce n'était pas le bon temps. Je te jure qu'on en aura un autre. »

Élise s'endormit doucement alors que Sirius caressait ses cheveux. Il mit doucement les couvertures sur son corps et embrassa doucement ses cheveux. Puis, il transplana. Il arriva dans le salon des Potter.

« Vous êtes là ? » cria-t-il.

James arriva quelques instants, vêtu seulement d'une paire de jeans, qui était visiblement trop petit.

« Sirius… Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je… Je suis désolé de t'interrompre avec Lily… Je vais revenir… »

« Non… Va dans la cuisine. Je te rejoins dans quelques minutes. »

Lily arriva à ce moment, vêtue d'une chemise blanche de James qui laissait voir son soutien-gorge noir au travers et d'une paire de jeans.

« Sirius, ça va ? »

« Je… »

« Je vais aller prendre une douche » murmura James.

Il embrassa doucement Lily, puis monta.

« Sirius… »

« Elle l'a perdu. »

« Oh… »

« Tu savais. »

« Je suis désolée. Je croyais que j'avais mal prononcé la formule. »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Sirius… Je sais que ça n'aidera peut-être pas… Mais tu veux une bière ? »

Sirius hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir à l'un des tabourets qui entouraient le comptoir. Lily lui tendit une bière, qu'il cala d'un trait. À ce moment, James arriva, les cheveux vers l'arrière. Il hocha la tête en direction de Lily, qui se dirigea vers lui, l'embrassa rapidement et disparut. James alla s'asseoir.

« Je suis désolé de venir vous rabâcher ça. »

« Non, ce n'est pas grave, Pad'… »

« Non… c'est grave. Vous voulez un bébé. Et moi je viens me plaindre qu'on a perdu le notre. »

« Sirius. Ce n'est pas grave que je te dis. Après tout, tu es mon frère. Les frères sont là pour ça. »

« Tu aurais dû la voir. Elle pleurait. Elle disait que c'était de sa faute. C'est de la mienne, James. Je ne suis pas présent dans sa vie. »

James se tut. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Sirius se leva.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda James, inquiet.

« J'ai quelque chose à faire. »

Sirius se leva et transplana.

« Sirius ! Je me suis inquiétée ! Où tu étais ? »

Sirius venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Il y trouva Élise qui s'était levée, vêtue d'une robe de chambre blanche en coton.

« Sirius ? »

« J'ai fait un truc que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps. »

Élise blanchit.

« Sirius… »

« Non, laisse-moi finir. Après que tu te sois endormie, je suis allé chez Lily et James. Ensuite, j'ai été voir mon entraîneur et j'ai démissionné… »

« Quoi ? Sirius, le Quidditch, c'est ta vie ! »

« Non. Ma vie, c'est toi. Je pourrais donner ma vie pour toi. Je me suis aperçu en discutant avec James que mes priorités n'étaient pas dans le bon ordre. Alors j'ai décidé qu'à partir de maintenant, tu es la seule et unique priorité dans ma vie. Et tu as l'obligation de me frapper si je place encore une fois quelque chose avant toi. »

« Sirius, je… »

« Laisse-moi finir. Ensuite, j'ai été voir Mathilda et elle a réussi à me faire entrer en deuxième année à l'académie des Aurors. Elle a dit qu'elle pourrait me mettre à la tête d'une section dès que je serai gradué. Je vais faire les deux années que j'ai à faire pour étudier sur trois ans. »

« Merlin… »

Élise se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

« Sirius, pourquoi tu fais tout ça d'un coup ? »

Sirius sourit et s'agenouilla à ses pieds.

« Parce que je t'aime. Et que la prochaine fois, ça marchera. »

James se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil avec sa bière. Le déménagement avait été assez difficile (surtout si on comptait que l'Halloween avait emmené avec elle la première gelée), mais il n'était pas mécontent d'avoir sa propre maison. Et puis, Sirius c'était senti assez bien pour venir les aider, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait probablement oublier (ou du moins qu'il surmontait) la perte de son enfant.

Lily vint le rejoindre et l'embrassa doucement.

« Tu sais quoi ? »

« Mmm. »

« Ste-Mangouste vient de m'envoyer un hibou. J'ai le job. »

James ouvrit les yeux et regarda Lily d'un air étonné.

« Le job ? »

« Je t'en avais parlé… Tu sais… Quand tu aménageais la chambre. »

« Mon amour, Sirius et moi transportions un lit d'au moins mille kilos, alors pardonne-moi si je ne t'ai pas écouté. »

Lily monta sur ses genoux et l'embrassa doucement.

« J'ai postulé pour un poste en pathologie des sortilèges. »

James sourit et la serra dans ses bras.

« C'est bien… »

« Je vais entrer en fonction dans deux semaines. »

« Tu vas pouvoir te reposer, ça va être bien… »

« Tu es également en congé pour deux semaines. »

James repassa momentanément dans son esprit les évènements. Il recevait un diplôme, sa mère lui proposait le poste du vieux MacPherson, mais le vieux n'allait prendre sa retraite que dans deux semaines.

« Génial, on va pouvoir se reposer tout les deux… »

« On est dans une nouvelle maison, il faudrait peut-être baptiser les pièces, non ? »

James soupira, prit Lily dans ses bras, la déposa à côté de lui et se leva.

« Pièce, je te baptise salon » dit-il en faisant un signe de croix.

« Crétin » murmura Lily.

Elle l'embrassa et le fit tomber sur le sofa.

« Potter ! »

Sirius venait d'entrer dans la maison.

« Poooootter ! »

« Sirius, ils doivent dormir » commenta Remus.

« Remus, il est treize heures, ils ne peuvent pas dormir. Et puis, Lily a dû le réveiller à six heures ce matin pour faire du ménage. »

Remus soupira.

« Pooooooooootter ! »

« Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas les réveiller ? »

« Quelle partie de la phrase 'Ils ne dorment pas' tu ne comprends pas ? »

Sirius monta les escaliers et regarda dans chaque chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? » cria Remus depuis le hall.

« Ils ne dorment PAS ! »

Sirius entra dans la chambre des maîtres et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, où il ouvrit les rideaux.

« Potter, DEBOUT ! »

Sirius reçut un oreiller, qu'il attrapa sur-le-champ.

« C'est pas gentil. »

Nouvel oreiller.

« Fous le camp, Black ! »

« On voulait savoir si tu voulais venir jouer au Quidditch avec nous, mais si… »

« Black, je t'ai dit de FOUTRE LE CAMP ! »

« Ne te fâche pas pour ça ! »

Sirius sortit lentement, prenant tout son temps. Puis, il redescendit.

« Alors ? » demanda Remus.

« Il ne dormait pas. »

Lily enfila lentement sa robe de sorcière sous les baisers de James.

« Je dois y aller » murmura-t-elle.

« Reste… »

« Non, je… »

« S'il te plait… »

Elle l'embrassa rapidement, puis se dégagea de son étreinte et transplana.

« Alors, Lily, trois heures de retard : quelle est ton explication ? » demanda Sandy Minton, la chef du département pour lequel Lily travaillait et qui avait quelques année de plus qu'elle.

« Mon petit ami m'a retenue… »

« Oh. J'aimerais bien que le mien fasse la même chose. Il n'est pas… disons… aussi romantique que le tien. Vous avez souvent baisés ? »

Lily sourit.

« Oui. »

« Combien de fois par jour ? Allez, s'il te plait, mon copain a fait vœu d'abstinence jusqu'à son mariage, je dois me régaler des histoires des autres maintenant. »

« Plusieurs. »

« Une moyenne. »

« Trois fois par jour, environ. »

« Merde… Il y en a qui ont de la chance. Et il est comment au lit ? »

« Parfait. »

À ce moment, Lily fut prise d'une soudaine envie nauséeuse et courut vers les toilettes les plus proches pour y vider le contenu de son estomac. Quand elle en sortit et qu'elle s'approcha du lavabo pour se rincer la bouche, elle trouva Sandy qui était accoté sur le mur.

« Tu sais, ça va être difficile de croire que James est si parfait au lit si à chaque fois que tu le dis, tu vomis. »

« La ferme… » murmura Lily en souriant.

Elle releva les yeux et regarda dans le miroir. C'est là, en voyant une machine distributrice de condom et de tampon, qu'elle réalisa.

Elle avait une semaine de retard dans ses règles.

« Merlin… »

« Quoi ? »

Sandy regarda dans le miroir, puis le distributeur.

« Je suis en retard. »

« Merde ! »

Sandy regarda Lily, qui avait porté une main à son ventre.

« Tu es enceinte ! »

Elle prit la main de Lily et la traîna en courrant jusqu'au dernier étage. Là, elle s'approcha, expliqua rapidement la situation et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour crier 'Quidditch', Lily se retrouva assise dans un fauteuil, devant une vieille sorcière au visage bienveillant.

« Nous allons confirmer vos soupçons, Mrs Potter. _Littilus Babilus_. »

Un écran se forma et Lily put apercevoir une masse informe dans son ventre.

« Ce sera un garçon. »

Lily avait le goût de pleurer. Un bébé… Elle allait avoir un bébé… Enfin…

« Pour quand ? » articula-t-elle, la voix chargée de sanglot.

« Je ne saurais trop vous dire… Entre le 31 juillet et le 13 août, mais je ne peux pas être plus précise. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'inquiéta Lily.

« Chez les sorciers, si trop de spermatozoïdes viennent en même temps dans l'utérus de la mère, cela empêche de déterminer la date de naissance du bébé, et son évolution ne pourra rien changer à ça. Il s'agit d'un phénomène magique, je ne pourrais pas vous l'expliquer. »

« Mais… »

« Il semble en pleine santé, Mrs Potter. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous le perdiez en chemin. Ou même en travail, si vous voulez mon avis. »

Lily se leva, remercia rapidement la dame et transplana chez elle. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et aperçut James, vêtu d'une paire de jeans, qui lisait tranquillement la Gazette.

« James… »

Celui-ci releva la tête, souriant.

« Je savais que je te manquerais trop. »

Il se leva pour l'embrasser, mais il s'arrêta en voyant les larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lils ? »

« Je suis enceinte. »

James blanchit.

« De combien de temps ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Absolument rien. De nos vacances. Je ne sais même pas quand il naîtra… »

« Il… »

« Ça va être un garçon. »

James s'approcha d'elle rapidement et l'embrassa.

Le couple Potter était maintenant étendu sur le sofa. James passait inlassablement sa mian dans les cheveux roux de Lily, souriant béatement.

« Je vais être papa… » murmura-t-il.

Lily sourit.

« Et moi, je vais être maman. » dit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

James sourit.

« Il va falloir faire un million de chose d'ici sa naissance… La chambre, le parrain, le nom… »

« Harry. »

« Quoi ? »

« Pour son nom. Ce sera Harry. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne sais pas ? »

« Savoir quoi ? »

Lily soupira et se rasseya. Elle se leva et prit ses vêtements, puis se rhabilla lentement.

« Je dois y aller. Je me suis absentée du boulot sans prévenir, je dois… »

« Attend une seconde Lily. Pourquoi tu veux appeler le gamin Harry ? » demanda James en la tirant vers lui, la forçant à s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire ! »

James afficha des yeux de chiot battu.

« Lily ! S'il te plait ! Ne dis pas ce genre de phrase avec moi ! »

Lily soupira.

« Et bien… J'ai eu une fois une discussion avec ta mère. »

James hocha la tête.

« Et elle m'a dit que quand tu avais deux ou trois ans, elle et ton père avaient essayé de te faire un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Ça n'a pas marché, mais elle a dit que si elle avait eu une fille, elle l'aurait appelée Sandy. Et si ça aurait été un garçon, ils l'auraient appelé Harry. Je me suis dit que ça leurs ferait un beau remerciement, étant donné qu'ils nous ont hébergés, en plus de la voiture et de la maison et… »

James embrassa doucement Lily.

« Il s'appellera Harry. »

Elle sourit.

« Et comme parrain et marraine, on pourrait prendre Sirius et Élise, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« Excellente idée ! Je vais les appeler… »

« Non ! »

James fronça les sourcils.

« Mais… »

« James, Élise vient de faire une fausse couche, je ne veux pas le lui rappeler. »

« Mais ils nous ont rabâcher avec leurs histoires de grossesse alors que tu en voulais un et que ça ne marchait pas ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se gênerait pour eux ? »

« James, s'il te plait… On le leur dira à Noël, d'accord ? D'ici là, elle pourra retomber enceinte. »


	13. Noël

Chapitre 13

Noël

« Alors, bébé Harry, comment vas-tu ? »

« James, si tu continues à parler à mon ventre, je te dénonce à l'aile psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste. »

« Mais comment veux-tu qu'il reconnaisse ma voix si je ne lui parle pas ? »

« James, je t'aurais prévenu… »

James posa doucement ses lèvres sur le ventre de Lily, ce qui la fit sourire. Calé entre ses jambes, il ne voulait pas voir le temps passé.

« James, il faudrait que tu te lèves… Je dois me préparer. »

« Plus tard… »

« James… »

« D'accord, d'accord. »

James se leva et se recoucha. Lily sourit et alla doucement embrasser son cou.

« Je t'aime, tu sais ? »

James poussa un grognement et l'embrassa doucement.

_**

* * *

**_

« Ça va aller ? » demanda James en caressant doucement les cheveux de Lily, qui elle vidait le contenu de son estomac pour la troisième fois depuis son réveil.

Lily se leva et se rinça la bouche et se tourna vers lui.

« Mais oui, ça va aller, Jamey. Ça veut simplement dire que Harry est là, non ? »

James sourit.

_**

* * *

**_

« James, Lily, quelle bonne surprise ! Entrez ! »

« Mattie, nous les avons invités, tu te souviens ? Ça n'a rien à voir avec une surprise ni une coïncidence, tu sais ? » questionna Mr Potter.

Lily sourit et tendit son manteau à son beau-père.

« Sirius et Élise sont déjà dans le salon, et Remus et Stéphany sont en route mais il y a beaucoup de la congestion sur la nationale, alors on devra les attendre. »

James et Lily se dirigèrent vers le salon et adressèrent un sourire à Sirius et Élise, puis s'assirent sur un sofa. Mrs Potter entra dans le salon avec un immense plat de cristal qu'elle déposa sur la table.

« Remus et Stéphany viennent d'appeler. Ils seront plus en retard qu'ils avaient prévu. Mangez pendant que c'est chaud. »

_**

* * *

**_

« Désolée pour le retard… » annonça Stéphany.

« Mais non, mais non, ce n'est pas… » commença Mrs Potter.

« J'espère que tu as honte ! Franchement ! Faire attendre ton cousin préféré le jour de Noël ! »

« Sirius, arrête ! » répliqua Remus en apparaissant dans le salon.

Il alla s'asseoir à un fauteuil traînant Stéphany par la main.

« Je vais aller voir la dinde. Lily tu viens m'aider. »

Lily embrassa une dernière fois James et partit avec sa belle-mère. Élise et Stéphany firent de même.

« Alors ? Il y avait de congestion sur la nationale ? » questionna Sirius d'un ton suspect.

« C'était fou. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

« La première ou la deuxième halte routière ? »

Remus piqua un fard.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi… »

Sirius fronça un peu plus les sourcils.

« D'accord, d'accord. La deuxième. »

Sirius sourit.

« Elle est bien. »

James eut un sourire. Sirius semblait heureux, ce soir. Il avait fait quelque blague et c'était remémoré de bons souvenirs datant de Poudlard. Il surmontait probablement la fausse couche d'Élise mieux qu'il ne le pensait au départ.

« Et vous, ça va ? »

Remus s'approcha du minibar et prit la bouteille de vin qui s'y trouvait. Il s'en versa une coupe et revint s'asseoir.

« Ça peut aller. »

Ne rien laisser paraître. Lily avait dit qu'ils attendraient après le repas, alors ils attendraient le repas. Mais c'était ses meilleurs amis… Et le futur parrain… Non ! Après le repas.

« Désolé pour le retard ! »

Peter entra en coup de vent dans le salon et vint s'asseoir à côté de James.

« Tu n'es pas en retard, » rétorqua James. « Tu n'étais même pas sensé venir ici. »

Peter sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

« C'est vrai. Je vais… »

Peter se leva.

« Mais non, ne soit pas stupide, » rétorqua Sirius avec suffisance. « Mrs Potter ! Peter reste pour le dîner ! »

« D'accord ! »

« Tu vois ? »

« Le repas est servi. » annonça la voix de Lily.

Ils se levèrent. James alla prendre les devants, mais Remus le retint en arrière alors que Peter et Sirius allaient dans la salle à manger.

« En passant… Félicitations, futur papa. »

Remus sourit et partit.

« Sirius, tu pourrais faire attention ! Et puis arrête de chahuter, tu déranges peut-être Mrs Potter. »

« Rabat-joie. »

James, trop éberlué pour dire quoique ce soit, ce contenta de marcher lourdement jusqu'à la cuisine et de s'asseoir à côté de Lily.

« James, ça va ? » demanda Mrs Potter.

James prit une longue gorgée de vin et hocha la tête. Les discussions reprirent et James pencha sa bouche sur l'oreille de Lily.

« On l'annonce quand ? »

« Après le repas. »

« Je ne le supporterai pas. On le fait tout de suite. »

« Nous sommes encore en train de manger. »

« Vu comment Sirius regarde la bouteille, il sera complètement bourré quand on va lui dire qu'il va être le parrain. On devrait le faire tout de suite. »

James recula sa chaise.

« James non… »

James se leva et força Lily à faire de même. Les conversations s'arrêtèrent et tout le monde leva les yeux vers eux.

« Je… Nous avons une annonce à vous faire. »

Mais que lui avait-il pris de faire ça ? Était-il momentanément devenu fou ou les cigarettes avaient-elles brûlées son unique neurone ? Il inspira un grand coup.

« Lily est enceinte. Ce sera pour le début du mois d'août. »

Voilà, c'était dit. La salle resta silencieuse durant quelques secondes, puis sa mère rompit le silence en poussant un cri suraigu. Elle se jeta sur Lily et la serra dans ses bras.

« C'est tellement, tellement, tellement merveilleux ! Tu ne regretteras pas ta grossesse, Lily ! C'est magnifique ! Edwardo, tu as entendu ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va chercher les cigares ! Il y a encore un million de chose à faire et si peu de temps… »

« Maman, Lily n'accouchera pas avant le 31 juillet, nous avons encore beaucoup de temps… »

« James Potter, ne contredit pas ta mère ! Oh bon sang… Un bébé… Un… Fille ou garçon ? »

« Ce sera un garçon. » annonça Lily.

Mrs Potter lâcha Lily et s'assit à la place qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle enfonça sa tête dans ses mains et son corps fut secoué de sursauts.

« Mrs Potter, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Un éclat de rire lui parvint.

« Je suis tellement idiote. Les Potter ne font que des garçons depuis quarante-trois générations. Un seul, fils unique. Je n'aurais pas dû demander. Merlin. Et bien, Lily, j'espère qu'il t'apportera moins d'ennui que les trois dernières générations. »

« Avec James comme père ? C'est une option perdue d'avance. »

« Merlin… N'empêche que… Je vais être grand-mère ! »

« Deux fois. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Sirius, qui souriait doucement.

« Élise est enceinte. D'une petite fille. »

« Merlin… »

« J'ai les cigares ! » annonça Edwardo en entrant dans la salle à manger.

« Va chercher le Whiskey Pur Feu ! »

« Je ne suis pas ton esclave ! »

« Edwardo, si tu ne vas pas chercher cette bouteille, je vais te… te… »

« Me ? »

« Oh, et puis merde ! »

Mrs Potter se leva et se dirigea vers l'immense présentoir. Elle en sortit une bouteille rouge et cala le tout d'un trait.

_**

* * *

**_

« Excuse ta mère. Le choc, deux naissances à la fois… »

« Je comprends, Papa. Je vais y aller. Je dois me rendre au travail demain. »

Edwardo hocha la tête et serra la main de son fils.

« James ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu utilises encore les journaux ? »

« De temps en temps. Je vais bien. » assura-t-il en voyant l'air que prit son père. « Je t'assure. J'y note simplement les moments importants de ma vie et quelques chansons. »

« Tout ira bien. »

James sourit.

« Je le sais. »

* * *

**ENFIN! J'ai découvert comment insérer des lignes. J'espère que ça vous facilitera la lecture. **

**Sinon, c'est mon dernier update avant la première semaine de juillet. Je suis en début de session d'examen et le 21 juin, je vais en voyage avec mon école en Angleterre et en France. Je vous souhaite donc de belles vacances et je vous dis au plus tôt possible!**

**kedavra666**


	14. Fugue

Chapitre 14

FUGUE

**Note de l'auteure : mon clavier à en ce moment de "légers" problème… causés par moi. En effet, j'ai été jouée dans "Démarrer", et ensuite dans "Paramètres", ce qui m'a emmenée dans "Panneau de configuration". Prise d'une soudaine curiosité, je me suis dit que je pourrais mettre mon clavier semblable à celui sur lequel je publie, mais ça n'a comme qui dirait pas fonctionner et toutes les touches sont changée. Par exemple, la touche avec laquelle je faisais normalement "É" c'est transformé en " ?". Ce qui fait qu'à moins que l'on arrive à changer cette situation, les updates seront plus espacés, puisque je dois chercher chacune de mes touches pour trouver la bonne lettre. Par contre, comme les vacances d'été sont arrivées, je pourrai probablement écrire plus souvent et les updates se feront plus souvent. De plus, j'ai vraiment très hâte d'écrire le 4e tome de cette saga, qui, à mon avis, sera sans doute le meilleur de tous. Donc, si vous savez comment régler mon problème de clavier, n'hésitez pas à me reviewer (j'ai un clavier QWERTY). Donc, sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre malgré le temps d'update. **

Le soleil était sur le point de se lever sur Londres mais Stéphany l'était depuis longtemps déjà. Elle s'était assise à la table de la cuisine et buvait tranquillement un café lorsque Remus enserra doucement sa taille et l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Salut… »

Elle eut un sourire triste.

« Salut. »

Il fronça les sourcils et embrassa doucement sa joue.

« Ça va ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Je suis juste fatiguée. L'entraîneur nous a fait un de ces entraînements, j'ai mal dans le dos, c'est tout. »

Remus fronça les sourcils d'un air culpabilisateur.

« Tu aurais dû me le dire ! On ne l'aurait pas fait si j'avais su. »

Stéphany sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

« Non. J'en avais besoin hier. »

Remus fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre, mais n'y arrivant pas, il se contenta de regarder l'heure.

"Je vais y aller, je vais être en retard sinon. Tu veux bien signer les papiers de conjoint de fait ? Ils sont sur le lit."

"Quoi ?"

"Les papiers de conjoints de fait. Comme on est ensemble depuis plus de deux ans, on devrait les signer, comme ça s'il arrive quoi que ce soit…"

"Je vais les signer."

Remus sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

"À ce soir, mon ange."

Et il transplana.

"On ne reviendra pas trop tard." assura Sirius alors que James et Peter aidaient Remus ù se diriger vers la cheminée.

"C'est correct. Je vais aller dormir de toute façon, je me sens assez fatiguée."

"Tu dois absolument expliquer à Élise qu'elle peut faire comme toi et dormir lors des pleines lune !"

Stéphany sourit et serra son cousin dans ses bras.

"Ça va, toi ?"

Stéphany hocha la tête.

"Merci."

Sirius sourit.

"Padfoot, on doit y aller." annonça James.

Et ils transplanèrent, laissant Stéphany seule avec elle même. Elle regarda quelques instants la place où Remus se tenait plus tôt. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre et en ressortit quelques instants plus tard, un sac sur ses épaules et un disque dans la main. Elle alla déposer le disque sur la table, puis sortit et entra dans le taxi qui l'attendait.

"C'est pour le 23, Henri VIII, je vous pris."

Une larme coula sur sa joue, mais elle l'essuya rapidement. C'était la bonne chose à faire.

Stéphany, les larmes tombant maintenant librement de son visage, cogna à la porte de l'immense bâtisse qui se trouvait en avant d'elle. Elle se serra dans ses bras et pleura encore plus librement.

Un elfe de maison entrouvrit la porte. Elle sécha une de ses larmes et il ouvrit la porte.

-Mademoiselle Stéphany Granger rend visite à Mr et Mrs Granger ? Votre fiancé n'est pas là ? Il est malade ?

-Non, Liny, Remus est un loup-garou. C'est la pleine lune ce soir et il a dû partir. Comme je me sentais un peu seule, j'ai décidé de venir les visiter. Ils sont ici ?

-Non, ils sont à une réunion de sorciers chez la famille Black.

-Je repasserai, alors. Tu leur diras que je suis passée.

Elle tourna le dos à l'elfe.

-Non ! Liny est censée ne pas laisser entrer personne, mais comme c'est Stéphany Granger, je n'aurai qu'à me frapper la tête sur le mur de béton du sous-sol. Vous pourrez dormir sur le canapé du salon.

-Merci, Liny.

Elle entra et enleva ses souliers à hauts talons. Elle déposa sa cape sur les crochets prévus pour cet effet. Elle suivit l'elfe, qui, grâce à un tour de magie domestique, attrapa d'immense couverture de lainage écossais.

Liny disposa les couvertures sur le sofa et pointa le meuble.

-Liny va apporter le reste du dîner de ce soir pour Mademoiselle. Vous voulez quelque chose de particulier ?

-Une tasse de thé, s'il vous plait.

De grands sanglots parcoururent le petit corps enveloppé d'une taie d'oreiller frappée des armoiries de la famille Granger – deux baguettes ayant pour arrière fond un immense G–.

-Liny, j'ai dit quelque chose de mal , s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-De mal ? Oh non, rien de mal, mademoiselle, mais c'est la première fois que quelqu'un demande à Liny avec un « s'il vous plait ».

-Mes parents te paient ?

-Payé… payé Liny , demanda l'elfe en écarquillant les yeux.

-Bien sûr, vous avez un salaire. De combien est-il ?

-Un… un salaire pour Liny ?

-Mes parents ne vous donnent rien en échange de vos services ?

-On ne paye pas les elfes de maison, Mademoiselle Granger.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Stéphany.

-Liny, je peux vous donner un ordre ?

-Bien sûr, Mademoiselle Granger.

-Je vous interdis de vous punir.

Liny sourit et hocha la tête.

-Je vais préparer votre dîner.

On ouvrit silencieusement la porte du manoir Granger et on enleva ses bottes et ses capes. Un elfe les prit et les mit sur les crochets.

-Mr et Mrs Granger, Miss votre fille est dans le salon.

Les parents partirent dans la direction indiquée, un air hautain collé sur le visage

-Stéphany Granger, réveille-toi , ordonna sa mère.

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa mère.

-Maman…

-Pourquoi es-tu ici , demanda sèchement son père.

-Je… je suis enceinte…

-C'est ton fiancé le père ?

-Oui papa. Remus est le père du bébé.

-Il est au courant ?

-Non maman, et de toute façon, il ne serait pas apte à l'élever. Il n'en aurait pas voulu.

-Tu te feras avorter, dans ce cas ?

-Non, l'avortement est un crime.

-Tu comptes véritablement élever un enfant seule ? Tu comptes lui donner tout ce dont il aura besoin pour grandir ?

-On ne peut jamais donner tout ce qu'il faut à un enfant, mais je compte lui donner la meilleure éducation possible.

-Tout ça ne serait jamais arriver si tu t'étais mariée à Sirius Black, comme il était prévu à ta naissance , cria sa mère.

-Je ne ferai jamais ça à ma meilleure amie et je ne l'aimais pas, maman !

-Dehors ! DEHORS !

Stéphany se leva et partit à la course, attrapant au passage son sac à dos. Elle se précipita dans la rue et héla un taxi. Il s'arrêta et elle monta à bord.

-Au 741, St-James' street, s'il vous plait , demanda-t-elle alors qu'il démarrait.

Lily se leva en vitesse et enfila une robe de chambre. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers alors qu'un nouveau coup de sonnette se faisait entendre.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à Stéphany, qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Steph ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Je…

Elle inspira profondément.

-J'attends un bébé. De Remus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si triste là-dedans ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'il le sache ! On était fiancé, mais on ne savait pas si ça allait aboutir à quelque chose ! On ne voulait pas d'enfants, ou pas tout de suite ! Oh, et ne me juges pas, Lily Potter, tu sais aussi bien que moi que cet enfant va avoir une chance sur deux d'être un loup-garou !

-Je ne te juge pas, j'essaye seulement de savoir ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire.

-Héberge-moi, s'il te plait. Jusqu'à quatre heures, tout au plus. Le temps que mon avion décolle.

-Tu fuies tes problèmes ?

-Je ne les fuis pas. J'ai simplement besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Je veux avoir mon bébé, et ensuite je verrai si je le garde ou si je le donne à l'adoption.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu pourrais faire ça. Entre.

Stéphany s'exécuta.

Stéphany serra une dernière fois Lily dans ses bras et se détacha d'elle.

"Je dois y aller, mon taxi m'attend. Merci pour tout. Je te le revaudrer."

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Pars maintenant."

Stéphany s'avança dans l'allée des Potter.

"Steph ?"

La concernée se retourna.

"Ce sera une fille. Pour le dix-sept septembre."

Stéphany lui sourit.

"Merci."

Elle fit un pas, puis se retourna.

"Je vais être à son village."

Et elle partit.

"Va sur le sofa, je vais aller défaire ton lit" annonça Sirius.

"Tu peux demander à Steph de le faire."

"Elle a dit qu'elle allait se coucher."

Sirius alla dans le corridor et entra silencieusement dans la chambre, pour en ressortir presque aussitôt.

"Elle n'était pas là."

Remus fronça les sourcils.

"Quoi ?"

"Elle n'était pas dans votre chambre."

"Steph ?"

Remus se leva.

"Remus, tu devrais rester coucher, tu es épuisé…" commença James.

"Elle est peut-être à la cuisine, je vais aller voir."

James le suivit afin de le rattraper, lui-même suivi de Peter.

"Vous pouvez rentrer si vous voulez. Élise et Lily vont vous attendre."

"Et bien elles attendront" annonça Sirius.

"Peter, c'est un long chemin depuis les Cornouailles, tu peux rentrer si tu veux."

Peter regarda un instant Sirius et James, qui lui signifiaient clairement que s'il partait maintenant, sa mort était assurée.

"Je peux rester, ma mère est certaine que je ne rentrerai pas avant huit heures."

Remus arriva dans la cuisine et se dirigea vers la table. Il prit l'enveloppe qui s'y trouvait et l'ouvrit rapidement.

_Désolée. Je n'en pouvais plus. Écoute le disque qui est sous l'enveloppe, tu comprendras. Adieu._

_Je t'aime._

"Alors ?" demanda James.

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux.

"Rien. Il n'y a plus rien. Elle est partie."

Sirius s'approcha rapidement de son ami, mais celui-ci l'empêcha de s'approcher d'avantage.

"Je vais aller me coucher. Je savais que quelque chose allait se passer. Elle n'était pas pareille depuis quelques temps."

Il prit le disque et alla dans sa chambre, puis le mit dans son lecteur et commença à l'écouter.

_J'ai plus ma place_

_À côté de toi_

_J'ai plus ma place_

_Dans ta maison_

_Y'a trop de paperasse qui traîne partout_

_T'as jamais le temps, t'as que des raisons_

_J'ai plus ma place_

_À côté de toi_

_Chuis même de trop_

_Quand t'es pas là_

_J'fatiguée d'être à l'écart_

_De me chercher dans ton regard_

_J'en ai passé des nuits_

_À t'attendre des nuits_

_Chuis débarquée d'ton cœur_

_Faut qu'j'me fasse une place ailleurs_

_J'ai plus ma place_

_Dans notre histoire_

_Faut que j'débarrasse_

_Que j'vide mes tiroirs_

_T'as trop d'fatique, trop d'ouvrage_

_Moi chuis nulle part dans l'paysage_

_J'en ai passé des nuits_

_À t'attendre des nuits_

_Chuis débarquée d'ton cœur_

_Faut qu'j'me fasse une place ailleurs_

_Y'a trop d'indice, de soupçons_

_Dans les racoins de ton salon_

_J'en ai passé des nuits_

_À t'attendre des nuits_

_Chuis débarquée d'ton cœur_

_Faut qu'j'me fasse une place ailleurs_

"Remus ?"

"Fous le camp, Sirius."

"Je suis désolé."

"Ce n'est pas ta faute. Va rejoindre Élise. Elle doit t'attendre, et le manque de fatigue n'est pas bon pour le bébé."

"Tu es sûr que tu n'as besoin de rien ?"

"Certain. Dépêche toi."

Et Sirius transplana, laissant Remus à une autre chanson.

James arriva chez lui quelques instants plus tard. Il courut jusqu'à sa chambre et y entra en laissant la porte claquée.

"James, ça va ?"

"Ne me fait jamais ça."

"James, de quoi…?"

"Ne me quitte pas. Jamais. Si tu me quittes, je n'y survivrais pas, Lily."

Elle sourit doucement.

"Je ne compte pas te quitter, James. Je t'aime trop."

James l'embrassa doucement et se pencha vers son ventre. Il leva les yeux vers elle.

"Je prends Harry à témoin de ce que tu viens de dire."

Lily sourit alors que James embrassait doucement le ventre de son épouse.

"Il reste combien de temps ?"

"Nous somme le 14 février, calcule par toi-même."

"Nous sommes le… Bordel !"

"James !"

"Désolé !"

Il leva les mains en signe de paix.

"Tu as prévu quelque chose ce soir ?" demanda-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

"Voyons… Passer la soirée à regarder mon ventre en me plaignant que je vais bientôt ressembler à un éléphant."

"Lily…"

"Quoi ?"

James soupira et l'embrassa de nouveau, cette fois-ci de manière un peu plus approfondie.

"Tu vas être magnifique."

"Mais oui, c'est ça."

"Je ne plaisante pas. Tu n'as jamais été aussi belle que depuis le jour où tu m'as annoncé ta grossesse, et depuis, tu n'as pas cessé d'embellir."

Lily sourit et l'embrassa à son tour.

"Je t'aime, James."

"Je t'aime aussi."

D'un mouvement de bassin, Lily prit le dessus. James sourit doucement.

"Tu me laisses aller prendre une douche avant ? Moony était particulièrement énergique ce soir…"

Lily sourit et s'enleva doucement du bassin de James, qui se leva et attrapa un pantalon et un caleçon propre au passage. Puis, il s'approcha de son épouse et l'embrassa longuement.

"Ensuite tu m'auras pour toute la soirée."

Lily sourit.

"C'est une bonne perspective."

James alla sous la douche et se lava rapidement, songeant à la manière d'annoncer à Lily le départ d'une de ses meilleures amies. Puis, il se rendit compte que ce serait la tâche la plus facile : il devrait ensuite aider Remus à passer par-dessus l'épreuve, et essayer de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas parce que c'était un loup-garou qu'elle l'avait quitté. D'ailleurs, où était-elle ? Et pourquoi l'avait-elle quitté ?

Il ferma le jet et pensa également qu'il faudrait s'occuper d'annoncer l'affaire à Amélie, et également aider Sirius. Beaucoup de maux de tête en perspective. Il devrait demander à Lily de lui préparer une potion pour les contrer…

Il enroula une serviette autour de ses cheveux et s'approcha du miroir. Il regarda quelques instants ses cernes et pensa un instant à oublier les activités promises à sa femme pour dormir, mais la simple idée de quelques heures avec Lily lui suffit à oublier sa fatigue. Il enfila rapidement son caleçon et entra dans la chambre.

Il trouva sa femme endormie, couchée sur le côté, dans le centre du lit. Il sourit et alla fermer les lumières, puis se coucher derrière elle et embrassa doucement son cou. Elle remua un peu, mais ne se réveilla pas.

"Je t'aime, Lily Potter."


	15. Affronter la réalité

Chapitre 15

AFFRONTER LA RÉALITÉ

Trois mois était passés depuis la disparition de Stéphany. Sirius buvait en ce moment un café chez lui, regardant l'armoire qui se trouvait devant sa chaise.

"Ça va, mon amour ?"

Élise venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Il lui adressa un sourire.

"Je réfléchissais."

"Désolée de t'interrompre dans tes réflexions."

"Ça va aller."

Il se leva et se plaça derrière elle, l'encerclant de ses bras.

"Tu es sûr que ça va ?" demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Il hocha la tête et nicha son nez dans son cou. Il embrassa doucement sa nuque.

"Sirius, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?"

"Je me demandais comment allait Remus."

Elle sourit et se tourna lentement.

"Il va mal, Sirius, c'est évident. Sa copine vient de le laisser tomber."

"Il n'a pas réagit de la même façon en cinquième quand Beverley Jackson l'a quitté."

"Il avait quinze ans, Sirius. Et je ne sais pas trop s'il l'aimait vraiment, pour tout de dire."

"Tu sais si la légende est vraie ?"

"Quelle légende ?"

"Celle selon laquelle le cœur d'un loup-garou n'aime qu'une seule fois."

Élise se mordit la lèvre.

"Je ne sais pas, Sirius. Peut-être."

"Je vais lui téléphoner et je vais l'inviter au match de Quidditch demain. Et puis, sinon, il peut toujours venir à la maison pour le dîner ? Allez, s'il te plait !"

Élise sourit et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser le bout de son nez.

"Mais oui."

"Génial ! Je t'adore !"

Il l'embrassa longuement, puis s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils.

"Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Il se laissa tomber sur les genoux, à la hauteur de son ventre, et remonta doucement son chandail.

"Sirius ?"

"Ton ventre a poussé durant la nuit."

"Mais de quoi tu parles ?"

Il embrassa doucement son ventre.

"Ton ventre a grossi depuis hier. Roxanne prend plus de place."

"Roxanne ?"

Sirius leva les yeux.

"J'ai toujours rêvé que si j'avais une fille, elle s'appellerait Roxanne. Ça ne te dérange pas trop ?"

Elle sourit et s'agenouilla également, puis l'embrassa doucement.

"Pas du tout. C'est un très joli nom."

Sirius sourit.

"Je vais y aller."

Il transplana, laissant Élise seule dans la cuisine.

Il arriva dans l'appartement et fut surpris de le voir dans le même état que lorsqu'il l'avait quitté pour la dernière fois.

"Remus !"

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il regarda rapidement dans la cuisine et dans le salon, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il trouva Remus qui était allongé dans son lit. Le silence régnait, mais quelques secondes plus tard, la chaîne stéréo qui était dans le coin de la chambre se fit entendre, le volume au maximum, et Sirius entendit la voix de Stéphany commencer à chanter une chanson qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu chanter avant.

_Je sens qu'on s'aime moins_

_Peut-être qu'on s'aime plus_

_Je dis ça parce qu'on ne se dit rien_

_Qu'on n'en discute même plus_

_On se raccroche à ce qu'on peut_

_Pour croire que l'on existe encore un peu_

_C'est quoi – c'est l'habitude_

_C'est quoi – ça vient de moi_

_Est-ce que l'on s'aime encore_

_Tu le dirais, dis-moi_

_C'est quoi – une lassitude_

_C'est qui – quel est son nom_

_Si on ne s'aimait plus_

_Tu le dirais – sinon_

_Tu le dirais, dis-moi_

_J'ai peur de nos manques d'effort_

_Pour supporter le quotidien_

_Parce qu'on se connaît par cœur_

_Et pire, on se connaît trop bien_

_Pour quelques instants de bonheur_

_On préfère les plaisirs faciles – ailleurs_

_C'est quoi – c'est l'habitude_

_C'est quoi – ça vient de moi_

_Est-ce que l'on s'aime encore_

_Tu le dirais, dis-moi_

_C'est quoi – une lassitude_

_C'est qui – quel est son nom_

_Si on ne s'aimait plus_

_Tu le dirais – sinon_

_C'est ça - l'incertitude_

_Savoir - à qui tu penses_

_Qui me ronge et me tue_

_Si c'est perdu – d'avance_

_Tu le dirais, dis-moi_

_Tu le dirais, dis-moi_

_Tu le dirais, dis-moi_

_Tu le dirais, dis pas_

_C'est quoi – une lassitude_

_C'est qui – quel est son nom_

_Si on ne s'aimait plus_

_Tu le dirais – sinon_

_Tu le dirais, dis pas_

_Tu le dirais, dis-moi_

_Tu le dirais, dis-moi_

_Tu le dirais, dis-moi_

_Tu le dirais, dis-moi_

Sirius, en ayant assez entendu, se dirigea vers la chaîne stéréo et le ferma. Aussitôt, Remus s'assit et pointa sa baguette sur son ami.

"Remets ce disque."

"C'est hors de question."

"Remets ce disque."

"J'ai dit non. Tu ne vas pas bien, Remus ! Tu dois en parler !"

"Je ne t'ai pas forcé à le faire quand Élise t'a laissé !"

"Peut-être. Mais moi, je vais te forcer."

Remus soupira et se leva, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Sirius remarqua au passage qu'il n'avait toujours pas changé de vêtements depuis la dernière pleine lune et qu'il ne s'était probablement pas rasé. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit la douche commencer à couler. Remarquant alors que son ami n'avait pas apporté de vêtements pour se changer par la suite, il pris rapidement un jeans et une paire de caleçon qui traînait, puis il entra dans la salle de bain et les posa sur le comptoir.

"Ça va, Remus ? Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?" demanda Sirius.

"Non."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il te manque ?"

"Elle."

Sirius hocha la tête.

"Je connais ce sentiment. Comme si on t'avait arraché le cœur, hein ?"

"Multiplie par dix."

Sirius se tut. La douche s'arrêta et Remus en sortit, une serviette autour de la taille, les cheveux toujours dégoulinants.

"Merci pour les vêtements."

"Ce n'est rien."

Remus les enfila rapidement, puis prit son rasoir et se fit la barbe. Lorsque les poils furent complètement partis, il sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la cuisine, suivi de Sirius. Là, il se fit quatre toasts au beurre d'arachide et les mangea rapidement. À ce moment, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Remus s'y dirigea rapidement.

Il ouvrit la porte sur Amélie qui tenait son sac à main sur son épaule. Elle portait une camisole noire et une paire de jeans.

"Salut."

Remus lui adressa un faible sourire.

"Je… je voulais juste te dire que j'allais rester au Chaudron Baveur pour les vacances de Pâques, et également pour celles d'été. Je sais que tu ne veux probablement pas de moi ici après ce que ma sœur t'a fait, et je voulais juste mettre les choses au clair avant que tu ne prépares quoique ce soit pour que tu sembles heureux de me recevoir."

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

"Tu sais, tu peux venir dormir chez moi, si tu veux. Ça ne dérangera probablement pas Élise et Nymphadora vient déjà à la maison, alors…"

"Non, je vais aller au Chaudron Baveur, ma chambre est déjà…"

"Tu peux rester ici. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'identifierais à ta sœur pour ça."

Amélie leva la tête vers Remus.

"Tu en es sûr ?"

Remus hocha la tête.

"Je ne te laisserai pas dormir sans aucune ressource simplement parce que entre ta sœur et moi, c'est terminé."

Amélie hocha la tête et lui sourit avec gratitude.

"Merci."

Remus esquissa à son tour l'image d'un sourire.

"Je vais vous laisser." annonça Sirius.

Et il transplana.

* * *

James se réveilla lentement le matin. Il remarqua que le lit était froid et, en ouvrant les yeux, que Lily n'était pas là. Il soupira, bailla et s'étira, puis gratta le sommet de sa tête et se leva. Il marcha d'un pas lourd jusqu'à la salle de bain, puis ouvrit la porte et remarqua Lily qui lui faisait dos, accoté contre le comptoir.

"Salut mon ange…"

Il s'approcha et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou. Il remarqua alors que son cou avait un goût légèrement salé et il leva les yeux pour voir que les yeux de sa douce étaient humidifiés par les larmes.

"Hey… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Rien."

Elle se détacha de son étreinte et descendit à la cuisine. James la suivit et la trouva en train de préparer un mélange à crêpe.

"Lily, que se passe-t-il ?"

"Je t'ai dit que ce n'était rien."

"C'est quelque chose que j'ai fait ?"

"Non, ce n'est pas ça."

"Alors c'est quelque chose que je ne fais pas ?"

Lily se tut.

"C'est ça ?"

Aucun son.

"Dis-moi ce que je ne fais pas et je peux le changer. Je vais le changer."

Un faible murmure.

"Quoi ?"

Lily se tourna, les joues ruisselantes de larmes.

"Tu ne me touches plus. Depuis que je t'ai annoncé ma grossesse, tu ne m'as pas touchée une fois, James. Ce n'est pas avec tes baisers, qui au passage sont de plus en plus chaste, que tu vas me rassasier."

James baissa la tête.

"Si tu ne veux plus coucher avec moi pour je ne sais pas quelle raison, tu n'as qu'à me le dire. Je ne t'en voudrais pas. Je comprendrais, même. Je sais qu'en ce moment, je ne suis pas la fille la plus sexy à regarder. Je vomis quatre fois par jour et en plus, je vais bientôt devenir aussi grosse qu'une baleine, mais si tu éprouves encore la moindre petite émotion pour moi, dis-le-moi maintenant, pour que…"

Lily ne finit pas sa phrase car James venait de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"Je t'aime toujours, Lils. Rien ne pourra m'empêcher de t'aimer. Jamais. J'ai juste peur de faire mal à Harry." murmura-t-il en posant son front sur le sien.

"Quoi ?"

James lui jeta un regard désapprobateur. Lily se contenta de sourire et l'embrassa doucement.

"Tu sais qu'il y a très peu de chance que ça arrive."

"Je sais, mais…"

"James, quand j'ai dit 'très peu de chance', je voulais dire 'absolument aucune'"

À ce moment, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et la voix de Sirius retentit dans le hall.

"Potter ! On doit y aller ou on va être en retard !"

James jeta un regard à Lily, puis sourit.

"Je ne me sens pas bien aujourd'hui, Padfoot, je vais rester ici !"

"Comme tu veux !"

Ils entendirent un pop, puis James embrassa doucement Lily et lui prit la main.

"Maintenant qu'il est parti… il nous reste cinq mois à rattraper."

Lily sourit alors que James la tirait à toute vitesse dans leur chambre.

* * *

"Tu veux une bière ?" demanda Amélie en arrivant dans la salle à manger.

Remus leva la tête. Depuis le départ de Sirius, il s'était assis et avait écrit sans relâche des chansons plus dépressives les unes que les autres. Il n'avait jamais rien trouvé de mieux pour se débarrasser des parties de lui qu'il n'aimait pas, ou des sentiments qu'il ne voulait pas ressentir.

"Pourquoi pas ?"

Amélie sourit et lui tendit une bière, qu'il ouvrit sans difficulté. Il porta la bouteille à ses lèvres en détaillant son ancienne belle-sœur, qui jouait nerveusement avec le goulot de sa bouteille.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi."

Remus hocha la tête.

"Je le jure. Chaque fois qu'on parlait de toi, elle me disait toujours à quel point elle te trouvait merveilleux et attentionné et… parfait, quoi ! Et chaque fois qu'elle te regardait, on aurait dit que ses yeux prenaient en feu. Elle me disait toujours qu'elle t'adorait et qu'elle se trouvait chanceuse de t'avoir."

Il hocha encore la tête et cala la bouteille d'un coup. Puis, il se leva et s'approcha du réfrigérateur.

"Remus ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Tu veux bien m'en rapporter une autre ?"

Remus soupira, puis il se dit qu'il ne ferait pas deux cents allées retours durant la soirée et décida d'emmener la caisse de vingt-quatre bières au complet. Après tout, s'il voulait rester éveiller jusqu'aux petites heures pour finir les chansons, il devait bien avoir des provisions…

"Attends, attends… Celle-là est cent fois meilleure. C'est un petit canard qui lève une patte qui trouve ça drôle qui lève l'autre patte et qui tombe sur le cul !"

Remus pouffa dans sa dixième bière. Amélie, quand à elle, se roulait par terre de rire.

"Putain, je ne suis plus capable de me relever." marmonna-t-elle.

Remus se leva et lui tendit une main. Elle la prit et se leva, mais tituba et retomba, entraînant dans sa chute Remus. Elle se retrouva alors à califourchon sur lui.

"Oh putain…"

D'un commun accord, Amélie approcha ses lèvres de celles de Remus en même temps qu'il faisait de même. Leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un baiser qui devenait de plus en plus passionné lorsque, comme s'ils lisaient dans les pensées de l'autre, ils se séparèrent ensemble.

"Je ne peux pas faire ça à Steph. Et je ne peux pas te faire ça à toi, parce que je t'identifierais à elle et que ce ne serait pas bien ni pour toi ni pour moi."

Amélie sourit et se leva.

"De toutes façons, j'aurais dû t'arrêter. Pour Steph, et aussi pour moi. Et puis, pour tout te dire… Tu n'es vraiment pas mon genre."

Elle l'aida à se relever et l'embrassa sur la joue, puis alla dans sa chambre.


	16. Naissances

Chapitre 16

NAISSANCES

Le ventre de Lily avait grossi et formait désormais un arc bien rond. Le soleil de la fin juillet tapait sur sa nuque et, avec le plus grand désespoir, elle appris que James avait décidé de faire cuire du poulet, à deux heures de l'après-midi, pour le souper.

-Tu sais que tu peux aller te coucher, fit James en regardant Lily, qui était assise dans les marches menant à la galerie, juste à côté du barbecue.

-Je préfère rester avec toi.

James sourit et referma précautionneusement le couvercle du barbecue.

-Ils disent environ une quinzaine de minutes de cuisson, lut James sur le livre que Lily avait trouver au dépanneur-librairie-papeterie-café du coin de la rue.

-S'il le disent, fit-elle alors que James venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Lily sourit doucement.

-James, tu te rends compte ?

James sourit.

-Me rendre compte de quoi, mon amour ?

Lily le poussa amicalement alors que James souriait.

-Non, sérieusement, qu'est-ce que ça te fait de savoir que tu vas être papa dans moins de deux semaines ?

-Ça veut dire que je vais devoir mûrir, fit James en donnant un baiser à Lily. Et ça veut dire que je vais devoir être plus souvent près de toi et de lui.

-Parlant de Harry, il n'a pas manifesté sa présence, aujourd'hui.

-Il dort, proposa James.

Lily sourit. Au même moment, elle ressentit une légère douleur au ventre, mais n'y porta pas attention.

-Il reste dix minutes de cuisson, annonça James en regardant sa montre.

Lily accota sa tête sur celle de James qui posa également sa tête sur la sienne. Au même moment, une nouvelle douleur parcourut Lily, un peu plus violente que l'autre.

-James…

-Hmmm…

-James, j'ai mal au ventre.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que James soit juste devant elle et la regarde d'un air inquiet.

-Quoi !

-Je te dis que j'ai simplement un peu mal au ventre. Je préfère ne pas manger…

James prit Lily dans ses bras à la manière des nouveaux mariés et l'apporta dans la cuisine, pour se poster devant le téléphone.

-James ! Je vais bien, assura Lily.

-Non, tu ne vas pas bien ! As-tu déjà ressenti ça avant ?

-Non.

-J'appelle ma mère. Elle a fait un peu de Médicomagie.

James signala rapidement le numéro de téléphone.

-Oui allô , fit la voix de sa mère.

-Maman c'est James, dit-il inutilement.

-Oui, je sais. Tu vas bien ?

-Moi oui. Lily a mal au ventre.

-Passes-moi-la.

-Ma mère veut te parler, fit James en tendant le téléphone à Lily.

Lily soupira et le prit.

-Bonjour Mrs Potter.

-Bonjour Lily !

-Je suis navrée. James est un peu stressé puisque le docteur a dit que le bébé naîtrait entre ses deux prochaines semaines et…

-Justement, Lily. Je crois que tu accouches.

Les yeux de Lily s'agrandirent et elle poussa un petit gémissement alors qu'une douleur plus forte et plus longue la traversait.

-Lily, tu es toujours là , demanda Mrs Potter.

-Oui. Mrs Potter, je ne peux pas…

-Mais bien sûr, que tu le peux. Laisse-moi le temps d'attraper deux ou trois vêtements et je viens superviser ton accouchement.

-D'accord.

-Passe-moi James.

Lily tendit le téléphone à son mari.

-Maman ?

-Très bien, James. Lily va bien.

-Tu en es sûre ?

-Elle va simplement accoucher.

-QUOI ?

-James, calme-toi. Ne la laisse pas savoir que tu es inquiet. Monte-la dans votre chambre. Fais lui un mur d'oreiller et installe la confortablement, j'arrive dans quinze minutes au plus tard.

-Ok bye.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à sa mère de le saluer et raccrocha le téléphone.

-Je te monte en haut, annonça-t-il s'approchant de Lily.

-Je suis capable de marcher.

-Lily…

Lily inspira profondément alors que de l'eau s'étalait à ses pieds.

-Tu as perdu tes eaux, fit James.

Lily poussa un petit gémissement.

-Il t'est désormais interdit d'être debout tant que je suis ici, répondit James.

Il prit Lily et la monta dans leur chambre. Il déposa Lily sur le lit, assise bien droite, et se mit à chercher tous les oreillers de la maison. Il arriva bientôt avec une dizaine d'oreiller de toutes les couleurs imaginable et les plaça contre le mur, puis y accota Lily.

-James, murmura-t-elle.

-Oui mon amour ?

-Tu veux te placer derrière moi ? Je serais plus confortable…

James sourit alors que Lily serrait un peu son bras, sans doute pour passer une nouvelle contraction.

-Tu me demandes d'assister à la naissance de mon fils ?

-Bien sûr, je comprendrais si tu ne voulais pas ou si tu préférais partir avec Sirius et Remus pour fêter…

James capta ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer un peu Lily.

-Je resterai avec joie, annonça-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Lily sourit et s'avança un peu pour laisser de la place à James qui se plaça derrière elle. Il accota doucement la tête de sa douce sur son épaule et l'embrassa tendrement dans les cheveux.

-Tout va bien se passer, ma Lily.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait lentement alors que vingt et une heures sonnaient à Big Ben. James passa une main sur le front de Lily qui se crispa de nouveau sous l'effet d'une nouvelle contraction. Il l'embrassa doucement dans les cheveux.

-Maman, on pourrait demander à Sirius de nous apporter le ventilateur mobile qui est dans la pièce d'à côté , fit James.

Mrs Potter regarda son fils, puis sa belle-fille.

-S'il vous plait, Madame, murmura Lily.

-James, va le chercher.

-Tu veux dire aller à la porte, dire à Sirius de…

-Non. Tu vas toi-même aller chercher le ventilateur dans la pièce d'à côté, tu vas nous le donner et tu vas attendre dans le corridor que l'accouchement de ton épouse soit terminé.

-Pas question ! J'y assiste !

-James, murmura Lily, si ta mère te dit de faire ça, c'est qu'elle a une bonne raison. S'il te plait, mon amour.

James regarda Lily, puis sa mère.

-D'accord, mais vous m'avertissez quand il va commencer à sortir.

-C'est promis.

James se dégagea du dos de Lily et la recula un peu. Il lui prit la main et l'embrassa doucement.

-Ne t'en fait pas, tu vas avoir un peu d'air frais dans quelques secondes.

Lily sourit et James lui embrassa la main.

-À dans une minute.

Il sortit.

-Mrs Potter…

-Lily.

-Vous ne l'avez pas fait sortir parce qu'il…

Elle inspira profondément.

-Va peut-être mourir, hein ?

Mrs Potter soupira et regarda autour d'elle.

-S'il vous plait, madame. Je veux le savoir.

-Il y a peut-être risque de complication.

-Vous allez rester jusqu'à la fin, hein ?

-Je te le promets, Lily.

Lily sourit et continua à pousser.

* * *

-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est si long , demanda James en faisant un 180 degrés.

Il passa de nouveau devant Sirius, qui caressait doucement la tête d'Élise, posée sur ses genoux.

-Tu ne t'attends quand même pas à ce que ça prenne dix minutes , fit Sirius.

-James, assis-toi. S'il y avait des complications, ta mère t'appellerait, non , répondit doucement Élise.

-Oui… Oui, tu dois avoir raison.

James s'assit sur le fauteuil et se frotta les yeux. Il y eut des coups à la porte d'entrée.

-Je vais répondre, annonça-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

Il descendit et…

-Stéphany !

-Chutttt ! Est-ce que Remus est là ?

James soupira.

-C'est la pleine lune, aujourd'hui.

-Génial ! Euh… Je veux dire… C'est…. Où est Lily ?

-Dans la chambre.

-Je vais la voir.

-Bonne chance.

Ils entendirent des pas et aperçurent Stéphany, plus bronzée que lorsqu'elle les avaient quitté et surtout…

-Tu es enceinte , cria Sirius.

Stéphany sourit.

-Sirius…

Une larme coula sur la joue de Stéphany alors que Élise s'asseyait et que Sirius se levait.

-Pardonne-moi… S'il te plait…, murmura Stéphany en pleurant.

-Ouais… Allez, viens.

Stéphany se jeta dans les bras de son cousin qui la serra aussi doucement qu'il le faisait depuis huit mois et demi avec son épouse.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

-De rien. Alors, tu essuies tes larmes de crocodile et tu essaies d'aller nous tirés des informations sur la naissance de mon filleul.

-Ok.

Stéphany posa la main sur la poignée alors que Sirius lui posait une question.

-C'est bien un Lupin Junior, hein ? On connaît son père ?

-Sirius Black ! Comment peux-tu oser penser que j'aurais fait un bébé avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui ?

-Ok, c'est bon, je me la ferme !

Et Stéphany entra dans la chambre pour en ressortir aussitôt pour se diriger en courant vers les toilettes.

-Je vais aller voir ce qu'elle a, se décida James.

Élise c'était finalement endormie sur les genoux de Sirius, alors que Stéphany s'était éclipsée depuis près d'une demi-heure.

-Ok. Reviens me le dire, murmura Sirius.

James hocha gravement la tête et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il y trouva Stéphany, assise sur les marches qui menaient au bain, la tête sur les genoux et pleurant à chaude larme.

-Steph ? Qu'est-ce qu'il… tu as fait une fausse couche ?

-Non… Ma grossesse est trop avancée pour que j'en fasse une… James, je ne serai pas capable… Je suis entrée et j'ai vu Lily en sueur qui hurlait ton nom pour que tu viennes à son secours et qui souffrait… Oh mon Dieu, on dirait qu'elle avait reçu un Endoloris ! Et moi, je n'aurais même pas la personne que j'aime près de moi pour se démolir les tripes à force de s'inquiéter pour moi et pour le bébé… Et s'il y avait des complications et que se ne serait pas ta mère qui m'accouchait ?

-Il n'y aura pas de complication, promit James.

-Promis ?

-Juré.

-Ok. Je vais y aller.

Elle se leva.

-Merci.

Elle lui embrassa une joue et partit, suivie de James.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait , demanda Sirius.

James sembla réfléchir.

-Une peur de femme enceinte.

Sirius ne demanda pas plus d'explication.

* * *

-Aaaaaaaaahhhh, haleta Lily. Mrs Potter, je crois qu'il arrive…

-Lily, inspire, expire, inspire, expire, fit Mrs Potter. Fais comme dans les cours.

-Mrs Potter, allez cherchez James, supplia Lily.

-Stéphany, s'il te plait.

-J'y vais.

Stéphany se dirigea vers la porte et James entra avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

-Il est là ? Tu vas bien ? Tu as expulsé le placenta ? Tu n'as pas trop mal , finit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Non, oui, non et peut-être, répondit sa mère. Lily…

-Mrs Potter, la tête veut sortir…

-Retiens-le une seconde et avance-toi vers le bout du lit. James, aide-la.

James prit doucement Lily par la main alors qu'elle se couchait au bout du lit, les jambes pliées afin que ses pieds tiennent sur le lit.

-Deux minutes encore, murmura doucement James. Deux minutes et tu vas faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes.

-C'était pas… ce que tu disais avec le mariage ?

-Je vais l'être encore plus que ça.

James l'embrassa.

-Lily, tu pousses, ordonna Mrs Potter.

Stéphany les avait laissés accueillir la nouvelle génération en famille. James se mordait la lèvre inférieure en espérant pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras vivant. Lily ne pensait plus qu'à la douleur qu'elle ressentait et Mrs Potter a ne pas laissé tomber le bébé lorsqu'il sortirait.

Un cri déchira le silence, et, à ce moment là, Lily s'évanouit.

* * *

Le soleil était assez haut dans le ciel lorsque Lily ouvrit finalement les yeux. Son ventre avait dégonflé, elle était confortablement installée dans son lit, les couvertures jusqu'au cou malgré la chaleur et un pyjama rose qu'elle n'avait plus mis depuis le début de sa grossesse la revêtant.

Elle s'assit et s'étira. Elle attacha ses cheveux en une couette assez haute sur sa tête, puis descendit à la cuisine la tête basse, avant de commencer à se faire un sandwich au thon.

-Lily, tu es réveillée , demanda la voix de James.

-Oui, mon amour, dans la cuisine.

Elle entendit James se lever du canapé avant d'entrer dans la pièce, tenant un petit paquet emmailloté dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs en t'évanouissant. J'ai dû m'occuper d'Harry pendant que Maman prenait tes signes vitaux.

-Tu veux dire qu'il…

Lily pâlit dangereusement.

-Il est vivant, Lily. Et il me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Lily s'approcha de James et regarda Harry, qui dormait tranquillement, la tête contre le torse de son père.

-Il est magnifique.

Lily ferma les yeux et l'embrassa.

-Te rends-tu comptes quand dormant, tu as manqué les premières 15 heures et 17 minutes de ton fils ?

-Il est né à quelle heure ?

-Minuit pile. Il voulait qu'on commence la journée du bon pied.

Lily sourit.

-Remus a vu…

-Steph est partit quatre heures après sa naissance.

Lily sourit tristement, mais Harry gigota un peu et se réveilla en hurlant, ce qui la sortit de ses pensées. James le calma et étouffa un bâillement.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'attendais que tu te réveilles pour aller dormir. Je suis debout depuis hier cinq heures, alors…

-Va te coucher.

-Tu es sûre que…

-Je suis un peu fatiguée aussi, à vrai…

Lily pâlit encore plus et James tira une chaise pour qu'elle s'y asseye. Il se tira également une chaise et s'y assit.

-Tu es correcte ? Maman te conseille de te reposer durant un ou deux jours. Elle est sensée arriver d'ici une heure ou deux pour pouvoir nous laisser récupérer et elle va rester ici une semaine environ pour nous aidé à nous occuper de la maison et d'Harry.

-Je suis capable de m'occuper de mon fils seule, James. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir ta mère derrière moi pour me dire comment m'organiser.

-Ma chérie, tu es épuisée et moi aussi. Si tu veux, Maman s'occupera du ménage et tu t'occuperas de Harry.

-Je peux m'occuper de notre maison et de notre fils, James.

-Lily, s'il te plait.

-Non, James, toi.

-Lily, ne nous disputons pas devant Harry.

Celui-ci se mit à crier.

-Tu voies, tu lui fais peur.

-TU lui fais peur.

-C'est même pas vrai !

-Si c'est vrai !

-Non !

-Si !

-Préfète-en-Chef !

-Mal peigné !

James éclata de rire.

-Ok, ma chérie. Tu as gagné. Maman va venir s'occuper de moi, si tu ne veux pas qu'elle s'occupe de ta bulle.

-Ok, mais après vingt et une heures, c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi.

James sourit et l'embrassa doucement. Lily commença à manger son sandwich, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment faim, aussi le laissa-t-elle, après deux bouchés, à son époux.

-Ce n'est pas que j'ai quelque chose contre ta mère, c'est juste que… J'ai manqué 15 heures de sa vie et j'ai déjà l'impression d'en avoir manqué 15 ans…

-Ma mère ne te remplacera jamais dans son cœur. Comme tu ne remplaceras jamais Élise ou Stéphany dans le cœur de leurs enfants. Tu vas voir.

James déposa un Harry endormi dans sa poussette et se tourna vers Lily.

-Je t'aime, Lily Potter.

-Je t'aime aussi.

James embrassa Lily tout doucement et il appliqua une petite pression sur ses dents pour qu'elles s'entrouvrent afin d'aller rencontrer sa langue. Elle plaça tendrement sa main sur sa nuque, comme le jour de son mariage, comme ce jour où elle avait commencé une nouvelle vie avec celui qu'elle aimait, comme aujourd'hui. James posa une main dans son dos, et releva un peu son chandail de pyjama, s'aidant avec son autre main.

Il y eut un petit pop et Mrs Potter apparut sur ses entrefaites. James et Lily se séparèrent, Lily en rougissant, James en se levant pour aller embrasser les joues de sa mère.

-Allez vous reposez, vous deux. Harry est entre bonne main. Il s'est passé quelque chose depuis que je suis partie, James , demanda-t-elle.

-Pas grand-chose, il a dormi, il a pleuré, il a crié, il a mangé, il a pleuré, il a dormi, il a crié, il a pleuré, il a…

-Je parlais de Lily, James.

-Pas grand-chose non plus, elle a dormi, elle a pleuré, elle a crié, elle a mangé, on s'est embrassé…

-D'accord. Allez-y. Mais pour ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire, sachez que se serait dangereux pour la santé de Lily.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, on est trop fatigué pour faire ce à quoi vous penser. Merci de vous occupez de Harry, fit Lily en embrassant les joues de sa belle-mère

-Pas de quoi.

Lily monta se recoucher, suivie de James, qui, après s'être mis en sous-vêtement et s'être glissé sous les couvertures, à côté d'elle, lui avait murmuré :

-Merci.

-Pourquoi , avait-elle répondit.

-Pour le beau cadeau que tu m'as fait cette nuit.

Lily sourit et James lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

* * *

La semaine s'écoula rapidement. Lily s'occupait de Harry durant la journée alors que James s'occupait de la maison, et Mrs Potter partit en laissant un fils incertain et une jeune mère rayonnante.

Harry avait ses petites habitudes. Il posait souvent une main sur le ventre de sa tante pour avoir un message de sa cousine, mais dès que celle-ci donnait un signe de vie, il se mettait à pleurer et sa mère et son père s'efforçaient de le calmer. Lorsque Sirius arrivait, il exigeait de le prendre, et les deux garçons s'endormaient sur un sofa. Mais si Sirius ne dormait pas, Harry préférait s'endormir dans les bras rassurants de Remus. Par contre, il ne faisait que pleurer lorsque Peter se trouvait dans la même pièce.

-Pas grave. J'aime pas les enfants, avait marmonné celui-ci.

Il adorait lorsque Mr Potter lui donnait son biberon et lorsque Mrs Potter s'efforçait de lui changer sa couche.

Son parrain et sa marraine étaient sur un sofa et écoutait un documentaire sur l'Inde.

-On devrait y aller, un jour.

-Mmm ?

-En Inde.

-Avec Rox ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Quand elle aura cinq ou six ans…

-Peut-être.

-Tu trouves ça comment, t'accaparer Harry deux heures par jour ?

-Je ne me l'accapare pas.

-Si. Tu ne laisses personnes s'approcher de vous durant votre sieste. Vous êtes tous mignons. Il est tellement petit qu'il monte quand tu respires.

-Quand tu dors et que ta tête est sur moi, ta tête monte aussi, Lizzie.

-Oui, mais lui il entre au complet sur ton torse.

Sirius sourit.

-J'ai hâte que Roxanne soit là.

-Elle arrive aujourd'hui ou demain.

-C'est long.

Élise sourit.

-Tu sais ce qu'il y a de plus long , murmura Sirius contre son oreille.

-Non ?

-Ne pas pouvoir t'aimer autant que je le voudrais.

-Et comment tu veux m'aimer ?

-Je veux t'enlever doucement ta camisole et…

-Sirius…

-Quoi ?

-Roxanne. Elle arrive. Je viens d'avoir une contraction.

-Tu es sûre que ce n'est pas qu'une crampe , demanda-t-il.

-Non, elle arrive vraiment Siiiiiiiii….

Elle serra le poignet de Sirius si fortement que du sang commença à en sortirent. Sirius se leva automatiquement et la prit dans ses bras, pour la monter à l'étage. Il la coucha dans leur lit et apporta des oreillers alors qu'elle inspirait longuement pour faire passer les contractions et qu'il parlait avec Mrs Potter.

-Oui… Elle a des contractions… Une seconde. Élise, elles sont à combien de temps d'intervalle ?

-Deux minutes.

-Deux… non, elle n'a pas perdu les eaux… Mais non, ce n'est pas une fausse alerte ! Ma fille va arriver d'un moment à l'autre !

-Sirius, calme-toi, supplia Élise.

-Ok… Oui… À tout de suite.

Il déposa les oreillers et les plaça en appelant James et Lily.

-Prongs ? Désolé de te déranger… Ah, j'ai réveillé Harry, désolé… Non, ne laisse pas Lily se lever pour aller le rendormir, mais laisse-la se lever pour venir ici… Roxanne arrive… Ouais, je comprends que tu restes pour terminer ta nuit… Ouais… Dès que Harry se réveillera… Ouais… James ?

Il hocha les épaules et raccrocha.

-Il s'est endormi. Ma chérie, respire, comme dans les cours.

Élise inspira en même temps que Sirius, qui s'assit sur le lit.

-Bon, alors, tu as des contractions depuis combien de temps , demanda Mrs Potter en entrant dans la pièce.

-Une quinzaine de minutes, répondit Élise.

-Et tu n'as pas perdu tes eaux. Sirius ! C'est une…

-Ce n'est pas une fausse alerte ! Elle est enceinte et elle est en train d'accoucher !

-Mrs Potter… Les moldues ont des contractions durant plus de quinze minutes sans perdre leurs eaux. Peut-être que Roxanne est réellement en train d'arriver.

Mrs Potter lui sourit gentiment.

-Pas chez les sorcières. Le travail est plus long, mais les eaux sont perdues plus rapidement. Sirius, si tu persistes à le croire, je veux bien essayer. Peut-être que tes origines ressortent et que… Élise, mets-toi debout s'il te plait.

Élise s'exécuta.

-Marche jusqu'à ce que tu perdes tes eaux.

Élise hocha la tête et commença à marcher en tenant le bras de Sirius. Il se passa quinze autres minutes.

-Ça semble se calmer, fit Élise.

-Tu voies, Sirius, c'était…

À ce moment, Élise se crispa et une flaque d'eau s'étala à ses pieds.

-Ah ah ! J'avais raison , fit Sirius en pointant Mrs Potter du doigt. Jamais ma fille ne donnerait de fausse alerte !

Mrs Potter soupira.

-Si tu continues comme ça, je te sors. Élise, couche-toi.

Élise s'exécuta avec l'aide de Sirius.

* * *

Le soleil se levait tranquillement à l'horizon alors que les contractions d'Élise se produisaient au trente secondes.

-Sirius, surveille le fort, je vais faire du café, annonça Mrs Potter.

-Mais si elle arrive ?

-Réveille Lily.

Et Mrs Potter sortit. Lily dormait dans un fauteuil, indifférente au bruit et à l'éclairage excessif qu'il y avait dans la pièce, Élise poussait et respirait et lui la regardait tendrement et impuissamment.

-J'espère pour toi que notre fille n'est pas aussi têtue que moi, murmura Sirius en caressant la joue d'Élise.

-Combien de temps ça a prit pour que ta mère accouche ?

-Quarante et une heures. Et ensuite, ça a prit une autre heure pour que j'arrête de pleurer.

Élise rit aussi longtemps qu'elle put, mais recommença à respirer alors que Sirius faisait de même pour la calmer.

-Si elle est aussi têtue que toi, il me reste combien de temps ?

-Environ… Tu pousses depuis sept heures, donc… 34.

-Oh non…

-Mes parents m'ont détesté après ça. Enfin, non, ma mère m'a détesté, mon père m'a détesté la première fois qu'il a eu à changer ma couche, réfléchit Sirius. Et moi j'ai détesté ma mère parce qu'elle avait oublié de prévenir l'infirmière que je sortais et que je suis tombé sur le matelas et j'ai détesté mon père parce qu'il m'a pris et m'a dit que j'avais les yeux de ma mère une heure après ma naissance.

Élise sourit.

-En fait, ils étaient bleus, mais j'ai eu les yeux noirs, ce qui était bizarre parce que mon père a les yeux brun foncé et ma mère a les yeux bleu, mais Andromeda à les yeux noir, mais enfin.

Élise éclata de rire et Lily se réveilla à ce moment là.

-J'ai dormi longtemps , demanda-t-elle en bâillant.

-Trois heures, répondit Élise.

-Désolée c'est Harry qui me vole toutes mes nuits. James dort trop dur pour se réveiller.

Elle s'étira.

-Tu veux que je t'examine , demanda Lily.

Élise hocha la tête et Lily regarda.

-Tu es à trois centimètres. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ta petite prenne autant de temps.

Sirius, qui avait regardé Lily le temps de l'examen, se tourna vers Élise.

-Je suis désolé, elle est aussi têtue que son père.

Élise éclata de rire et recommença presque aussitôt à respirer.

-Va te coucher, Sirius. Lily viendra t'avertir quand elle arrivera, murmura Élise.

-Non, je reste ici.

-Tu peux dormir ici, Sirius. Ta fille va arriver dans très longtemps, avertit Lily.

-Ok.

Sirius se laissa tomber sur le lit et quelques secondes plus tard, il signalait le fait qu'il dormait d'un bruyant ronflement.

La porte s'ouvrit en claquant et Sirius s'assit en se réveillant.

-Oups ! Je suis tellement désolée , fit Andromeda en refermant la porte tout doucement.

-Bonjour Do !

Sirius se leva et embrassa les joues de sa cousine, avant d'aller s'asseoir avec Élise pour respirer avec elle afin de faire passer une nouvelle contraction.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Nymphadora entra en se jetant sur son cousin.

-Est-ce que ma cousine est là ?

Sirius sourit et la plaqua à terre en commençant à la chatouiller.

-Tu me demandes si ta cousine arrive bientôt, hein ?

-Sirius, lâche-moi ! Maman , supplia-t-elle en riant.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh, Sirius…, appela Élise.

Sirius se leva aussitôt et se trouva à côté d'Élise en respirant avec elle.

-Respire chérie. Je suis là, murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue.

-Sirius j'ai mal… Encore plus qu'avant…

-Lily tu pourrais…, demanda Sirius.

-Une seconde.

Lily examina Élise.

-Tu es passée de trois à cinq centimètre en peu de temps, c'est pour ça. Mais tu dois encore avoir au moins cinq centimètres avant qu'elle ne sorte.

-Siriussssssssss…

-Je vais rester. Promis, murmura Sirius.

-Non, sort, supplia son épouse.

-Quoi ?

-Sort. Je t'en supplie.

-Mais…!

-Sirius, écoute-la, l'accouchement lui prend toutes ses forces. Sors, fit Lily en lui prenant les épaules.

Sirius soupira.

-Je viens te voir dans une heure, promit-il.

Il l'embrassa longuement et partit, suivie d'Andromeda et de Nymphadora.

-Bon, Nymphadora, tu aimes le Quidditch , demanda Sirius en prenant la main de la fillette.

-Ouais, pourquoi ?

-J'ai inventé un jeu de Quidditch modifié. Tu vas voir, c'est très simple, c'est à pied, et tu lâches un Cognard dans une maison à six étages. Ça te dit ?

-Sûr.

Sirius et la gamine partirent en courant vers le sous-sol et Andromeda secoua la tête.

-Il est fou, soupira-t-elle.

* * *

Sirius envoya de toutes ses forces un Cognard sur le mur de sa salle de musculation. Le mur s'ébranla dangereusement avant de s'effondrer.

-Nymphadora, c'est à toi , s'écria-t-il.

-Sirius, je suis fatiguée, murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant dans un coin.

Sirius soupira. C'était vrai que de faire un sport aussi contact que du Quidditch en maison avec seulement un Cognard durant une heure et demie pouvait être forçant pour une jeune fille normalement constituée de 13 ans. Il attrapa le Cognard et le jeta dans la boîte qu'il transportait depuis le début, avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté de Nymphadora.

-Tu n'es pas censée être à l'école aujourd'hui ?

-Dumbledore m'a donné congé pour que j'assiste à l'accouchement.

-Tu n'as aucun problème avec les plus vieux ? Et dans l'équipe de Quidditch ?

-Non, les plus vieux sont cool. Tu les as bien prévenu avant ton départ. Et l'équipe est géniale, c'est juste que…

-C'est un problème de mec ? Il reste 32 heures et demie de pousse à Élise et je suis privé d'entrée jusqu'à ce que Lily voit la tête de Roxanne sortir, alors si tu veux aller dans une clinique quelconque… Je peux y aller en tant que parent, si tu veux, je n'ai rien à faire pour un bon bout.

-Non, je vais bien… Je… j'ai…

-Tu as couché pour la première fois avec un type ?

-Oui. Oh si tu savais, Sirius… Comment il a pu être gentil et comment il m'a attendue avant et… C'était tellement merveilleux…

Sirius sourit.

-Je suis content que tu aies aimé ta première fois. C'est important.

-On a rompu le mois passé, murmura Nymphadora.

-Oh… Pauvre trésor…

Il se déplaça et se mit derrière elle. Elle accota sa tête sur lui et il la berça doucement en l'encerclant de ses bras.

-Sirius, j'ai tellement mal… J'ai le cœur en un million de miettes et le pire, c'est qu'il est dans chacun de mes cours parce qu'il est à Gryffondor. Et il me fait la super réputation de la « Ste Nitouche qui baise avec tout ce qui se trouve à sa portée »…

-Et toi, dans tout ça ?

-Moi ?

-Mais oui, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-J'ai juste envie de lui foutre un coup de poing en pleine figure. Et en plus, c'est un Mangemort.

-Nymphadora, ne fait pas de farce avec ça.

-Non, c'est vrai. Il avait la marque.

Sirius soupira.

-Écoute, va te coucher. Je vais venir te réveiller avec ta cousine.

-Ok.

Nymphadora embrassa son cousin sur sa joue et se leva. Sirius la regarda partir et se leva à son tour.

* * *

Mrs Potter dormait doucement dans le salon, Lily allaitait Harry dans la pièce d'à côté et c'était à James que revenait la tâche de surveiller l'accouchement d'Élise.

Sirius arriva en fermant la porte tout doucement.

-Alors, ça avance bien , demanda-t-il.

-J'en sais rien. Et honnêtement, je ne supporte plus ça. Ça me fait trop penser à la nuit où on a failli perdre Harry.

-Va avec Lily, tu seras plus utile là-bas qu'ici.

-T'en es sûr ?

-Mais oui. Je suis un grand garçon. Je saurai m'en occuper.

-Mouais… J'y vais.

James sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers celle de Lily. Il vit sa mère sortir, Harry dans les bras.

-Ah, James ! Lily m'a passé Harry, elle est en train de lire un roman moldu. Je vais l'apporter dans la chambre avec Élise, annonça-t-elle.

-Ok maman. Et toi, mon bonhomme, ne fait pas la vie dure à ta grand-mère.

Mrs Potter sourit et Harry commença à babiller.

James se dirigea vers la chambre et sourit en voyant Lily recroquevillée sur elle-même, enveloppée dans une immense couverte.

-Toc toc toc, murmura James en arrivant dans la chambre.

Lily leva les yeux et sourit également.

-Salut mon amour, murmura-t-elle.

-Hello Lily. Alors, tu lis quoi ?

James se glissa derrière elle et l'encercla de ses bras.

-_Le chien des Baskerville_, de Conan Doyle. Tu connais ?

-Non, pas du tout.

James se pencha et découvrit un petit bout de peau dans le cou de la jeune mère qu'il se mit à embrasser.

-James arrête, je ne suis pas capable de me concentrer quand tu fais ça, gémit doucement Lily.

-Laisse-toi faire. Moi, ça fait deux mois que tu me menaces de mort si je t'approche à plus de trois centimètres, alors s'il te plait…

-Mais ta mère peut…

-Lily, si tu ne veux pas, on ne le fait pas. Je peux attendre encore un an, mais je crois que plus tôt on fera un petit frère à Harry, plus il s'entendra avec lui.

Lily sourit alors que James lui embrassait l'oreille.

-Tu dois avoir raison.

Elle se tourna et entoura la taille de James avec ses jambes. Il profita de l'événement pour l'embrasser avec romantisme.

-Tu es merveilleuse, murmura James en l'embrassant encore.

Il la prit par les cuisses alors qu'elle resserrait la pression autour de ses hanches et il l'emmena vers le lit. Il défit lentement la chemise de la jeune femme sans lâcher ses lèvres, et la coucha doucement sur le matelas alors qu'elle lâchait son emprise sur lui. Elle détacha ses lèvres des siennes et enleva rapidement son t-shirt, sans manquer de caresser au passage son torse.

-Si tu savais… combien ça a… été dur de ne pas… pouvoir te toucher… pendant tout ce temps, fit James entre plusieurs baisers.

-Parce que tu crois que ça a été facile pour moi , demanda Lily alors que James se penchait vers son cou. James…

-Je t'aime Lily, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-La porte, murmura-t-elle.

James jeta deux sorts à la porte et dégrafa le soutien-gorge de sa douce. Il l'embrassa doucement de ses lèvres à son cou, puis descendit jusqu'à sa poitrine alors que Lily poussait un gémissement.

-James…

Il remonta aussitôt à ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement en lui enlevant son pantalon noir.

-James, s'il te plait, pas ce soir, murmura Lily.

James s'éloigna un peu. Il lui caressa doucement la joue et Lily poussa un petit gémissement.

-Je ne veux pas tomber enceinte encore… pas tout de suite, du moins. Je suis fatiguée et je dors déjà mal avec Harry et…

-Chut…, murmura James. Ne te justifie pas. C'est correct.

James embrassa doucement son front et la coucha. Il tira les couvertures par-dessus eux et mit un bras autour de sa taille. Lily sourit et s'endormit finalement.


	17. Apprendre une nouvelle réalité

Chapitre 17

APPRENDRE UNE NOUVELLE RÉALITÉ

Ils se réveillèrent vers midi lorsque Sirius commença à hurler un peu partout dans la maison. Les pièces étant plus ou moins insonorisées, ils entendaient la voix mais ils n'entendaient pas ce qu'elle disait.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait , marmonna James.

Lily sourit et se leva. Elle enfila une paire de jean et un t-shirt extrêmement large. James fit de même et revêtit un jogging et un t-shirt rouge. Ils sortirent de la chambre et se dirigèrent à l'ouïe vers la source des bruits : la chambre de Nymphadora.

Nymphadora était assise sur son lit et tenait une petite fille, emmailloté dans une couverte de coton rose avec des imprimés de rose rouge et de canard jaunes. Nymphadora souriait et berçait doucement sa cousine, qui dormait tranquillement, insouciante de toute l'attention qu'on lui portait. Sirius faisait dos à la porte et discutait avec Nymphadora.

-Hey, Sirius, fit James.

Sirius se tourna. Il était assez pâle, ce qui soulignait bien les deux immenses cernes qui se trouvait sous ses yeux. Il fit un grand sourire aux nouveaux arrivants.

-Vous voulez voir Roxanne , demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr ! Pour quel genre de parrain me prends-tu , s'exclama James, faussement outré.

Sirius s'approcha doucement de la petite fille et Nymphadora lui tendit Roxanne. Il la prit délicatement en plaçant ses bras comme il le faisait avec Harry depuis quelques semaines.

-Pauvre fille, fit Nymphadora. Roxanne va avoir Sirius comme père et James comme parrain. Tu lui accordes combien de temps de survie, Lily ?

-Peut-être qu'elle a hérité de la génétique de fabricante de bêtise professionnelle de Sirius et qu'elle va réussir à survivre jusqu'à sa majorité chez ses parents, répondit pensivement Lily.

-Vous êtes méchantes, toutes les deux, fit Sirius en faisant une moue. Roxanne a échappé au démon qui lui sert de père durant sa conception et elle a tout de l'ange qui est sa mère.

Roxanne se réveilla à ce moment et commença à pleurer et à crier à en percer les tympans. Sirius la reprit et la calma presque aussitôt.

-Je suis mort, je veux dormir, marmonna Sirius.

-Tu n'as qu'à la mettre dans son berceau, proposa Lily, les yeux fermés, la tête contre l'épaule de James.

-Bonne idée.

Il se leva.

-Bonne nuit à tous, annonça-t-il.

Il se leva, Roxanne dans les bras, et partit vers sa chambre. Il y entra, déposa Roxanne dans son moïse et se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'approcha d'Élise, qui était couché sur le côté gauche, les yeux fermés, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Je t'aime ma beauté, murmura-t-il doucement.

-Moi aussi.

Il lui embrassa doucement sur la joue.

* * *

Lily était dans la cuisine et préparait un mélange à gâteau au chocolat. Elle sourit en voyant, par la porte qui reliait la cuisine au salon, Harry et Roxanne qui étaient tous deux endormis sur Sirius, qui dormait également. James, quand à lui, dormait à l'étage, épuisé par la nuit qu'il avait passé debout puisque Harry avec découvert à quel point tirer les mèches noires de son père était cent fois plus amusant que de dormir. ?lise était restée chez elle et dormait également, puisque Roxanne faisait une amygdalite et que Sirius avait dû travailler ce soir-là. Remus était assis à la table et sirotait tranquillement une coupe de Bordeaux.

"Tu t'accommodes bien avec Harry ?"

"Il a déjà un mois et demi, ça va plutôt bien."

"C'est génial."

"Ouais."

Lily se mordit la lèvre en mettant le mélange à gâteau dans un moule. Stéphany devait déjà avoir des contractions. Devait-elle le dire à Remus ?

"Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?"

Elle se tourna.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu sembles préoccupée. Je voulais savoir si tu te sentais bien."

"Oui, parfaitement bien."

Elle mit le moule au four.

"Tu dois partir."

Remus fronça les sourcils.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu dois aller la rejoindre."

"Mais de quoi tu parles ?"

"Stéphany. Elle est en train d'accoucher. Elle est au village. Va la rejoindre."

Remus se leva rapidement.

"Tu es sérieuse ?"

"Oui. Fous le camp ! Elle a besoin de toi en ce moment !"

Il fit tourbillonner Lily dans les airs et l'embrassa bruyamment sur la joue.

"Merci. Je te le revaudrai."

Et il transplana.

* * *

-Mais pousse, bon sang ! Ta fille devrait déjà être là !

Stéphany inspira, marmonna pour elle-même que, si elle avait l'entêtement de son père, elle en aurait encore pour un an, et poussa alors qu'une nouvelle contraction la déchirait. Elle s'arrêta et respira en fermant les yeux.

-Je n'y arrivrai jamais ! hurla-t-elle. Fais quelque chose, aide-moi, je n'en veux plus !

La peau qui faisait office de porte s'ouvrit et elle sentit quelqu'un se mettre derrière elle et la soutenir.

-Toi alors ! Tu as de la chance qu'elle me l'ait dit !

Stéphany sourit et se crispa de nouveau. Elle serra ses mains sur son poignet, faisant pénétrer ses ongles dans la peau du lycanthrope.

-Remus ?

-Elle t'a dit de pousser. Écoute-la.

-Merci.

* * *

Son amérindienne était dehors avec Remus. Elle parvenait à entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais l'analyser était une tout autre affaire. L'accouchement, qui n'était toujours pas fini, l'avait épuisée et, qui plus est, ils parlaient en Iroquois, langue en laquelle elle était novice.

La porte s'ouvrit et Remus entra. Il alla se placer à côté d'elle.

-Elle dit que ton travail semble s'être arrêté pour quelques minutes. Elle est partie manger.

-Tu ne fais pas comme elle ? demanda-t-elle. Ça fait six heures que tu es là et tu n'as encore rien manger.

-Oh, ça, s'est réglé.

Il amena son sac à dos sur le lit de peau et en sortit une bouteille de vin et deux verres.

-Je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas recommandé durant la grossesse, cita-t-elle.

-Steph, tu es en train de la mettre à terme. Tu vas l'avoir, ton bébé.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.

-Alors tu fêteras ça tout seul car je la donne à l'adoption dès qu'elle est là.

Le visage de Remus se rembrunit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'en veux plus. Je la déteste ! Elle me fait souffrir, Mus !

-Tu dis quelque chose que tu ne penses pas. Tu devrais la garder.

-Il n'en est pas question.

-Une semaine.

Stéphany le regarda dans les yeux et hocha la tête.

-D'accord. Mais je ne m'en occuperai pas.

Remus sourit et versa le vin dans les verres.

-Alors, au succès de ton accouchement !

-C'est ça.

Les verres s'entrechoquèrent et ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard, lorsque le travail recommença, qu'elle dû arrêter de boire.

* * *

James ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Harry pour finalement entrer tranquillement. Lily lui faisait dos et marchait de long en large avec un petit Harry qui regardait derrière elle. Lorsqu'il vit son père, il poussa un petit cri et Lily se tourna, faisant ainsi pleurer Harry. Elle poussa un soupir alors que James fermait la porte derrière lui.

-James j'essaye d'endormir Harry…

-Passe-le-moi, murmura doucement James.

Lily lui passa Harry et il commença à le bercer doucement, alors que Harry ne cessait de babiller joyeusement.

-Eh, mon trésor, tu as vu la jolie dame rousse qui te berçait, tout à l'heure , murmura James prêt de l'oreille de son fils.

Celui-ci poussa un petit cri de joie, que James interpréta comme un oui.

-Elle a dit que tu devais dormir, alors tu…

Harry fit des bulles avec sa bave.

-Harry, c'est très Serpentard, ça , répliqua James en fronçant les sourcils.

-James ! Ne lui implique pas tes principes immoraux !

-Mais…

-James !

Harry éclata en pleurs.

-Eh… Chut… maman et moi on fait à semblant, Harry, chut…

Lily le prit et commença à faire les cent pas en chantant 'Au clair de la Lune' au petit. Il finit par s'endormir et elle alla le déposé dans son lit de bébé. Elle prit James par la main et le sortit lentement de la chambre. Elle l'embarrassa doucement et le traîna dans leur chambre.

* * *

Stéphany essayait de retrouver sa respiration normale. Elle avait fini d'accoucher, Remus avait couper le cordon ombélical et il était dehors. Il entra, tenant un petit paquet dans ses mains.

-Hello la nouvelle maman…

Il déposa doucement le bébé sur le ventre de Stéphany, qui sourit.

-Tu es la mère d'une meveilleuse petite fille.

-Qui te dit…

-Elle va l'être, assura Remus.

Stéphany sourit et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

"Finalement, peut-être que je vais m'en occuper un peu. Voir quel effet ça fait d'être mère."

Remus sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

"C'est une bonne idée."

À ce moment, le bébé commença à gigoter, puis éclata en pleurs et Stéphany le calma. Remus monta dans le lit et s'installa au fond.

"Je suis mort de fatigue avec la journée et le décalage. Bonne nuit."

Il se tourna pour faire face au mur de bois pourri et s'endormit bientôt. Stéphany se pencha légèrement au-dessus de lui et s'assura qu'il était bien endormi, puis se leva et sortit de la maison longue.

* * *

Remus se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, sentant le froid dans le lit. Il s'assit rapidement et regarda autour de lui, puis se leva.

"Steph ?"

Il sortit de la maison longue et regarda autour de lui, puis vit des traces (semblables à celles qu'auraient laissées les semelles des sandales de sa douce) qui entrait dans un sentier. Il leva les yeux et apperçut au loin les montagnes. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, puis réalisa qu'entre le sentier et les montagnes se trouvaient la falaise sur laquelle il s'était réveillé lors de sa première pleine lune. Il jura et courut.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la falaise, il vit Stéphany qui était agenouillée sur le sol et qui berçait en pleurant un petit paquet de peau.

"Steph…"

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et plaça son bras sur ses épaules.

"Je n'ai pas pu, Remus… Je ne pouvais pas…"

"Chut… Tout va bien aller. Je suis là maintenant. Tu vas voir."

Elle se tourna et le serra dans ses bras, laissant à Remus le loisir d'observer la hauteur des falaises. Il poussa un léger soupir et la serra dans ses bras à son tour.


	18. Revenir à la réalité

Chapitre 18

REVENIR À LA RÉALITÉ

Remus se réveilla doucement ce matin là, son bras autour de Stéphany. Le mois de janvier avait emmené avec lui de fortes rafales de vent qui perçaient les murs de bois moisis, forçant tout le monde à se coller pour ne pas mourir d'hypothermie.

Il s'apprêtait à se rendormir lorsqu'il entendit la petite gigoter et pousser un cri au dessus d'eux. Afin d'éviter qu'un chien ne passe par là, ne la prenne et décide d'aller la manger pour se faire de force, ils l'emmaillotait chaque soir dans de chaudes peaux que Romulus avait arrangées, puis l'attachait à un des poteaux qui se trouvaient au dessus de son lit.

Il s'assit et prit la petite dans ses bras, puis se recoucha, l'installant entre lui et Stéphany. Il ferma les yeux, espérant que la petite prendrait exemple sur lui, mais celle-ci semblait décidée à rester éveillée et c'est probablement pour cette raison qu'elle commença à babiller et à gigoter.

Stéphany poussa un bâillement et tourna un peu sa tête pour sourire à Remus et à sa fille.

"Alors Poucette, déjà réveillée ?"

Elle adressa un sourire à Remus et prit sa fille, puis embrassa doucement la joue de son amoureux.

"Tu peux te rendormir, je vais aller me promener avec elle."

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit en claquant et Romulus entra dans la maison longue. Il adressa quelques mots à Remus, qui lui répondit également, puis lança un quartier de viande sur le plancher et sortit.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?" demanda Stéphany.

"Rien. Quelque chose tournant autour de 'Tu devrais peut-être commencer à chasser'."

Stéphany, qui s'était assise, se recoucha.

"Ton frère me fiche la chair de poule. Je crois que je vais rester ici."

Remus sourit.

"Il n'est pas méchant. Blessé, mais pas méchant."

"Peut-être. Mais il lance des couteaux sur les gens et ça le fait rire."

"Si tu as décidé de le détester, je ne peux rien faire."

"Je ne le déteste pas. C'est lui qui me déteste."

Remus soupira et s'assit en voyant un hibou qui entrait par le trou fait dans le plafond pour laisser sortir la fumée du feu. Le hibou vint se poster sur leur lit et Remus prit l'enveloppe pendant que la petite commençait à jouer avec les plumes de l'animal.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Stéphany alors qu'elle essayait vainement d'empêcher sa fille de jouer avec le hibou.

"Sirius et James. Ils veulent faire un nouveau disque et nous demandent de venir à Londres le plus vite possible."

Stéphany hocha la tête et repositionna la petite dans ses bras afin d'éloigner ses mains au maximum du hibou.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?"

"Je crois que ce serait bien de retourner à Londres. De les revoir."

"Moi aussi."

"Alors on fait ça ?"

"Ouais."

Stéphany hocha la tête.

_Deux mois avaient passé depuis la rentrée et James essayait de se concentrer présentement sur son examen de Sortilèges, mais avec Lily qui avait terminé et qui caressait doucement sa jambe avec son pied, ça rendait la chose beaucoup plus hardie. Il essaya tant bien que mal de fournir une réponse à la question numéro 32 – Nommez deux sortilèges de défenses pouvant être légalement cité dans des procès – puis se promit d'étudier. Il leva la main et le minuscule professeur Flitwick vint prendre sa copie. Il alla jusqu'à l'avant, regarda sa montre et sourit._

_-Il ne reste qu'une quinzaine de minutes au cours et vous avez probablement de meilleures occupations que de rester ici à attendre. Ceux qui ont fini peuvent partir. _

_James se leva, prit la main de Lily et la traîna jusqu'à la porte, qu'il ferma tout de suite après. Il la plaqua sur un mur et l'embrassa doucement._

_-Je ne m'assiérai plus jamais à côté de toi si tu es toujours comme ça quand tu as fini tes examens, murmura-t-il._

_-C'était plutôt amusant de te voir essayer de te contrôler. _

_-Et bien ne le…_

_-James !_

_James tourna la tête. _

_-Oh non…_

_Un homme gros, qui ne possédait presque plus de cheveux, s'approcha d'eux, un faux sourire sur les lèvres. _

_-Oh… Mademoiselle._

_Il prit son chapeau melon et fit une révérence. _

_-Peut-être que je vous dérange…_

_Il jeta un coup d'œil aux jambes de Lily qui étaient enroulées autour de la taille de James, et aux mains de celui-ci qui étaient sur ses fesses. _

_-Non, vous croyez, Yuston ?_

_-Bien, dans ce cas, où puis-je trouver Sirius et Remus ?_

_-Ils font leur examen de sortilège. _

_-Bien… Je vais aller les voir. _

_L'homme partit. James déposa Lily à terre._

_-Et merde… marmonna-t-il._

_-James ?_

_Il tourna son visage et fut surpris de la voir aussi près de lui. _

_-Qui c'était ? demanda-t-elle. _

_-Yuston Fear. _

_-Ce n'est pas…_

_-Le directeur de la maison de disque Simple Inc. ? Bonne réponse. _

_-Mais… pourquoi voudrait-il vous parler, à toi, Sirius et Remus._

_James se tut et commença à marcher. Lily dut courir pour le rattraper. _

_-James ? Je t'ai posé une question, j'aimerais que tu y répondes !_

_-Lils…_

_James s'arrêta. Lily lui fonça dedans. _

_-Tu veux qu'on aille près du lac ?_

_-James, on est à la mi-octobre. _

_-S'il te plait, Lily… J'ai vraiment envie d'y aller. _

_Lily soupira, puis prit la main de James et le tira jusqu'à l'extérieur. Ils marchèrent silencieusement une demi-heure avant de s'arrêter. James se coucha près du lac et ferma les yeux. Lily vint se coucher à ses côtés et posa sa tête sur son torse. _

_-Pourquoi voulait-il vous parler ?_

_-Tu sais… Il y a des choses dont je ne suis pas fier dans ma vie._

_-Comme tout le monde. _

_-Peut-être, mais les miens sont pires. _

_-Comme par exemple ?_

_-Quand on était en troisième, j'ai brûlé le livre Anna Karénine que Remus avait reçu pour son anniversaire. Avoir été comparé au calamar géant en cinquième fait également partie de ce genre de truc._

_-Je suis désolée. _

_-Non, je le méritais. _

_-Il y en a d'autres ?_

_-J'aurais dû te résister au Noël de l'an passé. _

_-James ! Nous étions deux dans cette histoire…_

_-Peut-être, mais j'aurais dû résister. Je savais que c'était mal. Et tout ce qui s'en est découlé…_

_-James, c'est du passé._

_Lily ferma les yeux. _

_-Mais bon sang, où veux-tu en venir avec toute cette histoire ?_

_-Tu connais le groupe The Marauders ?_

_-Ne m'en parle pas, je ne peux pas croire qu'ils soient joués à la radio. _

_-Je suis guitariste, violoniste et chanteur dans ce groupe. _

_James s'assit et vit le visage de Lily se décomposer. Il eut un sourire. _

_-Oh… Je… Je n'aime pas nécessairement les chansons, mais tu joues très bien et tu as une très belle voix. _

_-Ne t'excuse pas, tout ça est nul. Bon… On a signé quand on avait quatorze ans et… Ce sont les textes de la compagnie qu'on chante. Normalement, on écrit nous-même nos textes, et ils sont plutôt bien, mais… Ceux qu'on chante quand on enregistre sont vraiment nuls. _

_James marqua une pause. Comme Lily ne disait rien, il continua. _

_-Et… On a signé pour dix disques. Ils nous en restent deux. Ensuite, on utilisera le studio que mes parents nous ont donné à ma fête et on chantera ce qu'on voudra. _

_Lily sourit. _

_-Tu me feras écouter quelques unes de tes compositions. _

_James sourit et l'embrassa doucement. _

_ _

_Lorsque James et Lily entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, à l'heure du dîner, ils allèrent s'asseoir près de leurs amis, qui n'avaient pas l'air de bonne humeur._

_-On entre en studio samedi, annonça Remus._

_-Quoi ? Mais…_

_-On a essayé de repousser, mais il ne veut rien entendre, marmonna Sirius._

_Élise se tourna vers Sirius. _

_-Ça veut dire qu'on retardera notre soirée ?_

_-Quoi ? Il en est hors de question, on partira à l'aube s'il le faut, mais on rentrera assez tôt pour pouvoir sortir tous les deux. _

_-Vous avez prévu sortir ? demanda James. _

_-C'est notre cinquième mois ensemble, on voulait aller à Pré-au-Lard pour fêter ça. _

_-Mais on peut retarder, Sirius. Une journée de plus ou de moins, ça ne pas vraiment d'importance. _

_Sirius se tourna vers Élise. _

_-Si ça en a. Parce que je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi le premier, pas le deux. Et tu serais déçue._

_-Je peux survivre, Sirius. _

_-Non. On sortira le samedi soir. _

_-Tu vas être crevé, rétorqua Remus par-dessus sa Gazette. _

_-Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais pouvoir sortir quand même. _

_-Tu vas avoir un air de bœuf. _

_-Non, parce que je vais être avec Élise. Le simple fait d'être avec elle me rend heureux. _

_Élise sourit et se colla un peu plus sur Sirius, qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules. _

_-Si vous voulez, je pourrais regarder votre contrat. Si vous pouviez choisir vos chansons, ce serait déjà mieux, proposa Lily._

_-Remus y a déjà jeté un œil, si lui ne trouve rien, tu ne trouveras probablement rien de plus, rétorqua Sirius._

_-Je n'en suis pas si sûre. _

_Elle se tourna vers Remus. _

_-As-tu déjà été dans une colonie catholique de droit durant toutes les vacances d'été quand tu avais treize ans._

_Remus haussa les sourcils et sourit. _

_-Non._

_-Donc, j'ai plus de chance que lui de trouver quelque chose. Passez-moi votre contrat. _

_Remus ouvrit son sac et en sortit un tas de papiers que Lily lut attentivement sous le regard de ses mais. _

_-Il est spécifié ici que vous êtes des auteurs-compositeurs-interprètes. Vous devez donc écrire vos textes, composer les partitions et les chanter vous-mêmes. _

_-Tu n'es pas sérieuse, fit Remus en reprenant le contrat et en recommençant à le lire. _

_-C'était probablement trop simple. C'est pour cela que tu ne l'as pas vu._

_-Je t'aime à un point inimaginable ! fit James en l'embrassant longuement. _

* * *

« Tu m'as tellement manqué ! » cria Stéphany.

Elle serra Lily dans ses bras, la faisant presque basculer.

« Toi aussi ! »

Stéphany sourit.

« Merci. »

Lily sourit à son tour.

« De rien. »

Elles se séparèrent.

« Tu me montres Harry ? »

Lily sourit et alla à la cuisine, suivi de son amie. Elles y trouvèrent James qui donnait à manger à Harry.

« Harry, mange s'il te plait. Papa doit partir et… »

« Il est trop chou ! »

Stéphany se dirigea automatiquement vers le bambin qu'elle prit dans ses bras.

« Il va être un vrai tombeur plus tard, comme son papa. Tu devrais lui faire son cours d'éducation sexuelle le plus tôt possible, James, si tu ne veux pas devenir grand-père plus tôt que prévu. »

« On va commencer par lui donner sa bouillie et on verra pour le futur, ça te va ? »

« Je peux le faire ? » questionna Stéphany.

James soupira.

« Si c'est pour sa bouillie, oui. Où est Moony ? »

« Avec le taxi. Il réglait la note et il rentrait les bagages et la petite. »

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit en claquant et on entendit un tintamarre effrayant dans l'entrée.

« Remus, c'est toi ? » s'écria Stéphany.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, mais ils virent bientôt Remus arriver avec deux sacs à couche, une valise et un porte-bébé qui siégeait sur son ventre, contenant la petite.

« Tu veux bien prendre Poucette ? » demanda Remus.

Stéphany sourit et s'approcha de lui. Elle prit ensuite la fillette et alla s'asseoir avec elle, adressant un sourire à Remus.

« Je vais aller t'aider avec les bagages. » annonça James. « Lily, tu t'occupes de Harry ? »

Elle leva un pouce en l'air, puis l'embrassa et prit le plat de purée. Elle s'assit en face de son fils et entreprit la dure tâche de le faire manger alors qu'elle entendait son mari jurer dans l'escalier.

« Tu n'avais pas autant de trucs quand tu es venue à la maison avant de partir. » fit remarqué Lily.

Stéphany sourit.

« En arrivant à l'aéroport, j'ai fait une razzia des boutiques hors taxes et en sortant, j'ai traîné Remus dans un centre commercial. Résultat, il a trois nouvelles chemises et deux pantalons, la petite a des vêtements chauds et moi j'ai trois valises pleines. »

Lily sourit.

« James semble tendu, non ? »

« Il arrête de fumer pour soutenir Sirius. Il est sur les patches. »

« Wow. Et Sirius, il arrête de fumer pour quoi ? »

« Pour le bien de Roxanne. »

« Roxanne ? »

« Ma fille. »

Stéphany se tourna et vit son cousin.

« Sirius ! »

Elle se leva à la vitesse de l'éclair et alla le serrer dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

« À moi aussi. Et si tu veux rester en vie, ne parle pas de brioches au chocolat devant Élise. Régime d'après-accouchement. »

« C'est sérieux ? »

« J'ai des ecchymoses qui peuvent le prouver. »

« Je bannis le mot sucre de mon vocabulaire. »

« Excellente décision. »

Ils se séparèrent en souriant.

« C'est ta fille ? »

« Ouais. »

« Pauvre petite chouette. Elle est aussi laide que sa mère. »

Stéphany lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.

« Crétin. Je suppose que ta fille va tomber enceinte à la première occasion. »

« J'ai juré à son baptême de tuer tout homme s'approchant d'elle à moins de trois pas, à moins que je ne lui en ai donné l'accord. Donc, ses oncles, et Harry. Et Mr. Potter aussi. »

Stéphany sourit. Élise arriva à ce moment. S'en suivi d'autres accolades. Puis, Remus et James redescendirent.

« On enregistrera quand ? » demanda Stéphany.

« Mes parents nous attendent demain. »

_« Remus… Tu sais qu'on est là ? » demanda James. _

_Remus était assis à la table de la cuisine et écrivait sans relâche dans son cahier. _

_« Mais oui, je le sais. Ne vous en faîtes pas. »_

_« À quand remonte ton dernier repas ? » questionna Peter._

_« J'en sais rien… Deux ou trois jours. C'était samedi. Amélie m'a donné une brioche avec un café. »_

_« Remus… On est mercredi ! » s'écria Sirius. « Tu ne peux pas survivre sans manger aussi longtemps. »_

_« Lily a fait du spaghetti hier soir, je lui demanderai de t'apporter les restants. » annonça James. _

_« Les mecs, c'est gentil, mais je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'aide. À part peut-être... »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« James, je pourrais utiliser le studios cette fin de semaine-ci ? »_

_« Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de problèmes. On peut venir si tu veux… »_

_« Non. Ce sera un album avec piano, voix et guitare. Mais merci quand même. »_

* * *

Le soir arriva bientôt et Lily servit le repas. Il s'agissait d'une pièce de bœuf avec des crudités. Mais le clou de la soirée fut vraiment le dessert. Il s'agissait d'une pièce montée au double chocolat qui utilisait la moitié de la table.

Lorsque le dîner se termina, après trois bouteilles de Bordeaux, les trois garçons passèrent au salon alors que les filles montaient à l'étage coucher les trois enfants, qui dormiraient dans la chambre de Harry.

« Cette chambre est géniale. » murmura Stéphany.

« James a dû passer une centaine d'heure ici pendant la grossesse. Il a d'abord tout peinturé, ensuite il a fait les pochoirs, et il a dû faire des recherches sur différents sortilèges… C'est pour cette raison que le plafond ressemble à celui de la grande salle. »

Stéphany eut un sourire nostalgique.

« C'est magnifique. »

« Disons que ça permet d'oublier. »

« D'oublier quoi ? »

« La guerre. »

Stéphany hocha la tête.

« Le Canada n'est toujours pas entré en guerre. Je ne crois pas qu'il va tarder. Mais Remus assure qu'il n'entrera jamais. »

Lily eut un sourire triste.

« J'ai déjà parlé à James d'aller vous rejoindre. Il a refusé. Il dit qu'il préfère mourir ici, et que de toute façon, il ne survivrait jamais à passer plus de vingt-quatre heures avec ma grand-mère paternelle. Et d'un autre côté, je le comprends. »

Stéphany sourit. Elles couchèrent leurs enfants.

« Tu viens Stéphany ? » demanda Élise.

« Je… La petite ne dort pas. Je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. »

Elles hochèrent la tête et fermèrent la porte. Stéphany s'approcha du berceau. La petite gazouillait en regardant les étoiles. Elle avait remonté ses pieds et tenait ses orteils dans ses mains. Elle poussa un petit cri en voyant une étoile filante.

« Je suis tellement désolée. » murmura-t-elle.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya rapidement et alla dans la chambre que lui avaient attribuée James et Lily.

* * *

Remus buvaient lentement un scotch, savourant l'effet de l'alcool sur sa langue.

« Il y a du nouveau ici ? » questionna-t-il.

Lily était allée se coucher quinze minutes plus tôt, et Élise dormait sur les genoux de Sirius, qui la serrait dans ses bras d'un air protecteur.

« Nous avons dû prendre un gardien du secret. » annonça James, la voix froide.

« Quoi ? »

« Il y a eu une prophétie. Sur nous. Et Voldemort semble décidé à tuer la famille. On a dû prendre un gardien du secret pour éviter de mourir. »

« Une prophétie ? »

« Ouais. Harry serait celui qui nous en débarrasserait. Ou Voldemort tuerait Harry. Tout concorde. Lily et moi avons battu Voldemort trois fois… »

« Ta mère aussi. »

« Il faut que ce soit les deux parents. Il est né à la toute fin de juillet. »

« Des millions d'enfants aussi. »

« Dumbledore nous l'a confirmé. »

Remus ne trouva rien pour contrer ça.

« Le pire, c'est que ce sera Harry qui tuera Voldemort, ou Voldemort qui tuera Harry. Il n'y aura pas de juste milieu. Et je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de voir mon fils être tué par ce crétin psychopathe. »

Remus hocha la tête.

« Harry le tuera, James. J'en suis sûr. »

James sourit.

« Tu dois avoir raison. Le bien triomphe toujours du mal, non ? »

Remus regarda un instant Sirius jouer avec sa coupe. Il était probablement le gardien du secret de James. C'était son frère. Ils partageaient tout depuis toujours – sauf les filles –. C'était comme avec la prophétie : tout concordait.

« Lily va me tuer si je monte me coucher passer minuit ce soir aussi. Vous allez éteindre ? »

« Je vais monter aussi. » annonça Remus.

« Nous aussi. »

Sirius prit Élise dans ses bras et la transporta jusqu'à leur chambre, suivi de Remus et James. James bifurqua dans une pièce et Remus dans celle d'en face.

Il trouva Stéphany, toujours vêtue de la paire de jeans et du chandail qu'elle portait à leur départ de Montréal, qui regardait les étoiles par la fenêtre.

« Tu ne dors pas ? »

Stéphany se tourna et fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

« Il est tard, non ? Tu dois être fatiguée par le voyage. »

Stéphany regarda l'heure. Il était minuit vingt-trois.

« Je ne suis pas fatiguée. Je vais rester debout encore un peu, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ? » demanda Remus.

« Rien qui puisse être partagé avec toi. »

« Tu en es sûre ? »

« Tu as vu la chambre de Harry ? »

Remus fronça les sourcils.

« Oui. Elle est magnifique, pour… »

« Je ne pourrai jamais offrir ça à la petite. Je ne suis pas assez douée en sortilèges pour changer son plafond en un truc vraiment cool, et je suis à peu près aussi douée en peinture qu'en sortilège. »

Remus fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'elle. Il encercla doucement sa taille de ses bras.

« Peut-être. Mais toi, tu peux lui offrir quelque chose de plus important encore qu'une belle chambre. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Du temps. Et de l'amour. »

Stéphany se tourna et plaça ses bras autour de son cou.

« Lily est à la maison, elle peut lui donner autant de temps qu'il en a besoin. Et avec le temps qu'il a mis à arriver, ils l'aiment tous les deux plus que tout au monde. »

« Stéphany, chaque famille cache des secrets. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Rien. »

Il embrassa doucement son front.

« Il se fait tard et on devra se lever tôt demain. On devrait se cou… »

Mais Stéphany posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser s'éternisa quelques instants avant que Remus ne se retire doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Stéphany eut un sourire.

« Je pensais que c'était clair. Je t'embrassais. »

« Mais… »

« Aller… La petite est dans une chambre à part et elle a quatre personnes qui se feront un plaisir d'accourir au moindre problème. En plus, pour une fois, nous avons une chambre bien à nous, avec un vrai lit et un matelas fait d'autre chose que des branches de sapins. Il faut bien en profiter, non ? »

Elle embrassa doucement son cou.

« Mais… »

Elle retourna à ses lèvres.

« Remus… J'ai envie de toi… »

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Remus pour la prendre par les cuisses et l'emmener jusqu'au lit. Il l'allongea doucement et commença à l'embrasser.

« Si tu savais comme ça a été dur de devoir rester coucher à côté de toi sans pouvoir t'embrasser ou te toucher… »

« Tu sauras que j'ai souffert aussi. »

Remus sourit.

* * *

Stéphany se réveilla lentement se matin là. Remus avait une main sur sa hanche et son visage était perdu dans ses cheveux. Elle sourit doucement. Elle aimait cette sensation.

Ne voulant pas réveiller son petit ami, elle se leva et enfila une paire de jeans et une camisole rouge, puis sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la chambre de sa fille. La petite devait déjà être réveillée. Et elle devrait faire chauffer du lait…

Elle ouvrit la porte et vit James qui lui faisait dos, face au berceau d'Harry. Sa guitare était sur ses genoux et le petit était assis en indien dans son lit. Roxanne était dans le lit qu'elle partageait avec la petite, et toutes deux étaient assises et regardaient leur oncle d'un air intrigué.

« Tu me dis ce que tu en penses, bonhomme ? »

Harry poussa un petit cri, faisant sourire James. Il commença à jouer de la guitare et elle l'entendit bientôt chanter.

_J'peux pas rester_

_Je dois refaire le monde_

_Le réparer pour toi_

_J'peux pas laisser_

_La vie te faire de l'ombre_

_C'est toi qui donne un sens à mes jours_

_Moi j'te donne ma vie en retour_

_Au bout de mes voyages_

_Il n'y a que toi_

_T'es le soleil au bout de mes pas_

_Je crèverai les orages_

_Et plus rien ne me retiendra_

_Sur ma vie je m'engage_

_À toujours voyager vers toi_

_Tout mon passé_

_Courrais à ta rencontre_

_Me préparer pour toi_

_J'veux pas t'laisser_

_Une terre qui tourne pas rond_

_Je voudrais que pour toi ça tourne mieux_

_L'avenir est écrit dans tes yeux_

_Au bout de mes voyages_

_Il n'y a que toi_

_T'es le soleil au bout de mes pas_

_Je crèverai les orages_

_Et plus rien ne me retiendra_

_Sur ma vie je m'engage_

_À toujours voyager vers toi_

_À voyager vers toi_

_À toujours voyager vers toi_

_Au bout de mes voyages_

_Il n'y a que toi_

_T'es le soleil au bout de mes pas_

_Au bout de mes voyages_

_J'affronterai le froid_

_Pour que jamais il ne tombe sur toi_

_Je crèverai les orages_

_Et plus rien ne me retiendra_

_Sur ma vie je m'engage_

_À toujours voyager vers toi_

_Tout au bout de nos voyages_

_Et au-delà_

_J'peux pas rester_

_Je dois refaire le monde_

_Pour toi_

James termina son dernier accord. Harry éclata de rire, se prit les pieds et tomba sur le dos, toujours en riant.

« D'accord, elle t'a plu, c'est ça ? »

« À moi aussi. »

James se tourna et sourit en voyant Stéphany.

« Réveillée ? »

« Ouais. Poucette aussi à ce que je vois. »

Elle s'approcha de sa fille et la prit dans ses bras.

« Tu fais souvent des concerts privés à Harry ? »

« Quand j'ai une nouvelle chanson à essayer. Voir si elle est bien. Il a de très bons goûts musicaux. »

Stéphany sourit.

« Peut-être qu'un jour, il y aura une relève pour les Maraudeurs. »

James sourit.

« Oui, peut-être… »

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Je vais aller donner à manger à la petite. »

« Tu devrais le lui dire. »

« Quoi ? »

« À Remus. Tu devrais lui dire qu'il est père. »

Stéphany baissa les yeux.

« Bientôt. »

Elle sortit de la chambre.


	19. Dernière réalité

Chapitre 19

DERNIÈRE RÉALITÉ

Lily poussa un soupir. Le sortilège de noirceur jeté à leur fenêtre venait de se dissiper, laissant le soleil inonder la pièce. Ce soir, les enfants passeraient de porte en porte pour récolter des friandises, mais la leur resterait fermer. James, approuvé par sa mère et Sirius, avait dit que c'était trop dangereux. Harry ne passerait même pas aux portes. Elle devrait annoncer à Stéphany que son neveu n'avait pas mis le joli costume d'abeille qu'elle lui avait fait.

« Arrête de te tracasser avec ça. »

James venait de se tourner et enserrait doucement sa taille de son bras. Il posa un baiser dans son cou, là où son cœur battait.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire de t'en faire un peu plus. »

« Lily… »

Elle se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la douche.

« Lily, merde… »

James se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain alors que Lily faisait couler l'eau.

« Lily, je… »

Elle lui jeta sa camisole.

« Merde, Lily, agis en adulte ! »

« En adulte ? En adulte ! Pour agir en adulte, James, je dois faire tout le contraire de toi ! Tu as voulu qu'on attende pour pouvoir donner tout ce que l'on voulait à Harry, et maintenant qu'on a attendu, tu n'es même pas capable d'offrir à ton fils une vie normale ! »

« L'an prochain, il passera pour Halloween. Mais cette année, c'est trop… »

« L'an prochain, ce sera quoi ? Il y aura des attentats contre ta mère ? Ou ton père se fera harceler au travail ? Ou… »

« Il y ira l'an prochain, Lily. »

Lily ouvrit le rideau de la douche.

« Menteur. »

« Lily, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te faire comprendre que… »

« Laisse Harry passer Halloween. »

« Lily… »

« Mais si on invitait Sirius et ta mère et que vous seriez tous les trois là… Comme ça, Roxanne ne serait pas seule et… »

James s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa doucement.

« D'accord. »

Lily sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Je t'adore, Jamey. »

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'accepter ? » demanda Sirius.

« Ça va lui faire plaisir. »

À ce moment, le feu de la cheminée devint vert et Mrs Potter arriva, vêtue assez sobrement d'une robe de sorcière bourgogne et d'un haut chapeau de la même couleur.

« James, je t'en supplie, demande à ton père d'enlever cette horreur… »

À ce moment, Mr Potter arriva dans le salon, portant une robe de l'équipe de Quidditch des Falcons.

« Edwardo, ton petit-fils ne voudra plus jamais t'approcher. »

« Il faut toujours que tu exagères ! »

« Je n'exagère absolument rien ! Je… »

« Vous êtes là ! »

Lily venait d'arriver. Elle était vêtue d'une robe cintrée qui moulait parfaitement sa poitrine et son ventre plat, mais dont la jupe s'arrêtait à quelques centimètres sous ses fesses et dont le reste s'étendaient en lambeau jusqu'à ses chevilles. Des souliers à talons aiguilles noirs et un chapeau de la même couleur, dont pendait une araignée orange, complétaient l'ensemble.

« Harry a appris un nouveau mot aujourd'hui. Harry, avec qui vas-tu passer Halloween ? »

« Papi papi papi ! »

Harry battait joyeusement des mains en direction de son grand-père, qui le prit dans ses bras.

« Tu vois, Mathilda, je t'avais dis que 'Grand-maman Mattie' était beaucoup trop long à dire pour un si petit bonhomme. Bravo mon grand, tu m'as fait gagner vingt-deux Gallions et quatre Mornilles. »

« Papa, n'essaie pas de corrompre Harry. »

James s'était approchée de Lily et avait encerclée sa taille de ses bras. Il embrassa doucement sa nuque avant d'être interrompu par Mr Potter qui toussota.

« Il y a des enfants dans cette pièce, je vous le rappelle. »

« Tu parles de toi, Edwardo ? »

« Mathilda… »

« Arrêtez, » marmonna Sirius. « C'est Hallow… »

Sirius ne finit pas sa phrase. Élise venait d'entrer dans le salon, vêtue d'un très petit costume de danseuse du ventre orientale qui laissait très peu de place à l'imagination. Elle tenait dans ses bras une Roxanne émerveillée de découvrir le monde qui gigotait un peu partout, déguisée en fée.

« Tu la trouves comment ? » demanda Élise en passant Roxanne à son père.

« Magnifique. Tout simplement magnifique. » murmura celui-ci en embrassant doucement son épouse.

* * *

« Une chance qu'Halloween n'arrive qu'une seule fois dans l'année. »

James se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus près. Harry dormait à l'étage. Lily venait de descendre les escaliers. Elle vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de son petit ami, qui la serra dans ses bras.

« Merci de m'avoir laissé faire découvrir le monde moldu à Harry. »

« De rien. J'aime beaucoup cette tradition. Comme Harry ne peut rien manger de tout ça sous tes ordres, je pourrai tout manger. »

Lily eut un faible sourire et l'embrassa doucement.

« Vous savez, Mrs Potter, votre costume était très indécent. Certains hommes auraient pu croire que vous leur feriez des avances… »

« Ah oui ? Comme qui ? »

« Noiraud, assez grand, des lunettes, sportif et complètement amoureux de toi. »

Lily sourit et se mit à califourchon sur lui.

« C'était peut-être l'effet recherché, Mr Potter… »

James commença à l'embrasser doucement alors que Lily commençait à défaire les boutons de sa chemise. James glissa ses doigts sous sa robe, caressant ses cuisses, s'arrêtant sur ses fesses…

Des coups retentirent à la porte. James se retira légèrement alors que Lily embrassait doucement son cou.

« James… »

« Il y a quelqu'un à la porte. »

« On laisse tomber, ils partiront… »

« Tu ne comprends pas. Personne ne sait que nous sommes ici, à part… »

« Ce doit être Sirius ou tes parents qui ont oublié quelque chose… »

« Ils ne connaissent pas notre adresse. »

Lily se retira rapidement.

« Quoi ? »

À ce moment, la porte de l'entrée explosa.

« Potter ! »

« Tu as ta baguette ? » murmura James alors qu'ils tombaient doucement sur le sol.

« Oui mais… »

« Va prendre Harry et va prévenir ma mère et Sirius. Sirius en premier. »

« James… »

« Lily, c'est sérieux. Peter nous a trahi. »

Lily sentit une énorme brique lui tomber sur les épaules.

« Mais… »

« Lily, c'est lui, fou le camp ! »

À ce moment, le sofa explosa. Lily partit en courant. James se releva.

« _Experliarmus_ ! »

James fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Légèrement sonné, il se releva et pointa sa baguette.

« Pauvre petit crétin ! Ne comprends-tu rien ? Je suis recouvert d'un sort qui agit comme un miroir. Tout ce que tu m'envoies ce fera en double sur toi ! »

Voldemort leva sa baguette et jeta un sortilège. Aussitôt, James commença à chercher son air. Il avait l'impression qu'on l'étranglait, qu'il se noyait…

« Comme tu sembles tenir à cette idiote de Sang-de-Bourbe et à ton bâtard de fils, je compte te faire mourir de la même manière que ton héritier. Je compte faire avec lui comme on fait avec les chiots bâtard. Le mettre dans un sac, bien noué et le jeter dans la rivière la plus proche. Et ne t'en fais pas pour ta Sang-de-Bourbe, elle ne mourra pas. Un de mes fidèles me l'a demandé pour qu'elle lui serve de jouet sexuel. »

À ce moment, Voldemort tomba sur le plancher. James vit Lily lui jeter un sortilège. Il prit alors une longue respiration et regarda plus attentivement Voldemort. Il remarqua qu'à côté de lui se trouvait les lambeaux du vase que Mrs Potter leur avait donné au dernier Noël.

« On doit y aller. » murmura James. « Il va se réveiller bientôt. »

Il prit la main de Lily et partit vers les escaliers mais tomba lorsque Voldemort attrapa sa cheville.

« James ! »

« Part avec Harry ! »

« Mais… »

« Part et va chercher mes pa… »

« Endoloris ! »

James poussa un cri. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Lily partir, puis Voldemort passer à côté de lui. Il se reprit alors et s'assit.

« Exper… »

La douleur devint insupportable et il dut se recoucher. Voldemort s'approcha de lui et prit ses cheveux. Il monta sa tête à sa hauteur.

« Tu deviens embarrassant, Potter. _Avada Kedavra_ ! »

James retomba sur le sol, ne sentant même pas sa tête tomber sur le sol. Froid.

Mort.

Voldemort monta les marche et se dirigea vers la seule chambre où la porte était ouverte. Là, il vit Lily qui tenait son fils dans ses bras et qui apparaissait et disparaissait.

« N'essayez pas de vous enfuir. Un sortilège anti-transplanage a été posé sur la maison. »

Lily se retourna rapidement, serrant Harry, qui pleurait, contre elle.

« Ne vous approchez pas de mon fils. »

« Il mourra tôt ou tard. Donnez-moi-le. »

« Vous devrez me tuer. »

« Plutôt mourir. »

Lily pesa discrètement sur son alliance. _Pourvu qu'il face vite_, pensa-t-elle.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Élise alors que Sirius se levait de leur lit et s'habillait rapidement.

« Rien. Harry a probablement joué avec l'alliance de sa mère et… »

« Tu es obligé d'y aller tout de suite ? »

« Je suis persuadé que ce n'est rien, mais je préfère y aller juste au cas… »

« Fais vite. Ensuite on pourrait… »

Sirius leva les yeux et sourit à l'œillade suggestive de son épouse.

« Ensuite, tu m'auras pour la nuit à toi seule. »

Élise sourit alors que Sirius l'embrassait doucement.

Il sortit de la maison et enfourcha sa moto. Il poussa le moteur au maximum et arriva bientôt au dessus de Godric's Hollow, où il poussa un cri de terreur.

L'immense maison de Godric's Hollow était réduite en cendres.

Il laissa sa moto tomber sur le sol et partit en courrant.

« James ? James, merde, répond-moi ! »

Sirius se jeta dans les décombres et commença à creuser. Il poussa un autre cri en voyant le corps inerte de son meilleur ami, le visage couvert de suie.

« James ! James, bordel, réveille-toi ! »

Sirius commença à gifler le visage de son ami, puis, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que tout espoir s'étaient envolés, il se laissa tomber sur les restes de la maison et éclata en sanglot.

Soudain, un peu plus loin, il entendit les pleurs de Harry. Il se releva rapidement.

« Harry ? Harry, trésor, parle à tonton Sirius ! »

Les pleurs redoublèrent. Il s'approcha rapidement et essaya de faire fi du corps de l'épouse de son meilleur ami, qui était étendue, gisant sans vie sur ce qu'il restait de la maison qu'elle avait tant aimé.

« Sirius ? »

Il se tourna et aperçut Hagrid.

« Hagrid… Je… Il est mort… »

« Je suis désolé, Sirius. Je sais combien vous étiez proches, tous les deux. »

Hagrid posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Sirius, qui faillit faillir sous le poids.

« Passe-moi Harry, Sirius… »

Celui-ci s'exécuta.

« C'est la première fois que je le prends. Il ressemble à son père. »

« Mais il a les yeux de sa mère. »

« C'est vrai. » murmura Hagrid.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

« Je dois aller le porter chez la sœur de Lily. Sur ordre de Dumbledore. Pour sa sécurité. »

« Passe-moi-le, Hagrid. Élise et moi sommes ces parrains. Je pourrai m'en occuper… »

« J'ai reçu des ordres, Sirius. »

Sirius hocha la tête.

« Prends ma moto. Je n'en aurai plus besoin. »

Hagrid hocha la tête et prit les clefs que Sirius lui donnait.

« Laisse-moi lui dire au revoir. »

Hagrid hocha la tête et Sirius s'approcha.

« Je te jure que je les vengerai, Harry. Je te le jure. » murmura-t-il.

Il embrassa doucement le front de son filleul, où une immense cicatrice rouge se dressait. Il y passa son doigts, puis transplana dans sa chambre.

Les lumière étaient fermées. Il s'approcha lentement du côté du lit qui était à Élise. Il s'y assit et passa doucement sa main dans les cheveux de sa douce. Elle poussa un doux gémissement et entrouvrit les yeux.

« Sirius… »

« Je t'aime. »

Il l'embrassa doucement.

« Quoi ? »

« Je voulais juste que tu le saches. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Rendors-toi, je vais aller voir si Roxanne va bien. »

Élise s'endormit presque aussitôt. Sirius quitta la chambre et se dirigea dans celle de sa fille. Il y entra rapidement et la découvrit en train de jouer avec ses pieds. Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras. Il embrassa longuement son front.

« Je ne sais pas si on se reverra après ce soir. J'espère. Je sais aussi que tu es trop petite pour comprendre ce que je te dis, mais je tiens à te le dire. Occupe-toi de ta mère. Et essaie d'être quelqu'un de bien. Pas au sens populaire du monde, mais dans ton sens à toi. Trouve ta propre voie. »

Il embrassa de nouveau son front et caressa doucement sa joue du bout de son nez, ce qui la fit rire.

« Je t'adore, Rox…»

Il embrassa de nouveau son front, puis la recoucha et transplana.

* * *

Remus était assis près du feu. La première semaine de novembre venait de passer et, dans trois jours, ce serait la fête de sa douce. Il ne savait toutefois pas quoi lui offrir.

Il sourit en la voyant arriver avec la petite. Cette enfant était surprenante. Il se sentait proche d'elle alors qu'elle n'avait aucun lien avec lui. Il l'aimait comme sa propre fille…

Stéphany vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle plaça sa fille à côté de lui et plaça la petite contre elle, de manière assise.

« Je dois te dire quelque chose. »

« Vas-y. »

« À propos de la petite… Tu es… »

Elle se tut. Un hibou vint se poser à côté d'elle et commença à picorer son genou. Elle poussa un sourire exaspéré et prit la lettre qu'il lui tendait. Elle la parcourut rapidement.

« Merlin…»

Elle éclata en sanglot. Remus la serra dans ces bras.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Incapable de parler, elle lui tendit la lettre.

_Salut grande sœur,_

_Tu dois revenir rapidement. Voldemort a tué James et Lily. Harry est chez la sœur de Lily. Sirius est introuvable. Élise est inconsolable. Je m'arrange avec Roxanne comme je peux._

_Dépêche-toi, je ne supporterai pas longtemps de m'occuper seule des arrangements funéraires. _

_Amélie._

Remus serra Stéphany contre lui. Non, c'était impossible ! Ils ne pouvaient pas…

* * *

Remus se réveilla lentement le lendemain, ne sentant pas le corps de Stéphany contre le sien.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit une enveloppe sur l'oreiller. Il s'assit et l'ouvrit rapidement.

_Remus,_

_Voilà. Je te fais faux bond pour la deuxième fois. On ne doit pas être capable de vivre ensemble. Ou je ne suis pas capable de vivre avec toi._

_Je suis avec la petite. On retourne à Londres. Je ne me sens pas capable d'entretenir de relation avec toi en ce moment. Trop de chose nous sépare. _

_Je t'aime et, peu m'importe ce que je ferai, je serai toujours à toi. _

_Ton amour,_

_Stéphany Granger._

fin du deuxième tome

**Waou ! Déjà la fin ! D'accord, vous devez vous dire "enfin la fin" plutôt, mais bon… Le troisième tome n'est pas toujours commencé, mais je le terminerai pour les vacances de Noël. Je ne publierai pas d'ici là, sauf des histoires n'ayant aucun rapport avec celle-ci. Comme je ne suis absolument pas douée pour les dates limites, je peux publier avant comme après les vacances de Noël. Sinon, les réponses aux reviews de ces deux chapitres se trouveront sur mon livejournal, dont le lien est dans ma bio. Je vous dis donc à la prochaine et bonnes fin de vacances, et, malheureusement (on doit commencer à y penser, bououou !) bonne rentrée scolaire !**

**ked666**


End file.
